


A Debt To Be Paid

by 1ds_littlekitten, Lazanalirry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Dom/sub, Fucking, Kidnapping, Multi, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Smut, badass one direction, lots of fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 126,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ds_littlekitten/pseuds/1ds_littlekitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazanalirry/pseuds/Lazanalirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never expected anything like this to happen to her. It was something that happened in movies. But when Rose Anderson woke up bound and branded, she knew life was going to be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“We’ve got a problem. Charlie Anderson. Been avoiding payment, and he is hiding in London. He ran after we sent a few guys to remind him of his debt. It ends now. It’s been too long. If he isn’t willing to pay up, we will just have to take it” Bobby said clearly and pushed a picture of Charlie out on the table so everyone could see. 

“I’ve called Yasser Malik and he’s agreed to help us. His son and a few other boys are going to meet up with you Niall in London and take care of it” Bobby continued and looked over at his son. 

“What’s the plan?” Niall asked and sat up straighter. 

“We’ll my son, I think it’s time you had a girl to kneel at your feet” Bobby smirked and a few of the men snickered. 

“And it seems Charlie’s got a cute little sister perfect for that position” he threw a small photo at Niall.

Picking it up, Niall looked it over and a little smirk came over his face as well. The young brown-haired woman on the picture had a big smile on her face. “This should be fun”


	2. Chapter 1

“Here you are Mr. Horan” a large bodyguard took a step to the side so Niall could enter the large round booth that held four other boys and a girl. The boy took a seat and directed his gaze to the boy sitting across from him, his tan arm slung around a beautiful blonde. “Zayn” he nodded his head once.

“Niall” the other boy, Zayn, smiled. “It’s good to see you mate”

Niall’s stony expression changed and he smiled. “Thanks for helping out. It’s appreciated. I’ll owe you one” Niall said and took a sip of his pint. 

“Not at all. It’s our pleasure to help out our Irish colleagues” a smile spread on Zayn’s face as he picked up his drink and raised it towards Niall. 

Niall raised his and the glasses clanked before the two took large sips. “So what is your plan?” Niall asked and looked to Zayn then the others at the table. 

“Well she’s over there,” the boy with sandy hair pointed “she’s 16 and bisexual. So we are gonna send Amy in” he turned to point to the blonde next to Zayn “because she will most likely trust a girl more than one of us. Amys gonna chat her up, flirt a bit. She’ll buy her a drink and put these” he pulled out a small bag with two little white pills in it “in that drink. After a few minutes, she’ll start to feel weird so Amy will take her outside to get some air. Then we can grab her in the alley.” the boy finished with a large smile and handed the pills to Amy. 

“Thanks Lou” grabbing her lipstick from her bag, Amy put some on before fiddling with her white shirt, making the edges of her red bra slightly show. “Can I kiss her if it comes to that?” Amy asked while looking at Zayn and fixing her hair. 

“Take it as far as you need to. Just do your job and make sure she get those pills in her system” Zayn replied and took another sip if his drink as he looked Amy over. 

Niall smirked and watched as Amy stood, tugged her tight skirt up and inch, and made her way over to the unknowing brunette across the club. 

“She yours?” He asked Zayn once Amy disappeared into the crowd.

“Yes. She is most definitely his. Almost as much as he is hers” the curly headed one teased and dodged the smack headed for the back of his head by Zayn. “I’m Harry by the way.” he held out his hand to Niall. “This is Louis and this is Liam” he nodded his head at each boy

Niall nodded back at them with a smile. “Nice to meet you boys” he turned his gaze back to Amy who was now moving to sit down next to the brunette sitting by the bar alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I hope there’s something stronger than coke in that drink sweetie. One shot please” Amy turned her full attention to the young girl. “What’s a pretty little thing like you sitting alone here for?” Amy asked and smiled gently at her. 

The girl blushed and looked down at her drink “No, it’s just coke…”

“Here ya go miss” the bartender set down a shot in front of Amy and winked at her. Mike, the bartender, held out his hand “I believe Mr. Malik said you had something for me?” He said quietly and shot a glance and the brunette who was still looking down at her drink.

“Right you are. Let us have another shot too. I’m sure this pretty little thing won’t let me drink alone” Amy pulled out a ten-pound note that was rolled up, the two pills hidden in a small plastic bag in the middle. “What’s your name love?” Amy asked with her most dazzling smile and tucked back a strand of hair that was hanging in front of the girl’s face. 

The girls blush deepened and she looked up through her lashes. “My names Rose.” she bit her lip and a small smile graced her face. “And I… well I can’t really drink.” she blushed and turned to look back down at the soda in her hands.

“What a pretty name, Rose. And I won’t tell anyone. Neither will Mike here. You won’t make me drink alone will you?” Amy pushed her bottom lip out slightly and nudged the second shot glass closer to Rose. “Please, Rose. Let’s have a little fun,” Amy whispered while leaning closer. 

“I really shouldn’t.” Rose hesitated and glanced down at the shot then at Amy’s mouth where here eyes stopped and she stared at her luscious red lips. “Cause uhm…” She looked up again “I don’t want to get kicked out.”

“You won’t get kicked out. I promise. I’ll make it worth your while Rose.” Amy whispered and moved closer, making eye contact with her and making sure to push her chest out and smiling wickedly while running her fingers teasingly down Rose’s back. “Don’t you want to have some fun with me?” Amy whispered. Her mouth now inches away from Rose’s. 

“I uh- yes.” rose nodded slowly, her eyes continuing to flicker from Amy’s eyes to lips. “What’s your name?” She asked, moving forward on her chair the tiniest bit. As she continued to stare, mike dropped one pill into Roses shot and pushed it into her hand. 

“Name is Amy.” she said before pressing her lips firmly against Rose’s. Kissing her hard, Amy smirked and ran her hand up and down Rose’s back. “Shot time” Amy whispered while pulling back. She picked up her shot glass and clinked against Rose’s. 

Rose blinked and looked down the shot in her hand “Oh-okay.” she swallowed nervously before holding up the miniature glass and downing the alcohol. She grimaced as the liquid burned a path down her throat. 

“Good girl. Now! Tequila please dear bartender!” Amy said excited and slammed the shot glass down on the counter while giggling. Mike smirked and grabbed a saltshaker and some cut up limes. “Coming right up ladies” he said and started pouring the shots. 

“You know Rose, I think we’re going to have loads of fun together” Amy moved her hand from Rose’s back and up to her neck before pulling her into another kiss. She ran her tongue over Rose’s bottom lip and demanded entrance. 

Rose gasped at the sudden feeling of Amy’s tongue on her lip and let out a little whimper when she felt it enter her mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed as she let Amy ravage her mouth. 

Amy grasped Rose’s hair tightly and pulled her closer while exploring her mouth. Moaning quietly, Amy pulled away with a smirk. “Come on baby, do another shot with me” Amy said while pressing the shot glass with the drugged liquid inside into Rose’s hand. Holding out her hand to the bartender, she gestured for rose to do the same while mike put a little salt on her hand. Amy waited for Rose to follow.

“On three okay? One, two, three!” Amy counted down and licked the salt of her hand, downing the shot before quickly grabbing the lime and biting into it. Rose watched a bit dazed, before following Amy’s lead. She squeezed her eyes shut to fight through the burn “Hurts” she coughed and shook her head, grabbing onto Amy’s arm for support as she continued to cough. 

Laughing Amy patted her back. “You’re okay babe, breathe” Giggling, Amy stood up and grabbed her arm. “I think we should continue this a bit more private, don’t you?” Amy let her hand drop down to Rose’s bum and have it a little squeeze while leaning close. 

“Um - I can’t- I have- I should find my friend” Rose turned and stumbled a bit “Oh I feel dizzy…” She groaned.

“It’s okay. I’ll make it worth your while. Come on.” Amy said and pulled Rose towards the backdoor. “You feeling okay? The fresh air might help. Plus other things.” Amy smirked and opened the door. 

“Other things?” Rose mumbled and took a deep breath in. “Maybe I should go home?” She asked, stumbling out of the loud club into the dark and quiet alley. She made her way to the opposite wall and leant against the cool brick. “Is it hot?” She mumbled to herself again.

Amy giggled playfully. “Oh you’re very hot babe.” Amy murmured before pressing her lips against Rose’s and putting her hands on her hips. “You’re not going anywhere baby. We’re going to have some fun.” Amy bit her lip and started pulling up her skirt with one hand and grabbing Rose’s hand with the other and guided it towards her pussy. 

“Touch me baby. Feel how crazy I am for you.” Amy moaned quietly while starting to kiss at Rose’s neck. Rose whimpered and let Amy guide her hand up to Amy’s wet, panty less pussy.

“Wha-?” Rose mumbled as Amy pushed one of Rose’s fingers inside her. “Amy- I-” Rose gripped Amy’s upper arm. “Maybe we-” she had to stop and take a few more deep breaths to try and cool down.

Moaning at Rose’s finger inside of her, Amy pushed a second finger in and clenched around them. “God, Rose. Move them quickly baby. I wanna cum so bad.” Amy moaned and pushed Rose’s top up, along with her bra so she had full access to her breasts. Grabbing them roughly she bent down, kissed, and sucked on the soft flesh as she fondled them hard.

Rose moaned and started to push her fingers in and out of Amy. “Amy- feel- hot and dizzy.” she whimpered, squirming under Amy’s lips and hands. 

“Fuck!” Amy swore loudly and gasped. Closing her eyes, she took one of Rose’s nipples in her mouth and sucked hard while flicking her tongue over it. 

~~~

“Alright,” Louis said before throwing back the rest of his drink “we can go.” he smirked

Zayn handed Harry an envelope of cash for him to give to Mike for his help before standing and heading out of the booth.

“Remember the plan, gag the girl up first so she won’t scream, get her arms and legs tied up quickly and get her under control.” Zayn said sternly before heading to the backdoor. 

Liam nodded and followed Zayn while Harry turned to head off to the bar. “Everything’s going well Niall.” Louis smiled and led him in the direction of the back exit.

~~~

“Amy please-” rose whimpered “feel weird” she moved to pull her hand away causing her palm to rub against Amy’s clit. 

Gasping, Amy started cumming quickly and all over Rose’s hand. “Fuck, oh god” she moaned as she closed her eyes and rested against Rose to try to catch her breath.

Rose groaned “Amy please. Head. Hurts”

Zayn and Liam exited the club just as Amy finished cumming. “Alright Liam grab her. Amy. Come here” Zayn instructed firmly.

“Sorry, Rose” Amy whispered before she turned away and headed straight over to Zayn. 

“Hey baby.” Zayn smiled, opening his arms for Amy to walk into. He started to fix her skirt and re-button her shirt.

Liam headed quickly over to Rose and grabbed a scarf from his pocket and tied around Rose’s head and secured it tightly.

“What-?!” Rose said before the scarf was secured tight over her mouth. She started to squirm and struggle as Liam’s strong hands griped her arms and tied her hands together. 

Rose continued to squirm until her limbs felt like cement, her head was spinning, and she passed out. 

Harry, Louis, and Niall exited just as Liam entered the limo with rose in his arms. 

“Good job Lou. Your plan was great.” Harry smiled and tossed his arm over his shorter friends shoulder. 

“Yes thank you Louis.” Niall nodded, pulling out a cigar box. He took one out and lit it on his way to the car before holding out the box in offering to Harry and Louis.

“Thanks mate.” Harry smiled and took one, using Niall’s to light it.

“Niall, we have a room for you and your girl at our house. The private plane is set to leave tomorrow morning around 4 am. We can’t get the girl on the place without her being good and actually doing it herself. It’s mostly for the security cameras but have a little.… talk… to her about it.” Zayn said as he got in and accepted the cigar and told the driver to go. “We will be having a talk when we get back.” Zayn told Amy.

“She’s very pretty isn’t she?” Liam smiled at the tied up girl in his arms. Niall simply grunted and poured himself a scotch from the limo’s bar. 

“Malik, would you be able to do the tattoo tonight while she’s out? Want her to wake up with it.” he smirked and sat back in his seat. Zayn smirked in return.

“I’ll come to your room and do it myself. I did Amy’s tattoo. Show him.” Zayn ordered as he sat back and blew the cigar smoke upwards. Blushing slightly, Amy picked her skirt up and spread her legs so Niall could see the tattoo on her inner thigh. Niall nodded with a smirk. “All locked up I see.” he chuckled “ You’re good Zee. I have a design for you.” he turned to look out the window as he took another swig of his drink.


	3. Chapter 2

“I’ll show you to your room Mr. Horan. It’s right this way.” Amy said politely and pointed up the stairs. Liam followed with Rose slung over his right shoulder, still tied up and unconscious. 

Zayn sent the other boys away and headed up to his and Amy’s suite to get his tattoo gear before heading to the guest room.

Niall nodded appreciatively as he looked around the large guest suite. “Thank you- Amy was it?” Niall turned to her as Liam laid the brunette on the grand bed.

“Yes sir. Would you like a drink or I could call the kitchen if you’re hungry,” Amy asked as she glanced over at rose. “Mr. Malik should be here soon.”

“Some scotch would be great” Niall smiled. He took Amy’s hand and raised it up to his mouth, gently kissing the back of her palm. “Now Amy, I must ask, how did Zayn get such a lovely and… obedient,” Niall smirked “girl to have by his side?”

“I was lucky Sir. Mr. Malik was charged with punishing me, he saw something in me when nobody else did and kept me.” Amy replied blushing slightly and fought to not take her hand away prematurely. 

“Spent quite many hours training this one, Niall. She’s still pretty feisty though and constantly needs watching. Like tonight, in the alley.” Zayn voiced as he came walking in. Amy blushed and ducked her head down. 

Niall chuckled with a smirk and put down Amy’s hand. He then turned to Zayn who was walking to the bed. “I’d say you did a damn good job Zee.”

“Thanks mate. I’ll give you some tips.” Zayn smirked and set his kit down on the bed next to the unconscious rose. “Alright Niall, where’d you want this?”

Amy headed over to the little bar and got a glass for Niall’s scotch. “Would you like anything, Zayn?” Amy asked. 

Niall pushed up Rose’s shirt, pulled down her shorts, and ran his finger over her right hipbone. “Right here. And this is the design.” he continued as he pulled out a sheet off paper and handed it over.

Zayn smiled as he looked down at the drawing. “Knew you’d do something with your initials. And a beer for me Amy.” he said while opening his kit and taking out the proper materials. “Something this small shouldn’t take too long mate.”

Smiling, Amy poured a little scotch into a glass for Niall and took off the cap on the beer for Zayn. “Here you are Mr. Horan.” she said while walking over and holding the glass towards him. Amy sat down next to Zayn’s feet on the floor and looked at rose. 

Zayn put on a pair of rubber gloves and got out the ink before he put the piece of paper on Rose’s stomach so he could look at it as he inked her skin.

“Thank you Amy.” Niall smiled at her before turning to watch Zayn. He put one hand in the pocket of his suit trousers and raised the other one up to take a sip of his drink. “So Amy, tell me about your training.” he said, continuing to watch Zayn and sip his drink.

“You’re welcome Mr. Horan.” Amy replied quietly and leaned against Zayn’s feet. “What do you want to know?” Amy asked with a slight blush. 

Zayn smirked as he listened to them talking as he got started on the tattoo.

“You may call me Niall Amy.” he glanced at her with a smile before looking back at rose. “And as much as you want to. Zayn here will tell me the rest. I’d like to hear it from you though”

“Thank you, Niall” Amy said quietly. “Well I first met Zayn when I got in trouble for being on the streets. The Malik’s are very nice and Mr. Malik gave me to Zayn to do as he saw fit to punish me for taking away some of their business.”

“And what did you do that got you in such trouble with men in our… field of work?” he asked; peering over to watch Zayn mark the smooth and unblemished skin on Roses hip.

“I started to work on their property and they didn’t like it much when I started stealing their customers.” Amy blushed. “They picked me up and brought me to Mr. Malik, that’s when he gave me to Zayn.”

Niall nodded to show he was listening. 

“I think Niall wants to hear about what happened after you were given to me.” Zayn said, nudging Amy with his leg.

“Yes Sir.” Amy blushed. “Well I wasn’t too happy obviously and fought back so Zayn tied me up. He used a whip on me, nipple clamps, the works to break me down. It went on for hours and hours.” Amy cleared her throat.

Niall hummed in approval. “And are all those items still here?” He asked, smiling as Zayn started to ink on the *N* of the tattoo.

“Yes, Niall. A-are you going to use them on Rose?” Amy asked quietly.

Niall smirked “Most likely. I have a feeling this one won’t behave without… Persuading. Why don’t you run and fetch them for me while Zayn finishes up here?”

Amy gave a little nod. “Yes Niall.” she said while placing Zayn’s beer bottle on the night stand before getting up and heading to her and Zayn’s rooms. Grabbing a bag, she started to collect the items Niall had wanted and a few more. 

“Almost done. Anything else you’d like or changed on it?” Zayn asked as he sat up.

Niall leaned over to observe the tattoo before he nodded with approval. “No mate it looks great. Think it’s a good way of marking my property?”

Zayn took of the gloves, cleaned up his kit, and put it back into its case. “Think it’s a very good way of marking your property. She’ll see it all the time.” Zayn smirked, grabbed his beer, and took a sip.

“So tell me Zee,” Niall set down his empty glass on the bedside table “you guys had to study her behavior in order to take her. Think she’ll be easy to crack? I’m gonna be honest with you,” Niall’s demeanor changed suddenly, back to the shy friend Zayn knew “I’ve never had a girl before. To.. like, dominate?” He bit his lip, embarrassed.

“First time for everything. And to answer your question, yes and no. Be strict, mean and demanding with her. Break her down. Make sure she understands the rules. When you think she’s starting to get it, give her small tasks to do. If she’s good, let her know. If she’s bad, let her know. And don’t put off punishing her just do it as fast as possible so it’s dealt with.” Zayn told Niall.

Niall nodded. “Think you could help out? Amy too? I can’t disappoint my father.” he frowned and looked over at the tied up girl on the bed, her clothes mussed up. “And if this fucking bitch screws it up..”

“It would be my pleasure. And I hardly think it will be a problem for Amy considering how she got a little carried away earlier. I think Rose interests her. And don’t let her fucking ruin it. Drive her hard. She’ll listen in the end.” Zayn said and took a sip of his beer while smirking. 

Niall nodded and turned when Amy re-entered the room, switching back to his tough mask “Thank you Amy. What do you have for me?”

“Well I brought what you asked for. And a few other things I thought you’d maybe like.” Amy blushed as she held the bag towards Niall. “I hope that was alright.” She continued as she sat down on Zayn’s lap.

Niall started to sift through the bag, his smirk growing with each item he found. “My my Malik, buy all these yourself?” He chuckled teasingly.

“You bet” Zayn replied with a smirk and put his arm around Amy’s waist. Biting her lip, Amy leaned closer to him and stared at Rose.

“Whatcha looking at baby?” Zayn asked when he noticed Amy’s gaze. Niall continued to be preoccupied with the toys. “You know you’re getting punished for playing with her in the alley.”

“But Zayn! Technically you did say I could do whatever I wanted!” Amy whined.

“No I said you could do whatever it took to get the drugs in her system. I didn’t say you could go be a whore.” Zayn reminded her sternly. “Now. Since Rose isn’t awake yet, I think I might punish you right here. Show Niall how it’s done” Zayn smirked, looking up and his friend and giving him a wink.

Whimpering, Amy blushed and shook her head. “Please Zayn, don’t.” she whined and squirmed in his lap while glancing up at Niall.

“Oh don’t mind me.” Niall chuckled, moving to sit on the opposite side of the bed next to Rose, propping his feet up as he leant against the headboard “Do whatever you’d like.”

“See. Niall doesn’t mind.” Zayn smirked, tossing Amy over so she landed on her stomach, face in the sheets by Niall’s feet, ass hanging over the edge.

Whimpering again, Amy blushed. “Please sir! I’ll be good! Please don’t!”

Zayn just chuckled, roughly shoving her tight black skirt up. “Too late. Oh Niall take a look, she’s still wet” Zayn gripped her ass cheeks, spreading them and turning her slightly to show Niall who smirked and nodded. “That means even more spanks.”

Blushing madly, Amy brought her arms back to cover herself from Niall and Zayn.

Zayn roughly grabbed them and pushed them down into the bed above her head. “Niall, hold these” 

“Sure” Niall smirked and grasped her wrists tightly.

“Zayn! Please! I’ll be good. I’ll be a good girl Sir! No spanking! Please!” Amy begged and squirmed. Blushing madly as she looked up at Niall, Amy whimpered.

Niall looked down at her with a smirk. “I hope my girl begs just like you Amy.”

Growling at him, Amy tried to pull her hands free.

Zayn chuckled before landing a harsh smack on her left cheek.

Amy let out a loud cry when Zayn’s hand landed on her. “Owie!! Zayn, please it hurts!”

“Start counting. You’re getting 20” Zayn said sternly, admiring his large handprint on Amy’s pert bum. “And anymore protests… I’ll let Niall give you 20 more.”

“I’ll be good! I’ll be good!” Amy said quickly, took a deep breath, and tried to steel herself for what would be coming.

“I said count!” Zayn yelled and spanked her again in the same spot

“Two! Thank you Sir” Amy replied loudly and whimpered.

Zayn smirked “That’s better.” He then proceeded to hit her bottom 8 more times in rapid succession.

“T-ten, sir. Thank you” Amy cried as she squirmed and fought to not move away. Whimpering, she sniffled.

Zayn raised his hand before stopping and looking over at his blonde friend. “Would you like to do the last ten?” He asked with a wicked grin.

“What?” Amy asked shocked and looked up. “No no no, sir, please, sir” whimpering, Amy pleaded at him.

Zayn chuckled darkly as he and Niall swapped places; Niall behind Amy and Zayn in front of her holding her wrists with one hand and gripping her face roughly with the other “See this is what happens when you cum without my permission.” He growled into her face.

“I’m sorry Zayn! Please! It hurts! Don’t want anymore.” Whining, Amy begged and tried to get away.

“Go on Niall” Zayn instructed and ignored Amy’s pleas. Niall nodded before smacking Amy’ already pink left cheek

“Ow! Ow! Owie! No, please!” Squirming, Amy shouted and tried to pull away.

“Stop fucking moving” Zayn growled lowly as Niall landed two more swats on her ass. “And did I say you could stop counting?”

Crying, Amy went limp and let out sob. “T-three. Thank you”

“Finish her off quick and hard.” Zayn instructed Niall harshly.

“No, no, no. Please, Niall! Zayn!” Amy sobbed loudly and tried to break away desperately.

Zayn gripped the back of her neck and held her down against the bed as Niall quickly smacked Amy’s bum 7 more times.

“Ow!” Amy sobbed loudly and cried. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Zayn lifted her up into his arms and stood from the bed “Thank you for the help Niall” he smirked.

“It was my pleasure” Niall chuckled

Sobbing loudly Amy hugged Zayn tightly and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

“See Niall, clings to me. She knows she deserved it and it was what she needed. And now she will be a good girl.” Zayn said to Niall as he rubbed Amy’s red ass.

Whimpering, Amy sobbed. Nodding, she sniffled. “Good girl.”

Zayn smiled. “Pour yourself another scotch mate. Rose should be awake in an hour or so.” he smirked before heading to the door. “Come on baby. Lets get you out of these whore clothes” he kissed Amy’s tear stained cheek.

“Thanks for everything, Malik” Niall said as he waved them goodbye. Sniffling, Amy put her head down again on his shoulder and let out a little sob.

Zayn smiled at Niall then shut the door to the guest room and made his way to the master bedroom. “You’re okay baby. Feel better now?” He asked and closed the door to the room.

“I’m really sorry, sir. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you in front of the others. I’m so sorry.” Amy whispered.

“You didn’t embarrass me. I just needed to show Niall what to do when his girl strays. And you know you’re not supposed to cum without permission.” he said while setting her on her stomach on the bed. “But you feel better now right? Sometimes you just need a good spanking.”

“Yes Sir. Thank you.” Amy replied quietly and sniffled. “Do you think Rose is good? Will she be okay?”

Zayn bit his lip nervously “Let me get you some jamies” he stood and went over to the walk in closet.

“Thank you Sir. But what about Rose? She’s so young and pretty. I like her, Sir. Do you think Mr. Horan will let me talk to her later? If its okay with you?” Amy asked sniffling.

Zayn exited the closet and sat on the edge of the bed. He began to undo Amy’s clothes “I’m sure Niall will let you see her. But… I don’t know how she’s going to be. Her situation with Niall is different from ours…”

Amy watched and helped as Zayn took of her clothes. “I want rose to be okay Sir. She’s special. We could take her! I’d take good care of her Sir! Promise!” Amy whined.

Zayn sighed and put Amy’s pink baby doll and thong on. “Amy you need to listen to me.” He said seriously and looked her directly in the eyes “Rose is in a lot of trouble okay. And Niall’s father… Well the Irish mob is worse then this one that I’m in.”

“Can’t you help? Please? M-maybe talk to Mr. Malik or something?” Amy whined and turned over to her side to ease of the pain in her bum.

“My father can’t do anything. This is their business and they may choose to deal with it as they see fit.” Zayn sighed, climbing onto the bed next to Amy “Roses brother owes Niall’s father a lot of money. And he refused to pay. So.. they wanted rose to settle his debt. And when people steal from or don’t pay their debt to Niall’s father, the mob gets angry. I can’t tell you that rose will be alright because of this.”

Turning over, Amy snuggled close to him and sniffled. “Well they are stupid! And my bum hurts a lot.” she cried softly and rubbed her eyes. “Zayn, please” she begged.

“Hey!” Zayn gripped her chin and made Amy look up at him “You do not disrespect your superiors.” hey said sternly

Letting out another sob, Amy whimpered. “Sorry, sir” she broke down crying again and closed her eyes. “I didn’t mean it!” Amy whined.

Zayn sighed, “It’s alright Amy. Look I’m sure Rose will be fi-” just as he was about to finish his sentence, a scream tore its way through the halls

Gasping, Amy sat up. “Rose!”


	4. Chapter 3

Zayn sighed, “It’s alright Amy. Look I’m sure Rose will be fi-” just as he was about to finish his sentence, a scream tore its way through the halls

Gasping, Amy sat up. “Rose!”

~~~

“You’re finally awake then” Niall commented as he stood up from the sofa, turned off the TV and walked over to stand by the edge of the bed. He let his eyes wander over the body that was struggling against the ropes.

Rose whipped her head to the side and looked at Niall with frantic eyes. She tried to scream louder but she started to cough because of her dry throat. She continued to thrash and squirm violently, trying to get out of her bindings. When she felt a stinging pain different from the dull ache in the rest of her body, rose looked down to see a little four-leaf clover tattoo on her hip along with the letters NH. She started to cry harder and she feared the worst.

Niall smirked, got his phone out of his pocket, and started to take several pictures. “For your brother. So he knows his debt to us has been paid.” Niall said as he snapped away. “How do you like your tattoo? Designed it myself. I love it” Niall put the phone away and stroked his fingers over the tender skin.

Rose screamed and tried to move her hip out of the way of her captor’s rough fingers as they scraped over her freshly inked skin. She shook her head as more tears fell. Niall moved his fingers up a bit. “Wouldn’t want to ruin the tattoo now would we slut?” Niall reached into the bag Amy had brought over and got out a pair of scissors. “Time to say good bye to clothes for a long while, cunt. Clothes are earned”

Rose stared at the sharp scissors and her eyes widened. She continued to shake her head faster and tried to squirm away from Niall and his wicked grin.

“You better fucking hold still or it won’t be only your clothes that will be cut!” Niall said sternly as he grabbed Rose’s face with his hand. He landed a smack to her cheek before he started to cut off all of her clothes.

Rose remained still, although her body shook with fear as the scissors tore through her clothes until she was left crying in nothing but a thong and ropes.

“Much better.” Niall murmured as he ran his hands over the soft skin and touched everywhere he could.

Rose started to squirm again, trying to get the man’s hands away from her nearly naked body.

“Where are my manners? I haven’t even introduced myself yet! I’m Niall Horan.” Niall said while pointing at his initials. “But you, my dear slut, call me Master. Or else I’ll take this lovely belt and tam your bum with it until I’m certain you won’t be making that mistake again”

Rose’s eyes shot down to the thick leather belt resting on Niall’s hips. She didn’t want to call him that, she wouldn’t give in to the crazy man’s delusions. Rose began to growl at him and shook her head with a glare. Niall smirked as he walked up to the top of the bed and leaned down so his face over hers. “No? You’re not going to do that?”

Rose whimpered as she looked into his cold blue eyes. She didn’t respond to his question though, too scared because of how close he was.

“Well I’m just going to have to punish you for disobeying already then.” Niall said as he stood up straight and started taking off his belt.

Rose began to scream again, shaking her head and fighting harder against the ropes that bound her. Niall took off his belt and folded it before gripping it tightly. He looked down at Rose before turning her over and pushing her bum up with the help of a pillow under her. Niall grinned wickedly as he admired the bum before him. Raising the belt, he brought it down quickly and on target.

Rose shrieked, the stinging and burning pain spreading across her bottom. She squirmed and was able to flip off the pillow onto her side. She looked up at Niall with wet eyes and tried to move farther away from him on the bed.

“Fucking stay still. You just earned yourself an extra 15!” Niall said sternly. “You want to stay this way, its fine by me.” Niall continued and raised the belt again.

Rose screamed and brought her legs up to curl herself into a ball. Shaking her head, she whimpered. Niall only looked at her sternly before bringing the belt down onto her legs. Rose howled, her body jerking violently. She cried harder and looked up at Niall pleadingly.

“You’ll quickly understand to fucking listen to what I’m saying! Or else!” Niall said loudly as brought the belt down hard on her legs again. “Now. Turn over on your stomach again and put your bum up bitch.”

Rose shook her head, sobbing into the gag. She started to turn again, aiming to roll off the bed. Niall glared at her, grabbed her by her hair, and pulled on it hard. “Fine. Time to make you listen.” Niall slapped her across the face once before grabbing some spreader bars from the bag. He first put it on one leg before untying them and securing the bar on the remaining leg. Then Niall tied the spreader bar to the end of the bed.

The brunette started shrieking again, twisting her upper body in attempts to get the bar loose from the bed. Niall chuckled pleased. He grabbed onto her hair again and held her still as he ran his hand roughly over Rose’s bum. “Now, I’m going to switch the belt for a whip. If you’re a good girl and lie still, I won’t get the cane. Well I might just use it anyway.” Niall chuckled again.

Rose whimpered and cried harder, the stinging in her bum and legs growing worse with every passing second, along with her fear. Putting the belt away, Niall grappled the whip Amy had brought and swung it trough the air and smirked at the sound it made. Raising it into the air, Niall brought it down hard onto Rose’s bum.

Rose howled into the gag, the searing pain from the whip like nothing she’d ever felt before. “Stop stop stop” she screamed into the gag, it only coming out as muffled whimpers. Niall smirked and brought the whip back down several times quickly. “You’ll learn to listen soon enough. It will be in your best interest.”

Grinning wickedly, Niall angled the whip differently and whipped it hard down on Rose’s pussy. “You know slave, I think I’m rather going to enjoy you. You squirm so nicely, cry so pretty and fuck, you’re dead sexy slut,”

Rose sobbed harder, her thong providing little protection from the whip. She couldn’t take much more, she felt like she was going to pass out. Tears fell faster as she screamed the word into her gag. “Master!”

Niall halted, shocked at the word. After a few seconds, he walked up to the top of the bed and took off the gag. “What was that?”

“Mm-m-ah-ss-terrr” Rose cried, ashamed of herself for giving in to this mad man. But she hoped that maybe if she did she could last through the night. Maybe he wouldn’t kill her.

Niall grinned, “Master, I like it” he brushed her hair back. “Good girl. But we still need to finish your punishment don’t we slut?” Niall stood up and grabbed the whip again.

”No! No no no please no!” Rose screamed, “Stop! Don”t! No more!” She sobbed, not understanding why this was happening.

Lifting the whip, Niall stroked it over Rose’s bum before over her pussy. “I can’t wait to get a taste of this” Niall bit his lip. She shivered as the tails of the whip lightly ran over her thong and then the stinging places where the belt and whip had hit her

Rose whimpered, “Please don’t. Please just let me go! I- I won’t tell” she cried. “Please.”

Niall chuckled. “Oh honey, you’re not going anywhere for a very, very long time.” Niall brought the whip up and quickly landed the extra five hits hard down onto her pussy.

“Stop!!” Rose screamed, writhing and twisting. The whip was close to tearing her panties and she was terrified of what would happen if she was bare.

“Oh, I love how you scream. Gagging you was a mistake.” Niall told as he looked down at Rose with lust. “I think we should keep going.” Niall said before quickly continuing to bring the whip down on Rose’s pussy. Rose shrieked, her head was spinning and her body was in so much pain. She felt like she was going to pass out at any second. A part of her wished she would. And maybe she would wake up and this would all be a bad dream.

Niall bit his lip and brought the whip down as hard as he could. Rose screamed as loud as she could before her coughing cut it off. “Please no more. Just let me go.” She sobbed. Niall put the whip down and tore off her thong.

“You’re mine!” Niall growled as he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. “Understand?! You. Are. Mine!” He said as he roughly pushed her head back down before he started to work on getting his suit pants off.

“NO!” She shrieked when she saw what he was doing “Please don’t!” She tried to wriggle out of her bonds. “I’m a virgin.” She sobbed out quietly.

“A virgin?” Niall asked smirking. “I’ve never had a virgin before. I bet you’re super tight. Going to feel so good around my dick aren’t you slut?” Niall pushed his trousers down along with his boxers and stroked his cock gently, looking down at Rose with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

“No” she sobbed, and caught a glance of his large cock. “Please don’t. Why are you doing this.” Rose’s body shook with terror.

“It’s very simple. Your stupid ass brother didn’t pay what he owed. So now you’re paying for him.” Niall climbed up on the bed and slapped Rose’s bum. “This is going to be so good.” Niall moaned quietly as he grabbed his dick and held it at Rose’s pussy.

“No no no” She sobbed. “Please, Niall. I- I can get the money! Please don’t put that there.” Rose struggled to shut her legs but the spreader bar was still locked in.

Niall said nothing as he bit his lip and started pushing forward. Moaning loudly, he couldn’t help himself and quickly thrust in all the way. Rose shrieked, it felt like Niall was splitting her in half “Stop!” She cried. “Take it out! It hurts!”

Grabbing her hair, Niall leaned over her as he started to trust quickly in and out of Rose’s tight pussy. “God, bitch. You’re so good.” Niall moaned and nipped at her earlobe.

Rose gripped the sheets tightly as he fucked her, his stomach rubbing against the welts on her ass. “It h-hurtsss!”

“Fucking good is what it is!” Niall groaned and leaned his hands hard on her back as he sped up his thrusts. Already ready to cum.

Her back curved against his weight and she was pressed into the mattress “No” she whined brokenly.

“I’m going to cum into your tight virgin cunt, bitch.” Niall growled as he pounded into her even harder and moaned loudly as he started cumming. Rose sobbed as she felt his cock pulsing inside of her “Oh god.”

Breathing heavily, Niall collapsed down on top of Rose as he did a few gentle thrust before just lying still. Rose continued to cry softly as she was crushed by Niall’s weight. “C-can I go-” she hiccupped “go home now?”

“We’re going to your new home tomorrow. You’re not leaving my sight until you’ve earned it.” Niall pulled out of Rose. Lying on top of her, Niall stroked his hand over her skin as he calmed down. Rose shivered as his hand ran over her naked body, whimpering when he scraped her welts. “N-new home? W-why?”

“You’re mine now. So we’re going to my home. That’s why.” Niall explained simply and got up. He untied Rose’s arms and turned her around so she could sit up.

“No! I’m not going!” She screamed and started throwing punches and scratches aimed at him “Let me go! Help! Somebody help me!”

“Scream all you want, cunt! House is filled with people but guess what?! No one is going to help you! You’re mine now! And tomorrow we’re going to fly to Dublin and get you to your new home.” Niall said loudly to prove his point and easily dodged Rose’s hands as he stood up and put his trousers and boxers back on. 

“Why won’t anybody help me?!” She screamed, moving her hands to reach down and undo the spreader bar. “I’m not going anywhere! You crazy bastard!” She threw the bar at him.

Niall grinned. “Right then.” He quickly grabbed some handcuffs and put a pair on Rose’s feet and another on her hands before picking her up. “Let’s see if anyone is going to come and help you.” Niall said as he grabbed some rope and headed out of the room.

“Where are we going?!” She yelled, squirming and hitting his back “Put me down you dick!”

Walking into the hallway, Niall put rose down and tied her hands to the banister of the stairs before opening the cuffs on her legs and tying her legs spread apart to the banister as well. “I’m going to go get the cane and we will see just who’s going to save you. I think they’d rather like to watch so just scream cunt.” Niall said before leaving her, nodding and smiling at one of the maids as he left.

“No don’t! Please come back!” She yelled at Niall before looking pleadingly at the maid “Help me please.” she cried “Please.”

Smirking as he grabbed the cane, he swung it through the air and grinned wickedly. “I’m going to go and invite some guests. If you keep this still in your mouth until I get back, I won’t give you another twenty of it when I start. Got it?” Niall said as he lightly tapped the cane against Rose’s breasts. Rose flinched nervously as Niall tapped the cane against her she nodded, opening her mouth with a whimper.

“Good girl” Niall smirked and held the cane up to Rose’s mouth but didn’t put it in yet. “But you can be better. Correct way to answer is: Yes Master” Niall said and looked at Rose expectantly.

Rise sniffed and looked down at the ground “Yes master.” she mumbled quietly.

Niall pushed the cane to her mouth and watched as she gently bit down on it. Rose sniffed and clamped her mouth tightly around the cane. She couldn’t take much more of this. How was it that no one in the house would help her? Where even was she? The tears continued to fall as she waited for that bastard to come back. Smirking, Niall stood and head to Zayn’s room.

Knocking on Zayn’s door, Niall leaned against the doorframe as he waited for an answer. Zayn looked up from where he was petting Amy’s head, trying to calm her down because of all the screaming. “Yes?” He asked.

Opening the door, Niall smiled at the two. “So I’m about to cane the bitch in the hallway cause she thinks she’s going to be saved and I’m going to prove her wrong. Care to watch? Maybe you’d would like to give it a go to?” Niall asked as he walked into the room.

Zayn smirked “I’d love to help break her in, Ni. Amy, would you like to come too?” He looked down at her and smiled “She’s a very pretty screamer.”

Niall smirked excited and looked over at Amy for her answer. She just nodded. “Great! Come on then, I want to see if she’s dropped the cane or not”

“Dropped it?” Zayn asked, taking Amy’s hand and following Niall out.

“Yeah she’s holding it in her mouth so she won’t get an extra twenty hits with the cane.” Niall explained as they walked down the stairs. Amy pulled her robe tighter around herself as she bit her lip and they got closer.

Zayn nodded. “How many has she had already?” He smirked when, as they got closer, Rose’s whimpers and soft cries could be heard.

“Don’t really know. I didn’t count.” Niall shrugged and went over to Rose.

“She’s all wet. You fuck her too?” Zayn asked, nodding approvingly as he looked down at the girl, the cane still in her mouth. Rose whimpered at Zayn words, embarrassed.

“I did. Tight little virgin pussy she was too” Niall gloated slightly and took the cane. “You want to go first?” He asked Zayn.

“Shit she was a virgin too?” Zayn looked astonished and took the cane “Lucky bastard” he grinned. “She’s gonna be tight for awhile then mate. Have fun with this.” Zayn smirked and ran the cane gently over her pussy and Rose flinched.

“She sure was! Tight as fuck! Hope she stays like that for a long time!” Niall said and smirked at Rose. “You going to scream for Mr. Malik, bitch?” Niall asked Rose.

Rose whimpered, “Please don’t. Please no more. I-I did what you said. I called you m-that!” Zayn watched her quiver as he slid the cane against the inside and back of her thighs.

“You need to remember that you’re mine now. Forever. This is how it is. And you’ll get five with the cane for every time you don’t call me Master!” Niall said sternly.

“I’m sorry m-ma-master. Please don’t use that. I’ll be good!” She cried. 

Niall only smirked in return. “Oh it will be used.”

Zayn bit his lip as he watched her tears fall. “So pretty. Baby come look at how pretty this little one looks when she cries.” he called over to Amy who was hiding around the corner. Biting her lip, Amy walked over and kept her head down, trying to hide behind Zayn. 

“Please don-” Rose looked up and saw Amy behind Zayn. A small, relieved smile graced her lips “Amy. Amy, please help me. Please”

“Rose! I’m so s-sorry! I can’t! Please, just be a good girl and listen okay? It will be better! I’m sorry Rose!” Amy babbled as she stepped forward and reached for Rose.

Roses face fell “What? Amy? Amy what’s going on? Please. Amy please you have to help me!” She cried and struggled harder against her bonds. Zayn whipped the cane down on Rose’s thigh and the girls screamed out.

“Sir! Please!” Amy cried and rushed forward to Rose. “I’m sorry.” Amy whispered tearfully to Rose.

“Move, Amy. I don’t want to hit you too.” Zayn said sternly as he admired the pink welt on Rose’s thigh. 

“Amy, why’d you bring me here?” Rose cried.

“I had to! It will be okay! Just listen to Mr. Horan, okay? Be good!! Please!” Amy begged Rose and sniffled. “Promise to be good!” Amy ignored Zayn for now. Needing to talk to Rose.

“I don’t want to be here.” She cried and looked at Amy with teary eyes “Please Amy. Make them stop.” She screamed again as Zayn landed another harsh smack on her other thigh.

“I can’! I can’t, Rose! Please!” Amy begged as she moved closer and sat between Rose’s legs. “Be good to Mr. Horan, be loyal and be his and he’ll treat you well!”

“You’re one of them.” Rose whimpered. “Get away from me you bitch!” She yelled and howled as the cane landed on her again.

“Rose! Rose, please!” Amy sobbed and blocked Rose from Zayn.

Rose fought against her bonds and turned her head to look away from Amy “This is all your fault.” she cried. 

“Amy. Move. Now.” Zayn said sternly.

”It’s not my fault! Please! Rose!” Amy cried and reached out to touch Rose’s face.

Rose snapped her teeth at Amy’s hand. “I hate you!” She yelled, “You were nice and I thought you liked me!” She cried and screamed when Zayn landed a smack on the bottom of her foot.

“I do like you! Please don’t hate me! Sir! Please! Stop it!” Amy shouted while sobbing.

Zayn rolled his eyes “Amy this is ridiculous. Get up and go pack. We are leaving for the airport soon.” he handed the cane back to Niall and gripped Amy’s arm. Amy struggled against Zayn’s hold as she sobbed. Zayn pulled Amy back to their room where he slammed the door. Falling to her knees, Amy tried to lie down as much as possible with Zayn’s grip on her arm. She continued to cry quietly.

Zayn let go and locked the door. “I’m going to pack.”

Amy got up on all four and crawled after Zayn. Rubbing her head against his leg, she sniffled. “Sorry.” she whispered quietly.

“What was that Amy?” Zayn questioned as he shoved some of Amy’s lingerie into a suitcase.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I don’t know what happened, Sir! Please!” Amy whimpered as she stayed as low as she could by Zayn’s feet.

Zayn walked to the other end of the closet to get some vibrators and other various sex toys to pack. “You cannot interfere with Rose’s training Amy. Or I will do the same to you!” He growled.

Whimpering, Amy kept low. “I’m sorry Sir! I-I just like Rose a lot and I’m just really sorry.” Amy apologized and sniffled.

Zayn sighed, “I don’t care if you like her Amy. She is Niall’s girl to punish. Not ours. And you are never to interfere like that again. Understand?” He stopped packing to look down at her sternly.

“Yes sir” Amy whimpered out as she looked away from Zayn and closed her eyes. “Sorry sir.”

“Good girl. Now go make me a drink then lie down and rest. Let me handle the packing” he went back to the bag he was working on.

“What would you like sir?” Amy asked quietly as she got up, walked over to the bar, and wiped her face of any tears with a paper towel.

“Surprise me” Zayn called out from the closet, zipping up a bag for Amy then moving to look through his clothes.

“Okay, Sir” Amy sniffled and just got him a scotch as well and walked over to him and offered it. “Anything else, Sir?”

Zayn took the glass from Amy and smiled lightly. “Just go lie down while I finish this.”

~~~~~

Niall smirked and gripped the cane tightly. “Well that was fun. Time to go over some rules for when we leave at the airport.”

Rose turned back to Niall and whimpered while looking at the cane “Please master no more? I’ll be good.”

“No talking to strangers. Keep your head down and only speak when spoken to by me, Zayn, or one of the other boys. And airport staff of course. What are the rules for when were at the airport tomorrow?” Niall asked and stroked the cane over Rose’s inner thigh teasingly.

Rose shivered. “I- I’ll be good m-master. Promise. Please no more cane.” she whimpered.

“Answer me then! What are the rules for when we’re at the airport?” Niall asked while landing two quick hard hits to Rose’s pussy with the cane. 

Rose shrieked when the cane landed. She took a few deep breaths before sobbing out “No talking to strangers! Head down. Listen to you!”

“And?!” Niall asked landing four hits this time.

“Only talk when spoken to by you or Mr. Malik or the other boys!” She screamed out, her thighs shaking in attempts to close her legs. 

“Good girl!” Niall praised and leaned the cane against the banister as he started untying Rose. 

Rose was taking deep, hiccupping breaths as she tried to calm herself down. “Please master. Why are you doing this?” She whimpered.

“Because I can” Niall replied and held out his hand for her when he was done untying her. “We should go pack.”

Rose sniffed as she continued to cry softly, her body trembling from the pain. “But why me? I’m only 16!”

Niall grabbed her hand gently. “Because Charlie only has one sister. It had to be you. Now come on.” Niall said dragging Rose into the room. “Kneel down, hands behind your back and head down.” 

Rose didn’t want to kneel at his feet but the pain in her bum and legs was too much and her knees have out causing her to collapse onto the ground. She didn’t move from her position lying there on the soft rug as she asked “Why this? I can get the money.” she whimpered. 

Niall smirked and let her be as he grabbed the few items he had brought over to England. “This is a lot more fun than some cash.” Rose let out a little sob as she cried quietly against the rug. 

Niall quickly finished up and put the bag by the door. Sitting on the he looked over at Rose. “Come here slut.” he called. 

Rose whimpered and looked up at him “I-I can’t move” 

“Crawl over. You don’t want me to come get you,” Niall said sternly. “Now. Come here!” 

Rose lifted herself up onto shaky hands and knees and started to crawl over to Niall, crying harder as she felt her dignity being ripped away from her. She was just trying to survive Gripping, the duvet she tried to pull herself up onto the bed but her legs gave out and she fell to the ground again. “Please”

“Ask for help if you need it” Niall said simply. “And do it properly”

“Please m-master. Help me up?” She whimpered quietly.

”Good girl!” Niall praised happily and reached down to help Rose up on the bed.

Rose sniffed as Niall lifted her onto the bed. “Th-thank you m-master.” she said and lay on her stomach. Niall smiled and started stroking Rose’s hair as his head spun with the latest events that had happened the last 12 hours. Rose flinched but didn’t move her head away. She cried quietly as he pet her like some kind of animal.


	5. Chapter 4

Glancing at his watch Niall noted that they were about to leave for the airport. Getting off the bed, he cuffed one of Rose’s wrists to the bed before walking out of the room and went to knock in Zayn’s door.

Zayn walked out of the closet and opened the door to see Niall standing there. “Hey Ni. What can I do for you? Oh and I’m sorry about Amy earlier.”

“It’s okay. I’m sure it won’t happen again. I’m actually here for Amy. I wondered if she could dress the slut for the flight. I have the underwear of sorts but maybe Amy’s got a dress she could borrow?” Niall asked.

Zayn nodded “I’ll send her over.” he smiled and walked to the bed where Amy was napping.

“Thanks!” Niall said happily and quickly made his way back to the bedroom.

~~~

Niall un-cuffed Rose before he put out the harnesses Rose would be wearing under the dress. “Amy will be here to dress you in a moment. Be nice or else shut up,”

Rose huffed and nodded. Turning to look at what Niall set out on the bed she paled. “Ni-master? Wha- what’s that?!” She whimpered. 

“Your underwear” Niall said and smirked. “Don’t you love it? It will give me such easy access.” Niall gloated. 

Rose whimpered, “But-but I need clothes!”

“You’ll be wearing a dress over it in public.” Niall explained.

“I don’t want to! They look uncomfortable!” She whined and moved to roll off the bed.

“Move off the bed and I’ll make sure that you won’t be sitting on your bum for the next week.” Niall said sternly. “And you do not have any choice. You’re wearing them.” Rose whimpered and gripped the sheets to stay put.

~~~

“Amy. Niall needs you” Zayn gently shook Amy awake. “I’ll go pick out dresses for you and Rose to wear.” he smiled.

“Wha?” Amy asked confused and she blinked away the sleep and looked at Zayn. “Niall? Dresses?” Scratching her head she sat up and yawned.

“Yes Niall needs you to dress Rose. And she needs to borrow one of your dresses.” he exited the closet. “Here you go.” He handed Amy two dresses, one tight, white one for her and a pink, stripped one for rose.

“Mmmm okay. Morning kiss please!” Amy yawned again and rubbed her eyes before taking the dress for Rose.

Zayn rolled his eyes “It’s not morning kiss time” he kissed her cheek anyway before picking up the bags and taking them to the door so the butler could take them. Giggling, Amy took his hand and walked over to Nialls room and knocked on the door.

Smiling, Niall went and opened the door. “Amy. Zayn.” he greeted them as he held the bedroom door open. 

“I brought a dress for Rose” Amy said and held it up for Niall to see before walking over to the bed. Rose whimpered and scooted herself back so she was pressed against the headboard.

Zayn grabbed two beers from the mini bar and handed one to Niall before opening his own. “Ready for a long flight mate?” He asked and took a sip. 

“Thanks. And yeah, can’t wait actually.” Niall chuckled.

“Rose? I’m just going to put some clothes on you okay? And maybe, hold on” Amy said before walking over to Niall and Zayn. “Mr. Horan?”

“Yes Amy?” Zayn turned to her.

“Can Rose have a shower? I’ll help her and we’ll be quick! Promise, Mr. Horan!” Amy asked hopefully.

“No! I don”t want to!” Rose yelled.

“Baby I don’t know if we have time. We need to be leaving soon.” Zayn said but looked at Niall for his answer.

“Oh. I just thought it would make her feel better” Amy replied sadly and looked at Niall for his answer. 

“I don’t think so Amy. Not now. We don’t have time for the fuss she’s going to cause over it. Just get her dressed.” Niall said and gave her a smile.

Zayn nodded. “Another time okay baby?” 

“Okay.” She turned and walked back to the bed “Let’s just put this on than I won’t bother you anymore” Amy said and picked up the harness underwear. “Please?”

Rose frowned and shook her head. “No. I don’t want it!” She yelled.

“Rose! Stop yelling! You’re going to get in trouble! Do you want to be spanked or whipped or caned because that’s what will happen! Please just let me out your clothes on!” Amy begged.

Rose frowned and glared at Amy. “Fine. Just put the stupid thing on you bitch.” she growled.

Amy gasped loudly. “I, oh. Okay” Amy answered weakly and started to put it on Rose. Rose didn’t move to help as Amy struggled to put the harness on her. Zayn set his beer down and walked over to push rose around so Amy could get all the leather straps right. Rose growled at him.

“Thank you, Sir” Amy said quietly and embarrassed. When the harness was completely on Rose Amy quickly slipped the dress over her before walking away from the bed. Rose reached down and started tugging at the dress and the leather underneath. 

Zayn let go of her and picked Amy up “Meet you in the limo.” he told Niall then shut the door. “You okay?” He asked as they walked down the stairs.

“Rose is mean, Sir. Maybe I don’t like her after all” Amy sighed, hugged Zayn tightly, and cuddled him.

Zayn rubbed Amy’s back to soothe her “She’s not mean baby, she’s just upset okay. She’ll come around. Don’t worry. She said she liked you remember. Once she gets used to being with us, and Niall trains her, you’ll like her again.”

“Okay, Sir. I guess” Amy sighed tiredly, leaning heavily on Zayn. “Love you” she mumbled quietly and hugged him tight. 

Zayn smirked “Remember when you were like Rose? Now you say you love me.”

“Mmm. Was I just like her? Was I that mean too?” Amy asked curiously. 

“Well not mean. Just feisty.” He chuckled “But you have to remember baby, this is new to her. You’re used to being mine. And she needs to learn to be Niall’s.”

“I wish she would skip ahead to the good part!” Amy said frustrated and pouted. “The good part is fun.”

Zayn chuckled “Well I’m glad to hear you like it.” He set her down on a couch in the foyer next to the bags. “You’ll help Mr. Horan get her there yeah?”

“Yes.” She nodded “Sir? I wanna apologize for what I did.” Amy said as she looked at Zayn’s crotch and bit her lip. “Please?”

“Apologize?” Zayn asked, nodding appreciatively at the man who was loading the limo with bags. 

“Mmmm yeah. Apologize.” Amy said as she reached for his crotch.

Zayn folded his arms and watched Amy start to undo his belt buckle in the middle of the hallway. “Apologize for what exactly kitten?” He smirked.

“For not listening and interfering and cumming without asking and stuff.” Amy mumbled and looked up at Zayn. “Please?” She whimpered.

Zayn looked down thoughtfully before uncrossing his arms and redoing his belt. “On the plane kitten.” He smirked teasingly.

“Awww, but Sir. I miss your cock. I love it and it seems like forever since I’ve had it,” Amy pouted.

“You had it last night before we left for the club!” Zayn chuckled and walked out the door to where the limo was waiting.

Amy pouted as she slipped on her heels. “That was ages ago!” She shouted at Zayn before hurrying after him and sliding into the limo behind him.

Sitting on Zayn’s lap, Amy looked up at him with puppy eyes and with her bottom lip poking out. Zayn shook his head “Airplane” he whispered into her ear then kissed her cheek. Whining, Amy crossed her arms and let out a sigh. Zayn chuckled and focused on the other boys.

~~~

Niall glared at Rose. “What did I tell you before Zayn and Amy came in?!” Niall spat out angry and grabbed Rose’s arms to stop her from fiddling with the clothes. 

Rose whimpered, “You said not to be mean. But she was mean!” She stopped squirming.

“How on earth was she mean? She did as she was told and that was help you dress!” Niall dragged Rose over his lap and pushed her dress up.

“I’m sorry! Please don’t! I’ll apologize! I’ll be nice. Please master.” Rose started crying again.

“You will apologize to Amy as soon as possible you hear?!” Niall said sternly as he started landing hard swats against her bare bum.

“Yes!” Rose screamed, “I’ll apologize. I’m sorry master!” 

Niall picked her up and put her down so she was facing the wall and the corner. “Good. Now kneel here until its time to go. I don’t a word to leave your mouth unless its master!” Rose nodded, staring at the wall and crying softly. Niall cleaned up a bit for the flight and fixed his hair before looking at the time. “Time to go. Put these heels on.” Niall said and handed her a pair. 

Rose’s legs shook as she tried to stand up “Master please?” She looked up at him. Niall walked over again, helped her stand, and kept a strong hold on her arm to support her when she put the shoes on. 

Rose whimpered and put the too tall heels in “I-I don’t know if I can walk in these?”

“Try. You’re wearing them,” Niall said and glanced around the room to make sure they’d brought everything. 

Rose took a few steps before collapsing against the wall. “My legs hurt,” she whimpered. 

“I can’t carry you trough the airport so you have to walk. Hold on to be as tightly as you need.” Niall offered his hand to help her. 

“I’m not your girlfriend. I will not hold your fucking hand.” She glared at him and walked shakily while leaning against the wall.

Niall rolled his eyes and tightly grabbed Rose’s upper arm and started leading her to the limo. Rose whimpered and stumbled along behind Niall as he dragged her to the limo.

”Hiya lads! Thanks for the help” Niall said as he got into the limo and helped Rose into the seat next to him. Rose winced as she sat down, the short dress doing nothing to protect her sore bum. 

“No problem Niall” Harry smiled.

“It was easy,” Liam added.

Niall smirked. “That it was. So what do you guys think of coming to Ireland than? Maybe we could find you some Irish girls?” Niall chuckled. 

“It’s gonna be great!” Louis nodded “Haven’t been there before.”

“We will have to have a lads night out that’s for sure. See if you Brits can keep up with the Irish!” Niall smirked.

“Is that a challenge?!” Harry demanded playfully.

“You bet it’s a challenge!” Niall laughed. “May the best man win.” He said to Harry with a grin.

“Oh I know I’m gonna win” Harry laughed.

“Uhm I think I will win!” Louis lightly smacked his shoulder.

Niall laughed. “I’m pretty sure I’m going to win. Will have you all beat!” He bragged.

“This will be a disaster” Liam groaned, despite the small smile on his face.

Zayn laughed. “I can’t wait to see this.”

Niall chuckled. “Neither can I. Going to have to make sure to take pictures of you all when you’re down for the count,” Niall teased as they pulled up to the airport.

“I look pretty sexy when I’m drunk!” Louis laughed, opening the door and stepping out, Harry and Liam following.

Amy got up and waited for Zayn to step out. Zayn exited the limo and took Amy”s hand. “Alright baby” he smiled and led her to the plane. Zayn smiled and waved at the men working security for the building.

Niall turned to Rose. “Now, you ready? You remember the rules?” He asked Rose sternly, all trace of laughter gone. 

“Yes” rose whimpered and looked down at the ground. 

“Good” Niall took Rose’s hand, led her out of the limo, and followed behind Zayn and Amy. Rose winced because of Niall’s tight grip and followed him. 

Amy grinned as she walked fast and dragged Zayn towards the plane. “Plane” she said to herself and giggled. “How long is the flight?” she asked and started heading up the stairs. 

“About four hours.” Zayn answered and stepped into the cabin, smiling as he looked at the grand interior. He pulled Amy over to one of the couches.

Niall smiled and followed up the stairs with Rose. Rose whimpered as the plane door closed. She felt so stupid for not calling for help. Niall pushed her into one of the nice seats and she started to cry quietly. Rose buckled herself in and stared solemnly out the window. 

“Sir?” Amy started sweetly. “We”re on the plane now!” She said excited and glanced down at his crotch as she sat on the sofa as well and moved as close as possible.

Zayn put his arm around Amy’s shoulder “Patients my kitten.” Whining, Amy pouted as she stood up and sat down between Harry and Louis. Crossing her arms, she huffed and glared at the floor. 

~~~

Rose started to cry harder as the plane took off a few minutes later and she watched the ground fade away. Niall glanced over at Rose before pulling out a ring gag he had in his pocket. “Open your mouth as wide as you can” Niall ordered.

“What’s that?” She whimpered and pressed herself back against the window

“A gag to keep you from talking but if anything should come up, you’d still be accessible. Now open your mouth, cunt.” Niall said sternly. Rose cried softly and opened her mouth a tiny bit. Niall smirked and forced the gag in. Fastening it tightly around her head, Niall stroked down her cheek before wrapping his hands loosely around her neck. Rose’s eyes widened and she brought her hands up to his and tried to pull them off. 

“Don’t make you tie you up. Hands down” Niall said and squeezed just a tiny bit harder to scare her. Rose started to cry more and put her shaking hands in her lap. “Good girl” he smirked, taking his hand away and starting to slip off her dress. 

Rose squealed and tried to wriggle away. “Muh dwess!”

Ignoring Rose, Niall continued to slip off her dress until it was completely off, letting it fall to the floor. “Time to put your collar on.” Rose shook her head and pushed further back against the wall. Niall stood and grabbed the collar and leash from the carry on bag and sat down again. Fisting Rose’s hair, he bend her head forward slightly. “Stay” Rose whimpered and didn’t move. Niall put the collar around her neck and fastened it. “There we go. Much better.” Niall said as he pushed rose to sit up properly again. Rose cried quietly as the collar brushed softly on her neck

~~~

“Hey, baby. Why the pouty face?” Harry asked and put his arm around Amy.

Amy sighed. “I want to suck Sir’s cock but he’s all patients my kitten” Amy said, imitating Zayn’s voice on the last part of the sentence.

“Well I would be happy to accommodate you?” Harry smirked and fiddled with the sleeve of Amy’s dress. 

“I don’t know” Amy glanced at Zayn and bit her lip. 

“He won’t mind” Harry smirked and kissed her cheek, moving to her ear then neck

“A-are you sure?” Amy moaned and closed her eyes.

“Yeah. Come on Amy. You know you want a cock between your pretty lips.” Harry whispered and took her hand, bringing it down over the bulge in his pants. 

“Y-yeah” Amy whimpered and gave a little nod as she squeezed around the bulge gently.

Harry moaned quietly and nipped and Amy’s neck. “Get on your knees.”

Gasping, Amy gave another little nod and quickly unbuckled her seat belt and slid down to the floor. Zayn sat back with a mimosa the flight attendant gave him and watched Amy get on her knees. Harry looked down and bit his lip. Biting her lip, Amy reached up and started taking off the belt. Confident that Zayn would have protested if he didn’t want this to happen. Getting the belt off, she started buttoning up his trousers. Harry smirked and accepted the beer Louis offered him. Getting Harry’s cock out from his boxers and stroked it a few times before licking at the tip. 

“Good girl” Harry moaned out before sipping his beer. Sitting up on her knees, Amy put the cock head in her mouth and started sucking. Harry put his hand over her head and shoved her down “Take it.” He growled. Gagging surprised, Amy did her best to open her mouth wide and take it all. She looked up at Harry with wide eyes. “That’s better” he smirked and started moving her head up and down. Moaning, Amy swallowed around him and played around with her tongue.

Niall smirked as he glanced over from petting Rose’s head. “Watch and learn slut” Niall said, gripped her chin and turned her head towards Amy and Harry. Rose whimpered and watched. 

“Yeah. Take it all the way” Harry moaned happily. Amy gagged as his cock went as far in as it could. Closing her eyes, she pulled back and took several deep breaths before sucking on the cock head.

Zayn smirked “Good girl. Taking Harry’s cock like that.” Moaning at Zayn’s words, Amy sped up and took as much of Harry’s cock into her mouth as she could manage and hummed.

“That’s going to be you one day. On your knees with a cock in your mouth” Niall whispered to Rose and smirked as he teased a finger over her bottom lip. Rose shook her head to get his finger away. “Hold still and watch!” Niall growled and put his finger in her mouth a pressed down on her tongue. 

Harry groaned and tightened his hold on Amy’s hair. “Fuck” Moaning loudly, Amy sucked as hard and fast as she could while bobbing her head up and down. She looked at Harry as she moved. “Fuck I’m gonna cum” Harry groaned and moved her faster. Humming, Amy gagged and squeezed her eyes shut when Harry forced her down on his cock as he started cumming.

“Swallow it all” Zayn commanded. Moaning, Amy swallowed and sucked hard to make sure she got everything. Harry sighed and collapsed against the couch “Fuck.” 

“Good girl” Zayn praised. “Now come here.” Licking her lips and moaning, Amy crawled over to Zayn and looked up at him. Zayn patted the spot next to him on the couch with a smile “Come here baby. You did such a good job.”

Humming happily Amy got up on the sofa and rested her head in his lap. “Thank you, Sir,”

“Thank Harry too,” Zayn instructed.

“Thank you, Harry” Amy spoke up and looked over at him.

Harry chuckled “You’re welcome. So Niall, is Rose gonna give Louis the same gift?”

Niall smirked and looked over at Rose. “That’s a very good idea. You could do with the training” Rose whimpered and shook her head. 

Louis smirked, “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Come on. Get down on your knees and crawl over to Louis, slut” Niall said sternly and got ready to help her along if she needed it. Rose shook her head again.

“I said get down on your knees,” Niall said as he grabbed her hair with one arm and gripped her arm with the other and forced her down to the floor. Putting on the leash, he let go off her hair. “Crawl over to him now!” Rose cried and started to crawl over to him. 

Louis sat back and spread his legs with a smirk. Niall handed the leash over to Louis. “If she needs a little persuading.” he said and walked to sit back down. Louis tugged on it gently and Rose whimpered, drool starting to drip from her mouth because of the gag.

“Come here. Want that mouth of yours” Louis said and tugged on the leash again. Rose whimpered and kneeled between his legs. She tried to beg not to but the gag was too tight.

“Get my cock out” Louis said with a tug on her leash. Rose whimpered and lifted her shaky hands up and started to fiddle with his belt. Louis looked at her and couldn’t help but grin at her attire. And her mouth looked so good. “Hurry up!” Louis said and squirmed in his seat. Rose whimpered and tugged his belt off and began to undo his pants. 

“She looks quiet pretty when she cries” Harry observed from his place next to Louis.

“She sure does.” Louis said and looked down on her. His cock was getting harder by the second and Rose wasn’t moving fast enough for his liking. Rose started to tug his trousers down and whimpered because of how large the bulge in his boxers was. Louis smirked. “Come on! Get to it!” He said impatiently and gave a little tug on the leash. Rose squeaked, frightened and tugged his trousers down before pulling his boxers off with shaky hands.

“There we go. Much better.” Louis leaned back into his seat and spread his legs slightly. Rose’s eyes widened as his cock sprung from his pants and slapped obscenely against his stomace. She froze and looked at it nervously.

“What’s taking so long? Come on!” Louis said, as Rose didn’t move. He unclipped the leash and used it to smack her bum with it. Rose screamed when the chain hit her. She didn’t know what to do. She’d never sucked a cock before. Rose leant forward and stuck her tongue out through the gag to gently lap at the tip. It didn’t taste as bad as she expected, it wasn’t necessarily enjoyable, but it wasn’t awful. Louis clipped the leash back on and sat back in his seat. “Good. Lick good all over the head and then take it in your mouth and try to suck on it.”

Rose whimpered and licked up all the precum. She lifted herself higher up on her knees and sucked on just the tip, it being difficult because of the gag so she just kept licking instead. Louis groaned and grabbed the back of Rose’s head and pushed her further down on his cock. Rose gagged before he got very far and started crying harder. She put her hands on his thighs and tried to push herself off. Louis slapped at her hands and pushed them off before thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth. “You can take it slut.”

Rose cried as she gagged and coughed around him. 

“That”s hot,” Harry smirked.

“Feels even better,” Louis moaned and thrust his cock in as deep as he could. Rose gagged almost to the point of being sick. Teardrops fell against Louis thighs as she coughed and tried to breathe. Moaning, Louis pulled back slightly so Rose could breathe. “You’ve got a fucking amazing throat, slut,” he said as he just thrusts in and out gently.

Rose whimpered in between her gags. She gripped his trousers and shut her eyes tightly, waiting for it to be over. Louis sped up and closed his eyes tightly as he groaned. “You better swallow every drop.” Roses eyes shot open and she started screaming and trying to pull off. Grabbing her head tightly with both hands, Louis forced his cock deep in and started cumming. “Fucking do as you’re told bitch!” Louis moaned.

Rose sobbed and choked on his cum as she tried to swallow it all, some dripping out around the gag. Groaning, Louis thrust in and out a few times more before pulling out. He used his fingers to get the spilled cum and held it out for Rose. “Lick!” He said sternly. Rose whined and licked his fingers slowly.

“Good slut” Louis said before putting his fingers into Rose’s mouth and pressed down on her tongue. “Next time, you better swallow it all.” he leaned down and whispered to her before pushing her away, moving to get himself dressed properly again.

Rose fell back onto the ground, crying softly. She had tried to swallow it all. But the gag made it difficult. It wasn’t her fault!

“Come back here whore” Niall demanded. Rose crawled over to him, staying on the ground and curling up.

“Can I go and say we want breakfast now, Sir? I’m dying of starvation!” Amy complained and sat up.

“You are not dying” Zayn corrected with a small smile “but you may go and ask politely for breakfast” he stood and moved to sit by one of the tables.

“Thank you.” Amy said and bounced off the sofa and walked over to the personnel room and knocked on the door. Niall stood up and walked over to the table too, tugging Rose along. Rose sniffed as she was pulled along. Liam, Louis, and Harry all stood and joined them at the table.

“They’re coming with the food!” Amy said cheerfully and skipped over to Zayn. “They are serving omelettes, sandwiches and English breakfast. I want an English breakfast!”

Zayn chuckled and threw his arm around Amy’s shoulders. “Alright.”

Rose felt her stomach grumble, she wrapped her arms around herself and curled up against the chair on the floor

Grinning, Amy rubbed her hands excited as the stewardess came in with a trolley. “What would we like for breakfast today gentlemen? We have fresh omelettes with tomato, onion and cheese. Sandwiches with eggs and bacon, cheese and ham or chicken. We’ve also got your standard English breakfast with mushrooms, beans, hash browns, toast and egg whites.” She spoke as she took of the top of the serving plates so they could see.

“I’ll have a sandwich.” Zayn smiled at the woman. 

“Omelette please.” Louis ordered

“I’ll have an omelette too.” Harry smiled.

“I’ll have a full breakfast.” Niall spoke up.

“I’ll have the omelette.” Liam said. 

“I want the full English breakfast, please.” Amy said and grinned.

The attendant handed out the foods before leaving. 

“Alright. Dig in because I am hungry.” Zayn chuckled. 

Amy quickly started eating and sipped on her orange juice. 

Niall took a bite off his eggs before cutting up a piece for Rose. Reaching down, he opened the gag, took it out, and held the fork down to her. “Eat.” Rose was so hungry, but she refused to be fed like some animal. She shook her head and looked away. 

“Then the gag is coming back on and you won’t be given anything until lunch, which is hours away. Now eat.” Niall growled.

“No!” Rose shouted, shaking her head. 

“She’s not going to change her mind” Liam shrugged. 

Putting the fork down onto the plate, Niall grabbed the gag and forced it into Rose’s mouth roughly before fastening it behind her head. Rose whimpered, squeezing her arms around her stomach. 

Zayn chuckled “She’ll be hungry soon enough. Don’t worry Ni.”

Niall only shook his head before taking the bite himself and continuing to eat. 

“Mm, Sir? Can we go shopping in Dublin? Please? I’ve got like no clothes!” Amy asked as she ate.

“I packed you clothes!” Zayn said. Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“But what about when we go home? Or if we have to go out or it’s a nice dinner or anything? I really do need some clothes!” Amy said and took a big bite off her toast.

Zayn sighed, “Fine you spoiled brat. We will shop tomorrow”

“Yay! Thank you, Zayn!” Amy said happily and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

“So Niall. How long will we be staying?” Liam asked, taking a bite. 

“Well I was thinking a week? That way you’ll have time to look around in Dublin, meet everyone and have some fun.” Niall replied and finished eating his food.

“Sounds nice.” Zayn smiled. The attendant came out and collected their plates. 

Wiping her mouth, Amy leaned against Zayn and hummed happily.

“We will be landing in about 2 and a half hours” she smiled and left. 

“Lets go rest on the couch” Zayn smiled.

“Okay” Amy climbed up on Zayn”s lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Zayn stood and took Amy to the couch and sat with her in his lap. 

Louis and Harry sat on two of the regular seats while Liam stayed at the table and opened up his laptop. 

“That was a yummy breakfast!” Amy said and played with the hair at the back of his head.

“Yes it was. Oh hey, there’s a bed near the back of the jet. If you want to take a nap, Ni.” Zayn informed him. 

~~

“Might just do that. Some sleep sounds good,” Niall said and drank the last of his juice before standing and tugging on Rose’s leash. “Come on” Rose frowned and stood up. Niall tugged her along to the bed before kicking off his shoes and lying down. “Up” he said, patting the bed. Rose climbed onto the bed and lay on her back as far from Niall as she could. Niall sighed and dragged Rose close. “Your place is with me,” he said. 

“My place is at home,” she whimpered.

“Well I’m your new home. Your place is with me” Niall stretched out and wrapped his arm tightly around her. 

Rose whimpered and tried to push away “You’re not my home!”

“Yes I am. Now lie still and sleep.” Niall said sternly and landed a smack to her pussy. 

Rose squealed and brought her hands down to cover herself. She cried softly with her face buried in a soft pillow. She soon fell asleep, exhausted and scared.

~~

“Are you happy now? You got cock and food”

“I didn’t get your cock” Amy said quietly and looked down.

“Greedy bitch” Zayn chuckled and switched on the TV. Pouting, Amy continued playing with his hair and started to grind down against his crotch.

“Stop that or I will put you in a normal seat.” Zayn said sternly. 

“But I wanna play! Please!” Amy whined as she pouted more and continued.

“No. I’m tired Amy” Zayn lifted her up and set her down on the other end of the couch. He grabbed a blanket and rested his head back to watch TV. 

“Zayn! No! Please!” Amy whined and crawled over to him. “Please!”

“Stop. I’m tired. Now shut up and sleep or watch TV.” Zayn growled and pushed her away. 

“No! I wanna play!” Amy said loudly and crawled over again.

“Shut up. I’m not in the mood!” Zayn growled, pushing her off the couch onto the ground. 

“I wanna play!” Amy shouted and stood up, stomping her foot stubbornly.

“You do that one more time and I’ll spank you so hard…” he growled “and we won’t go shopping. You can be naked the whole time we are in Ireland.”

“No! I wanna play! And I wanna go shopping!” Amy shouted and whined.

Zayn shot up; grabbing her by the hair, he sat and dragged her over his lap. He lifted up her dress and started smacking her. 

“Ow! No! Let me go! Let me go!” Amy screamed and tried to twist away, growling.

Zayn put his hand over her mouth “Shut up before you wake up the other boys” he growled. 

Amy tried to twist away and bite at Zayn’s hand.

“Bitch” Zayn growled. Grabbing a ball gag from his bag and a pair of cuffs, he shoved the gag in Amy’s mouth and cuffed her hands together behind his back. Dragging her by the hair, he pushed her into the bathroom. “Make a sound. And I swear to god.” he growled before closing the door and locking it.

Whimpering around the gag, Amy tugged on the cuffs hard. Squeezing her eyes shut, she screamed into the gag and fell down to her knees.

Zayn walked back to the couch. He curled up in a blanket and proceeded to fall asleep. 

Sniffling, Amy crawled over to the wall and rested against it as she started crying softly. Listening for any signs that Zayn was coming. After a while, she fell asleep up against the wall.


	6. Chapter 5

“Mr. Malik? I’m sorry to wake you but we will be landing soon. Please fasten your seatbelt and sit up.” The stewardess said as she shook Zayn awake before moving over to do the same to the others. Zayn nodded, he stood up and went to the bathroom. Lifting the sleeping Amy up, he kissed her forehead before setting her down in a seat and buckling her up. He then sat next to her and buckled himself up.

As the stewardess shook him awake, Niall groaned and stretched. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up before standing. Seeing that Rose was still sleeping, Niall just picked her up and carried her over to one of the chairs and buckled her in before sitting down next to her and putting on his own seatbelt. Rose groaned and blinked her eyes opened as the plane set its wheels down on the runway. Once it had stopped, the boys stood up and started gathering their things.

“Time to get you dressed again I’m afraid.” Niall said as he got Rose’s dress out and started putting it on her. “Same rules goes for now. Be good and I won’t use the cane on you tonight.” 

Rose nodded and stood up “The-the collar?” She asked. 

“I think we’ll leave that on.” Niall smiled and took off the leash and took a hold off her arm and led her out. 

Rose whimpered and looked down, some of the security men giving her strange looks. She followed Niall into the limo and sat down. Rose curled up in her seat and stared out the window as Niall reattached her collar.

~~~

Amy blinked and opened her eyes and looked around. When she spotted Zayn, she whimpered around the gag and teared up.

“Hey baby” he smiled, taking off the gag and undoing the cuffs. “You and I are gonna go have some lunch and go shopping yeah?” he took her hand and escorted her off the plane. Amy stayed close and held on to his arm tightly as she sniffled. Zayn led Amy to the limo and slipped in after Louis, Liam, and Harry.

As soon as they were in the limo, Amy broke down and hugged Zayn tightly. “I’m sorry!” She cried. Zayn lifted Amy into his lap and rubbed her back soothingly. 

“So what will we be doing today?” Harry asked his arm over Louis shoulder. 

“Well my father wants to have dinner tonight. Other then that I believe your schedules is open. You’re free to use our drivers or take a car if you’d prefer. I’m sure there are plenty of clubs you’d be interested in going to.” Niall said and smiled. “Personally I think I’ll be in my rooms with this one.” he smirked. Rose glared at him and moved further away on the seat. Niall tugged in the leash and made Rose come back. Rose whimpered as Niall pulled her against him. 

“Amy and I would like to be dropped off near the shops. We will meet you back at Niall’s place once we are done.” Zayn said. 

“Sure. They’re some good shops not far from here. I’ll send a car to pick you up.” Niall said before pushing on the intercom and letting the driver know. 

Zayn rubbed Amy’s back “what should we buy Hun?” He asked and kissed her cheek. “How about a pretty new dress for dinner, and some hello kitty toys?”

“Y-yeah? That sounds nice Sir.” Amy replied quietly and kissed his cheek back.

“Good” Zayn smiled. 

“What about us then? Harry, what do you want to do?” Louis asked.

“Want to go back to the house and have lunch? Then we can hang out in our room?” Harry suggested smiling as Louis played with his hair.

“What will you be doing Niall? Before dinner that is” Liam smiled, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini bar.

“Spending my time with her. You’d be more than welcome to drop by.” Niall offered and grinned. 

Liam chuckled “I’ll think about it”

“Good I hope you come.” Niall said

“Oh so you’re not inviting us?” Harry teased. 

“I thought you two were going to hang out! You’re more than welcome to come too.” Niall chuckled when the car came to a stop. “I guess this is your stop.” Niall told Zayn and Amy. “Give me a call before you want to leave and I’ll send the car.” 

~~

Zayn nodded before pulling Amy out of the car “Come on baby. Where would you like to buy your dress?” Sniffling, Amy dried her tears before looking around. Spotting an expensive looking dress shop, she pointed at it. Zayn laughed, “You would pick that one” he led her to the shop. Amy bit her lip before grinning guilty. 

 

~~

“Oh is rose going to throw a little party for all four of us?” Harry laughed. 

“That would be nice. You’d be some very good entertainment, slut” Niall smirked and stroked down her cheek.

Rose turned her face away from his hand with a growl. 

“She sure is feisty.” Liam chuckled. 

“She sure is!” Niall chuckled as he grabbed her chin and held her head still. “Spread your legs for us” he said sternly and gripped her face harder.

“No!” Rose squirmed and tried to push his hands away. “I won’t!” She clamped her legs shut.

“Oh don’t be so shy” Louis teased. 

“Come on darling. Spread those pretty little legs of yours so we can see your pussy.” Niall said and slapped her face. “We all want to see.”

Rose whimpered as the handprint appeared on her face. She opened her shaking thighs. 

“I like how the leather strap gets caught between her pussy lips” Harry smirked. 

“It looks good doesn’t it? Leather suits her. And being spread out for everyone to see.” Niall said and hiked her dress up higher.

Rose started to cry again, she turned her face to look out the window. 

“She does look good.” Liam agreed.

Niall smirked and took her dress off. “Much better.”

Rose brought her arms up to cover her breasts. 

“Nice nipples she’s got.” Harry observed. 

“Take your hands away.” Niall said and grabbed one and pulled it off. “Touch her if you’d like.” he said to the others.

Harry moved forward, moving her other hand away he gently took her nipple between two of his fingers, causing Rose to squirm. 

Niall bit his lip. “Ask Harry to pinch your nipple.” Niall told Rose. “And ask him nicely.”

“P-please pinch my-my nipple Harry” Rose whimpered. Harry grinned and pinched the nipple hard, giving it a little twist as well. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Rose squealed. “Ow!” She gripped the seat and started to cry. 

Liam and Louis watched while Louis pulled out two beers for them. 

“Say thank you and ask him to pinch your other nipple as well.” Niall told rose and let his hand stroke down to her pussy.

Rose’s legs twitched, she wanted to close them but knew it wouldnt stop them. “Thank you,” she whimpered, “do it again on the other one please?” she cried. 

Niall smirked and ran his fingers up and down her pussy. 

Harry took Rose’s other nipple in his other hand and have them both a good pinch.

“Ow!” Rose squealed and pushed his hands away “Hurts!”

Harry grabbed them both again and have them a good pinch and twist. “That’s no way treat someone above you is it?” Harry said and pulled off his hands to slap at her breasts while Niall sat smirking. 

“I think you should apologize, bitch. Ask him how you can make it up to him.” Niall said.

Rose sniffed “I-I’m sorry Harry. How can I make it up to you?” She whimpered, looking up at him with watery eyes. 

Harry smirked. “I want you to spread your legs and play with yourself until you cum”

“I-I’ve never-I don’t know- how?” She whimpered.

Louis coughed on a sip of beer “Wait what?”

Harry smirked wider and looked at Louis. “Come sit behind her and help her mate.”

Louis set his beer down before moving over to Rose. He set her down in his lap and undid the leather strap between her legs. 

“Take her hand and guide her.” Harry said and grabbed a beer.

Louis put his hand over Roses and brought it down between her legs. He used one of her fingers to gently start rubbing her clit. Rose moaned and squirmed in his lap. 

Niall moved to sit next to Harry so he could watch better. He smirked over at Harry before turning his eyes to Louis and Rose again.

Louis moved his hand and pushed one of Rose’s fingers inside of her. She moaned quietly. 

“You can be louder than that.” Niall said and smirked. Harry grinned at Louis and he winked back before pushing another one of Rose’s fingers inside her. She squeaked and moaned louder. 

Harry smirked. “Now go faster. Cum for us.”

Rose started to push her fingers in and out and rub her clit on her own because of how good it felt to do so. Louis pulled his hands back and rested them on her hips and she leaned back against him and squirmed. “Feels- feels good.” Rose whimpered and continued to finger herself for a few more minutes before cumming over her fingers. 

“Good girl!” Niall praised and came over and gave her a kiss. Rose looked at Niall shocked as his lips left hers.

Harry winked Louis over. Louis put rose down on the seat before moving to sit with Harry and Liam. Harry slung his arm around Louis’s shoulder as he watched Niall and Rose.

Rose wiped her mouth on her arm before grabbing a towel from the bar and cleaning her hand. She pushed away and curled up by the window. 

“We should be there soon.” Niall said and sat down again.

Rose brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She started to cry softly, she was surprised she still had any tears left. Taking a sip of his beer, Niall looked at Rose and gave a little chuckle and a shake off head.

“We’ll I think while we wait for dinner Louis and I will hang out in our room since we had time with Rose already” Harry smiled.

“And I think I’ll just rest. I’m pretty tired.” Liam agreed. 

“Alright then. Come when you’d like.” Niall said as the car stopped. Grabbing the leash and the dress, Niall opened the door.

Harry, Louis and Liam stood up and got out of the car.

“I’m not dressed!” Rose squealed and crawled backwards into the limo. 

“It’s a private garage. Now come on.” Niall tugged in the leash. 

Rose fell forward and had to exit the limo. She whimpered and followed Niall. Walking in the doors, Niall brought Rose along. “Mary will show you too your rooms. My room is on the second floor if there’s anything you need. Help yourselves to anything you want” Niall said to the other boys and nodded at Mary. Mary smiled and led the boys to another part of the estate. 

Rose looked around at the luxurious home “Wow” she whispered. 

“Home, sweet home! Wait until you see our rooms!” Niall said and led her up the stairs. Niall pulled Rose along, as she looked around the house.

“Here we are.” Niall said and opened the door to his rooms before pulling rose in and closing the door again.

“Woah.” Rose walked into the room and looked around at the large bed and couch and bar and bookshelf. Everything looked pristine and expensive. “Woah.” she said again. 

“Glad you like it.” Niall chuckled and got himself a beer from his fridge. Popping it open he looked at Rose. “Here. Have a sip”

“I don’t drink.” She said before moving to sit on the couch “Besides you’ll probably drug me again.”

Niall rolled his eyes and took a big sip himself as he walked over to Rose. “I won’t. Have a sip.” Niall held the bottle to her mouth and looked at her sternly.

She turned her head away “I don’t want it”

“Come on, princess. I’m not having a girl who doesn’t drink!” Niall said. “Now take a sip. Do you really want me to force it down your throat?”

“Find another girl then! One who drinks and doesn’t hate you.” She growled “And don’t call me princess!”

Niall slapped Rose across the face. “You do not speak to me that way!” Niall sat down and dragged Rose over his lap. “Now you listen, Princess! When I ask you to do something, you do it! Is that clear?” Niall said while smacking her bum hard, over and over again.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry! I’ll drink! I’ll drink!” Rose whimpered and squirmed “Stop! No more spanking!”

Niall stopped the spanking after a few more minutes and let her sit up in his lap. Rose cried softly and took the beer from his hands. She started to chug it all down. 

“Easy girl. A sip will do.” Niall took the beer back and took a sip while holding Rose close to his chest.

Rose coughed and spluttered. “I wanna go home.” She cried softly, her bottom stinging painfully. 

“Shhh, Princess. We are home now.” Niall put the beer down on the table and started rubbing Rose’s bum roughly, as he made her turn towards him. He pressed his mouth to hers and started kissing her roughly. Rose whimpered, her mouth limp as Niall explored it. Niall had his eyes closed and he ran his hands from her bum to her breasts and roughly squeezed and played with her nipples. His erection pressing up against his trousers.

Rose whimpered and pushed against his chest. “No.” she squirmed and pushed enough so that she fell backwards onto the floor. Niall smirked as he stood and unzipped his trousers. “Come on, Princess. Want your cunt.”

“No don’t. Not again!” She cried and crawled backwards until she hit the wall. Rose brought her legs up and held them to her chest. Niall walked over, grabbed her by the leash and forced her to stand before pushing her up against the wall. “I’ll have you tight cunt whenever I fucking want.” Niall spat out and forced her legs apart.

Rose whimpered and pushed her face against the wall. “Please don’t. It hurts! Its too big!”

Niall ignored her and grabbed his cock before pushing into Rose quickly as he moaned loudly. Rose shrieked, the dull pain increasing to a painful burn “St-ah-p!” She yelled. 

“Fucking take it, you bitch. Take your Master’s cock!” Niall said as he quickly thrust in and out of her pussy hard.

“No it hurts! I hate it!” Rose screamed and cried, scratching at the wall. 

“I don’t fucking care!” Niall moaned and gripped her hips tightly.

“Please stop.” Rose sobbed and pressed her face against the wall. Waiting for him to finish. Grunting, Niall leaned against her and pounded her hard, so close to cumming. Rose squeezed her eyes shut and tried to pretend she was somewhere else. But Niall’s harsh breathing in her ear and his rough thrusting wouldn’t allow her to escape to her thoughts. “No more.” she whimpered. 

Niall moaned into her ear before biting down on her shoulder, leaving a mark. “Fucking love your tight cunt”

“It hurts!” Rose whimpered. He knees buckled and she fell against the wall. 

“Fuck!” Niall grunted and started cumming. “Better keep the cum in your cunt, bitch! Going to have to plug you up!” Niall moaned and rode out his orgasm.

“What?” Rose whimpered, confused and scared yet pleased that he was finished. 

“Don’t fucking move!” Niall said and landed a hard smack on her bum before quickly going to get a plug for her pussy.

Rose’s legs shook as she tried to stay standing. She sniffed and looked down, her tears hitting the floor. Niall came back over and pushed the plug inside and made sure it was all the way in. “Don’t you date fucking lose that plug. If you do I’ll make that sexy bum of yours blue all over from my belt, understand?” Niall said sternly and turned Rose around.

Rose nodded. She leant against the wall and stared at the ground, crying softly. It wasn’t as big as Niall so it didn’t hurt but it was uncomfortable.

“Answer me correctly when I ask you a question, slut! Try again” Niall said and landed a smack to her cheek.

Roses head whipped to the side with the force of the slap. “Yes master!” She sobbed. 

Tugging on her leash, Niall brought Rose over to the sofa and sat. Grabbing his phone, he called for some lunch to be brought up. Rose fell onto the couch, her legs shaking. She brought them up to her chest and held them there. She gasped as the plug moved strangely and she started crying again. Niall clicked on the remote for the plug and turned up full blast. 

Rose shrieked her arms and legs flailing as she fell off the couch in shock “Wha-?” She moaned quietly “What?”

“You better not cum, whore. Or the cane will come out.” Niall warned her with a glare.

“I- I don’t know how not to!” She whimpered and clamped her legs shut. “Please master” Rose gripped the carpet “I don’t know how to not! Help please!” She cried and looked up at him, scared of the cane. 

Niall only smirked. “You better think of a way. You do beg quite nicely.”

Rose gasped. “Please can I cum?” She squirmed, her back arching. 

Niall hummed. “No.” he said after a long while. “You can do better than that.”

Rose flipped so she was on her stomach and was able to crawl over to Niall. She gripped his leg “Please master let me cum!”

Niall stroked over her hair. “Louder.”

“Please Master can I- fuck!- Can I cum please Master!” Rose shrieked, wanting anything but the cane. “Good girl. Cum for your Master, slut.” Niall smirked as he turned the vibrations to the lowest setting.

Rose whimpered. She rested her head on Niall’s knee as she moaned. Finally, after humping his leg in the most embarrassing way, Rose moaned as she came. “Th-thank you M-ah-ster.”

Niall smirked. “Such a good little whore for Master!” Niall teased and stroked her cheek. As there was a knock on the door, he looked up. “Go open it and see who it is.”

Rose used the couch to shakily push herself up. She stumbled to the door and opened it. “H-hello?” She asked and leant against the door. 

“I’ve got Mr. Horan’s lunch.” Mary said.

“Take the tray and thank her nicely.” Niall said as he stood up and walked over.

Rose took a deep breath to try to stop her shaking “Th-thank you” she grabbed the tray and turned. Hurrying over to the coffee table, she set it down and fell onto the couch, squealing when the plug was pushed deeper. 

“Get down from the couch!” Niall said. “Thank you, Mary.” Niall told her and smiled while giving her a nod before watching her walk away. Closing the door, he came over to the couch.

“Why?” Rose groaned.

“Because I said so. Come on.” Niall said and sat down. “Sit between my legs”

“No! I don’t want to sit on the ground! I’m tired and it’s uncomfortable!” She glared at him. Niall grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. “Do as I fucking tell you. Now!” Niall said loudly and pushed her to the ground. 

Rose fell off the couch and landed with a grunt “Fuck.” She groaned. When Rose didn’t move to sit between his legs, Niall grabbed her hair again and dragged her over. “Sit!” He said sternly. “Sit and face me!”

“Ow! No!” Rose shrieked, throwing her hands up to her head. She ended up on knees in between Niall’s legs. She looked up at him with a glare. Niall let go and looked at the food. Grabbing one of the sandwiches, before taking a bite. “Here.” Niall said and held the sandwich to Rose’s mouth.

“I’m not hungry.” Rose turned her head away with a scowl.

“Then there’s no food until dinner tonight.” Niall said simply as he held the leash tightly in his hand as he sat back and enjoyed his sandwich.

Rose whimpered and looked up at the sandwich. She wouldn’t let her feed him though. She couldn’t. Rose turned her head away from the food and laid it on Niall’s knee. 

“No? Suit yourself.” Niall said and ate his sandwich as he turned on the TV to watch some sports news. In no time, the sandwich was eaten.

Rose sniffed “I’m tired. I want to go home to my bed.”

“I could do with a little sleep myself.” Niall said and stood. Tugging Rose’s leash, he was pleased to see that the staff had met his wishes. Rose stood and made her way over to the large bed, yawning. Niall smirked. 

“Oh no you don’t. That’s where I sleep. You have to earn that privilege. And you have not earned it. This is your bed” Niall said and pointed to a little pet bed by the wall near his bed, it was pink and had a little bow on it.

“What?” Rose looked over at the bed “Are you fucking kidding me? That’s for dogs!” She scoffed “I’m not sleeping there!”

“Damn right you are!” Niall replied angry and tugged her over before hooking on another leash to her collar, one that was bolted and locked in place on the wall. Grabbing a padlock, he locked the leash to the collar and made sure that it was secure. He glared at her and started undying his belt.

“No no no! What did I do wrong! I’m sorry!” Rose cried. She sat down on the bed and curled up “I’ll sleep here!”

“You do not speak to me that way! Understand? I should make you sleep on the floor!” Niall spat out, bent down next to her, and gripped her hair hard.

“I’m sorry master! I’m sorry master!” Rose whimpered. “I’ll be good.”

Niall glared at her before letting her go. “You can sleep without a blanket tonight. Maybe that will teach you to keep your mouth shut.” he said as he undressed and crawled under his duvet. Rose frowned and turned to face the wall, the chain clinking quietly. She shut her eyes and willed sleep to take her. Closing his eyes, Niall cuddled into his pillow and fell asleep.

~~~

“Wow this place is amazing!” Harry said as he pushed open the doors the extravagant bedroom he and Louis would be sharing. Louis walked in after him and took it in before leaping over to the bed and jumping on it. “This bed is heaven.” he gushed.

Chuckling, Harry shut the door, walked over to the bed and stood next to it. “May I join you in heaven?” He teased.

“Hmmm, you may!” Louis said chuckling and grabbed a pillow to rest his head on.

Harry climbed onto the bed and lay next to Louis “Hey” he smiled, pushing his head onto the pillow too.

“Hello” Louis replied and grinned. “How great is this?”

“Pretty great. But you know… the mattress isn’t official yet.” Harry smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Pretty sure it’s official, Harry. Bet there’s a stamp and everything on it.” Louis said sarcastically and smiled.

Harry shoved him “Shut up and kiss me you arse.” he smirked. Louis grinned and leaned close and pressed his lips against Harry’s gently. Harry reached up and gripped the back of Louis’ head, pulling him in to a rougher kiss. He slid his tongue into Louis mouth and moaned. 

Moaning, Louis closed his eyes and tried to get control over the kiss. Harry climbed on top of Louis and tugged his hair. “Fuck I’m hard,” he groaned into the kiss.

Gasping from the pain, Louis broke the kiss and took a deep breath. Looking up at Harry defiantly, he tried to get Harry’s fingers to let go off his hair and try to get Harry off him.

Harry chuckled with a smirk before leaning down and gently biting Louis neck. Letting out a strangled sound and arching up, Louis whined. “Ow! Harry!”

“Shh baby that doesn’t hurt.” Harry teased and licked the bite mark. “Want to fuck you Lou.” he groaned and ground his hips down so his erection rubbed against Louis’. 

Louis huffed and moaned as his erection was rubbed. “No.” Louis said and shook his head, biting his lip to not speak more, knowing he’d probably ending up begging Harry to fuck him.

“No?” Harry asked, “I’m shocked you’re not gagging for it” he teased, reaching down to pull Louis’s clothes off. Moaning, Louis blushed and did nothing to stop Harry from stripping him. “Not a whore you know!” Louis protested.

Harry paused briefly to look up at Louis with a disbelieving smirk. Once Louis was undressed, his cock standing free at attention, Harry quickly shuffled out of his own clothes.

Louis wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked it slowly as he looked up at Harry as he undressed. Harry slapped his hand away “No touching! Want you to be begging for it.” He climbed back up onto the bed, naked this time. He lay on his back “Come ride me.” he smirked. 

Louis groaned and rolled his eyes as he watched Harry lie down. Climbing on top of him, Lou bent down and gave Harry a kiss. Grabbing his hips, Harry pulled Louis down tight against him “I know you’re still wet from earlier.” he teased, slowly running his hand down Louis back to his bum and between his cheek. Using his middle finger, Harry gently rubbed Louis hole “Think you can do it without prep?” He asked. 

Blushing, Louis nodded and bit his lip. He couldn’t help but press back against Harry’s finger. Harry chuckled and pulled his hands away. He put them behind his head and relaxed back “Alright. If you want to be filled so badly, Go ahead” he smirked. Whimpering, Louis grabbed Harry’s hard cock and gave it a little stroke before lining it up to his hole.

“Hurry up.” Harry growled and gripped Louis’ hips tightly, half moon marks being created by his nails. 

Louis groaned before squeaking as he pushed Harry’s cock fully into him. “Oh god.”

“Fuck!” Harry moaned, “How are you still tight? I fucked you like 5 hours ago!” He started to thrust his hips up into Louis. Letting out a long moan, Lou blushed and scratched at Harry’s chest as he moved up and down. “Come on Lou. Wanna see that cock bounce” Harry groaned and bit his lip. 

Looking at Harry in pleasure, Louis started to really move up and down as fast as he could, clenching around Harry. “H-Harry” Louis moaned and closed his eyes.

“Eyes on me.” Harry directed, moving his hips to meet Louis’. “Come on. Faster.” He lightly smacked Louis’ pert bum.

“Ow!” Lou whined as he opened his eyes again and looked at Harry. Speeding up, he moaned quietly.

Smirking, Harry groaned out “Good boy.” He looked down and moaned even louder as he watched the obscene way Louis cock bobbed, slapping against Louis own stomach then Harry’s then back. Louis wrapped his fingers around his cock again and quickly started stroking it. “Please.” His legs trembling as they started getting tired.

“No. Want you to come from just me inside you” Harry growled and pushed Louis’ hand away. Louis whined and leaned his hands on Harry’s chest, digging his nails into his skin for good measure. “I can’t! Tired! Please, please.” Louis said and clenched tightly around Harry’s cock.

“Fuck.” Harry groaned. Using his hands on Louis hips to keep him in place, Harry flipped them so Louis was on his back on the bed. He then began to thrust into him hard and fast. Moaning loudly, Louis gasped. “God, yeah! Fuck! Harry, so good!” Lou screamed and arched up.

“Tell me. Tell me what you love.” Harry demanded, staring into Louis’ eyes, close to finishing.

“Love your cock, Harry! Love your cock fucking me hard!” Lou moaned with a blush in his cheeks. “Please! Wanna cum, Harry!”

“Cum for me. Cum just from my dick in your tight little arse. Tell me you’re mine.” Harry growled, shoving his cock in harder.

“Please! Yours, Harry! Yours!” Louis gasped out before closing his eyes and arching up as he came.

“Fuck so hot.” Harry groaned and started to cum inside of Louis. Louis moaned as he watched Harry cum. He clenched around him tightly and wrapped his feet around Harry to keep him in place.

“Oh god.” Harry moaned and held on to Louis as they both came down from their highs. “So good baby.” He kissed Louis all over his face then his lips. “Harry.” Louis moaned and wrapped his arms around him while kissing him back eagerly.

Harry softened the kiss as he started to slowly pull out of Louis. He lay next to him and brought Louis” body against him as they kissed. Louis tried to keep Harry inside of him and whimpered at the loss into the kiss. He pressed as close to Harry as he could get.

“Needy whore.” Harry chuckled and kissed his nose. Louis pouted and hugged Harry tightly. The words you’re mine coming from Harry’s mouth ringing in his head.

Harry smiled “Wanna order lunch?” He asked, turning to grab the phone from the bedside table.

“As long as we don’t have to move.” Louis mumbled. Laughing Harry dialed the kitchen to order lunch.


	7. Chapter 6

Rose blinked and looked around. She sat up and stretched, glaring at the chain as it clinked. She turned and looked at Niall who was still asleep. She whimpered and tugged at the chain then her collar. “Niall! Niall I have to go to the bathroom!” She whined “Niall!” She said louder. 

Groaning as he woke up, looked down at Rose and glared at her slightly. “Ask properly. You just earned yourself five with the cane.” he yawned.

Rose whimpered, “I’m sorry Master I just really have to go. No cane, please Master, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to have an accident that’d you’d be mad about.”

“You still could have asked properly.” Niall said and used the key around his neck to open the padlock. He held on to the collar and started leading her to the bathroom.

Rose squirmed “I’m sorry Master!” She bit her lip, trying hard not to have an accident. Niall took off the leather strap between her legs, stood back, and waited.

Rose held her thighs together tightly “A-aren’t you. Leaving?” She asked nervously.

“Of course not. If you’re not going to go soon, I’ll bring you back into the bedroom.” Niall said and crossed his arms.

Rose sat down on the toilet. Her face turned a deep shade of red as she started to go and she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Niall yawned again and leaned back against the wall.

Rose quickly cleaned herself up and went to was her hands “why couldn’t you just leave?” She whimpered. “You’ve not earned that privilege yet. If you’re a good girl, you will.” Niall explained and grabbed her collar again.

Rose stumbled and bumped into him. “You keep say earning things. How the fuck do I do that?” 

“When you start understand that you’re mine. When you drop that attitude. When you get it.” Niall explained. “When you stop talking to me like that.” he continued and dragged her over to the closet and grabbed a cane out of it.

“No no no no!” She squirmed in his grip “I get it know I’ll be good please Master!” Niall dragged her over to the bed and laid her down.

“Don’t move.” Niall said and made sure her bum stuck out. Rose whimpered and gripped the duvet.

“Please master please! I’ll be good. I didn’t understand!”

Niall raised the cane and brought it down quickly and hard, ignoring Rose’s words. Screaming, Rose began to cry. “I’m sorry master. Please stop!”

Niall brought the cane down quickly three times after each other. “You will speak to me properly!”

“Ye-yesss M-ah-ster!” Rose screamed. Waiting for the last hit to be over.

“I’m going to ask the staff to make sure that there’s a cane in every room. That will help you remember to be respectful and good won’t it?” Niall said as he brought the cane down five more times, hard and fast.

“Master you said five.” Rose whimpered. “I’ll be good” she cried. 

“Well I changed my mind when you talked back.” Niall said and leaned the cane against the bed. He sat down and rubbed Rose’s bum. Rose squirmed and flinched, his rough hand doing nothing to ease the pain.

“Yes Master.” she whispered. 

“Good. Now we have a little time to relax before dinner with my father and the others.” Niall sat up against the headboard and spread his legs. “Come here.”

Rose whimpered and crawled up to between his legs “Yes Master.”

“Now get my cock out. I want you to suck me off.” Niall said and looked down at her. Crying softly, Rose reached down and began to undo his belt with shaky hands.

“Y-yes Master.” Stroking her hair, Niall took a deep breath and looked at her with lust. 

Rose shifted to a more comfortable position on her knees, her bum rubbing against the soft duvet. She had moved his trousers and pants out of the way and his cock was out. She took a deep breath before bending over to lick and suckle the head.

“Good girl. You look so beautiful like that you little slut” Niall said and bit his lip. Rose frowned, his strange way of complimenting her making her upset. Why’d he always have to call her names? She thought before taking the whole head in and sucking gently. “Fuck” Niall moaned and threw his head back. “Your mouth is amazing baby.” Rose started to bob her head, only taking a little bit more each time. She swirled her tongue around experimentally. Niall smirked as he looked down at Rose. He didn’t dare say anything in case it would make her stop doing such a great job.

Rose brought her hand up to gently grip the base of Niall’s cock. She went back to licking the tip if his cock and suckling it. Niall moaned loudly and bit his lip, as he couldn’t help but trust up against her. Rose gagged a bit when he surprised her by going to deep. She raised her head and took a few deep breaths while continuing to stroke him. She leant over again and started licking from base to tip. Stroking over her hair, Niall just couldn’t stop looking at her. She was so good.

Rose then moved her hand down to experimentally play with his balls while she took a bit more of his cock in her mouth to suck on. Groaning, Niall bit his lip and focused all he could on keeping his orgasm back. Rose started sucking harder and moving her head and hands faster. “Fuck!” Niall moaned and started cumming. Rose’s eyes widened as she started to gag. She remembered what Louis said and started to swallow his cum. “Good girl. Fuck, you’re so good.” Niall moaned.

Licking her lips, Rose sat up. “No more cane please Master” she sniffed.

“You were very good just now so no more cane just right now” Niall said and tucked himself in.

Rose sniffed and nodded “Okay Master.”

Niall smiled and dragged Rose up a bit and put the duvet over her. “Rest for a few minutes while I explain some rules for the dinner tonight” 

Nodding, Rose lay on her stomach and set her head down on a soft and fluffy pillow. She smiled; this bed was more comfortable than the pet bed. Niall stroked her hair as he started talking. “During the dinner I need you to be very good okay? My father is very strict and very demanding. He won’t hesitate to hurt you. If he talks to you, always reply with Sir. That goes for anyone. Always reply with Sir. If he talks about me or I talk to you its Master”

“Yes master. Everyone is sir. Be a good girl. No cane” she stated.

Niall nodded. “When we walk there and stuff, always stay by my side. If I stop, get to your knees and wait until I start up again. When we eat you’ll stay on your knees next to me and I’ll feed you,”

Rose frowned. “I don’t wanna be a dog. My knees will hurt” she pouted “…Master” she added.

“You’re not a dog but it’s what my father expects and it’s what you’ll do.” Niall explained simply.

Rose huffed “You treat me like a dog.” she turned her head away from Niall to face the window.

“Trust me; I don’t treat you like a dog.” Niall rolled his eyes and pulled the duvet higher on top of her. “Now rest. I’ll wake you before dinner.”

Rose cuddled up to the pillow and took a deep breath. “I can’t sleep with this thing on me Master. Uncomfortable” she pouted and squirmed.

“What thing?” Niall asked.

“This stupid leather thing!” Rose whined “Master it’s bothering me”

“You’ll be taking it off before dinner; you can handle wearing it until then. Now rest. You’re going to need it” Niall said and lay down as well and pulled her close. Rose whined and pouted. Not only did she have to sleep with this thing still on but also she had to cuddle that bastard? At least the bed was soft and plush. She sighed and shut her eyes. 

Niall closed his eyes as well and put a protective hand over Rose. Feeling very nervous about the dinner and how his father would act.

—

Rose groaned, as she was shaken awake. She sat up “What now?”

“Time to get ready for the dinner” Niall said and finished buttoning up his shirt.

Yawning, Rose rubbed her eyes and looked up at him “Does that mean I can take this off now Master?” She asked.

Niall chuckled. “Yes it does” he nodded with a smile.

Sighing in relief, Rose got out of the bed and started to fiddle with the straps “How do I get it off?” She whined.

Niall waved her over. “Turn around. I’ll help you” he said and smiled wider.

Rose blushed and turned around “Thank you Master” Niall started to open the straps on the back and let his fingers glide over her skin.

Rose shivered and moved her body away from his hands. “Don’t.” she whimpered.

“Don’t what?” Niall said and pulled her back to continue to open the rest of the straps.

“Touch me like that” she frowned “I don’t like it” Rose said while pulling off the whole thing.

“Just helping you” Niall said and went to get her ‘clothes’ for the dinner.

Rose rolled her eyes and sat back down on the bed. Looking around the room, she spotted a phone. Standing up again, she stepped on the cane. Immediately she sat back on the bed and looked away from the phone. Rose waited for a couple minutes before picking up the clothes Niall set on the bed next to her. Rose started to slip the soft black silk onto her body. She was tugging at the bra and looked up at Niall “It doesn’t cover my breasts!”

“I know. It’s supposed to be that way” Niall groomed his hair and turned to look at her. “Leave it be, you’ll ruin it and then you’ll go without anything on.”

Rose frowned. “But! But my- they’re just- out!” She complained and started to fix her own hair with her hands. “That’s the point.” Niall repeated and chuckled. “My father will want to look at you so this will save time.”

Rose threw her arms over her chest with a gasp. “What?” She stepped back and sat down against the bed “I don’t want him to see!”

“It is what it is. You don’t have a choice. I don’t have a choice.” Niall explained.

Rose frowned and stood up. “Fine. Not like you could degrade me anymore!” She headed for the door.

“Hey! Excuse me! Where are you going?” Niall stood up and quickly went after her.

“I thought we were going to dinner?” She asked nervously. 

“Hold on a minute will you? I still need to put your leash on and I need you to understand that you need to behave during the dinner.” Niall stressed and grabbed the leash.

“Fine” Rose stopped and crossed her arms. “And I understand. You’re Master. Everyone is sir. Knees. Walk with you. No cane if I behave”

“Well your attitude is very close to getting you spanked.” Niall warned her and put the leash on.

Rose dropped to her knees. “No I’m sorry, please Master,” she whimpered and gripped his pant leg, cuddling up to it and looking up at him.

“Good girl” Niall stroked her hair and glanced at his watch. “Time to go.”

Rose stood back up. “Yes Master” she whispered.

Niall bit his lip as he started leading Rose to the dining room. Silently praying that it would go well. Rose quietly followed until the two entered a large dinning room where the other boys and Amy were. She blushed and covered her breasts with her arms. 

“Arms down. Now.” Niall whispered harshly before smiling at the others. “Father” he greeted.

Rose put her arms by her side before staring at the ground, her blush deepening. 

“Niall” His father nodded. “Let’s eat,” he declared, giving rose a quick once over. Niall sat down and cleared his throat and made sure Rose kneeled down.

Rose immediately dropped to her knees, resting them on the pillow next to Niall’s chair. She looked up as Amy took the seat next to her. “Hi” she whispered. 

Amy smiled over at Rose. “Hi” she whispered back as she say as close to Zayn as possible.

“I- I’m sorry I was so mean to you.” Rose frowned and looked up “You were just being nice.” 

“It’s okay. I forgot how it is. I know it’s hard.” Amy whispered and slipped a hand down to touch her shoulder gently. Rose kissed Amy’s wrist before she nudged her head under Amy’s hand, wanting her to play with her hair.

Amy reached up and played with her gently as she squeezed and held on to Zayn’s arm tightly. 

“We’ll it’s nice to finally meet you in person, Mr. Malik. Your father and I have been … friends… for a long time” Mr. Horan said and looked over at Zayn. 

Zayn smiled “Yes it’s nice to meet you too sir. I’m glad our families get along. My father sends his best wishes.”

Mr. Horan smiled. “You’ll have to thank him for me. And return the wishes of course. Let’s eat.” he said and waved the servants over. One by one they set down salads in front of each person at the table. Rose peered up and her stomach growled. 

“I shall do that sir. And thank you for allowing us to stay with you. Your house is magnificent.” Zayn said before taking a bite. 

Mr. Horan nodded and took a bite off his salad. “This has been in our family for generations. It’s a very old with a lot of history and respect to it.” Bobby said proudly. 

Niall stabbed his fork into the salad before holding the fork to Rose’s mouth. Rose opened her mouth and took the bite. After chewing and swallowing, she smiled up at Niall

“Thank you Master. That was very good” she bit her lip, hoping that was the right thing to say. Niall nodded proudly and tore off a piece of bread for Rose.

She beamed and ate the bread out of his fingers. She felt stupid doing so but even Zayn looked scared of Niall’s dad. So she was going to be good, no matter how degrading. 

Mr. Horan looked over at his son. “So, how is she? You being firm with her? I don’t want a wild one in my house” he said and looked down at Rose.

Rose blushed and quickly looked down and the ground. She whimpered and gripped Niall’s arm, feeling uncomfortable under Mr. Horan’s cold stare. 

Niall grabbed her hand and gave it the tiniest squeeze. “Yes, father. She’s coming along really well. I think she’ll be easy to crack.” Niall said with the strongest voice he could.

“Master.” Rose whimpered and kissed Niall’s hand. 

Everyone at the table was silent as they watched the father and son exchange words. 

“I’m glad to hear that. I’d love to see. Why don’t you give us a little show? It will be good for her.” Mr. Horan said, making Niall stiffen slightly.

Rose whimpered “A-a show? Master?” She looked up at Niall nervously.

“What kind of show, father?” Niall asked, hiding his nervousness.

Rose turned to look at Amy “Amy?” She asked nervously “What’s he mean?”

Amy frowned and hushed at her. 

“Give her some training. A nice spanking will do” Mr. Horan said.

Rose gasped, “Buh- but Master I’ve been a good girl just like you said.” she whimpered and grabbed his hand and kept kissing it. 

“Mr. Horan I don’t believe that’s necessary. We’re enjoying a meal…” Zayn suggested. 

“Nonsense, Mr. Malik. Niall, now.” Mr. Horan said and leaned back in his chair. 

Niall swallowed and glanced down at Rose. “Yes, Sir.” he said quietly.

“But. But Master. You said if I was a good girl I wouldn’t get punished.” Rose whimpered and gripped his hand tightly. 

“Get up.” Niall said sternly and tugged on her hand and pushed his chair back to give her room to lie over his lap.

Rose whimpered and stood on shaky legs “You promised.” she looked at him with teary eyes.

“I’m sorry. Scream loud.” Niall quickly whispered to her as he helped her over his lap. 

Rose sniffed and gripped his pant leg as she started to cry. “I was being good!” Niall started to land quick smacks to her bum, hoping to get it all over quickly.

Rose started to squirm and cry, “Please Master no more!” She screamed. Niall continued to land smacks on her bum. 

“Son, let me show you how it’s done. Slave, come here.” Mr. Horan ordered and pushed his own chair back.

Rose gasped and crawled off Niall’s lap and away from his father, “No no no no.”

Niall stood up and walked over to Rose. “Please. Just do as he says. I’m sorry!” Niall whispered as he gripped her hand tightly and pulled her over to Mr. Horan.

Mr. Horan stroked over Rose’s bum and had a good look at it before her without hesitation started landing hard smacks down on her bum. Niall could only stand back and watch as his father used his girl. 

Rose started shrieking and kicking “Stop stop! Master please, make him stop!”

Niall steeled himself and stood still as his father continued. 

Mr. Horan chuckled. “This one sure has a set of good lungs on her.” he said and smacked her hard several times before pushing her to the floor. 

Rose cried and crawled to the corner of the room and curled into the corner. 

Zayn reached over and took Amy’s hand as he and the others at the table watched silently. Amy whimpered and clutched at Zayn’s hand tightly before looking up at him pleadingly and with tears in her eyes. 

“Go help her.” Zayn kissed Amy’s cheek. 

Amy quickly got up and headed over to Rose while Niall moved to sit back down. “That’s how you do it properly Niall. You’ve got to be firm!” Mr. Horan said and took a sip of his wine. “Let us have the next meal,” Bobby said as Niall glanced at Rose. Everyone was silent as they begun to eat the soup passed out to them. 

Rose cried quietly as she held onto Amy. “I wa- was being g-guh-good” she sobbed out. 

“Let’s go to your rooms” Amy said quietly and ushered Rose out of the room as quickly as she could. Only when she knew that they couldn’t be seen or heard, she hugged Rose tightly.

Rose held onto Amy tightly “Wha- did I do?!” She asked through her tears.

“You were so good! You did so well!” Amy praised Rose, unwilling to talk about Mr. Horan out in the halls. Figuring that Niall’s room was safe. “In you go baby” Amy said and opened the door.

Rose sniffed and ran over to the little pet bed. She lay on her side facing the wall and curled up. Her bruised bum facing the wall as it started to purple. 

“Lie up on the bed, Rose. I’ve got some salve in our rooms that I can put on okay? It will make it feel better” Amy said and held Rose’s hands.

“No!” rose whimpered and pulled her hands away, curling in on herself tighter. “Need to stay here! Master says I sleep here.”

“I’m pretty sure Niall would agree with me. If not I’ll take the blame. I’m making you. Go up on the bed. I can help you better that way” Amy said and pulled at her. “Please.”

“No.” Rose shook her head. “Master won’t let me.” she cried and grabbed onto the chain so Amy couldn’t pull her away. 

Biting her lip, Amy sighed in frustration. She went into bathroom, turned the sink on cold, and put two washcloths in. Wringing them up just a little, she quickly came back and laid them gently down on Rose’s bum.

Rose shrieked and flinched away. “Stop I promise I’ll be good!” She whimpered.

“It will help it cool down. I’m not punishing you Rose. I promise.” Amy pressed a kiss to her back before she moves the washcloths a bit before stroking her back. 

“Wanna go home.” she whispered between a few strangled breaths. Amy didn’t say anything as she stroked over her hair before brushing away some of the tears on her face.

“Would you like me to go get the salve for your bum? It will really help.”

Rose shrugged. “I don’t care” she sniffed and squeezed her eyes shut. “Wanna go back to my home and eat pizza from the restaurant across the street. They had the best pizza.”

Amy decided to lay down with Rose and hold her close as she stroked her back. “My old home was a flat next to a pizza place too. It used to smell so good when I finally could go home from working the streets.” Amy said and smiled at the memory.

Rose sniffed. “I ordered from there all the time. They knew my order when I called. Extra cheesy pizza. With oregano” her stomach grumbled and she whimpered. 

“Sounds good. And it sounds like you didn’t get much to eat either. What would you like?” Amy asked and moved the washcloths off Rose’s bum and started to gently rub her bum cheeks.

Rose flinched and whimpered. “Master gave me a bite of salad and a bite of bread. He has to feed me so I can’t eat if he’s not here.” she whimpered and wrapped her arms around her stomach. 

“He gave me permission to feed you. You have to eat. Do you like spaghetti? Or would you like meat or fish?” Amy lied simply, smiled at her, and kissed her cheek.

“Pizza.” Rose whispered and started to cry again.

“Alright. Now. Up on the bed we go. And let’s get you out of these clothes and put something warmer on” Amy stood up and grabbed Rose quickly and carried her up on the bed.

“No!” Rose screamed, “I need to stay where I belong!” She squirmed to get back to the bed. 

“You’re on your Master’s bed. This is where you belong baby. Stay.” Amy said softly and held her gently in place before grabbing the phone and getting into bed with her and holding her close.

Rose continued to cry into a pillow and held it tightly. It smelled good and comforting, she curled up against it. Amy ran her fingers through Rose’s hair as she quickly made the call to the kitchen, ordering a pizza.

~~

“Please Rose. Have a bite” Amy urged and held the pizza up to her mouth. “It’s really good.”

Rose shook her head as she cried softly. “Master didn’t say so.” 

“I know he’d want you to eat though. Please.” Amy begged. Rose cuddled further into the pillow, the smell of pizza wafting around her. But she wasn’t allowed and couldn’t have it. 

Amy sighed and put the pizza away. “You know, when I first was with Zayn, I looked for every opportunity to run and make my escape. Even tried it a few times and Mr. Malik, Zayn’s father, was ready to throw me out somewhere and make sure I couldn’t cause trouble again. You have to understand that this family life is very difficult. I could see that Niall was afraid of his father.” Amy said and held Rose close. “They’re older and are much stricter. Especially with us.” 

Rose sniffed and shook her head “I don’t wanna be here! Master lied!” Amy looked at Rose sadly.

—-

Zayn stepped out of the dinning room along with Niall after the two had declined dessert. He hurriedly made his way across the large house to Niall’s room where Amy was attempting to get rose to eat.

Zayn turned to look at Niall with a frown. He shut the door so the two were still in the hallway. “What the hell man?” He whispered harshly. 

“Well I didn’t know he’d do that! I knew he’d probably do something but I thought maybe just maker her turn around and bend over and stuff. Nothing like that.” Niall said angry as he headed quickly to his rooms. 

Zayn grabbed his arm and pulled him back “This isn’t the proper way to train her. All she knows is punishment right now. Punish her when she’s bad, punish her when she’s good. She won’t know how to behave properly if when she’s being a good girl she gets violently spanked by her Master’s father.” He growled.

Niall tugged his arm free and ran his hands over his face before ruffling his hair. “Fuck. I’ll never get her back Zayn!” Niall said quietly and upset. 

“Let’s just go see how upset she is” Zayn sighed. 

“Yeah” Niall replied simply and quietly before following Zayn. 

Zayn opened the doors. “Hi girls.” he smiled warily. Rose whimpered and shot out of the bed. She got back into the pet bed and curled up, her purple bum on display. 

Niall looked a bit helpless at Zayn before straightening up and walking over to Rose. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know he would do that. We wouldn’t have gone if I did.” Niall started as Amy got off the bed quietly and walked over to Zayn and hugged him.

Rose whimpered and moved closer to the wall “I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough Master,” She cried and started shaking. 

“You were more than good enough! And I’m sorry! You were not being punished okay? It’s just my stupid father’s idea of entertainment.” Niall sighed and picked her up, holding her close and tightly. 

“No don’t touch me!” She screamed and squirmed in his arms. Pushing against his chest rose fell out of his grasp and onto the floor. She shrieked when her bum landed on the carpet. 

“I won’t touch you okay? Please lie down up on my bed though. I just want to try and explain. And please eat and drink some.” Niall got a bottle of water. Rose sniffed and crawled over to the bed and got up into it. “Good girl” Niall opened the water bottle and held it up to her mouth. “Try and drink some” Rose started to sip from the water bottle and sniffed. Niall gave her a little smile. “I need you to listen again okay? You were not being punished at dinner. You did nothing to get what you got. You were such a good girl and you made me very proud,” Niall told her while looking into her eyes. Rose looked down and didn’t say anything while she fiddled with her fingers. “You can speak freely. What are you thinking about my father did?” Niall asked nervous. Knowing it was a slightly risky move. 

~

Zayn kissed her head. “Love you Amy. I’m sorry you had to see that.” he whispered. Amy started crying quietly. “I was so scared! I thought m-maybe he’d do it to me too. Poor Rose!” She sobbed. 

“We’ll he’s not my father so I would have beaten the crap out of him if he touched you.” he kissed her head. 

“But you would get in trouble if you did that!” Amy said and sniffled, doing her best to be as close to Zayn as possible. 

“Nah I’d be okay.” Zayn smiled and led her to the bed where the large pizza was sitting on a tray. “Let’s try feeding rose again.”

Amy pulled her dress up so she could sit better on the bed and leaned against Zayn as she picked up a slice of pizza. “Try cutting it up.” Zayn suggested before going to pour him and Niall drinks. 

“Oh. Right” Amy uttered quietly and looked around a knife. “Zayn? Can you bring a knife?”

“Sure Hun.” Zayn called over from the bar. 

Amy grabbed the knife from Zayn and started cutting the pizza into little pieces before holding one up to Rose, looking hopeful.

Rose turned her head away from Niall and wrapped her arms around herself. Taking the bite from Amy, she smiled a little as she chewed. 

Zayn stood behind Amy and stroked her hair. Smiling in return, Amy quickly grabbed another piece and held it up for Rose. Amy beamed up at Zayn, happy that Rose was now eating. 

Niall sighed. “Please? Nothing you say will leave this room. Or earn you a punishment.” he pleaded.

Rose took a deep breath before she started screaming. “I hate it! I hate you!” She leapt off the bed “You ruined my life!” She collapsed on the ground sobbing. ”I wanna go home.” Rose sobbed and rocked herself back and forth. 

Niall sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to calm himself.

Amy jumped back against Zayn, startled and whimpered as she watched Rose. Zayn rubbed Amy’s shoulders before taking a slice of pizza and walking over to Rose. 

“Come on, you should eat something.” Zayn said and squatted down next to Rose and holding the pizza up to her. 

“I’d rather starve to death.” she cried and turned her head away from him.

“When you’re asked to do something by a Dom, you do it darling.” Zayn said sternly and grabbed her head and turned it. “Now eat.”

Rose whimpered, “I wanna die. Don’t make me eat”

“Eat now!” Zayn ordered with a loud stern voice and glared at her. Gripping her chin tighter.

Rose cried and shook her head out of his grip “Can’t go home. Gonna die instead”

Amy crawled over to Niall and looked at him worried. Niall looked at Amy desperately before looking back at Zayn. Amy whimpered at Rose’s words before getting angry and coming over to her. She gripped her shoulders and shook her. “Stop it! Your Master did not mean for this to happen! Be grateful for the life you have, for you have one! Now eat and do as you are told!” Amy said sternly and glared at her. “Eat!” She said while shaking her once more. 

Rose sobbed “No no no” she crawled away to the pet bed and curled up on it “Wanna go home. Wanna see my friends. Wanna see Robert. Wanna be loved”

Zayn patted Amy’s shoulder “Calm down honey. This isn’t for you.”

“Why won’t she listen? It’s an honour! You were chosen! Rose!” Amy said frustrated. 

Zayn shushed Amy “Ignore her baby. Grab some pizza and we can go to our room.” Amy pouted and quickly went and grabbed a few slices before coming back over. “Good girl” Zayn kissed Amy’s head before leading her toward the door.

Niall stood up, grabbed the chain and locked it to Rose’s collar. Niall grabbed two pizza slices and cut them up into pieces before throwing them into a bowl. He poured the water into a second bowl and placed it next to the pet bed. “You will eat. You will drink. And then, you will sleep and be quiet.” Niall said simply before walking into the bathroom to change out of his formal clothes. Rose whimpered and stayed curled up. 

Niall came out of the bathroom, wearing some sweats and a t-shirt. He stood over Rose. “Are you going to eat, bitch?” He asked. Rose turned and reached out to grab a piece. Niall walked away without a word and went to sit down and watch TV. 

Amy looked back at Rose one last time before walking out.

“Call if you need anything” Zayn directed to Niall before shutting the doors. 

“Will do” Niall said shortly and gave a small smile before the door closed.

~

Rose continued to nibble as she looked over at Niall. 

“I had a boyfriend you know” Rose whispered and took another bite.

“Yeah?” Niall asked as he continued to watch the TV. “What’s his name?”

“Robert” she sniffed and munched on a piece of crust.

Niall smiled. “I’ve got some cream to make your bum feel better if you want it.” He said, still looking at the TV.

“He has brown hair and blue eyes. He wears contacts but I always liked his glasses.” she mused. “And freckles too.” she sniffed, releasing silent tears. 

Niall stood up and got the cream from the bathroom. He walked over and opened the top. “Lay on your stomach” he ordered. 

Rose rolled over “He learned to braid my hair. He knew how much I liked it so he did it a lot.”

Niall started smearing the cream over her bum; he grimaced at how hot it was. “I had a girlfriend once, named Isabella”

“Oh” Rose said, flinching away from his hands out if both fear and pain.

“Shhh, easy. I’m just putting the cream on.” he said and continued. “We weren’t together for long. My father found out and he was pissed that I was seeing her without his permission”

“Did you love her?” She asked, “Robert loves me. He said he would wait until I was ready to loose my virginity. I was going to give it to him on our 6 month anniversary.”

“I think I could have loved her. But when my father found out that she was the daughter of a journalist, he killed them both” Niall sighed and sat down next to Rose as he finished putting on the cream. “Did you love him?”

“He killed her?” Rose whimpered before taking a deep breath. “Yes I did- I do love him,” she corrected. 

“Yeah well that’s what happens when your father is the most dangerous man in Ireland.” Niall smiled at Rose. “Drink” he ordered and pushed the bowl closer to her.

Rose looked over at the bowl with glassy eyes “Robert’s dad owns an ice cream shop. He’s really sweet.”

Niall chuckled. “Only sweet people could own an ice cream shop. How is your bum feeling?” He asked quietly and ran his fingers through her hair.

“It feels numb but like it’s on fire at the same time.” she cried softly “It hurts so much.”

“I’m so sorry. Want to try and take some pain killers and see if that will help numb the pain?” Niall asked as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

“I’d rather wait for it to kill me” she sighed and shut her eyes. 

“You won’t die. It will get better.” Niall said quietly and glanced down at her. “It’ll get better.”

“I don’t believe you.” she turned to look at the wall again. 

Niall sighed sadly and closed his eyes as he leaned back against the wall. He wasn’t too sure he believed it himself.


	8. Chapter 7

The next week went slowly for Niall and Rose. Everyday they’d struggle to get over what Niall’s father had done. The bruises and blisters on Rose’s bum were fading though and you could almost say trust was building between the two.

~

Rose yawned and turned to the clock. *1 am* It read. She was hungry; still she’d been eating very little, never attending dinner with the rest of the people in the house.

“Master?” She whispered quietly before saying it a bit louder. 

“Wha? What’s going on?” Niall asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes and turned over to look at Rose.

“I’m hungry master. Can I go to the kitchen to get a snack?” She whispered and tugged at the chain connected to the wall. “Please?”

“Yeah, sure, go ahead” Niall yawned, turned over and waved at her to go. 

“You need to unlock me Master.” she smiled and sat up, allowing her blanket to slide off her body. 

“Oh. Right.” Niall sat up and took of the chain he was wearing around his neck. Unlocking the padlock, Niall grabbed a kiss from Rose. “Just go down to the ground floor, head down the hallway at the left, and the kitchen is the second door to the right,” Niall explained. “Bring me some snacks or something” he added and grabbed another kiss.

“Yes Master.” Rose said before exiting the room. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked through the cold dark house. When she finally arrived at the ground floor, she paused Did he say right or left? She pondered before turning down the hallway to the right. 

Mr. Horan walked out of one of the maids’ rooms and frowned as he heard footsteps he didn’t recognize. Quickly but quietly he headed after them.

Rose was lost. She knew it and didn’t know what to do. She stopped as she came upon a window. I could leave she thought looking out into the dark night. But Amy would be upset. And Niall… He would probably be pissed and find me before I got very far she sighed; Mac n cheese would help. 

“Leaving slave?” Mr. Horan growled as he came up behind Rose at the window.

Rose gasped quickly turned “No! I was going to the kitchen!”

Mr. Horan slapped her across the face. “Shut up! Then why are you going to the opposite way?” He snarled and started dragging her further down the hallway.

Stumbling behind him rose started to cry, “I got lost! Please you’re hurting me!”

“Lying bitch! Now come here!” Mr. Horan opened a door and started to drag her down the stairs. “And this is nothing. I’ll show you what pain is. My son has been going far too easy on you” he spat out.

“Please no!” Rose sobbed and tried to scratch at his arm “Let go of me!”

Mr. Horan threw her in to a room and on to the floor before reaching out to turn on the light. He took off his belt and folded it in two as he glared down at her.

“No please. I wasn’t trying to leave I promise!” She screamed and crawled backwards until she hit the stone wall. Mr. Horan smirked as he slowly walked towards her. Raising the belt, he started whipping her all over, as hard as he could. 

Rose screeched extremely loud as she writhed in pain and tried to protect her body from his powerful blows “Stop! Please stop!”

Mr. Horan didn’t let up. He continued to whip her for several more minutes before he put the belt back on.

Rose was shaking and trembling in fear. Her entire body was covered with welts, some even on her face. “Please no more.” she sobbed. Mr. Horan looked around and grinned when he saw some rope lying on the floor. Grabbing it, he took hold of Rose’s arm and tied it around it before grabbing the other arm and tying them together. After he was done with her arms, he grabbed her by the hair and made her stand.

Rose bit her lip until she drew blood, the pain in her scalp blooming. “Please!”

Mr. Horan forced her up one of the beams and tied her to it. “I have just the thing for you, slave.” he said before walking off.

Rose sobbed and tried to get her hands out. But the rope was so tight it was cutting into her wrists and arms.

Mr. Horan came back down and waved a vibrator in his hands. “I think a slut like you will love this thing.” he smirked and kicked her feet apart. 

Rose moved to clamp her thighs shut but his feet were in her way. “Please no! That’s huge! I was a virgin before Niall!” She cried.

“Ha! You? A virgin? I don’t believe that for a second.” Mr. Horan said and lined up the vibrator before pushing it in in one go. He smirked as he turned on the vibrations.

Rose shrieked “Please take it out! It hurts!” She squirmed. Mr. Horan smirked as he tied her feet to the beam so it wouldn’t fall out. Rose sobbed “Please let me go!” She had to take a deep breath “Niall will find me!”

Mr. Horan grinned. “How will he find you?” He said as he started taking off his tie. 

Rose’s blood ran cold as she sobbed. He was right, he’d think she ran away, or if he looked for her, the house was huge and why would anyone check the basement? She was going to die down there. She knew it. Mr. Horan walked over, shoved the tie into her mouth, and tied the tie around her head. Making sure the tie was tied on tightly, he reached behind her neck and took off the collar. “There we go. Have a nice night now, slave” Mr. Horan said and walked over to the light switch.

Rose shrieked into the gag and tugged at her bonds. Mr. Horan chuckled, smirked, and turned off the light before heading upstairs.

Rose cried as she was left in the dark, fearing the worst.


	9. Chapter 8

Stretching out, Niall turned over and reached over to cuddle Rose. Opening his eyes as he met nothing, he sat up. “Rose?” He called out but there was no response as he pulled on sweats and put on a t-shirt. “Rose?! Rose, are you here?” He yelled and looked through all the rooms. 

Zayn sat up and yawned. He smiled and pet Amy’s head. “Baby time to wake up.” he whispered before turning, shocked when the door flew open. 

“Is Rose here? I can’t find her! Is she here?” Niall asked desperate and started checking their rooms.

“No?” Zayn quickly got out of the bed and tugged jeans on. “She’s not in your room?”

“I wouldn’t be asking if she was in my room would I?” Niall snapped and starts heading out. “The kitchen! She woke up and was hungry so she asked if she could go and get some food! Maybe she fell asleep there.” Niall mumbled and quickly started heading towards it. 

~

Zayn rolled his eyes “Amy get up.” he shook her “Rose is missing.” he said quickly before running out is the room to get the other boys. 

“Missing? Zayn!” She called out as she got up. Amy grabbed a robe and tied it on, covering her naked self as she rushed after Zayn. 

He threw open the doors to the rooms the other three were staying in “Rose is missing get the fuck up.” he yelled. 

Harry and Louis sat up quickly and were too shocked to react right away. “Seriously? Has she run away?” Harry asked as he got up and pulled on some clothes. 

“Would she?” Louis asked nervously as they ran out of the room, Liam close behind.

“No! Rose wouldn’t do that!” Amy screamed at him, glaring as she crossed her arms over her chest.

~

 

 

Niall burst into the kitchen. “Rose?” He called out and looked around. “Have you seen Rose? Was she in here last night?” Niall asked one of the cooks.

“No one has been here that I know of.” he shrugged.

“God damn it! Fuck!” Niall swore as he ran out and started shouting for her, looking around in the house. 

Zayn met Niall in the hall “Kitchen?” He asked. 

“No! They don’t even think she’s been there at all. Fuck, where is she?” Niall said frustrated and worried. 

“Niall, what is going on? I just found this by the window” Mr. Horan said innocently and held out Rose’s collar. 

Amy gasped and stepped back. 

Zayn took the collar from Mr. Horan’s hand and frowned. “Where did you find this?” He asked seriously.

“I’ll show you. I believe the window is still open” Mr. Horan said and started leading them towards the window. 

Niall clenched his jaw and his hands were fists as he followed.

Zayn took Amy’s hand as the group followed Niall’s father to an open window. 

“She left?” Louis whispered nervously, and sneakily grabbed Harry’s hand for comfort. Harry took Louis’ hand and gave it a little squeeze. Niall shook his head in disbelief and took the collar from Zayn before looking out the window. The sun was already making it quite hot outside. “Rose!” He yelled angry and panted. 

Amy turned and cuddled up to Zayn as she started sobbing. Zayn held Amy close and kissed her head before looking at Niall with a frown “Amy and I will drive into the city to check if anyone has seen her. Maybe in the shops? She needs clothes.”

“I’ll check airports and other transportation places. Hotels too.” Liam offered. 

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll. I’ll go and get you her picture to show around.” Niall said shakily, clutching on to her collar as he made his way to his rooms. 

Mr. Horan simply walked away, pleased that they weren’t searching the house anymore and that his plan was working. 

~

Amy clung to Zayn as they started walking back to their own rooms to get dressed. “Why would she run away? She wouldn’t run away!”

“I don’t know Hun.” Zayn sighed, pausing to watch Niall walk slowly back to his room while looking down at the collar sadly.

“Come on. The sooner we leave the sooner we might find her.”

Amy sniffled and quickly threw on some knickers and a dress before slipping on her shoes. She simply put her hair in a bun. “I’m ready”

~

Niall sat down on his bed, opened his drawer on the nightstand, and pulled Rose’s picture out. Clearing his throat, he pulled his phone out and took a picture of it before sending it to everyone. 

~

“Alright I have the picture on my phone. Let’s go” he grabbed the keys to the car he was borrowing. “Liam will be meeting us by the car” he held his hand out for her. 

“Okay” Amy said sadly and followed him out, holding on to his hand tightly. 

“Alright Li. Lets get going.” Zayn sighed as the three got into the car. Once they started driving he wrapped his arm around her as Amy stared out the window, desperate to see any hint or sign as to where Rose had gone.

~

 

“Haz what can we do?” Louis whimpered when the two got back to their room. 

Harry shook his head. “Let’s ask Niall if there’s anything we can do. If not I think we should just stay out of the way.” Harry sighed. “You okay?” He asked and looked over Lou.

“No. Why would she leave? I thought she and Niall were getting along better?” He asked sadly, as the two left the room to head to Niall’s. 

“I know.” Harry said before knocking on the door and opening it. “Niall?” He asked gently and poked his head in. “Niall? It’s Louis and Harry.” he said quietly and entered the room.

Niall quickly wiped the tears on his face and cleared his throat. “Yeah? Come in” 

Louis walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. “I’m not even gonna ask if you’re okay.”

Niall gave a small chuckle and smile. “Yeah. Well.” Niall cleared his throat again. “Sorry, was there anything you wanted?” He asked and looked at Harry.

“We just wanted to know if there was anything we could do?” harry sighed and sat next to Louis.

Niall shrugged. “I don’t know to be honest.” Niall sighed and looked down at the photo and collar he was still holding. “The house is checked and the others are out looking so…” Niall nodded and said sadly.

“Want me to call the kitchen? Have them bring us breakfast?” Louis suggested and reached out to stroke Niall’s back.

“The most annoying and fucked up thing is that I can’t even report her missing!” Niall spat out angry, shocking Louis so he fell back against Harry. Niall took a deep shaky breath as he put his head in his hands, the picture and collar now resting on the nightstand.

“We’ll find her okay.” Harry smiled, reaching out to rub his back. He shifted so Louis was on his lap and he had his arm around Niall. “She couldn’t have gotten far.” Louis grabbed the phone and called the kitchen and began to order many of Niall’s favourites. 

“If she’s really run away I almost hope we don’t find her. She obviously doesn’t want to stay. And I don’t know if I could continue the way we were before. She pretended we were actually okay and happy.” Niall sniffled and looked at the floor. “I really thought we’d gotten somewhere you know?”

Harry sighed, “We thought so too. Where would she go anyway? We know where she lives and where Charlie lives.”

”Yeah. That’s true.” Niall bit his lip. “Fuck.” he said and wiped his eyes again, hating that they had to see him this way.

“Stay optimistic!” Louis smiled sadly as some of the food started to show up. “I promise we will find her.”


	10. Chapter 9

Rose’s vision was blurry and her head spun, the pain between her legs excruciating. She wasn’t sure how long she had been down in the basement, it felt like forever. She wanted someone to find her. She wanted Niall.  

~

“Guys, I don’t know. I’d rather stay home.” Niall said uncertainly and looked at them all.  

“Niall, Rose has been gone for almost four days! There is no sign of her. You need to cheer the fuck up. Now we are going!” Zayn growled and dragged Niall out and pushed him in the limo, Liam, Louis, and Harry following behind.  

“But what about Amy?” Niall protested as he was dragged along.  

“She’s staying home. We are going to a strip club.” Zayn said. “Now drink this.” he shoved a beer into his hand. Niall sighed in surrender and took a sip of his beer.

“Where are we going anyway?”

 “Some place I read about on the Internet. Looked really upscale” Louis smiled.  

“I reserved the booth with the best view of the stage” Harry smirked. “Now let’s go get smashed!”

 ~

(2 am)  

“Here. Drink more!” Zayn slurred and pushed another beverage into Niall’s hand.   Niall grinned and happily accepted it.

“Thank you mate, you’re the best!” Niall gushed and took a large sip as he turned his eyes to one of the girls on stage. “Love, come here!” He shouted and a brunette strolled over with a wicked grin. Climbing over Louis and the girl on his lap, she crawled onto Niall’s

“Hey baby.”  she smirked.

“Hello there. How is your night going babe?” He asked, as he looked her over.

“We’ll I hope it’s gonna get better.” she winked and unclipped her bra, letting it slip to the ground.   Niall bit his lip and pulled her close. “I’ll do my best” Niall said and started grinding up against her before pulling her face closer.

“No kissing honey” the girl set his hands down on the chair before she started dancing.  Niall groaned loudly before shaking his head and turning his attention to just watching her.

“Hey Haz check it out!” Louis laughed and pointed at the brunette grinding on his lap.  Harry glanced over and grasped his beer bottle tighter as he looked. He gave Louis a tight-lipped smile.

Liam laughed, “Don’t look so down!” He clapped Harry on the back “Let’s get you a dancer too?”   Harry shook his head.

“I’m fine.” he forced out as he glared at the girl grinding against Louis.   Louis put his hands on the girl’s hips and smiled up at her “You’re so beautiful” he giggled drunkenly. The girl grinned.

“Oh honey, you’re beautiful too. Down right sexy. My shift is over at four, why don’t we meet? The ‘no kissing’ rule won’t count then.” she purred into his ear as she ran her fingers trough his hair.  He blushed

“Y-yeah I can do that” Louis bit his lip and groaned when she took her bra off and took her boobs into her hands.  Harry put the beer bottle down hard on the table, stood up, grabbed the girl’s arm, and made her stand.

“Time for you to leave” he snapped and pushed her away, throwing the bra after her. He turned to Louis and glared at him before leaning down and smashing his lips roughly against his.  Louis moaned, shocked but happily kissed back and let Harry dominate the kiss.  Zayn’s mouth dropped as he and Liam stared at the two

“Wha-?” 

“Stupid fucking bitch. I fucking love you okay? Can’t believe that whore just throwing herself at you! You’re mine!” Harry said firmly and kissed him again.  

“You love me?” Louis moaned into the kiss.

 The girl on Niall left when her friend had been pushed away and Niall stared shocked at the couple.  “I was not expecting this-” he said.  

“Love you so much, you’ve got no fucking idea” Harry growled and stared at him. “Is that okay?” He asked, checking himself and clearing his throat.  

“I love you too Hazza” Louis pulled him into the kiss again “Wanna go home. Want you to fuck me.”  

“Well shit.” Zayn said.  Harry smirked and slammed his lips against Louis’s again.  Niall laughed and stood up.

“Come on lover boys! Lets get you home so you can fuck like rabbits!” He chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. We’re going.” Niall said to the security guard heading towards them and waved him away.   Liam helped push the kissing couple out the door and into the limo.  

“Tell the driver to go fast. I don’t know if I want to watch them go all the way just yet.” Zayn chuckled when Louis started tugging at Harry’s shirt.  Harry grabbed Lou’s hands and pushed them away as he started working on a love bite on Lou’s neck. Meanwhile he rubbed and squeezed hard at Lou’s perfect bum. Louis moaned and ground down against Harry’s thigh. Harry smirked as he saw the love bite on Lou’s neck “Now everyone can see that you’re mine.” he growled and landed a smack against Lou’s bum. “Mine!” 

“Yours.” Louis moaned and pulled off Harry’s shirt “Love you.” 

 Niall burst out laughing again and closed his eyes as he tried to stop.   Zayn laughed harder as the limo drove off.  

“They’re drunk you two! Stop laughing!”  Liam scolded them.  Niall bit his lip and took deep breaths through his nose in effort to shut up.   Zayn took a few deep breaths before he started laughing again.  When Zayn started laughing again, Niall couldn’t keep it in any longer and started laughing too, making Liam roll his eyes.

“It’s only two guys making out, relax.” he said before sighing as they pulled up to the house. “Thank god.” he whispered to himself.

~

Harry picked Louis up, opened the door, and put down Louis before grabbing his hand and dragging him along to their room.  Harry opened the door, pulled Louis inside and slammed the door shut. “I’m going to fuck you so hard,” he growled. “Strip!” He barked out as he took off his own clothes.  Louis quickly pulled his clothes off and tripped taking his boxers off. He landed on the ground in a fit of laughter

“Hazza come down here!” He reached down and started stoking his hard cock.

Harry smirked. “Hands off! You’re mine now Louis. Which means my rules, all the time,” Harry said, very much enjoying the situation. “Come here, pet.” he said squatting down.

“Fuck yes Hazza” Louis flipped and crawled over to him. “Love you so much.” 

Harry stroked Louis hair and pulled him in for a hard kiss.

“Hazza just won’t do. What should you call me hu?” Harry murmured against Lou’s lips. “Master? Daddy? Sir?” He pulled back so he could look at Lou, smirking from ear to ear.  

“Daddy” Louis giggled “Daddy can I suck your cock?” He giggled more with a pouty face.

 “Daddy hu? You gonna be my little boy? Gagging on daddy’s big cock?” Harry smirked and stood up, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

Louis crawled after him “Love to gag on it daddy. Choke me with your cock.”

Harry moaned at Lou’s words, grabbed his hair, and shoved his cock into his mouth. “Fuck, such naughty language baby. Getting your daddy so hard for you.” he said and pushed his cock in deeply.  Louis gagged as Harry started thrusting quickly, his cock twitching happily.

Harry was desperate to cum so he wasted no time before he started to quickly thrust in and out of Lou’s mouth. Louis looked up at Harry with sparkling blue eyes. He whimpered and pushed his penis against Harry’s leg desperately.  Harry chuckled.

“You wanna cum, pet? You want daddy to make you cum?” Louis tried to nod around Harry’s cock, causing him to gag more. He moaned loudly and looked into Harry’s eyes desperately.  Smirking, Harry moaned. “Wait a moment. My slutty little boy. Daddy is going to cum first.” he bit his lip and started to thrust in and out quickly, ready to cum in seconds.  Louis moaned happily and took a deep breath to prepare for Harry’s cum.  Thrusting in deeply, Harry groaned and closed eyes as he came down Lou’s throat. “Fuck baby” he moaned. Louis swallowed it all before pulling back with a smile

“Thank you daddy. So yummy.”  Smiling, Harry pulled Louis up onto his lap, wrapped his hand around Lou’s hard cock, and started stroking him off as he kissed and sucked on his neck. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and held on tight

“Gonna cum. Can I cum daddy?” He moaned.

“Go on baby. Cum for your daddy.” Harry said and moved his hand faster and bit down on his neck. 

“Harry!” Louis moaned loudly as he started cumming all over Harry’s hand. Harry smirked and once Louis finished, he held his hand up to Lou’s mouth.

“Lick it up.” Harry told him and  Louis immediately started to lick it up like a little kitten. Once it was all gone he sighed and fell against Harry’s chest

“Tired daddy”

“You’re such a good boy for daddy.” Harry praised and lifted Lou up on the bed. Getting under the duvet, he pulled Louis close to him and turned off the lights. 

~

Zayn cracked up as he followed the two “Where’s my slut? I need pussy!” He laughed and ran up the stairs. 

Amy looked up as he heard Zayn’s voice from the hall. Quickly she grabbed the candy wrappers and stuffed them under the bed. Quickly stripping down and putting on a little nightie, she opened the door and walked towards him. “You’re home, daddy!” She said and smiled innocently and grabbed his hand  

“Hey slut.” Zayn smirked before pushing her into the room and slamming the door. “Gonna eat your sweet cunt.” 

Amy moaned at his words. Nodding, she rushed over to the bed and lay down. “Please, daddy. Please eat my pussy!” She begged, her panties already soaked.  Zayn jumped onto the bed and quickly buried his face between her legs, his tongue flicking her clit.

Amy gasped and arch up against him. “Fuck! Fuck! God, daddy!” She screamed and grabbed his hair to have something to hold on to.    Zayn shoved two fingers into her and started thrusting them quickly.

“Wanna taste your cum. Right now I can’t wait .”

Amy moaned constantly, clenching around Zayn’s fingers. “God, fuck yeah daddy! Gonna cum!” She yelled and arched up. Closing her eyes tightly she gasped loudly as she started cumming.  Zayn moaned as he licked up all of her cum

“Yum.” he sat back up and licked his lips.    Amy kept her eyes closed as her clit continued to twitch from her orgasm. “Thank you, Daddy!” She got out shakily. Zayn smiled before climbing under the covers. He pulled Amy with him and cuddled up to her.

“Night ”

“G’night daddy.” Amy mumbled before falling asleep.  

~

Niall chuckled “Rose? Rose baby Masters home!” He called happily.  Liam sighed sadly. “Come on Niall. You’re drunk and need to sleep” he said and started guiding him to his room.  

“But I need to say hello to Rose. Want to have cuddles with her!” Niall smiled and leaned against Liam. Liam smiled.

“Maybe later yeah? Just rest for a moment first. Get more energy for when you’ll cuddle” Liam said and pushed Niall to sit down on the bed

 “Alright but I need her soon. Love cuddling with me baby.” he mumbled before falling asleep.  Rolling his eyes, Liam took off Niall’s shoes and got the duvet over him before walking out of the room.

~

Zayn sat up and yawned. He turned and kissed Amy on the head before glancing at the clock. “Shit baby, its 12!” He chuckled, ”I need a Bloody Mary my head kills!”

Amy groaned. “Mm too early” she mumbled and cuddled closer, popping her thumb in her mouth.  

“Alright baby. We will probably be eating in the blue room” he kissed her head before changing and leaving with a smile at his cute girl.

~

 Louis turned and cuddled up to Harry “Hazza I’m hungry.” He mumbled . Harry stretched out and kissed Lou’s head.

“Hungry? What time is it?” He asked.  

 Louis looked over. “Shit it’s like noon.” he laughed when Zayn walked in.  

“I don’t know about you two. But I need a Bloody Mary and some food. Wanna join me?”  Harry chuckled and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Love to. Head is banging like fuck” Harry groaned and got out of bed to find some boxers and clean clothes.

~

Groaning at the pounding in his head, Niall turned over. “Rose, get me some pain killers please. My head is killing me. Rose?” Niall whispered as he opened his eyes and was met by no one at his side. “Oh” he muttered quickly.  

“Hey Niall everyone’s hungry so we are gonna go eat in the blue room. I called the kitchen and they are making food. Liam, Louis, and Harry are on their way down. Wanna come with mate?” Zayn asked with a smile.  

“Yeah sure. I- I forgot she was gone.” Niall said quietly, looking sadly at the empty space next to him. Zayn sighed,

“I’m sorry mate.” he clapped him on the back, threw some clothes at him, and pulled him out of the room. “I’ll have Liam get more alcohol.” he said as the two walked down the stairs.  

Louis curled up next to Harry on the couch and smiled at the maid who brought out some bagels and fresh fruit then at Niall and Zayn as the two walked in.  

“Hey guys, morning” Niall said and sat down, reaching for a bagel.  Harry smiled at him. “Hi and good day to you too. How’s the head?” He asked.

 “Oh he’s fine” Zayn laughed “he’s Irish remember!”

“Now that is just not fair” Harry protested and loaded up a plate of fruit and a bagel with cream cheese on it before handing it to Lou. “Thank you Hazza” Louis smiled and started to munch when eggs were brought out “Oh yummy.” 

Liam looked over at Niall’s somber face and remembered some of the things he had said drunkenly the night before.

“I think I’d like some mimosas. I’ll go find some good champagne. Niall where’s the cellar?” He stood.    

“It’s down the hallway on the right. Last door on the right.” Niall explained. Liam smiled and headed in that direction as he hummed to himself.  

Niall loaded up his plate and starting eating.  Harry got a boiled egg for himself, cut off the top, and started eating it out with a spoon. “Are there different chickens in Ireland or something because this egg is amazing” Harry asked, thinking of things to cheer up the blonde, and quickly secured himself another.  Niall chuckled and shook his head.

“I don’t think so?” 

~

Liam hummed as he counted the doors and headed down the correct one. Once he got to the basement, he headed over to the cellar when he passed a door. He heard a soft buzzing sound at looked at the door curiously . Testing the handle, Liam bit his lip, as it wasn’t locked. Looking around to make sure no one was down there he pushed open the door. Seeing nothing in the dark, he felt around the wall for a light switch and turned the lights on.  

~

Rose groaned as a light went on. She was barely conscious as her head swayed when she tried to look up. Trembling with fear, she was terrified that Mr. Horan had come back.  

~

“Oh my god! Rose?” Liam gasped.


	11. Chapter 10

Rose blinked her eyes opened briefly. When she saw Liam she closed her eyes and let herself slip into darkness, she was saved.

Liam rushed over. “Shit! Niall! Niall! Anyone!” He started yelling as he took the tie out of her mouth. He bent down and started working in tying up the knots at her feet. “Niall!”

Zayn sat up “is Liam screaming?!” He shot off the couch and ran down the hallway. Niall quickly followed him with Louis and Harry at his heels.

“Niall!! Damn it! Help!” Liam screamed as he finally got her legs free and started working on her arms. “Rose? Baby? Try and wake up for me please.”

Zayn quickly sprinted down the stairs and ran to where Liam was screaming from “oh god” he gasped.

Niall froze completely as he saw Rose. He couldn’t move past the threshold. Lou and Harry went past him.

“Help me hold her up. She’s going to fall as soon as I open this knot” Liam said.

Zayn ran over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Once Liam had untied her Zayn lifted her up. “Oh fuck. Harry hold her” once she was bridal style in Harry’s arms Zayn gently grabbed her calf and spread her legs. He gripped the base of the vibrator and slowly pulled it out and Harry gasped  “That’s. That’s fucking huge.” he said and shut roses legs again. Zayn shut it off and threw it to the ground angrily.

Niall slowly walked over and with a trembling hand reached out to stroke her cheek gently. “Rosie? Baby?” Niall asked quietly and sniffled.

Rose didn’t stir and Harry felt her forehead. “She’s burning up. We need to get her in a cold bath” he frowned before turning and carrying her up the stairs in the direction of Niall’s room, Louis running ahead to start the water.

Niall choked back a sob and followed behind Harry. His baby had been inside the house the whole time. Why hadn’t he checked the basement too? Niall beat himself up as he bit his lip and walked into the bathroom.

Harry had gotten into the bath fully clothed so he could hold rose above the water. Louis sat next to the tub and gently stroked Roses forehead.

Niall got a pair of scissors and cut off the underwear she was wearing before grabbing a washcloth. A sob came from him as he started washing off the filth that was covering Rose. “Rosie? Rosie can you wake up for me please?” Niall begged as he washed her gently, wary of the bruises on her.

“God how long was she down there?” Louis whimpered  

“Four days.” Harry whispered. “Four fucking days and we didn’t know”

Niall continued to try and get her to respond as he cleaned her up.

“Shh Niall.” Louis rested his hand on his shoulder. “She’ll wake up soon.”

Niall swallowed. “I need to call my doctor” he said before getting up, walking out of the bathroom and grabbed his phone. Quickly dialing his number he sat down on the bed as he waited for him to pick up.

“Harry, Liam? Is she going to be okay?” Louis whimpered.

 Liam sighed “Physically?”

“I think so baby. But she has gone over four days without any drinking or eating so it will be risky. We’re very lucky we found her now. I don’t think she could have lasted another day.” Harry said and reached out to grab his hand.

“Physically she will recover. Like Harry said its good we found her. She wasn’t eating much before too so that didn’t help.” Liam frowned “I’m more worried about her emotional state.”

Harry nodded in agreement and squeezed Lou’s hand. “We’ll get trough this. We’ll help both Niall and Rose move on from this.” he said softly as he looked down at the unconscious girl laying on him.

“Promise?” Louis asked sadly.

“Promise baby” Harry smiled and gave his hand another squeeze.

~

 Zayn burst into his bedroom and ran to the bed and shook Amy awake. “Amy you need to get up. We found rose, she was locked in the basement.”

Amy sat up and stared at Zayn. “What?” She asked confused.

“Rose was tied up in the basement.” Zayn frowned “Liam found her.”

Amy whimpered and shook her head. “No. You’re lying. She hasn’t been here the whole time. You’re lying!” She started sobbing.

Zayn pulled Amy into a hug “I’m sorry baby but she has.”

Amy sobbed and held on to Zayn tightly. “Rose!” She cried and closed her eyes.

“Shh baby.” Zayn held Amy close and rubbed her back “It’s okay.”

“I wanna see her!” Amy said pulling back, sniffling and trying not to cry anymore.

“Alright let’s go.” Zayn took Amy’s hand and led her to the bathroom.

~

“I’m on my way” the doctor said seriously into the phone.

Niall hung up the phone and laid his head into his hands and started sobbing.

~

“Go on” Zayn said before turning back and sitting on the bed next to Niall “Hey?” He said quietly and rubbed Niall’s back.

Niall shook his head and let out a strangled sob. “Why would he do that to her? I can’t believe he did that”

“You know who did it?” Zayn asked and put his arm around his sobbing friend. Niall nodded. “My father. There’s no doubt” he said and glanced down at the stupid tie in his hands.

Zayn glanced over at the tie before he pulled Niall into his lap for a tight hug. “I’m sorry mate.” Niall broke down against Zayn and grabbed on to his arm just to have something hold on to.

Zayn held onto Niall and let him cry. He set him down when the doorbell rang and the two let the doctor in.

“Thank you for coming, she’s in here” Niall said drying his tears and leading him into the bathroom.

~

Amy slowly walked over and peeked over the edge of the bathtub and let her eyes roam over Rose as she looked to see how she was.

“Hey Amy” Liam smiled sadly at her.

“Li.” Amy whined before throwing her arms around him and trying to keep her sobs back. Liam held her in his lap and gently rocked her back and forth.

“Rose is gonna die! Isn’t she?” Amy sobbed and looked at Liam sadly.

“Oh no sweetie” Liam sighed “She’s gonna wake up. Don’t you worry.”

“Promise?” Amy whimpered and looked at Rose. “Promise” Liam kissed her head when the doctor came in.  

“We just found her today. It’s been four days.” Zayn finished explaining to him.

“I see. Would you all excuse us? It would be better if it was just Mr. Horan, myself and the patient present during the examination.” the doctor said.

Nodding, Liam stood and carried Amy out to the bedroom, Louis following .

“Should Harry stay?” Zayn asked.

“If he’d help get her out of the bath, that would be great. I can better examine her if she’s on the bed or sofa.” the doctor said rolling up his sleeves. Niall went and got some big towels to lie on the bed and dry Rose with.

Harry stood up and waited for Niall to come back with a towel and handed rose to him. He started to strip out of his wet clothes.  Zayn ushered Liam and Louis out the door “Come on. You guys need to finish eating.”

Amy reached for Zayn with a whimper. He lifted her out of Liam’s arms into his own.

“Hey honey. There’s bagels.” he smiled and carried her to the blue room. Resting her head on Zayn’s shoulder, Amy hummed in response as she played with the collar on his t-shirt.

Louis sat down and grabbed the plate Harry had prepared for him earlier and started to slowly eat some of the fruit. Harry came downstairs in just the robe and sat with Louis. He kissed his head and grabbed some food.

~

Niall gently carried her over to the bed and laid her down carefully. He started patting her down with another towel before climbing up next to her so the doctor could stand by the edge of the bed.

“Alright. So based on what your friend told me I can predict some of what is wrong with her.” the doctor explained as he took Roses temperature.

Niall nodded and sniffled. “Will she be okay? I mean she’s been tied up in a cold basement, practically naked for four days without anything to drink and eat. And she had a vibrator inside of her and she’s only had sex twice.. and just, will she be okay?” Niall asked, stroking her cheek.

“Well she will be dehydrated and malnourished” the doctor said and checked her blood pressure “Her fever has gone down now.” He gently spread her legs “And from what you and Mr. Malik said about the object inside her I assume she will be sore and very sensitive for some amount of time. There is no tearing so that is a good sign.” He shut her legs “When she’s ready I suggest massaging the area gently along with the rest of her body, her muscles will be quiet sore if she’s been immobile.” He started to look over the welts on her body and the one on her cheek “I’ll will put some medicated cream on these and you should reapply it every day twice a day. I am optimistic about her making a full recovery.”

“Thank you doctor.” Niall said gratefully and shook his hand. “I’ll call if anything comes up.” he added and walked with him to the door.

The doctor turned to Niall with a frown “Niall. What you need to worry about is her emotional state. I know her situation with you. Kidnapping her has already put her body under a great amount of stress. This added on is dangerous. She will need love and comfort and most importantly human contact. Being alone in the dark for an extended amount of time can cause seriously mental damage to someone, especially if they are already mentally weak.”

Niall swallowed and tried to give the doctor a small smile. “I understand. Thank you again for your help” Niall nodded and opened the door. “I’ll do everything I can.” He said, glancing back at Rose.

The doctor patted Niall’s should with a sigh before exiting. He smiled gently at the others when he passed them on his way out.

~

“How bad do you think she is?” Louis asked nervously.

“I don’t know baby. We’ll find out later. Right now I think we should let them be alone for a while.” Harry said and gently kissed Louis.

“You two are so cute. Do you remember what happened last night?” Zayn teased with a smile and Louis blushed deeply. Liam chuckled.

“Yes! I remember what happened last night!” Louis snapped and blushed more.

“Why what happened last night?” Amy asked curiously while sitting up and looking at the two suspiciously.

Harry chuckled and kissed Louis head “It’s okay. You can tell them!”

Louis shook his head and hid his blushing face against Harry. “You tell!” He murmured.

“Louis is desperately in love with me!” Harry said dramatically, trying to cheer up the two subbies. Liam rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Hey! You love me too!” Louis protested and gently punched Harry in the chest. Amy looked between the two before looking at Zayn, not sure if they were messing with her.

Zayn smiled “They were about to have sex in the limo on the way back!”

“Awww but I didn’t get to see!” Amy pouted. She only pouted for a little while though before she bounced over to Louis and grinned. “How is he? I bet Harry is really good at fucking. He is right?” Amy curiously giggled.

“Hey! What makes you think he’s doing the fucking?!” Louis asked.

“Oh honey, you scream bottom from miles away” Amy said and patted his head. Louis gasped dramatically

“What?!”  Harry just started laughing along with Zayn and Liam.

“It’s true” Amy shrugged. “Now answer my questions please!” She grinned.

Louis sighed and blushed. “Yes.” he mumbled.

Amy grinned and giggled. “I knew it! Did you fuck last night? What did he do?” Amy asked and looked at him.

“Do I have to say?!” Louis whined.

 “Come here Nosey” Zayn stood and lifted Amy up and took her back to the other couch.

“But I wanna know!” Amy whined and struggled weakly against Zayn. “Please!” She quickly added.

“No Amy. Now finish your breakfast and maybe we can go see how Rose is.” Zayn kissed her head. Amy grabbed her sandwich and took a big, angry bite, chewed and huffed while Zayn just rolled his eyes. Amy quickly finished the sandwich and drank up her milk. “Done! Go see Rose now?” She asked standing up and rearranging her bathrobe as it was askew.

“Hold on.” Zayn pulled her back down to sit “Let me call and ask Niall first.” Amy whined and pouted. “She might not be ready Amy. You don’t want to frighten her do you?” He asked as he pulled out his phone.

“No” Amy mumbled quietly while shaking her head and moving closer to Zayn, trying to hear what they were saying. “How is she then?” He asked and held Amy still next to him.

~

After cleaning up the bathroom, giving Harry’s clothes to a maid and getting some items from her, Niall walked over to the bed and stripped down to his boxers. He hesitantly lay next to Rose and gently pulled her close. “Oh Rosie baby. I’m so sorry” Niall whispered as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

Rose groaned.

“Rose? Rosie? Can you hear me baby?” Niall asked and stroked her cheek, looking at her carefully for any movement.

“Niall?” She whispered brokenly, her voice dry and cracked.

“Rose?!” Niall said tearfully and reached for the bottle of water and straw he had asked to be brought up at the doctor’s request. “Drink some water baby.” Niall said and helped her raise her head slightly and held the straw against her lips. Rose sipped at the water before she let her head fall back against the pillow

“Are you mad?” She whispered and teared up.

“Mad at you? Never! Oh baby I was so worried! We looked and looked for you but couldn’t find you and it was driving me insane! I’ve missed you so much my Rosie.” Niall said, kissing her cheek and hugging her gently.

Rose started to cry. “I was so scared!”

“It’s okay. I’m here now okay? And I’ll protect you. He’s not going to get to hurt you again.” Niall said softly and kissed her cheek. “I’m here Rosie.”

“Promise?” She cried and held onto him “Please?”

“I promise baby” he rubbed her back before reaching for the bottle. “Drink some more okay? And what’s your favourite soup? We need to get some light food into you baby.”

Rose whimpered and flinched away from Niall’s hands, the welts on her back stinging.

“Shit, sorry baby. I didn’t mean to. Would chicken soup be okay? Or tomato soup?” Niall asked concerned.

“I like creamy potato soup. With rosemary” she sniffed and buried her face into Niall’s neck.

“I’ll order some up for us then baby. We’ll stay in bed, watch a movie, eat and just relax” Niall said and propped some pillows around Rose to help support her so he wouldn’t have to keep his arm so tightly against her back. Grabbing his mobile, he called the kitchen.

Rose cried quietly and sobbed when Niall pulled his arm away. She grabbed at it “Don’t leave!”

“I’m not leaving baby. Promise. I’m just calling for the soup” he replied softly and rubbed her back carefully.

Rose whimpered and cuddled up to Niall’s chest, getting as close to him as physically possible. Niall thanked the cook before hanging up the phone and bringing his second arm around Rose too. “Soup is being made as we speak” Niall said and kissed her head.

Rose started to cry softly as she held onto his shirt tightly “Niall.”

Niall started rocking back and forth. “I’m here baby. I’ve got you now. It’s okay.” he said softly.

“Cold.” she cried and curled her while body up to him.

“Let’s get this duvet over you properly then. See if we can’t warm you up.” Niall replied, pulling the duvet up and tucking Rose in as much as possible so only her head stuck out. Niall smiled and gave her a kiss when his phone rang. Seeing it was Zayn, he picked up. “Hello?”

“How is she then?” Zayn asked.

Rose sniffed and pushed closer to Niall “Master” she cried. He leaned over her for the bottle of water and held the straw against her lips. Rose sucked gently and shut her eyes as she breathed heavily.

“Good considering I guess. I don’t know really. She’s awake and here with me now so it’s good.” Niall said and smiled at Rose.

“That’s good. Amy and the other guys would like to see her. Think she’s up for it?”

“I’m sorry, mate. I don’t think so. Maybe tonight though yeah?” Niall replied.

“Of course. We understand.” Zayn smiled “Let us know if you need anything mate.” He offered before hanging up the phone.

~

Amy whined loudly and threw herself down on the sofa, grabbed a pillow and pouted as she sniffled. Zayn rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Liam.

“So what did Niall say?” Liam asked.

“We’ll she’s conscious again so that’s good. But he doesn’t think she’s ready to see anyone yet.” He sighed and sat back.

Amy sat up and threw her arms around Zayn. “Hey there. What’s wrong?” he asked her.

Amy whimpered. “Want Rose!” She cried and rubbed her eyes.

Zayn sighed. “Let’s go nap. Okay baby?” He suggested. Amy whimpered and just held on tightly. Zayn smiled at the boys before leaving with Amy in his arms. She closed her eyes and whimpered again as he set her down on the bed and got in next to her “Night baby.” he kissed her head.

Turning over and cuddling into the pillows Amy was asleep in no time.

~

“Master.” Rose whispered and nudged her nose against his neck. “I’m here baby. Do you want something?” Niall put the phone down on the bed and stroked her cheek.

“Hurts.” Rose whimpered.

“I know baby, I’m sorry” Niall murmured and kiss her forehead.

“Make it stop.” She cried.

“Let’s take some pain killers baby. Hopefully they will take the edge of.” Niall said and reached for the bottle of pills.

Rose whimpered “So hungry.”

“The soup is coming in a moment Rosie. Can you take these two pills for me please?” Niall asked taking the straw out of the bottle and holding out the two pills.

Rose nodded and swallowed the pills and gulped down the water. “Why didn’t you find me sooner?” She started crying harder.

“I’m sorry baby. I thought we had looked everywhere. We were running around just looking and I guess we managed to forget the basement and I will never forgive myself for that. I’m so sorry Rosie” Niall said, tearing up slightly.

“Can I go home now?” She asked as her eyelids fluttered closed.

Niall kept quiet as he watched her eyes close. He sighed as he looked over at her collar.

Rose cuddled closer to him “You’re warm.” She smiled lightly.

“Yeah? That’s good. You sitting comfortably?” Niall asked and pushed the pillows closer and pulled the duvet a bit higher. Rose nodded and her stomach growled loudly. She whimpered and frowned.

Just then there was a knock on the door. “Come on in.” Niall yelled, holding Rose close. “The foods here now babe”

“I can smell it. Smells so good.” She sighed. Niall smiled at Mary as she came in.

“Thank you Mary. You can just set it on the night stand” Niall said and rubbed Rose’s arm. Rose flinched away when he brushed over one of the places she was hit. She whimpered and cried out.

“Sorry baby.” Niall apologized and smiled at Mary as she left. Grabbing a bowl he brought it over and blew on it before holding the spoon up to Rose’s mouth. Rose sat up and leaned against Niall. She sipped the soup and sighed. “Is it good?” Niall asked and took a spoonful for himself.

Nodding, Rose closed her eyes “I don’t feel good”

“Are you going to be sick?” Niall asked worried. Rose shook her head

“Not like that.”

“Just not feeling well baby? I’m sure more water and some food would help.” Niall tried to comfort her and brought the spoon up again. Rose cried softly as she ate some more soup.

“Niall. Hurts”

“I know baby. We just got to wait for the painkillers and the cream to kick in okay? We can take a nap after so you can get some rest” Niall suggested and continued to feed her.

Rose whimpered and continued to eat until the bowl was empty. “Niall” she sighed.

“Yeah baby?” Niall asked, putting the empty bowl on the nightstand.

“Will these ever fade?” She whispered and looked down at the welts that covered her body.

“Yes they will baby” Niall replied softly and brushed her hair back.

“Promise?” She looked up at him sadly, the mark on her cheek ever present.

“Promise. You can ask Amy and Zayn too if you like. I’m sure they have some experience in the subject” Niall kissed her cheek and held her close.

Rose cried and clutched his shirt in her fists. “Why did this happen to me?! What did I do wrong”

“You did nothing wrong Rose. I promise you that.” Niall kissed her nose. “Let’s take a nap okay? Get some proper sleep and rest.” Niall said and moved them down on the bed before lying down, pulling Rose with him. She sniffed and pressed herself close to Niall. Falling asleep with tears in her eyes.

~

It was only a few hours later when she woke up screaming. Niall shot up, fully awake.

“Rosie?! You okay?” He asked frantically and pulled her close. Rose flinched before realizing it was Niall and holding on to him tightly

“Niall!” she cried “Don’t leave me down there again!”

“You’re okay baby. Master is right here.” Niall said and held her close as he reached for the collar. “Let’s put this on you. That way you can feel me right there all the time and know I’m not far away Rosie.” Niall said as he fastened the collar. “It was just a nightmare baby. Go back to sleep”

Rose reached up and let her fingers run over the soft collar. She took a few deep breaths before lying next to Niall again. Holding onto him, she fell into a restless sleep filled with dark rooms and searing pain.

~

The next few days continued the same. Niall and Rose didn’t leave their room, the others coming to them of there was anything. Every time Rose went to sleep she’d wake up a few hours later, dreams of darkness and pain haunting her.

Eventually the dreams began to lessen and she was feeling better. The welts were a dull constant pain helped by the medicine and cream and the ache between her legs almost gone.  

“Hi” she smiled at Niall when she woke up from her nap, one she successfully slept through without screaming.

“Hi Rose. Did you sleep well?” Niall asked he looked away from the TV and reached down to stroke her cheek. She nodded and kissed his hand

“Yes Master. What’s for dinner? Are the boys and Amy coming for dinner?”

“I’m glad. And I haven’t decided yet. I’m wanting some meat though so maybe steak.” Niall murmured and hummed. “And I’m sure they will babe”

“Okay good cause-” she began but screamed and jumped into Niall’s arms when the door burst open and Zayn came in. Niall put a protective hand around Rose.

“What the hell Zayn?” Niall angrily asked.

“I’m sorry” he apologized quickly “But Niall. Your dad is home..”  Rose started to tremble and cry.

“Don’t let him find me Master!” she held onto him tightly.

Niall’s blood turned cold and he tightened his hold on Rose. He stayed still a few seconds before he moved. “Rose, stay with Zayn. I’ll be back.” Niall said as he stood and grabbed the tie from his nightstand drawer.

“No!” Rose screamed and reached for him “Don’t leave me! Niall please come back.” she cried.

Niall kept going, clutching on to the tie as he stormed his father’s office, being pretty sure that that’s where he would be.

Zayn quickly headed over to Rose and picked her up and held her close. “Niall needs to do this Rose. For you. He’ll be back soon.” he said and rocked her gently. Rose cried and held onto Zayn tightly.

“But he left me!”

“He didn’t leave you leave you, Rose. He needs to talk to his father about what he did to you.” Zayn tried to explain.

“Master” Rose cried softly.

~

Niall barged in the door and threw the tie onto the desk his father was sitting behind. He glared at him with hatred he’d never felt before.

Mr. Horan sat back with a smirk. “You found her huh? Shame. I was hoping to see her after a long business trip.”

“Yes I did. After four days! What the hell?!” Niall screamed at him. “Rose is mine!”

“You weren’t handling her properly son. I found her wandering the halls, clearly attempting to escape.” He shrugged before going back to his papers “I thought you were ready to have a girl we took. Seems I was wrong”

“She was hungry and I let her go to the kitchen to get herself some food! She wasn’t escaping! You’re the one who was wrong! I’m ‘handling’ her just fine! You fucked up!” Niall shouted.

Mr. Horan set his pen down before standing up and glaring at his son “What did you just sat to me?”

Niall swallowed. “She’s my girl. I’ll handle her. If there’s something that you’re displeased with, please tell me and I’ll deal with it.” Niall said quietly and looked down at the desk before meeting his dad’s gaze.

Mr. Horan rolled up he sleeves and walked around to the other side of the desk and faced Niall “Anything that’s yours. Is mine. And I think you need to be reminded of who is in charge in this family.”


	12. Chapter 11

Niall groaned in pain as he started stumbling his way along the walls and towards his room. He could only see on one eye as the other one had already swollen up pretty badly. Leaning against the wall, he had to take a break to catch his breath. Closing his eyes, he shivered and fought to not fall down. Taking a deep breath, he started to walk the short distance he had left until he was at his doorframe.

~

Rose was sat calmly in Zayn’s lap, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt

“Is Niall going to be back soon? He’s been there for a while.” she pouted.

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon Rose” Zayn said to calm her, although he was quite worried himself; Niall had been gone for a long time now.

“D-do you think he’s okay?” She whimpered and looked up at Zayn.

“Holy fuck!” Zayn gasped as he spotted Niall in the door entrance. He quickly put Rose on the bed and went over to help him. “What the fuck? Are you okay?” He asked as he helped over to the bed.

“Niall?!” Rose whimpered and crawled over to kneel next to Niall on the bed. She brushed back the bangs hanging in his face and teared up. “Niall honey?” She asked. “Zayn get me a washcloth he’s bleeding”

“Rosie?” Niall asked and opened his good eye to look up at her.

Zayn rushed to get a washcloth as he grabbed his phone and called the others to get some help. Rose took the wet cloth from Zayn’s hand and started to gently dab Niall’s cut lip “Yeah it’s me. Oh god Niall.” she started to cry as she cleaned him up.

Niall hissed in pain. “Why are you crying? He didn’t hurt you again did he?” Niall asked worried. More than aware that his father would do such things to prove his point more.

“No but he hurt you.” she sniffed and reached over to grab some soothing cream “Oh god Niall what did he do to you?”

“I’m okay baby” Niall said and turned her head towards to give her a little smile. “Zayn? Is Zayn still here?” Niall asked Rose.

“He went to find the others” Rose told him as she started apply the cream.

“We shouldn’t stay here any longer.” Niall said and tried to get up. He groaned as he fell back down.

“Niall you need to rest. And go where? What go you mean?”

“It’s not safe for you here so we need to go somewhere else, somewhere safe” Niall groaned.

“Where should we go?” She asked.

“I don’t know Rosie. Not yet. We will think of something” Niall managed to sit up as the door was opened and the others came rushing in.

“Shit Niall?!” Liam rushed over “Mate what happened?!” he asked and started looking over the cuts and bruises on Niall’s face and torso.

“I said some things to the boss he wasn’t too happy about. Zayn, the jet, how fast can you have it ready?” Niall asked swinging his legs off the bed, biting his lip to keep back his whimper as every movement hurt. Rose moved to sit next to Niall as she brushed his hair back gently.

 “As soon as we are ready to leave. I’ll see if my father has a house we can stay at.” Zayn said before picking up his phone and calling his father.

“Thank you. You should all go and pack. The sooner the we leave, the better.” Niall smiled at Rose and grabbed her hand and then gave it a kiss.

“Well my father called the pilots and they are on their way to get the jet ready. Looks like we are going on vacation! The beach house in the Caribbean is open for us.” he smiled and told the group once he hung up.

Niall gave a small smile. “Thanks again, Zayn. Now go and get packed will ya? The tropics are waiting!” Niall jokingly said, desperate for them to leave. Hating that they’d seen him like this and them knowing the reason for it.

“Come on let’s go get our stuff.” Zayn said and tugged Amy out of the room with Louis and Harry following.   Niall fought to stand so he could go and pack too.

“No sit.” Rose had him lie back down on the bed. “I can pack for you.” she smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Thanks love” Niall said to Rose and sighed as he let his muscles relax and sink down on the bed.

“Love?” Rose blushed before standing and heading to the closet.

“That’s what you are isn’t it?” Niall mumbled as he made himself comfortable.

Rose rolled her eyes as she started to pack some of Niall’s clothes that would be good for the beach.

~

“Well it looks like we didn’t pack the right clothes so we will have to go shopping when we get there” Zayn smiled at Amy to cheer her up. Amy giggled a bit before going quiet.

“Why would he do that to his son? Your father wouldn’t do that to you! Would he?” She asked confused and concerned.

“No but like I said. His family is much different from mine. The Irish mob has been around for a very, very long time and their ways of going about things are very different”

“Yeah, I guess. Poor Niall and Rose.” Amy frowned as she threw her things into their bag before hugging Zayn tightly. “I don’t know what I’d if that had been you.”

Zayn kissed her head “Come on. The sooner we leave the better.”

Amy held on to his hand as Zayn picked up the bags and took them down to the car where everyone was waiting for rose and Niall.

~

“Come here baby.” Niall called for her. Needing to feel that she was actually here. Rose peaked out of the closet and walked over to Niall. She sat on the bed next to him with a sigh.

“Why did you go see him?”

“I had to tell him that you were mine. I told him he fucked up and that he was wrong. He didn’t like it very much.” Niall said quietly.

Rose sighed “Oh Niall.” she kissed his forehead.

“Help me get up baby” Niall said. “I’m sure everyone is about ready now anyway.”

 

“Was there anything special you wanted?” She asked while helping him sit upright. “I hope you don’t mind but I will have to borrow some of your clothes”

“It’s okay baby. Kind of hot actually. You’re all mine.” Niall chuckled before groaning as he got up to stand. He walked slowly over to the bag and tried to reach down for it.

“No!” She pushed him back gently and took the suitcase herself she put his arm around her shoulder “You know I’m still mad at you for kidnapping me. You can’t say I’m all yours.”

“Thanks Rosie. Lets just make our way to the car.” Niall said, not up for that argument.

Rose led him downstairs and into the limo after everyone else. She grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Niall as the car started. “Here drink. Would you like some pain killers?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah. Do you have some?” Niall replied and sat up properly, taking the bottle of water.

“Yeah babe” rose turned to grab the pills out of the bag she had with her. “Here” she held two up to his mouth. Niall swallowed them before taking a huge sip of water to get them completely down. Rose smiled and kissed his head. Niall closed his eyes and grabbed her, holding on to her to make sure she wasn’t going away. Rose cuddled up to Niall and gently played with his hair as he fell asleep, enjoying Rose’s caring touch.

~

 Liam smiled “So Zayn. Where are we going?” he asked.

“One of my dad’s beach houses in the Caribbean. It’s amazing.” Zayn answered and pulled Amy close to him.

“Oh cool.” Louis smiled excitedly.  “It’ll be nice to get away.”

“We can bath naked! And tan naked! And walk around naked! Order drinks naked!” Amy babbled excited and clapped her hands.

“Why would we be able to do everything naked?” Louis asked confused.

“Cause silly! It’s warm and sunny all the time!” Amy said like it was obvious.

“It’s also private land. We own the lots around the beach house too so it’s secluded from everyone else” Zayn added.

“Oh” Louis chuckled “I thought Amy’s logic was, when at the beach get naked!”

“Naked is usually better though. Except for the sand up my bum and cunt” Amy sighed sadly.

“Hey! Language Miss!” Zayn said sternly. Amy whined.

“That’s not a bad word!” She complained.

“It’s crude. And there is a time and place” Zayn corrected her.

“Yes daddy.” Amy pouted and hugged him.

“You’re called daddy too?” Harry asked Zayn with a smirk.

Zayn chuckled. “That and Sir. Depends on what mood she’s in I guess. You too I’m guessing then?” He grinned at Louis and Harry.

“Yes that was established the same night we admitted our love.” Harry explained and Louis blushed, hiding his face in Harry’s neck.

“Well Amy here has reached the point where she’ll use dummy’s, play with teddies and cuddle her blankie if she falls into that headspace. I’ll be curious to see how far Lou takes it” Zayn explained.

“Yes I’ve heard of that. Age play was it called?” Harry asked curiously.

“It is yeah.” Zayn glanced at Louis as he continued to hide his face against Harry. “Thinking about it? For him?” Zayn asked curiously.

Harry shrugged “I’ll look more into it. See where it goes.”

“Guys. We’ve arrived.” Liam pointed out.

Harry took hold of Louis’ hand and led him out of the car once Liam had gone out.

Zayn nodded and smiled. Picking Amy up, he quickly carried her up to the jet and put her down on the sofa before going down to help Niall up the steep stairs.

“Niall?” Rose whispered and gently shook his shoulder “Time to get on the plane. We can sleep on the bed.”

Niall groaned as he stood up and leaned on Rose as he got out of the limo.

“Niall, Zayn is going to take to up to the plane okay? While I get the bags?” Rose whispered and helped him up.

“Okay Rosie. Thank you” Niall said. He opened his good eye and slowly got up the stairs with Zayn’s support. Niall shuffled his way over to one if the bigger, comfortable chairs and eased himself down.

~

Louis and Harry buckled in and cuddled up on the other couch. “Will they be serving dinner?” Louis asked

Harry ran his fingers through Lou’s hair. “You hungry?” He asked.

“A bit” Louis smiled at him.

Harry kissed him and pulled him close as he continued playing with Lou’s hair. Louis smiled into the kiss and cuddled closer to Harry to get comfortable for the long flight.

~

Zayn buckled himself in next to Amy with a smile. Amy rubbed her eyes and yawned as she leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around Amy and rested his head back to close his eyes too as the plane started to take off. “Nighty night daddy” Amy whispered before falling asleep on him. Zayn leant down to kiss her head before getting a blanket for the two of them to sleep under.

~

Liam looked up from his seat “Ya know Niall I think it’d be best if you were on the bed. You need rest and lying down will be more comfortable for your ribs.”

“What’s wrong with his ribs?” Rose asked worriedly.

“I’m fine baby. I’ll lie down as soon as we’ve taken off”

“What’s wrong with your ribs?” Rose asked nervously as she took the seat next to him. She reached over to grab the bottom of his shirt.

“I’ll go see a doctor when we arrive okay? I’m fine.” Niall told her and sat back. “Put your belt on.” He reminded her.

Rose buckled in before looking at him again “Master” She whispered. “Please let me see how bad it is.”

“When we’re done taking off and have moved to the bed okay?” Niall said quietly and grabbed her hand.

“Don’t want master to be hurt” rose whimpered. Wrapping his arm around her, Niall kissed Rose’s mouth.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry Rosie.” He said and smiled.

“Come on, lets go lie down on the bed.” Rose told him once the flight attendant said they could move about the plane. She unbuckled Niall and helped him stand and move over to the bed. Once he was on top if it and comfortable she crawled on next to him. “You’re not fine!”

“I just need a little rest that’s all.” Niall said and tried to pull her down so she’d lie with him.

“No let me see your ribs.” She pulled away “I need to know if you need to ice it.”

“Okay baby. Have a look but I’m telling you I’m fine.” Niall closed his eyes. Rose reached over and lifted his shirt. She gasped and looked over the black, blue, and purple bruises that littered his pale, tattooed skin. She didn’t say anything as she quickly got off the bed and disappeared to the front of the plane. Niall let the pain take over for a few seconds seeing as no one was around to see him. When he heard Rose coming back though, he put his mask back on.

She crawled back on the bed she sniffed and wiped her face before he could see. “This is going to be cold.” She whispered before gently setting down ice wrapped in a small towel. Whimpering at the cold stinging, Niall grabbed the bed sheets under him and held on.

“Oh please that does not hurt. You’ve done much worse to me.” She rolled her eyes but kissed his cheek anyway. Niall would have snapped and glared at her but she was right.

“Come lie with me.” He held out his hand for her. Rose climbed over to his other side where there were less bruises. Niall pulled her close and gave her a kiss before nodding off to sleep. Rose smiled and gently played with his hair, glad to be away from his father.


	13. Chapter 12 A

“Master? Niall?” Rose whispered. She brushed his hair back and gently shook him. Niall hummed and stayed still. “It’s dinner time. Want to eat in bed?” She smiled down at him.

“Yes. Help me up though, I feel like an old man.” Niall groaned as he started sitting up.

Rose laughed and helped him sit up and lean against a bunch of pillows. “What would you like to eat Master?”

“I’d just like soup if they have some” Niall replied and coughed slightly.

“Yes Master.” she kissed his forehead before standing to go get some food. Niall smiled as she went and reached for a bottle of water by the side of the bed, groaning when his ribs moved uncomfortably.

Rose returned a few minutes later with a tray. She sat down carefully. “Okay we have tomato soup and potato soup,” she giggled “some bread and crackers. Also beer, wine, and water.”

“I’ll take the tomato soup then so you’ll get the potato soup. And beer sounds like heaven.” Niall grinned.

Rose pushed the soup to the side of the tray closest to Niall “I don’t know why they gave me alcohol. You really shouldn’t have any. You’re on pain killers.”

“One beer won’t hurt. You want some? Or wine?” Niall asked and started eating.

“I don’t drink.” she opened the beer and handed it to him “Last time I did I was drugged.”

“Well you’re not going to be drugged again. We’ve already discussed this” he said sternly. “And it doesn’t have to be alcohol to drug someone Rosie. I promise that anything you drink on this plane is safe so have whatever you’d like. Actually, I promise that anything you drink when you’re with me is safe” Niall said and sipped from his beer.

“Yeah I don’t believe you. I’ll have unopened bottled water.” she glared and grabbed her soup and some crackers. Niall just rolled his eyes slightly. “Up to you but everything is unopened and can be given to you that way.” Niall ate his soup happily. Rose looked up skeptically before eating her soup quietly.

Sipping his beer he put the soup bowl to the floor and sighed as he sat back against the pillows. “How’s your pussy doing? Does it hurt?” Rose squirmed.

“Still hurts. And can you not say that. I don’t like it.” she put her bowl and the tray down next to his bed.

“What? Say pussy?” Niall chuckled.

“Yes! I don’t like it.” she said defensively and took a sip of water.

“Too fucking bad. I’ll always call your pussy, pussy. Or cunt I suppose.” he mused.

“That’s worse.” she glared at him.

Niall chuckled. “Guess your glad I use pussy the most than and not cunt. Would you prefer if I called your pussy your lady parts or vagina?” Niall grimaced.

Rose glared “How are your injuries?” She asked to change the subject.

“I’m stiffening up a bit so I’ll have to swim and move a bit when we get there I think. And it hurts like a son of a bitch really.” Niall said and finished his beer.

“Move forward” Rose said and crawled over to sit behind him.

Moving forward, he sighed and closed his eyes. Rose gently took his shoulders and pulled him back so he was reclined between her legs, lying on her chest. She slowly started to rub his shoulders. Groaning loudly, Niall gasped.

“Fuck! That definitely hurts more than it should”

“Shh it’ll feel better in a minute” she kissed his cheek before pulling his shirt off. As she massaged his tense shoulders she stared at the intricate tattoo on his chest “When did you get that?” She asked.

“I think I was about your age. 16 years old maybe?” Niall answered.

“How old are you?”

“I’m 21.” Niall replied groaning as Rose hit an extra sore point.

“Oh” she mused and leant down to kiss the tense spot.

“Thanks baby” Niall said and smiled.

“You’re five years older than me.” she thought and sat back, switching to just gently stroking his back.

“I guess so yeah” Niall replied and sighed.

“You’re a pedophile.” she smirked and tugged his hair gently.

“Hey! I’m not! Don’t say that” Niall said and smacked at her hand.

“Ow.” Rose whimpered, “And yes you are. You’re 21 and forced a 16 year old to have sex with you.”

“You’re not a child Rose.” Niall said defensive. “Now come on, continue massaging me”

“No. And in the eyes of American law, yes I am.” she got off the bed and picked up the dishes. “I’m going to get you more ice.” she said before walking away. Groaning, Niall closed his eyes and just waited for her to come back.

Rose came back a few minutes later and set the bag of ice gently down on his ribs. “Here you go Mr.” she teased in a baby voice. Niall chuckled.

“Why thank you, little girlie” Niall said. She rolled her eyes and crawled back over to lie down

“Perv.” she whispered.

“Leave it Rosie” Niall said and held the ice to his ribs.

“Stop calling me Rosie. Only Robert calls me that.” she whispered the last part. Niall closed his eyes and groaned, deciding to not respond. Too tired to argue with her. Rose turned on her side to face away from Niall. She curled up in the hoodie of his she was wearing before falling asleep.

Zayn walked into the secluded bed area soon after.

“Hey mate. How ya feelin?” He asked.

“Hey, I’m alright. Bit tired and aching but I’ll deal.” Niall replied and looked up at Zayn with a little smile.

“Pilot says we got another 6 hours.” Zayn sighed. “You should sleep more. Everyone is sleeping.”

“6hours?” Niall asked, shocked. “Sleep sounds good then. Amy sleeping too? She seemed to need it” Niall chuckled. “Yeah she woke up for dinner, ate, then went back to sleep.”

“Well I suppose I’ll sleep then. Not staying awake the next 6 hours that’s for sure.” Niall said and started easing himself down on the bed.

“Night mate.” Zayn smiled before going to fall back asleep on the couch.


	14. Chapter 12 B

Niall stroked Rose’s arm as he sat with her in his arms and she was lightly brushing her fingers over the bruises on his ribs.

“How are they?” She asked quietly.

“They’re alright. Pain killers took the edge off” Niall said and smiled at her.

“You’re seeing a doctor tomorrow.” Rose said before looking out the window and ignoring him.

“Fine, fine. I’ll see a bloody doctor.” Niall groaned. “We should go shopping for some clothes though. It’s far to be hot wearing mine in this weather, and as much as I’d like you to walk around naked all the time it’s just nod doable.”

“I refuse to walk around naked. You don’t need to degrade me more than you already have.” she crossed her arms.

“I literally just said we’d go shopping for clothes for you Rose. Drop the attitude, I still have my arms.” Niall warned her.

Rose whimpered. “Sorry Master.”

Niall pulled her close and just went back to stroking her arm as he looked out the window. Rose leaned up and kissed Niall’s cheek. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek back.

~

Amy squinted as she had her head stuck out of the window.

“Daddy! Do you have any sunglasses?” She asked, giggling at how the wind made her voice sound.

“No but we will go shopping okay.” Zayn smiled and pulled her back into the limo.

“Okay! It’s so pretty! And sunny and warm!! I can’t wait to go look around! And see the beach! I hope the water isn’t too cold!” Amy said excited and clapped her hands.

“I want to explore too! I want to swim in the ocean!” Louis said with a grin.

“I want to relax and have a cold one.” Harry smirked and Zayn nodded in agreement

“We can still go right to the beach right? I don’t want to be bored.” Amy asked and put her bottom lip out.

“I guess. You and Louis can go together.” Zayn shrugged.

“Yay! Thank you, Zayn!” Amy said loudly and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

Zayn smiled and kissed her back. Grinning into the kiss, Amy climbed onto Zayn’s lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as she moaned. Zayn smirked and set her down next to him.

“We’ll be there in five minutes baby.”

Amy sighed and looked at Zayn sadly. “Zayn. I wanna have sex. It’s been like a month or something.” she said.

“It has been two days.” Zayn rolled his eyes “Oh look there it is!” He smiled.

“Two days, a month. What’s the diffe.. Woah! It’s so huge and pretty!” Amy said as they drove up to the house.

“Holy shit, Zayn. Now that’s a holiday home” Liam chuckled.

“Yeah this has always been my favourite house.” Zayn smiled and stepped out of the car first.

“I love it! Can we go inside?” Amy asked excited and bounced a little as she stopped herself from just running in and looking around.

Zayn chuckled “Alright. Go!”

Amy grinned and took off running. “I’m gonna find us a room okay? You have to find me!” She shouted and went inside.

Zayn chuckled and followed along at a leisurely pace.

~

Louis looked at the big house in shock as he stepped out of the car. He leaned against Harry as he pulled up the sleeves on his jumper. “Da- I mean Harry, look.” he said and pointed to the big fountain that was out on the driveway.

“That’s very pretty.” Harry smiled and kissed Louis head.

Louis followed the others in, at a normal walking speed, whilst holding on to Harry’s hand. “I’m going to get so tan.” he grinned.

“You better tan naked.” Harry smirked and kissed his forehead.

Louis giggled. “Of course, just for you.”

Harry lightly smacked Louis ass. “Go find us a room.” he turned to the kitchen to grab a beer.

“Yes, Daddy” Louis giggled before running ahead to search for a good room.

~

“Whoa.” Rose whispered.

“Let’s go check it out.” Niall said grinning at Rose and pulling her along out of the car.

“Careful” Rose reminded Niall and held him to make sure he was okay.

Niall smiled at her. “I’m okay Rosie. Bloody hot though.” he said.

“You’re not okay” Rose rolled her eyes. “Come on.” she took his arm and Niall just followed her into the house.

“Come on. Lets put you in something warmer.” Rose led him up the steps.

“Something warmer?!” Niall replied outraged.

“Something for warmer weather.” Rose corrected herself. “Really? You couldn’t figure out what I meant to say?” The two walked into a bedroom and Rose smiled “This is beautiful. Look at this view!” She left Nialls side to go to the window.

“I’m on pain killers, I am drugged. My mind didn’t catch that one. And it is beautiful.” Niall said as he wrapped his arms around Rose and looked out.

Rose blushed. She smiled briefly before squirming out of his arms “You need to rest.”

Niall started taking off his clothes, keeping only his boxers on. “Much better.” he said pleased. “Let’s go down and sit with the guys. Have something to drink to cool down. And take some clothes off, I’m sweating just looking at you.” Niall said and sat down on the bed.

“I’m fine thank you.” Rose said while wrapping her arms around her.

“At least find a lighter t-shirt and some boxer shorts of mine and wear that. It’s not good for you to wear too much clothes either. We’ll go shopping in a while okay?” Niall said.

“Fine.” Rose sighed and went over to the suitcase to look.

“Good girl. Don’t want you having a sun stroke or something.” Niall said and watched her.

Rose turned her back to Niall to take off the hoodie, the multiple welts on her back on full display.

Niall got up and put his hands on her shoulders as he bent down a bit and kissed her back. “They’re looking so much better. I’ll put some cream when you’re finished getting changed”

“Thank you.” Rose whispered before pulling away and putting one of his shirts on and boxers.

Niall got the cream and started spreading it out over the welts. He kissed her neck before putting the cream away again. “Let’s go downstairs, get a nice cold drink and sit by the pool.” Niall grinned and laced his fingers with hers.

~

Amy giggled as she jumped up and down on the bed.

“Baby?” Zayn laughed as he roamed the house.

Hearing Zayn, Amy bit her lip to be quiet and looked at the door, waiting to see if he’d come in.

“Hmm I guess I can’t find her. Well I’ll go have beer with Haz” he chuckled and went down to the kitchen.

~

Louis hummed to himself as he opened a door and looked inside.

“Amy, why are you on the floor?” He asked confused and stepped in.

“I thought you were Zayn! He’s taking forever to find me!” Amy complained and sat up.

Louis chuckled. “He’s outside drinking with Harry.”

“Oh. Okay. Let’s go explore Louis! I can’t wait to see the beach!” Amy said excitedly and took his arm and started dragging him along.

“Don’t pull me!” Louis whined.

“You’re fine, Lou! I think we should try the water. Go for a little swim!” Amy rushed down the stairs to the beach before kicking off her shoes to walk barefoot in the sand.

“I don’t have a suit. I can’t go swimming!” Louis pouted and took his shoes off too.

“Then go naked or swim in your boxers silly!” Amy giggled and dragged him over to the water. Dipping her toe in, she squealed. “It’s not that cold! Lets go!”

“I don’t want to!” Louis crossed his arms.

“It will be fine! Come on! Don’t be a chicken!” Amy said, taking off her dress.

“I’m not a chicken! I just don’t want to swim yet!” He pouted.

“Fine! Suit yourself chicken!” Amy said and took off her underwear and stepped into the water. Diving under she came up giggling.

“I’m not chicken!” Louis whined. Pouting he plopped down on the sand and watched.

“Chicken!” Amy called from the ocean and ducked under the water and reached down for a shell.

“Stop! I’ll tell on you!” Louis yelled.

Amy stuck his tongue out at him. “I found a pretty shell!” She yelled and came back onto the beach and laid it on her clothes. Giggling she ran back out and jumped in.

“You dripped water all over your dress!” Louis yelled and looked over at the shell.

“I don’t care! It’ll dry! Now come on, come look for shells with me! They’re pretty!” Amy said and dived under.

“I don’t want to!” Louis yelled and stood up “You need to stop being mean!” “

I’m not being mean! Louis! Please!” Amy yelled back and started coming closer to the shoreline.

Louis huffed and sat back down “Fine” he grumbled.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in? It’s fun.” Amy said.

“Yes. I don’t want to swim right now.” Louis nodded

Amy rolled her eyes and dived under again.

Louis sat back and put his elbows in the sand. He shut his eyes and tilted his face up to the sky.

Amy grinned and breathed bubbles into the ocean.

Louis pulled off his shirt and lay back, his head resting on his hands. He sighed happily and smiled. Amy came up from the ocean and dried herself with her dress before lying down on it to avoid getting sand all over her.

“Hi Lou.”

“Hi Amy.” he whispered but kept his eyes closed.

Amy turned over to her side. “Do you like being with Harry? Is he a good Daddy?”

“Yes he is.” Louis smiled “He’s super great.”

Amy giggled. “That’s good. Good Daddies are the best” she said and laid down on her back and looked up at the sky, squinting. “Wanna go back? I’m kinda hungry and thirsty.”

“Not really. I’m so comfy” Louis shrugged.

Amy groaned. “A few more minutes but then I’m going back” she said and closed her eyes as she stretched out.

“You don’t have to stay just cause I am.” Louis pointed out. Amy looked at him. “Are you sure?” She asked, unsure if she should leave.

 

“Up to you.” Louis smiled. “I just love lying in the sand.”

Humming, Amy sat up. “I’m gonna go okay? I’m bored.” she said and stood up. Laying her shells on her dress, she carefully gathered the edges and held it as she gathered her underwear and shoes.

“See you later Lou!”

“Bye” he lazily waved.

Humming happily, Amy made her way up the stairs and back on the house property, she headed straight towards the pool area, wanting to show her shells off to Zayn and Rose.

~

“Well hey Zayn.” Harry handed him a beer and the two walked out to sit by the pool. “Funny meeting you here! You come here often?” Harry joked as he clinked his beer bottle against Zayn’s and sat down.

“It’s a little early in the morning for alcohol. But who the fuck cares we are on vacation!” Zayn cheered and clinked his bottle with Harry’s.

Harry nodded in agreement as he clinked his bottle against Liam’s bottle too as he came to join them. “Did you find a room?”

“Yeah I found a nice small room for me myself and I.” Liam smiled and sat next to Harry.

“You need someone.” Zayn said and took a sip.

“Yes you do! We should find you a nice Caribbean girl.” Harry said.

“A dancer. Who knows how to move her hips. Or an American on vacation, they go crazy here.” Zayn smirked

Liam grimaced. “Dancer? Really? Because there’s just loads of dancers looking to be with me.” Liam said and chuckled, taking a sip of his beer.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Zayn chuckled.

Liam shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m not really looking, looking you know?” Liam said.

“But you need to get laid!” Harry complained and Zayn nodded.

Liam sighed. “I’m fine. Honestly. Now Harry, what the hell is up with you and Louis? Where did that come from anyway?” Liam asked curiously.

“Where did what come from?” Harry blushed and took a big gulp of beer.

“You’ve both been fucking girls than suddenly you’re saying declarations of love to him at a strip club! How long you been into him? How did you know he’d be okay with you just starting to make out with him in front of us?” Liam asked and looked at Harry.

“It wasn’t our first time” Harry mumbled and chugged more of his beer.

“What?!” Liam and Zayn said and sat up and looked at Harry shocked.

“You’ve kissed before?” Liam asked.

Harry hid his face I his hands “Maybe more…” he mumbled.

“More?! You’ve slept with him? You’ve slept with him and you didn’t tell me!? For how long?” Zayn asked, shocked.

Liam let out a little chuckle before shaking his head. “Seems like you’ve been keeping secrets.” he teased.

“Yes okay!” Harry said exasperated and threw himself back against the chair. “We’ve been friends with benefits for a very long time! Okay?!”

Liam started laughing. “Wow. How did we not find out? Did you do the while daddy thing then too? Why didn’t you just get together from the start?” Zayn asked.

“No the daddy thing was new. And I don’t know. We’d have threesomes and just fool around” he shrugged.

“You lucky fucking bastard! I can’t believe you! Just casually being friends with benefits, having threesomes! Jesus.” Liam laughed.

“Well you can do that! You just have to find a girl first dumb ass.” Zayn laughed.

Liam chuckled. “So you keep saying!”

“We will go out one night okay?” Zayn nodded.

“Fine” Liam sighed before chuckling.

“Yes!” Zayn cheered

~

Rose slipped her hand out of his and walked ahead of him.

“Rosie” Niall whined. “I want to hold your hand. Come here.” he said.

“I don’t want you to call me Rosie!” She kept walking.

“Hey! Here, now!” Niall said angrily and stopped walking.

Rose whimpered before turning and scurrying back to Niall. “I’m sorry Master.” she took his hand.

“Stop being so rude. You’ve been so good lately so don’t ruin it for yourself.” Niall said sternly.

“I’m sorry it’s just…” She bit her lip and looked down “Never mind. I’m sorry.”

“Talk to me. What is it? What were you going to say?” Niall asked and stroked her cheek.

“I don’t want to get attached!” Roses eyes watered. “You got hurt and I was scared but I don’t want to care because you kidnapped me and are mean!” She started to cry.

“I’m sorry baby. I’m not as mean now though as I was before. And I’ll stay safe and try my very best to not get hurt again but you can’t be rude like that okay? I won’t have it. No matter what, you are mine Rose.” Niall said and wiped her tears.

“I don’t want to be yours!” She fell against the wall and slid down to the ground. “This life. The money. All the sex. You’re sweet then mean then sweet! I don’t know how much more I can take!”

Niall sighed. “Well what am I supposed to do Rose? There’s not exactly anything normal about this. I’ve never done this before, I’m a newbie, I don’t know what to do all the time and I will fuck up! But I am your Master. I will be your Master for a very long time and you need to start accepting that that’s not going to change.” Niall said and looked down on her. He slowly eased himself down. “I think I’m falling for you Rose.” he whispered.

“No no no don’t say that!” Rose shook her head back and forth “I’m in love with Robert.” She said, but she was having trouble believing it herself.

Niall stood up and held out his hand for her. “I need a drink. Come on”

Rose sniffed, and took his hand then stood and followed behind him. “Yes master.”

“Good. Come on.” Niall walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a beer for himself. “What do you want?” He asked Rose with a smile. “They’re all unopened and safe.” Rose looked skeptically into the fridge before grabbing a Dr Pepper.

Niall smiled pleased and took her hand again and led her out.

“Hi guys. What’s going on?” He asked and sat down with them.

“Louis and Harry have been sleeping together for a long time!” Zayn shouted laughing.  Rose sat next to him and sipped her soda.

“What? Seriously?” Niall said shocked. “You’re kidding right?” He asked.

“Nope!” Zayn chuckled . “It’s true.”

Liam nodded and patted the blushing Harry on the back.

Niall laughed. “That’s insane! You should have said something.” Niall chuckled as he played with Rose’s hair.

“We didn’t think it was that big of a deal!” Harry defended himself.

Liam chuckled. “At least you’re properly together now. You can fuck more often.” Zayn said and grinned.

“I’m sure they fuck all the time.” Liam laughed.

Zayn laughed and nodded. “I’m sure they do too. You do don’t you Harry?”

Harry blushed “I need another drink.” he stood and walked to the kitchen.

Liam laughed as Harry left. “Still can’t believe them two have been going at it for a long time now”

“They did always seem a little close…” Zayn mused and turned to face the pool.

“Yeah but I never imagined they’d be fucking though” Liam chuckled.

Zayn hummed in agreement and reclined in his pool lounger.

“Zayn! Zayn! I got something to show you!” Amy screamed and ran the last bit.

“Carefully when by the pool!” Zayn reminded her before moving so she could sit with him. “Let’s see.”

Amy grinned and opened her dress and showed him all the shells. “Look! I went under the water and got them! This one is for you!” She said and handed him one of the bigger ones.

“Well thank you baby.” Zayn smiled and accepted the shell. “You need a bathing suit little naked one.” he chuckled.

“You’re welcome. And no I don’t.” Amy packed the dress back up and placed it under the lounge chair to keep them safe.

Harry came and sat back down, new beer in his hand. “Did Louis go to our room or something? Why isn’t he here?” he asked.

“Yeah you were with Louis right?” Zayn asked and sat Amy next to him.

“Yeah but he was being boring. First he didn’t wanna come look for shells with me and them he just laid on the beach.” Amy shrugged.

“I’ll go find him” Harry sat up before making his way to the beach.

“Bye Harry!” Amy shouted and crawled up on Zayn, resting between his legs.

~

“Master” Rose whispered and cuddled up to him, kissing his neck.

“You okay baby?” Niall asked and put his arm around her.

“I’m sorry.” she whimpered and kissed his neck again.

“It’s okay. You want to swim in the pool with me?” He asked and smiled.

“If that’s what you’d like.” She whimpered.

“It’ll be fun! Just for a little while” Niall stood up and took her over to the edge. Walking down the steps he waited for her.

“D-do I have to take my clothes off?” She asked nervously

“No it’s okay baby. Come on in.” Niall smiled and put his hands out for her.

Rose reached out and climbed into the pool and Nialls arms

“Hi Master.” she wiped the tears off her face and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Hi baby.” Niall kissed her nose and started spinning around slowly with Rose in his arms.

“I love the beach.” Rose sighed happily, letting her fingertips create rivulets in the water.

“You do? That’s good. The beach is fun.” Niall said and stopped spinning around as it made him dizzy. “I like being in water. I’m not a stiff old man now, I can actually move a lot more.” Niall chuckled and just swayed back and forth with Rose.

Rose looked up at him and frowned. “Your eye is still so swollen.”

“It will go down soon enough.” Niall walked over to the hot tub part with Rose and started it up as he kept her on his lap.

“I don’t like hot tubs.” She said with a pout.

“Why don’t you like hot tubs?” Niall asked and dialed down the stream of bubbles.

“Cause they’re too hot. I just like the pool.” Rose shrugged.

“Just a few minutes than we can go into the pool again.” Niall said and let the bubbles massage him all over. Rose pouted but cuddled up to Niall anyway.

~

 

“I’m tired. Think Ill go nap.” Liam said before he too stood and left the poolside.

“Okay, see you later mate” Zayn said and smiled at him as he went.

Amy moved a bit up so her head was resting just by Zayn’s crotch. Zayn noticed and rolled his eyes “Really Amy?”

Amy whimpered and rubbed her head against it gently and looked up at him with wide eyes.

Zayn let out a long, fake sigh. “Fine.”

Amy grinned and quickly started to unzip his shorts and getting his cock out. “I want your cock in me please! Need it so bad!”

Zayn bit his lip. “Yeah baby?”

“Yes, Sir. I need it in my pussy please!” Amy said before wrapping her lips around his cock to get him hard.

“Fuck.” Zayn groaned. “Love when you beg baby.”

Moaning around him, Amy nodded before pulling off. “Can I please put it in Zayn? Need it.” Amy whimpered.

“Yeah slut. Go ahead.” Zayn took a deep breath and looked down to watch.

“Thank you.” Amy hurried to sit up and tried to get his cock into her pussy. “Help me! I can’t get it in!” Amy whined and looked at him pleadingly.

Zayn let out a breathy chuckle. “No. You want it you get it.”

Whimpering, Amy slowed down her movements to more slowly try and ease the cock into herself. She moaned and gasped when it finally slid in.

Zayn groaned. “Fuck yes.”

Amy grabbed onto Zayn’s shoulders and she wasted no time in quickly moving up and down on his cock. “God, yes! Love your cock Zayn!” Amy moaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Yeah slut, ride me.” Zayn gripped Amy’s hips tightly and moaned

Moaning loudly, Amy bounced up and down. Digging her nails into his shoulders, she reached her hand down and started rubbing at her clit quickly.

Zayn but his lip as he watched “Gunna cum. Fuck yes.”

“Please, yes, want your cum in my pussy, Sir!” Amy said and started cumming as she rubbed her clit.

“Fuck.” Zayn groaned as her walls tightened and he started cumming himself.

Amy slumped forward against Zayn as she panted and continued to moan quietly. “So good.” she whispered to herself.

Zayn shut his eyes and smiled. He pet Amy’s head lazily as he came down from his high.

Closing her own eyes, Amy put her thumb into her mouth and hummed happily, wriggling her hips at the feeling of Zayn’s cock inside of her. Zayn smiled and wrapped his arms around Amy before drifting off into a nap, Amy falling asleep soon after.

~

 

“Hey baby boy, so this is where you are?” Harry asked as he spotted Louis and walked over to him.

“Hi daddy” Louis smiled, he kept his eyes closed though, happily tanning. Harry smiled and sat down next to him.

“You’re liking the sun hu?”

“I love it. It’s warm and comforting.” Louis smiled.

“Yeah?” Harry smiled and laid down next to him. “Good thing we came here then. Did you have fun with Amy?”

“She kept asking me to go swimming but I didn’t want to” Louis whined before taking a deep breath and smiling again.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to swim if you don’t want to.” Harry said and kissed his lips, running his fingers through Lou’s hair.

“What’s for lunch?” Louis asked with a smile. “I need to eat before I continue tanning.

“Let’s go see” Harry said and sat back up with a groan. Standing, he reached for Louis.

“Why are you groaning old man?” Louis laughed as stood up. He grabbed his tee shirt an accepted Harry’s hand.

“I had just sat down and then I had to get up again!” Harry chuckled and bumped into Louis playfully.

“Lazy bum.” Louis laughed.

“Hey! Not a lazy bum!” Harry said and picked up Lou up and tickled his sides.

Louis laughed. “Put me down before you drop me!!”

“I won’t drop you” Harry said and jokingly pretend dropped him down a little, just to hear him squeal.

Harry grinned as Louis laughed. Putting him down, he walked behind him up the stairs and slapped Lou’s bum at the top.

“Such a nice view in this place.”

“Perv.” Louis rolled his eyes “Come on I’m hungry!”

Harry laughed. “Yeah, I’m the perv.” Harry chuckled and nodded towards Zayn and Amy.

Louis looked over before he burst into hysterical laughter. Harry chuckled and led him over to the table.

“You’re having a sandwich” harry said and sat down.

“Okay daddy” Louis smiled and got comfy at the table.

~

Rose hummed and played with the bubbles. Niall smiled as he listened to her, he put his hands to rest on her hips.

Rose gently kissed Niall’s neck “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Niall asked and opened his good eye to look at her.

“I’ve been so bad.” She whimpered and held on tight to him, still being wary of his ribs.

Niall sighed. “You’re a good girl when you want to be. You just have an attitude sometimes.”

“I’m so sorry.” Rose teared up and continued to kiss his neck. Niall smiled and pulled her up so he could kiss her back.

“Not mad master?” Rose asked nervously.

“No baby.” Niall said and brought her close.

“Good.” She rested her head on his shoulder “Don’t want to be punished.” She whimpered.

“All you have to do is be a good girl and you won’t be punished.” Niall said and kissed her head.

“Yes Master. It’s just hard.” she started to cry softly.

“I know baby, you just do your best and I’ll do the same okay?” Niall hugged her close. Rose glanced up at Niall before turning to look at the ocean instead.  

“I just wish I could go home.” She whispered, hoping Niall wouldn’t hear.

Niall sighed sadly at her words and just continue to hold her close.

“Can we go back in the pool?” She asked quietly.

“Sure” Niall said and turned off the bubbles completely.

“Thank you Master.” Rose sighed.

Niall swam over to the pool and sighed as the sun warmed his face.

Rose swam after him and curled up against him again.

“We need to call a doctor,”

“Mmm, later. We need to go shopping too” Niall said and started kissing down her neck.

“Doctor first.” Rose stated. “You’re covered in bruises Niall.”

Niall smiled. “Fine fine.” He said and chuckled. He ran his hands down her back gently before resting them on her bum but pulled them away when she flinched and whimpered.

“Let’s find some food.” Niall said and started heading up. Rose followed him out of the pool. She was soaked and had to hold onto her boxers to keep them up. She stood awkwardly by the edge of the pool. “Take it off, we’ll get changed later.” Niall said and handed her a towel.

Rose quickly slid out of her clothes and wrapped the towel around herself “Okay.” She quickly walked over to Niall and cuddled up to him.

“Don’t be so shy baby. It’s okay.” Niall said and put his arm around her as he waved one of the maids over.

Rose blushed and tightened the towel around herself. Niall smiled and stroked her arm. “Want some sandwiches or an eggs?”

“Club sandwich!” Rose said cheerily.

Niall grinned. “Club sandwich it is. Orange juice with?” He asked.

“Mango juice!” Rose smiled again.

“Can I have chips too please master?” Rose asked

“Sure baby” Niall said.

“Thank you master” rose smiled.

“Me too!” Louis cheered. “I don’t think so buddy.” Harry said and

opened his beer.

“What why?” Louis whined

“Because you’ll get all hyped up from it. Your sandwich and juice will be enough” Harry said. Louis pouted. “Fine”

~

 

Niall thanked the cook for the food as it came. “Dig in”

Rose started to eat the food “This sandwich is the best!”

Niall took a big bite into his own and moaned. “It is good.” he said with his mouth full of food.

Harry glance over to Louis and pushed his plate over. “Eat and put that bottom lip back where it’s supposed to be” Harry said. Louis grabbed the sandwich and took a big bite.

Rose smiled. She glanced over at Niall and Harry before sliding a French fry onto Louis’ plate. Biting his lip, Louis made sure Harry was looking away before quickly stuffing it into his mouth and grinning at Rose.

Niall looked at Harry. “You been here before with him?”

“No. We’ve been other places with Zayn but never here. He’s probably kept it secret so Louis and I wouldn’t move in.” Harry chuckled.

Rose nervously smiled back at Louis. Louis took a bite off his sandwich as he giggles quietly, feeling a bit excited about having gone against what Harry had said.

Niall laughed. “It’s amazing here so I don’t blame him on that one!”

Harry chuckled in agreement. “It is quite nice.”

Rose slid two more over to Louis’ plate. Louis giggled and took one in his mouth while holding the other in his hand.

“Would be nice if we could just stay here forever wouldn’t it?” Niall said before quickly chuckling.

Stuffing the chip into his mouth, Louis couldn’t stop grinning.

Niall chuckled. “Very true!”

“How’s your sandwich?” Harry turned to Louis. “You haven’t eaten much”

“It’s nice Daddy. Thank you” he mumbled.

“How’s your eating going Rose? Almost done? I want to hit the shops before it gets much hotter.” Niall said and sipped his juice.

Rose picked up the last section of her sandwich. “It’s very good.” she smiled

“Well eat up we need clothes too.” Harry insisted.

“Yes daddy.” Louis said and quickly started eating his sandwich and drinking up his juice.

“Yeah? Lets hope they have it everyday then” Niall said smiling and finished his sandwich. “I’m going to go use the toilet. Stay with Harry and Louis okay?” Niall said and stood up, kissing the top of her head.

“Yes Master.” Rose nodded. “Hi Harry.” she looked down and ate.

“Hi Rose. Are you enjoying the sun and the beach?” Harry asked smiling at her.

Rose nodded “Yes I love it” she smiled.

“I think we all are enjoying it though to be fair. What’s not to like?!” He asked and chuckled.

Louis put down his now empty glass and grinned at Harry. “Finished now.” he said proudly.

Rose shrugged “being here against my will” she chuckled quietly. Harry sighed.

“Lou, can you go and ask the kitchen if we can get some bottles of water to bring with us when we go shopping please?” Louis nodded and quickly went. Rose pushed around the crumbs on her plate and glanced at Harry nervously.

“How are you feeling, Rose? Like really feeling?” Harry asked and leaned forward slightly in his chair as he looked at her curiously.

“Awful.” she whispered and brought her legs up and lay her head on her knees.

“Yeah? Why?” Harry asked.

“My sores still hurt. I miss my home and….” She mumbled.

“And?” Harry sipped his beer. “You can say. And you’re sores will be fine with time, Rose.”

“And I’m getting attached but I don’t want to” she whispered and teared up.

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing Rose.” Harry said softly.

“Yes it is.” she started to cry softly “You stole my life.”

“Come here. It’s okay, don’t cry” Harry said and opened his arms.

Rose moved over and crawled onto Harry’s lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to cry.

“Just look at Zayn and Amy. They’re super happy together and they started out the same way as you and Niall. Just keep an open mind and open heart and it will alright be fine” Harry said and rubbed her back gently.

Rose nodded and cuddled Harry’s broad chest “I’m scared.” She admitted quietly.

“That’s okay. Just remember that everyone of us would do anything to keep you safe.” Harry said quietly back and smiled at her.

“I have trouble believing that. D-do you know what a cane is?” She asked with a whimper.

“I do know what it is. Why?” Harry asked while rubbing her back and rocking back and forth slowly.

“Niall had Zayn use one on me. Just for their amusement.” She said before starting to cry harder.

“Shhh, I’m sure it they didn’t for their amusement. What was happening before that?” Harry asked curiously.

“It was the night you took me. Niall had taken my virginity just before then.” she sobbed.

“You’re okay Rose. Shhh. It’s okay.” Harry gently said and stroked her hair.

Rose let herself cry into Harry’s neck while he rocked her gently. “Hey, let’s go and see if we can find some ice cream, Niall and Louis and share a car into town” Harry said, stood up and headed into the house.

Rose sniffed and let out a little laugh. “I like chocolate.”

“Chocolate ice cream it is.” Harry said while walking into the kitchen. Opening the freezer, he grinned in triumph and held up two chocolate ice lollies. Closing the lid on the freezer he placed Rose on it before jumping on it to. “Now quickly eat it before Louis and Niall bust us.” Harry said and took off the wrapping. Rose started sucking on hers. She whimpered and climbed back into Harry’s lap.

“What’s with the whimpering? Your only concern right now should be brain freeze.” Harry said and sucked on his ice lolly while wrapping his arm around her.

“You let go.” She said and curled up to him.

“Oh I’m sorry, Rose. I don’t know what I was thinking!” Harry said and hugged her tightly. Rose sighed happily and sucked on the chocolate pop.

“Hey, put your lipstick on.” Harry said and pursed his lips and pretended his ice lolly was lipstick.

Rose giggled and did the same.

“Do I look pretty?” Harry asked and struck a pose.

“No.” Rose laughed.

Harry gasped dramatically and clutched his chest. “No? But what about my blossoming career as a model?! What on earth should I do now?!” Harry whimpered and leaned back against the wall.

“You’ll have to go back to being a waitress.” Rose giggled

“Waiter? Oh no! Oh god no! I can’t! I just can’t do it!” Harry said, throwing his arms around Rose and pretend sobbing.

“Actually I said waitress. You have to wear a dress.” Rose laughed.

Harry put his hand on Rose’s forehead. “Nonsense woman! Are you sure you’re not suffering from acute chocolitise?! It’s make people say all sort of crazy things, much like you are.” Harry took their sticks and threw them out before je jumped off the freezer and laid Rose down on it. “I must check if your reflexes are in order!”

Rose giggled. “I’m fine! Promise!”

“I must check to be on the safe side! It could be the acute chocolitise talking. Feet first.” Harry said and tickled Rose under her feet.

“No no!” Rose shrieked and kicked her legs.

Harry sighed. “Well those work fine. But I wonder if these do.” Harry mused as he tickled Rose’s sides and tummy.

“Harry!” Rose screeched. “I’m fine!”

Harry sighed and helped Rose sit up. “You’re in the clear. No signs of acute chocolitise!” Harry picked her up. Rose wrapped her arms and legs around him and took some deep breaths to calm down

“Told you so.”

Harry chuckled. “Let’s go find Louis and Niall.” He said.

“Okay.” Rose smiled and kissed Harry’s cheek.

~

 

“Where’s Harry?” Louis asked when Niall stepped outside.

 

“I don’t know, lets look inside okay?” Niall said and waited for Louis to head inside first.

Louis stood and walked over to the door

“Come on!” He called Niall over.

Niall walked over. “What is it?”

“They’re in the kitchen” he whispered and pointed around the corner where the the two were.

“Oh my god.” Niall said and started laughing. He grabbed his phone and started taking photos. The most of them going to be blackmail against Harry but Niall made sure to zoom in on Rose laughing and smiling and take several off her as well.

“Hey I want a pop!” Louis whined.

“Let’s leave them alone for now. Tell you what, after we’re done with shopping for clothes, I’ll buy you the biggest ice cream you want” Niall said and took Louis back outside.

“Yes.” Louis cheered successfully.

Niall chuckled and sat down. “So how are things between you and Harry?” Niall asked with a smile.

“Better then ever! I mean. We are still gonna do the same things and act the same. But now that I know he loves me I’m not scared he’s gonna leave.” Louis smiled happily.

Niall smiled. “Awww!” He chuckled. “I don’t think Harry would leave you though. No matter if you are together or not.”

“Maybe. But I’m happy. How about you and Rose?” Louis asked

“I think Rose and I are more than good enough considering our situation and what we’ve been through the short time we have been together. I like her though. A lot.” Niall smiled.

“Really? What happened to the guy I met? Cold and didn’t give a shit about her being human?” Louis asked.

Niall shrugged. “I spent time with her.” Niall said simply.

“That’s nice. I didn’t like him. How do you think she feels?” He asked.

“I don’t know. She wants to go home” Niall sighed.

“I’m sorry mate. But can you really expect much else?” He sighed.

“No. No, I can’t. Rose has been an angel really considering.” Niall chuckled.

~

 

Harry walked out as he spotted Niall and Louis. “There you guys are! We have been looking everywhere for you.”

Rose gave a little wave at Niall before going back to holding onto Harry.

“Hey we came out here looking for you! Ready to go shopping?” Louis asked and stood up.

Niall smiled and stood up too. “Let’s borrow a dress from Amy” Niall said as he took Rose’s hand as Harry put her down.

“I was born ready! Now come here.” Harry pulled Louis close and kissed him hard.

“Okay.” Rose sighed. “Bye Harry.” She waved and followed Niall

Louis pushed him away with a laugh. “Come on crazy.”

“Bye Rose.” Harry grinned before grabbing Louis’ hand and going to find a car they could borrow for their trip.

~

 

Niall walked over to the bags. “Just have a look in Amy’s. See if you find one that you want to borrow.”

Rose started to sift through Amy’s bag. “Her dresses are all so short.” She bit her lip.

“It’s all you have so pick from” Niall shrugged and went to quickly change into a clean t-shirt.

“This ones cute. And not too bad.” She held up a pretty white dress to Niall as he walked back in. “Can I wear it?”

“Absolutely.” Niall smiled. “Harry and Louis are outside in he car so quickly now.”

Rose quickly changed and looked in the mirror “Does it look okay?” She asked Niall nervously.

“You look gorgeous baby.” Niall said and kissed her lips gently. “Put some shoes on and we’ll go.” He smiled.

“Hold on a second” Niall said as they were about to walk out. He grabbed Rose by the shoulders and looked at her seriously. “This is the first time we’re going out in public. How do you think you should behave?”

“I should be good.” Rose whispered and looked down at the ground.

 

“Yes, you should be because what would happen if you weren’t good and tried to do something you shouldn’t?” Niall asked.

 

“I could be saved.” She whispered under her breath. “I would get punished.” she said louder.

 

“You would be punished, right. If you try to run, we will find you. You’re mine Rose.” Niall said and pressed his lips against hers and gave her a long hard kiss before pulling her along to the car. Rose whimpered and followed along after him

 

“Yes Master.” she whispered.


	15. Chapter 13

Niall wandered down the store, picking out bikinis, underwear, dresses and everything else he thought would look good on Rose. Rose followed behind quietly and blushed when she saw some of the things he was grabbing.

 “Do you have to buy that?” She whispered and looked nervously at the pantie and bra set he was holding. It didn’t look like they would cover much.

Niall chuckled. “Yes. It’s fun.”

“But it- it won’t cover much.” She blushed and grabbed his arm as she tripped. “I need actual clothes.”  

“We’ll get some other clothes too.” Niall held on to her. “And some shoes I think.”

Rose blushed. “Yes please. And then can we go back? I don’t like being out.”

“You don’t like it? Sure baby. I promised Louis something before we leave though.” Niall said and led Rose over to the shoe department.

“I don’t like being around people and having to act like nothing is wrong.” She said and looked and the sandals. “Besides, they look at me funny because of my collar.” She blushed and tugged at it gently.

“Ignore the others baby.” Niall said and waited for her to pick out some shoes.

She picked up a pair of black sandals. “Ignore them? How can I do that? They’re going about normally, happily on vacation and have no idea I’m kidnapped. And that you have a gun on you.” She whispered harshly. “I know you do by the way. Why else do you think I haven’t screamed?” She asked before sitting and trying the shoes on.

“A gun? Why do you think I have a gun?” Niall asked. “You should get several pairs of shoes.”

“I’ve seen it.” Rose handed him the box before going to look at more.

“When did you see it?” Niall asked curiously and checked out the price on the shoes.

“You keep it next to the bed, you have it in your jacket, you have it in the car. I see it all the time. How could I not see it?” she handed him two more pairs.

Niall hummed. “You finished? We need to get some more clothes?” He said and stood up.

“Yes.” She stood and took his arm again. “Have you ever used it? Rose asked as the two began to walk.

“Let’s just continue shopping” Niall said and led her to the clothes again.

“Fine.” Rose rolled her eyes. “Can we get real clothes please?”

“Go and have a look, I’ll be here.” Niall said and sat down in a chair.

“Just go? By myself?”

“Sure” Niall smiled. “Find whatever you’d like okay?”

“Okay.” rose smiled before wandering off.

~

“Hey there you are.” Harry smiled and he and Louis sat next to Niall on the bench. “

“Hey! Did you guys find anything?” Niall asked and looked out for Rose.

“Yeah we got some stuff.” Harry smiled and held up a few bags. “You? Where’s rose?” Harry asked.

“She’s getting some real clothes.” Niall chuckled.

Louis sat down and tugged on Niall’s t-shirt.

“Yeah Louis?” Niall said and turned to him.

“Ice cream now?” He whispered to Niall.

“Ice cream?” Harry asked. “I want some.”

“No! You don’t get any, Niall promised to get me the biggest ice cream I wanted! Not you!” Louis whined. Niall rolled his eyes as he chuckled.

“Fine. I’ll go find Rose and we will get our own ice cream.” Harry laughed. Kissing Louis on the cheek, he stood and wandered into the women’s section.

~

Louis pouted. “Not fair! He already had ice cream today! And now he’s going to have it with Rose! Again!” He complained and sulked.

Niall put his arm and Louis and sighed.

“But you’ll buy me a really, really big thing of ice cream right?” Louis asked.

“The biggest you want, promise.” Niall said and stood up. “I think there’s an ice cream shop further up the road.”

~

Niall grabbed a table and put the bags down. “Find something you like on the menu?”

“A sundae!” Louis cheered. Niall chuckled and ordered a sundae and two scoops of vanilla.

~

Harry walked into the store. “Rose? You here?” Harry called. Rose hummed to herself as she used the credit card Niall gave her to purchase some things she might need.

“There you are! Niall and Louis went to have ice cream so we’re going to go do that as well. You got everything you need?” Harry said as he came over.

Rose nodded. “Yes I think so.” She smiled. “More ice cream?”

“More ice cream. I know. I’m getting chocolate.” Harry said and took her hand.

“Can I get a milkshake?” Rose asked with a smile.

“Sure.” Harry smiled and walked toward the ice cream shop.

~

“Can we sit with you?” Harry asked, approaching Louis’ table with a smile.

Louis gave a big dramatic sigh. “Fine.”

Harry chuckled. “Thank you so much.” He gave Louis a kiss before heading to the counter. Rose sat down next to Louis and smiled as she waited for Harry to come back.

Niall walked back and took the seat next to Rose with his vanilla cone and gave Louis his large sundae, covered in chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Louis grabbed the sundae and started to dig in.

“Slow down Louis, you’re going to get a stomach ache and a brain freeze.” Niall warned him and the other boy started taking smaller bites.

Harry walked over with a milkshake and strawberry ice cream.

Rose accepted the creamy drink with a large smile. “Thank you Harry.”

“You’re very welcome.” Harry chuckled and reached for Louis hand. Louis took Harry’s hand with a blush and smiled.

 “Can we eat our ice cream in the car please?” Rose whispered to Niall. “I really don’t want to be here.”

“Okay baby. Lets get some napkins though, just in case” Niall said and stood up.

“How’s your sundae?” Harry asked.

“Yummy!” Louis smiled, he picked up his ice cream and took Roses hand and led her to the car, Harry and Niall trailing along. Niall walked with Harry as he finished his ice cream.

“I’m glad they seem to be getting along”

“Me too” Harry smiled and started putting bags in the trunk. Niall put his and Rose’s bags in before getting in the front passenger seat.

Louis tugged on the door handle until it was unlocked. He sat in the back with Rose. “Can I taste yours?”

“Sure.” She held out her ice cream to him as she sat next to him and shut the door.

“Thank you.” Louis smiled and sucked up some of the chocolaty drink. “You can taste mine if you like.” Lou said and held out his sundae.

“No thank you.” She smiled and took her drink back. Once it was empty and Harry started driving back to the house she set the empty cup down and curled up against Louis and yawned. Niall smiled as he saw her in the mirror.

Louis patted her head. “Daddy, I finished.” He whispered loudly as he threw the container to the floor and leaned back in his seat.

“Careful that doesn’t spill!” Harry warned Louis.

“It won’t!” Louis protested with a whine.

“Alright. Good.” Harry nodded. “We will be home soon alright?”

“Yes Daddy.” Louis yawned and rubbed his eyes. He sighed, closed his eyes and slipped his thumb into his mouth before he ripped it out when he realized what he was doing.

Harry smiled when he noticed what Louis did. “You can nap too okay?”

~

“Baby we are home. I’m gonna carry you to our room okay?” Harry whispered as he unbuckled Louis. Whimpering, Lou tried to get back into his previous position and fall asleep again.

“Shhh baby.” Harry rubbed Louis back and pulled him out of the car into his arms.

“Daddy. Sleeping.” Lou cried softly, whimpering as he tried to get himself comfortable in Harry’s arms.

“I know baby. Lets get you into bed.” Harry smiled and set him on the bed and put the duvet over him.

Lou continued to whine and cry softly as he turned over and cuddled into his pillows. “Daddy!” He cried sleepily.

“Shshsh baby.” Harry cuddled up to Louis and started to sing softly to him. Louis sniffled and grabbed on to Harry’s T-shirt as he started to quiet down and finally fell asleep.

~

Niall unbuckled Rose and picked her up. Groaning quietly but quickly making his way inside with her.

“Robert?” Rose mumbled tiredly.

“No, it’s Niall baby.” He said quietly and walked into their room. Easing her down on the bed, he felt stupid for feeling hurt.

Roses eyes blinked open and she looked around confused. “Oh. Hi.”

Niall chuckled. “Hi. You awake now?” He asked and sat down on the bed next to her before stroking her hair.

Rose shrugged. “Kinda yeah. Harry gave me chocolate early and I guess I crashed.” She stretched out.

“Good. I need to see how your pussy is doing okay? So spread ‘em.” Niall said while standing up.

“What? Why?” Rose asked nervously and didn’t move her legs.

“I need to see if it’s healing properly. I’ll be very careful, I promise.” Niall said softly and stroked her hip as he started taking off her knickers.

Rose whimpered and spread her legs a tiny bit. “I’m- I feel fine.”

Niall spread her legs a bit further before grabbing the lube and smearing some on his fingers. “I’m going to touch now okay? I’ll be gentle. Let me know if anything hurts.” Niall said and started by just simply rubbing over her pussy lips so she could get a little familiar with his touch.

Rose flinched and whimpered. “Cold”

“Shhh, it’s okay. It’ll get better.” Niall said and rubbed gently.

Rose whimpered and squirmed. “Promise?”

“I promise Rosie. I’m going to ease a finger in okay?” Niall said and spread her lips gently.

“What? No I-” Rose whimpered when he started to ease it in.

“Let me know if it hurts.” He said as he slowly pushed his finger fully in.

Rose gasped and reached down to hold his other hand.

“Good girl” Niall squeezed her hand gently before moving his finger in and out. Reaching down, he kissed her pussy over her clit before giving it a little lick.

“Oh!” Rose squeaked and jumped a little.

“You were such a good girl today, Rosie. You need a reward.” Niall said before sucking and flicking his tongue over her clit as he continued to move his finger gently.

Rose squirmed and gripped the bed sheets. “Feels good.” she mewled quietly. Niall smirked and eased a second finger into her pussy carefully. He sucked hard at her clit while he closed his eyes. Rose reached down and gripped Niall’s blonde locks.

“Please! Master.” She whimpered.

Moving his fingers faster, he flicked his tongue over her clit and sucked harder.

“Oh god.” Rose moaned. “Fuck.”

Smirking against her pussy, he licked her clit repeatedly as he thrust his fingers in and out quickly.

“I feel- I’m gunna- please!” Rose moaned and tugged his hair

“Cum for me Rosie, want to taste you so bad.” Niall said before putting his mouth to her clit again.

Rose squealed as she started to cum, her body writhing as pleasure washed through her. Niall licked and sucked as fast as he could, moaning at how sweet she tasted.

Pulling out his fingers, he wiped them clean and moved up and planted a kiss on her mouth. Rose grimaced and turned her head away as she panted. Niall lay down next to her and breathed heavily as her taste lingered in his mouth.

Rose whimpered and cuddled up to Niall’s side. “Thank you Master. Thank you Master.”

“You’re welcome baby. It was my pleasure.” Niall put his arm around her before kissing her cheek.

“Stop kissing me.” Rose made a face and wiped her cheek.

“Now why would I do that?” Niall asked with a sigh.

“Cause you were just- down there.” Rose blushed.

Niall started laughing softly. Pulling her close he started to kiss her slowly, letting his tongue play with hers. Niall bit down on her bottom lip in warning and continued his kiss, keeping a hand at the back of her head to keep her close. Rose squirmed and pushed against his chest and his tongue roamed her mouth. It wasn’t that the taste was all that bad; it was just the thought that was weird.

Niall grabbed her hand and brought it behind her back before giving her bum a couple smacks. Rose whimpered and tried to squirm her bum out of the way. He moaned as he started kissing her a bit more roughly. Niall grabbed it and squeezed her bum as he turned Rose on to her back and leaned over her. Ripping the dress off her, he played with her breast as he pressed his crotch up against her pussy.

“Don’t. Please.” Rose whimpered and squirmed. Niall bit back his groan of frustration and disappointment. He reached into his shorts and pulled out his cock. Stroking it quickly he rubbed the cock head gently over her pussy as he kissed her hard.

“Shh, going to cum.” Niall groaned as he sped up his movements.

“Not on me please.” She whimpered and pushed at his chest.

“Rose.” he growled and started cumming over her pussy.

“No.” Rose whimpered as she felt the sticky wet mess land on her. Niall groaned and moaned quietly. Rose pushed him off and ran away to the bathroom. Niall considered going after her but just lay down and relaxed as he came down from his high.

Rose grabbed a washcloth and started to wash herself off. She walked back out and glared at Niall before getting into bed as far away from him as she could. Niall rolled over and pulled her close.

“If you do that again later I will spank you.” he threatened and kissed her cheek.

Rose turned her face away. “Do what?” She asked and crossed her arms.

“Try to push me away, run to the bathroom and wash me off you. Attitude.” he growled and opened her arms. “Turning away when I’m kissing you. I should spank you right now.”

“Please don’t.” Rose whimpered and teared up. “It still hurts!”

“I know it does, which is why I’ve been very gentle with you but I’m starting to think I’ve been a little too gentle.” Niall said and let his fingers stroke over Rose’s skin. He gripped her hips and flipped her onto her stomach. “Ten. Because I’m a very good Master.” He told her and started landing hard smacks on her bum, smirking as she squirmed and cried and her bum stained pink.

“I’m sorry Master! I’ll be good!” Rose whimpered.

“See that you are.” Niall finished and turned her to cuddle against his chest. He closed his eyes, feeling tired.

Rose sniffed and started running her fingers through his hair as she kissed his neck. “Please don’t be mad master.”

Niall smiled. “I’m not mad. Well not much. More sad.” He said and enjoyed being somewhat pampered and touched in a way that he hasn’t really been before.

“Why?” Rose pouted and kissed his cheek gently.

Niall sighed sleepily. “Because the girl I’m falling in love with hates me and finds me repulsing.” He murmured before falling asleep.

Rose stopped her movements suddenly and stared at him in shock. Rose shot out of bed and ran to the room Louis and harry were staying in. She started to bang on the door.

Harry quickly got up and opened the door. “Rose? What’s wrong?” He asked concerned.

“Niall said he’s in love with me.” She started to sob and collapsed into his arms. Harry stood there in shock for a second before wrapping his arms around her.

“And this is a bad thing?” Harry asked carefully.

“I don’t know! That’s why I’m crying you dumbass!” She sniffed “I can’t fall in love with him!”

“Shhh, it’s okay. Calm down baby.” Harry said softly and rubbed her back.

“I can’t I can’t. I can’t.” She sobbed into his chest.

“Calm down baby, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” Harry said and sat down on the bed with her.

Rose cuddled up to him and cried into his neck. “I can’t love him.”

“Do you think you love him?” Harry asked carefully.

“Yes.” Rose sobbed. “But I don’t want to. I want to love Robert! He’s sweet and easy to love!”

“Shhh, you’re okay.” Harry kissed her head and hugged her close.

“Its not a bad thing Rose.”

“Yes it is.” She whispered and held onto him tightly.

Harry sighed. “Where’s Niall now?” He asked.

“In our room. Sleeping.” She sniffed and wiped her eyes. “He came on me and I washed it off and he said he was going to spank me. I begged him not to but he did anyway! It hurt! Then he fell asleep and right before he did he said he loved me.” She quickly rambled out before crying again.

“You should go back and stay with him.” Harry said and rubbed her back. “You’re okay.”

“Don’t make me leave.” She whimpered and held onto his shirt.

“Hey, come on. I’ll carry you over. It will be fine.” Harry said and stood up.

“How do I tell him? He thinks I hate him.” She whispered sadly.

Harry rubbed her back as he carried her towards their room. “What about you show him instead? Just be good and nice to him. Show him you don’t hate him. Be a good sub for your Master.”

“Okay. It’s just hard.” She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. “Hating him would be easier.”

“Just give it your very best and I think you’ll see that it will work out just fine.” Harry said and put Rose down on the bed. “Rest now okay? Don’t worry about it.” He said and tucked her in.

Rose sniffed and cuddled up to Niall. “Okay” she whispered. Harry smiled and closed the door behind him quietly as he walked out and back to his own room.

“I think I’m falling in love with you too.” Rose whispered to Niall before falling asleep.

~

Amy groaned as she started waking up.

Zayn walked back out on to the deck and smiled. “Hey girlie.” He picked Amy up wrapped in the blanket he had brought for her.

“Daddy.” Amy smiled and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and cuddled up to him.

“Hey baby. Want to go back to sleep or have a snack?” Zayn asked and carried her into the house.

“Snacks.”

He brought her into the kitchen. “Could we please have some snacks?” He asked a maid with a smile before going to sit in the living room. “How was your nap?”

“It was yummy! I like naps!” Amy grinned and giggled.

“You were asleep for a very long time.” Zayn smiled and cuddled with her on a couch. “We will go shopping tomorrow okay?”

“Okay daddy. I love you daddy.” Amy said and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. “I can’t wait to go shopping!”

Zayn chuckled. “Love you too baby.” He smiled gratefully at the maid as she set out some crisps and dip. “Now don’t eat too much because we are having a nice dinner with the rest of the group in only a couple hours.”

Amy nodded and hummed in response as she quickly started eating. “Can we go swimming daddy? In the pool or the ocean?”

“We can go in the pool after snack yes.” Zayn smiled and munched on a few crisps.

“Yay! Thank you daddy!” Amy quickly finished eating and looked at Zayn impatiently. “Are you ready?”

He rolled his eyes with a smile. “Alright let’s go.”

Amy giggled before standing up and running out to the pool area. “Come on daddy!”

“No running!” Zayn shouted before running after her.

Only seconds later, Amy let out a long scream before she started sobbing. Clutching her arm as she lay on the wet floor by the pool.

“Oh god Amy.” Zayn rushed forward and lifted her up. He set her down on a pool lounger and looked at her scraped elbow. “Baby are you okay?” He kissed her forehead gently.

Sobbing, Amy leaned against Zayn. “Daddy! It hurts!” She cried and whimpered.

“Yeah baby. You’ve got a pretty bad scrape.” Zayn frowned. “I’ll go ask the maid for some bandages and cream.” He stood and quickly walked out.

Whimpering, Amy looked after him as she cradled her arm. “Daddy” she cried.

Zayn came back with a maid and sat next to Amy on the lounge.  

“Hello.” The maid smiled and started to gently clean her wounds. Amy leaned against Zayn and whimpered as she stared at the woman and tried to pull back.

“Shh you’re okay. Be a good girl and we can have dessert after dinner.” Zayn held her arm out and kissed her head.

Biting her lip, Amy turned her head away and sobbed quietly. “Make it stop daddy. I don’t like it.” She whimpered.

The maid put a bandage on Amy before standing and leaving the two.

“Good girl!” Zayn praised. “You’ll get something special later.” He hummed and rocked her back and forth.

“I don’t wanna play in the pool anymore daddy.” Amy cried and held on to him tightly as she held her arm close to her chest.

“Okay baby. Lets just sit here.” Zayn moved them so he was reclined back and Amy lying on his chest. Amy relaxed against him and sniffled as she sucked on her thumb.

“That’s my good girl.” Zayn smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. Amy looked up at him and sighed before shivering and looking at her arm. She cuddled up to the blanket and Zayn as she sucked on her thumb in content.

~

“What was that about?” Louis asked when Harry walked back into their room, having heard the crying from the bathroom.

“Niall told Rose that he’s in love with her and Rose doesn’t like the idea of falling for Niall and therefore broke down.” Harry said and sighed as he sat down on the bed. He made grabby hands at Louis.

Louis walked over and crawled into Harry’s lap. “Why doesn’t she like it?” He kissed Harry’s cheek and played with his curls.

“She believes that she has to hate him considering how all of this started. It can’t be easy to fall in love with the person who did kidnap you.” Harry said and smiled and Louis.

“But Amy fell in love with Zayn?” Louis said, a bit confused.

“Yeah. And Rose is falling in love with Niall but she’s just struggling to accept that.” Harry rubbed Lou’s back.

“Jeeze. Our weird love was easier.” Louis chuckled.

Harry laughed. “It was a lot easier.” Harry kissed Louis and hugged him close.

Louis smiled. “I love you.” He kissed him again. “We should help them through this. I want people to be as happy as me.”

“Awww, you’re so sweet baby boy.” Harry said and smiled.

Louis blushed. “Thanks”

Harry kissed Lou and lay down. “You make me so proud to be your daddy, baby boy. I’m the luckiest guy out there.”

Louis smiled. “And tonight. I’ll make you even luckier.” He smirked happily.

Harry smirked. “Really? I can’t wait!” Harry said and laughed.

“Now, what do you want to do? We can’t stay in this bedroom forever no matter how nice it is.”

Louis smiled giddily. “Let’s go relax by the pool. Is there sunscreen? I wanna tan.”

“Sure. I got some while shopping.” Harry stood up and got it out of one of the bags. “Naked or shorts baby?” Harry teased and pulled down Louis shorts and patted him bum.

“Naked” Louis winked and started to spray it on.

“Good boy!” Harry smirked and smacked him on the bum. Chuckling, Harry led the way downstairs and grabbed some beers before heading out.

~

Zayn smiled and pulled the blanket high over Amy. “Hey Haz. Hey Lou.” He waved. “Louis why are you naked?”

“Cause I’m tanning!” He smiled and walked over to one of the recliners lying in the sun. Harry handed a beer to Zayn before sitting down. Grinning, he gave one to Lou too.

Amy glanced at them both before looking up at Zayn. Sighing she pressed closer. Louis smiled and accepted the beer. He took a sip before lying on his stomach. He shut his eyes and smiled as the warmth spread over his body.

“So what were you thinking about for dinner?” Zayn asked Harry.

“We could have a barbecue?” Harry suggested.

“Would that be okay? Is there something you wanted baby?” Zayn looked down and asked Amy.

“It okay daddy.” Amy said quietly around her thumb.

“Sounds good then. Let one of the maids know. I think they were planning something like that.” Zayn smiled at Harry. Harry got up and kissed Lou’s head before heading inside to let them know.

Amy wriggled in Zayn’s lap and brought her arm up from the blanket. “I hurt, daddy.”

“I know baby. It’ll go away soon. Why don’t you close your eyes and take a little nap. Want me to put you in bed with a dummy? I packed some for you.” He lifted her up and kept the blanket wrapped around her.

Amy nodded. “Blankie?” She asked and petted her arm gently. “And Hello kitty band aid, pwease.” She said and held her arm out.

Zayn carried her inside and up the stairs into their room. “We don’t have any kitty band aids.” He frowned and put her under the duvet and took the blanket out so she wouldn’t be too warm. “But I’ll get you your blankie okay?” He kissed her head before going to search through his suitcase.

“Mmm blankie.” Amy said and snuggled into the duvet; being extra careful to place pillows on her sides she could rest her arm on. Zayn smiled. He grabbed his iPad, a dummy, and her blanket and sat on the bed next to her. Amy looked up at him curious and grabbed her blankie to cuddle and the dummy, sucking on it eagerly.

“Oh look its Rose.” Zayn chuckled.

“Rosie?” Amy asked and craned her head up, trying to look. “Rosie!” She grinned when she saw the picture off her.

“…16 year old Rose Anderson has been missing for approximately one month. She was last seen at Lush club wearing white shorts and a black top. Police continue the search for the missing American but chances of finding her may be slim. Please contact this number if you know anything…” Zayn read out to Amy.

Amy giggled. “I know what happened to Rosie, Daddy.” Amy said.

“Yes you do but you can’t say. Or we will all get in trouble okay? Now rest a bit.”

“Mm no trouble! Trouble is bad.” Amy murmured and turned over and closed her eyes, sucking on her dummy, she fell asleep.

Zayn smiled before turning back to the screen with a worried expression as he read more of the article.

*Leads have led the authorities to Ireland where they are searching Dublin.*

~

~2 hours later ~

~

 Rose blinked awake and looked over at the sleeping Niall, his bruised face somewhat peaceful. Niall murmured in his sleep as he rolled over and Rose smiled before looking down and noticing the slight bump in the blankets. She bit her lip and pushed them out of the way. Reaching down she gently started to rub his sleep hard cock. Niall sighed in his sleep. Leaning down, Rose moved his boxers out of the way and let his cock spring free. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She poked her tongue out to gently lick the tip.

Niall let a little moan escape out of his mouth and Rose looked up at him before sliding her mouth down and sucking gently. She didn’t get very far before she gaged a bit. She tried to breathe through it but had to move back and suckle just the head.

Moaning, Niall woke up. He blinked sleepily a few times before quickly sitting up and looking down. “Rose? Fuck!” He gasped and fell back down.

Rose whimpered and sat back up. “I- I’m sorry I thought- I thought- you’d like it?!”

“I do. So much. Fuck, baby.” Niall said and groaned.

“Oh.” Rose smiled before leaning over again and starting to suck and bob her head. Moaning, Niall closed his eyes and bit his lip. Rose used both of her hands to play with his balls and stroke the part of his cock she couldn’t reach.

“Fuck!” Niall moaned and grasped the bed sheets. Rose hummed happily and started to work harder. Moving to get into a better position she straddled one of his thighs. As she went faster she started to slowly rock against it.

“God baby, you’re so good!” Niall said and grunted.

Rose moan around his dick and started to rub against him faster.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum baby.” Niall said and arched up. Rose whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut while she sucked harder. Niall held on to Rose’s hair as he started cumming. Rose gaged out of shock before swallowing his cum. The more she had the better it started to taste, she thought.

Moaning loudly, Niall swore and groaned.

Rose sat up and licked her lips as she grinded against Niall’s thigh “Master.” She whimpered desperately.

“Fuck baby.” Niall quickly stood up an threw Rose on her back before diving into her pussy with his tongue and quickly flicking his tongue over her clit as he thrust two fingers into her pussy.

Rose squealed, shocked, before moaning. “Oh god! Master, wanna cum!”

“Cum Rosie!” Niall moaned and moved his fingers quick and sucked hard on her clit.

“Master!” Rose squealed and tugged his hair as she started to cum all over Niall’s fingers.

Niall smirked and crawled up. “That was the best wake up call ever.” Niall said between kisses.

Rose smiled and pulled Niall into a deep kiss, ignoring the thought of where his mouth just was. “Master.” She whispered when she pulled back.

Niall grinned. “Hi.” He said and hugged her. “What was that all about?”

Rose blushed and looked away. “Nothing.” She mumbled. “Jus being good girl.”

“Well thank you baby.” Niall said and kissed her cheek.

“Master.” She smiled again. “What are you dressing me in for dinner?” She asked.

“Let’s look through some of your new things.” Niall said and stood up and headed for the bags. Rose started to lie out some of the lingerie on the ground.

“You bought me so many pretty things master! I can’t choose!”

Niall chuckled and picked up a pink body with black lace. “This one is nice.”

Rose bit her lip. “I think that one should be saved for a super fancy dinner master. Don’t you think?”

Niall chuckled. “Okay. What about the pink one with white polka dots then? That’s cute.” He asked and held it up towards her.

“Yes Master.” Rose smiled. She grabbed it and one other thing before scurrying off to the bathroom. Niall chuckled as he sat down on the bed and waited for her to come back out.

Rose quickly changed and fixed her hair. Once she felt ready she exited the bathroom. Rose crawled out and headed over to Niall on her hands and knees, a pink leash held in her mouth.

Niall looked at her in shock as he took the leash. Stroking over her hair, he smiled before reaching down and giving her a gentle kiss on the head. “I love you.” He said quietly.

Rose hummed happily and nudged his hand with her head, kissing his wrist. “Master.” she smiled up at him.

Niall grinned and stroked her head. “You want to go see if dinner is almost ready?” Rose nodded. She tilted her head to the side so Niall could clip the leash on. Grinning happily, Niall clipped the leash on and stood up.

“You may walk if you like baby. You don’t have to crawl.”

Rose smiled and stayed where she was. Kissing his hand again she made her way to the door, tugging on the leash when she couldn’t go farther.

“Okay baby.” Niall chuckled and followed her out the door. Rose smiled and let Niall walk ahead before she crawled along behind him, happily humming. Niall walked proudly outside to the pool area. The good smell of a barbecue filling the air. “Smells good” Niall said and sat down in a pool lounger while waiting for the others to show.

Rose crawled over next to him and rested her head on his leg. She took a deep breath in.

“Yum.”

“I know. I can’t wait for food. I’m starving.” Niall said to Rose and smiled as his stomach rumbled.

“Where are Zayn and Amy? I want to eat.” Niall asked Liam, Harry, and Louis.

“They should be down soon I think.” Harry looked over at Rose and smiled. “Or they might stay up there. I heard Amy crying earlier. She hurt herself.”

“Oh. Well I hope they come. They shouldn’t miss this feast.” Niall said and glanced over at the food hungrily.

Liam nodded “Yeah. Come with me so we can get some?”

Niall nodded, lifted Rose into a seat at the table, and followed Harry and Liam.

Amy held on to Zayn’s arm as they walked downstairs. She held her hurt arm close to her chest. “You’re okay baby.” Zayn kissed the top of Amy’s head.

“Hey! You guys made it! We were starting to think you weren’t going to show.” Harry said as he looked over at Zayn and Amy.

“No we are here.” Zayn smiled. He led Amy over to a seat “I’ll get some food for us.” He smiled and went over to where the others were.

Amy held out her arm towards Rose. “I fell.” She said and gave a little nod.

Rose frowned at Amy “I’m sorry.” She blew her a kiss.

Amy smiled at Rose. “Thank you.”

Niall left the food table with a plate piled high for himself and Rose. He took the seat next to her with a smile.

Niall started cutting up a steak before holding out a bite to Rose. “Here you go babe.”

Rose smiled and took the bite. “Thank you Master.”

Niall smiled and gave her another piece before taking one himself.

“Did anyone else notice the sudden change in Rose?” Zayn whispered to Harry and Liam at the food table.

Liam nodded. “Pretty big changes too.”

“Did I miss something?” Zayn asked them quietly while pretending to put more on his plate.

“Well Rose came into my room crying, telling me about how Niall had said he loved her. Rose was upset about this, not too eager to accept her love for the man who kidnapped her. I suggested she try to show him instead of saying it and it seems she took my advice.” Harry quickly said before taking a deep breath.

“I hope it works.” Zayn smiled and turned to go to the table.

“Me too.” Liam said before going to sit at the table.

Amy nodded. “It hurts!” She said and pulled her hand back. “I slipped and fell by the pool”

“Were you running? Harry always tells me not to run by pools.” Louis said before he started to eat.

Amy blushed faintly. “Just a little.” she said quietly before taking a big sip of her drink.

Zayn chuckled. “Yes, she was running. But she won’t be doing that anymore.” He said and looked at Amy sternly.

“No, daddy. I won’t. I don’t even wanna go there.” Amy said.

“We’ll that’s a bit extensive.” Zayn chuckled and put some food on a small plate for Amy.

Amy giggled. “No it’s not!” She said and grabbed her plate.

Zayn chuckled and just ate his food. Amy ate her food quietly as she made sure to tell everyone again about her fall.

~

Niall gave Rose some vegetables and potato while smiling. “You like it?” Rose nodded as she chewed happily.

Niall smiled. “You’re so cute, Rosie.” He said and wiped away some food from around her mouth.

Rose giggled and blushed. “Thank you Master.”

Niall smiled and pushed a bottle of Dr. Pepper towards her as he had a sip of his beer. Rose waited for Niall to give her a sip and smiled.

Niall looked between her and the bottle before picking it up and holding it to her mouth. “There you go baby.”

Rose took a few sips. “Thank you Master.” She smiled at him gratefully.

Niall ran his fingers through her head and smiled. “More food?”

Rose nodded. “Yes please.” Niall got a few pieces of steak on his fork before handing it to Rose.

Rose smiled and chewed the piece. “Thank you Master.”

Niall smiled and ate a few pieces himself.

~

“Hi.” Louis smiled at Harry.

“Hi baby boy, I brought you a bit of everything.” Harry said as he started cutting everything up into small pieces.

“Thanks Hazza.” Louis smiled and grabbed a small bite. Harry kissed Lou’s cheek before he dug into bid own food.

~

“I’m stuffed!” Louis announced about a half an hour later.

“Yeah? You were really good and ate all your food too baby.” Harry said and smiled at Lou.

“Daddy? What was the special thing I was going to get for being a good girl with the maid?” Amy asked as she tugged on Zayn’s sleeve.

“Well want would you like?” Zayn asked with a smile. “You want some desert?”

“Yes! Lets have s’mores!!” Amy shouted and clapped.

Harry chuckled. “Third dessert of the day then.”

“Why didn’t you go relax and I’ll ask one of the maids to get the supplies and start a fire down by the ocean.” Zayn kissed her head and left the table.

“Okay Daddy. Do you wanna come Louis? And Rose?” Amy asked.

“Yes!!” Louis shouted.

“May we go master?” Rose asked Niall. “Sure baby.” Niall smiled.

Amy stood up and giggled excited. “Lets relax while we wait.” She grabbed Rose’s hand. “Come Rose!”

Rose followed Amy over to one of the recliners and was tugged down by her leash next to her.

“Hi miss Amy.” Rose smiled at her.

“Hi Rose.” Amy grinned and patted her head. “You look very pretty”

“Thank you.” Rose blushed. “My master bought it for me.” She said, lying on her side next to Amy so she was facing her. “I bet you’d look prettier.”

“You look prettier for sure.” Amy said and grinned. “Niall seems so nice.”

Rose smiled. “No you’d be prettier. Your blonde hair would be perfect with the pink.” She twirled a piece of Amy’s hair around her fingers.

~

“Alright guys-“ 

“Shhh!” Louis glared at Zayn before pointing at the two girls and whispering “Don’t disturb them!”

“What? What is it? Why can’t I disturb them?” Zayn asked Louis quietly and bit back his chuckle.

“Cause I want to watch them do something.” Louis whispered.

Zayn chuckled. “Have fun now” he said and ruffled Lou’s hair before walking away.

~

“You look really pretty in it Rose.” Amy said and stroked her hair. She kissed Rose’s forehead and smiled.

Rose blushed and looked down. “Thank you. I hope you like the other things he got me. Some cover a lot less.”

Amy grinned. “Yeah? What do they show?” She asked and bit her lip while stroking Rose’s arm with her fingers.

Rose shivered. “Different ones show different things. Master likes the ones that don’t cover… My breasts.” She blushed and looked away.

“Those do sound interesting” Amy mused and put a lock of hair behind Rose’s ear. She bit her lip as she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against Rose’s while looking at her.

Roses eyes fluttered shut as she let Amy kiss her, setting her hand on Amy’s hip and letting out a little whimper.

Tangling her fingers into Rose’s hair, Amy kissed her more deeply and urgently as she closed her eyes as well. Rose gripped Amy’s hip and pushed her body closer, letting Amy take complete control over the kiss. Amy ran her hand down Rose’s back and down to her bum. Stroking it, she squeezed it and fondled it as she made herself familiar with it and moaned. Rose whimpered into the kiss and squirmed under Amy’s hands. Amy kissed Rose roughly and started to take off Rose’s underwear.

“Amy what are you doing?” Rose moaned as her panties came off and were thrown on the ground.

“Shhh, we’re just going to play a little. Don’t you want to play?” Amy said took of Rose’s top and let it fall to the ground.

“Hey careful with that.” She whined when her little dress landed on the ground and she was left naked and blushing. Amy chuckled and started kissing her again as she let her hand explore every inch of Rose’s skin. Fondling her breast, running her fingers over her pussy and stroking her bum.

Rose moaned and tugged at the shirt Amy was wearing. “Want to please you Miss Amy.”

Amy helped Rose take off her clothes, interrupting a few times to kiss and touch. “Tell me how.”

“Whatever you’d like Miss Amy.” Rose moaned obediently and started massaging Amy’s breasts.

Amy moaned. “Kiss your way down baby.” Amy said and shivered.

“Yes miss Amy.” Rose said and trailed kisses down Amy’s neck. She reached her breasts and lightly kissed her nipples.

“Oh.” Amy moaned and swallowed. “Good girl. Now keep going.”

Rose took a deep breath before continuing her path down to Amy’s thong. She gently kissed her pussy and played with the straps.

Amy reached down and started pushing down her thong eagerly.

Rose smiled. “Miss Amy. Need to please you.” She helped tug her panties off. Pushing Amy’s hips, she had her lie on her back and kneeled between her spread legs.

Amy bit her lip as she looked down. “Lick me Rose. Lick my pussy.” Amy said.

“Yes miss Amy.” She glanced at Niall and the other boys before leaning down and taking a little lick.

“Go on. Do it more.” Amy moaned as she threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. “Wanna feel your tongue.”

“Yes Miss.” Rose nodded obediently before starting to take big long licks.

“Oh fuck, baby. That’s a good girl.” Amy gasped and she grabbed Rose’s hair tightly. Rose whimpered when her hair was tugged but continued to lick, not exactly sure what she was doing.

“G-good. Now suck on my clit baby. Flick your tongue over it and lick good at my pussy!” Amy said while moaning and grunting.

“Yes Miss.” Rose whispered and sucked on Amy’s clit. Amy’s back arched up as she moaned loudly. “God, you’ve got the most perfect little pussy eating mouth in the world, slut.” Amy said and held on to her hair tightly.

Rose whimpered before starting to lick again. “Thank you Miss Amy.”

Amy chuckled. “You’re welcome baby. Now make me cum. Wanna see your face glistening with my cum slut.” Amy said and bit her lip.

“Yes Miss Amy.” Rose said before starting to lick faster and suck harder. “Please cum Miss Amy.”

Moaning loudly, Amy held Rose’s face right up to her pussy and held her there as she started cumming hard, her pussy clenching and her clit twitching.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut as Amy came over her face but continued to lick gently, the taste actually quite good.

Amy panted as she opened her eyes and pulled Rose’s head back slightly. “Open your eyes and keep your mouth shut.” Amy said as she let go off her hair as she stood up.

Rose obediently did as told and looked up at Amy with confused eyes. Amy grabbed her leash and pulled her along over to the table and to Niall. She leaned forward and whispered something into his ear before Niall pushed his chair away from the table.

“Come slut” Amy tugged on Rose’s leash and made her stand in front of Niall with her legs spread and her hands resting on the arms of the chair. “Look at him and don’t look away.”

Amy rushed to get something from their bedroom before running back down. “Miss me?” Amy asked as she reached between Rose’s legs and stroked her pussy, smirking as she found it wet.

Rose whimpered and struggled to keep her mouth shut and her eyes open. She nodded. Amy smirked and hummed as she Rose’s spread pussy lips and placed the bullet on her clit. Roses eyes fluttered shut before she quickly opened them again. She shivered and desperately wanted to ask what Amy was doing.

Amy bit her lip as she turned on the bullet to full speed. “Feel free to speak and let us hear you.”

Rose squealed when the power was turned on and fell forward against Niall’s chest. Wrapping his arms around her, Niall helped her get back into position.

Amy pushed two of her fingers inside Rose’s pussy and started moving them quickly. “Oh god. Miss Amy!” Rose moaned, her legs trembling in attempts to keep standing.

Amy grinned. “You going to cum?” She asked while moving her fingers fast.

“Can I? Please can I cum!” Rose moaned and pushed her hips back against Amy’s fingers.

“Yes baby. Cum for me” Amy said and rubbed the bullet over Rose’s clit.

“Please master may I cum!” Rose whimpered and bit her lip hard.

“Yes, Rosie.” Niall said and held her arms.

“Thank you!” She cried and squirmed while she started to cum. “Oh fuck!”

Amy put her lips to her pussy and licked up all the juices she could get to. Turning off the bullet she pulled it away. Rose collapsed onto Niall’s chest.

“Thank you Miss Amy. Thank you Master.” She breathed out.

Amy licked her lips as she placed the bullet onto the table and sat down with Zayn. “That was yummy.” She said while Niall wrapped his arms around Rosie and rubbed her back.

“Good girl.” Niall whispered to her and kissed her cheek.

Rose panted against Niall’s chest as she came down from her high.

“Have fun?” Zayn asked and kissed Amy’s head.

“I did!” Louis announced happily as he zipped his pants back up.

Amy giggled happily as she nodded. “Yeah. Loads of fun.” She said excited. Harry chuckled at Louis and ruffled his hair, while Niall picked Rose up.

“I think we will head up to shower a bit.”

“The fire will be ready when you’re back down.” Harry smiled and took Louis’ hand and started leading him over to the beach stairs.

“Go get dressed Hun.” Zayn smiled and kissed Amy’s cheek.

Amy skipped over to her clothes and quickly got dressed as she watched Harry and Louis disappear down the stairs. “Are we going to?” She asked.

“Of course! Don’t you want s’mores?” Zayn chuckled and reached his hand out for her.   Zayn smiled and led Amy after Louis, Harry, and Liam.

~

“Master. Was I good?” Rose asked quietly and kissed his neck.

Niall nodded as he walked into their room. “You were so good baby. I’m so proud.”

“Be good girl. Keep Master happy.” Rose whispered. Niall put Rose on the counter while he reached to turn on the shower. He stripped down as he waited for the temperature to get right.

“Is master happy?” Rose asked, slipping off the counter to her knees gently before crawling over to Niall.

Niall nodded and smiled. “I am Rosie. Are you happy?” Niall asked and clipped off her leash.

Rose looked down at the ground as she contemplated her answer “I’m not sure yet Master.” She replied honestly.

“That’s okay. Come on, let’s just get you all cleaned up so we can go have some s’mores okay?” Niall said and helped Rose to her feet.

“I love s’mores.” Rose smiled and stepped into the shower with Niall. She picked up a loofa and poured some soap onto it. She reached over and started to gently wash his chest.

Niall smiled and grabbed a second loofa and started washing Rose. “So what do you think of what Amy did today?”

“She made me lick her.” Rose blushed, and slowly washed Niall, being careful to not put too much pressure on the bruises on his torso. “She got my face all messy.”

“She did. It was so hot to watch baby. We all thought so.” Niall said and smirked.

Rose set the loofa down and gently rinsed the soap off Niall’s body.

“It was embarrassing Master.” She whispered.

Niall chuckled. “You’ll get used to it. Something tells me Amy had too much fun to let it be a one time thing.”

Rose blushed. “I hope I get better then.”

He rinsed her off. “I’m sure you were good” Niall said and kissed her cheek.

Rose reached over and shut the water off. “Thank you Master.” She blushed and reached for towels. “What will you be dressing me in?” She asked.

Drying off, Niall grabbed Rose’s hand and got her into bedroom.

“I don’t think I should wear any of my pretty outfits master. We don’t want them to get sandy.” She said, slipping out of her towel and kneeling down next to him again.

“That’s true.” Niall said and looked at her. “Hey, stand up.”

“Why?” Rose asked and stayed where she was, nudging her head against his thigh.

Niall hummed and stroked her hair. “Actually, stay down there.” he said and started smirking slowly.

Rose crawled over to the bags. “What to wear?” She hummed thoughtfully and looked over at Niall, naked in only a collar and a big smile.

Niall quickly walked over, grabbed her collar and kissed her hard. “Let’s worry about that a little later.” He said against her lips before picking her up and walking over to the bed.

“But the bonfire?” She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck to steady herself. “Everyone’s down there already.” She pouted.

“It can wait.” Niall said and put her down on the bed. Looking at her with lust, he climbed over her.

“Master?” Rose whimpered, looking up at him curiously. “Did you need something master?”

“Mmm, need your pussy baby.” Niall said as he kissed and sucked on her breasts.

Rose whimpered and squirmed. “Master? Please I just came I can’t again.” She bit her lip.

“Still going to fuck you.” Niall said and spread her legs before continuing to kiss up her neck.

“What?! No wait master. I’m not ready!” She whimpered and tried to push him away, thoughts of the basement and the horrible feeling of having something so large inside of her, flashing in her mind. Her eyes started to water.

“It’s okay baby. You’re ready.” Niall said and grabbed her arms to stop her pushing. He started kissing her softly as he used one hand to hold on to her hands, while using his free hand to line his cock up against her pussy.

“Please Master don’t!” She screamed, a few tears falling as she attempted to shut her legs.

“Shhh, you’ll love it, slut.” Niall said and started to push himself in. A grunt escaping him as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Rose bit her lip harshly, it starting to bleed as her teeth cut into it. She trembled as he forced himself into her.

“Fuck, I’ve missed your pussy so much baby. Love how tight it is.” Niall moaned as he pushed himself fully in her.

Rose kept quiet, soft cries the only thing escaping her lips as Niall started to move. Niall moaned as he thrust in and out hard and quickly. Sucking and biting on her neck, he created a big love bite for everyone to see.

Rose took a deep shaky breath. “Cum inside me master. Please I want it.” She groaned, hoping it would end soon.

Niall moaned and started speeding up. “That’s right baby. You want my cum don’t you?” He kissed her roughly.

“Yes Master.” Rose lied and let out a fake moan. “Cum inside me.”

Niall starting cumming inside of her with a loud moan. “Good girl! Fuck!” Niall kissed her as he pulled out. “God, you’re so good baby. Love you.” Niall said as he stood up and found some boxers and shorts.

Rose brought her legs together and up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself and sniffed, trying to stop the tears before Niall came down from his high and noticed.

Putting on a t-shirt, Niall grabbed a pair of knickers for Rose. “Up baby. Time to get dressed.” He said and looked through the bags for something special.

Rose wiped her face before sliding off the bed. She crawled over to Niall with a forced smile on her face.

Niall smiled. “Hi baby. Put these on.” He said and handed her a pair of black see through knickers with pink ruffle bands on them.

“Yes Master.” She whispered and slid them up her trembling legs. “Very pretty Master”

“Yes very pretty.” Niall said and kissed her.

“Can we go now?” Rose whispered, hoping to do something to distract herself. Niall was being so sweet and she was being good, why’d he have to ruin it?

“Sure. Lets go.” Niall said and clipped on Rose’s leash. “Those knickers really do look good on you.” Niall praised and rubbed her gum gently before kissing her cheek.

“Thank you Master.” she blushed and crawled over to the door, tugging on the leash.

“Good girl.” Niall said and headed down to the beach. Rose crawled after him and smiled when they reached the beach. There were pillows and blankets set up around a small fire. Liam, Louis, Harry, Zayn, and Amy all sat around it chatting happily as the sun set behind them.


	16. Chapter 14

Amy cuddled up to Zayn as she looked over at Rose grinning and waved at her. “Come sit close to us!” She urged causing Niall to chuckle and sit down next to her and Zayn.

Rose smiled but crawled over to where the other boys were, her leash slipping from an unsuspecting Niall’s hand. She climbed into Harry’s lap and wrapped her arms around him.

“Hi.” Rose whispered and cuddled into his neck, shooting a quick glance at Niall, who looked a bit upset.

“Hey, what’s up? You seem a little down.” Harry asked.

“He put it inside me again.” Rose whispered, her voice low enough for the crackling of the fire to cover it but loud enough that Harry could hear. “I- I couldn’t stop thinking about when I was- in the basement.” She sniffed and fought not to cry.

“Oh Rose.” Harry murmured and held her close. “Does he know you had flashbacks?” Harry asked curiously.

“No. I asked him to stop. I told him I wasn’t ready. But he said I was.” She held onto him tighter and buried her face into Harry’s neck.

“Maybe he thought you were. You should talk to him. Be honest with him.” Harry said.

“I don’t want to. I’m scared.” Rose admitted quietly.

Harry sighed. “Do you want me to be there with you?” He asked. Praying that she’d say no as he was kind of intruding he felt.

“I don’t know… I think it should just be the two of us… if I scream come get me?” She asked.

“You won’t scream. Just ask him if you two can talk and explain about your flashbacks.” Harry said and kissed her head.

“Now, you should go sit with your Master and I should clean off all the junk around Lou’s mouth. Messy eater that boy.” Rose glanced over at Louis and giggled.

“Hey! That’s mean.” Louis pouted; the chocolate around his mouth had him looking terribly cute.

Harry chuckled. “Go on Rose. He won’t hurt you.” He said and gave her a little nudge to get her going. “Now come here you! My little chocolate boy!” Harry said after grabbing a wet wipe and going for Lou’s face.

Louis giggled. “It’s so yummy! Chocolates the best! Make me another s’more daddy!” He demanded playfully.

Harry chuckled. “I think you’ve had enough buddy boy.” Harry grabbed Lou’s chin and started wiping off the chocolate.

Louis pouted. “Fine.” He sat still as Harry cleaned him up.

Harry smiled. “Good boy. We need to head upstairs. I’ve got something to go over with you.” Harry said and stood up.

“Am I in trouble?” Louis asked worriedly as he stood. He waved to the rest of the group before following Harry up the steps.

~

“Want a s’more mate?” Zayn asked Niall.

“Sure.” Niall said while grabbing a beer and gave Zayn a small smile.

“You were gone for a long time.” Zayn teased and handed him a drink “Amy’s already eaten three s’mores!” He chuckled.

“Yeah well. You know how it goes.” Niall replied with a little chuckle and glanced over at Rose. Clearing his throat, he bit into his s’more.

Zayn looked over to see where Niall’s gaze was directed. “Is everything okay?” He asked taking away the chocolate bar Amy was struggling to open and ripped it for her.

“I don’t know. Rose seems upset doesn’t she?” Niall asked, distracted as he looked over at her.

“Hmm. She does. Amy what do you think?” Zayn asked, a girl would know better. Amy stopped munching on her s’more and looked up at Rose before looking at Zayn and Niall.

“Oh please, she’s practically sobbing. Of course she’s upset. Can’t you see?” Amy said and rolled her eyes.

“You can’t even see her face! She could be sucking on his neck for all we know.” Zayn defended himself.

Amy rolled her eyes and chuckled. “You’re a man, Daddy. I expect nothing more.”

Zayn rolled his eyes before turning back to Niall seriously. “Why would she be upset?”

Niall shrugged. “Too be honest, I don’t know.” he sighed and finished his beer and reached for another.

“Think. Cause she seemed fine after dinner?” Zayn wondered.

“Well we had a shower, had sex and got dressed.” Niall shrugged.

“Did you say anything? Or did she?” Zayn asked.

Niall sipped his beer as he thought back. “I guess she said she wasn’t ready but I said she was?”

“Amy if you want another s’more you need to help.” Zayn took away the bag of marshmallows.

Amy groaned. “What do I need to help with? We’re on vacation, I don’t wanna help daddy! Ask one of the maids” Amy pouted.

Zayn laughed. “One of the maids?! And you have to. She licked your pussy and made you cum. I didn’t give permission. So help and you won’t get in trouble.”

Groaning, Amy sat up a bit. “Fine. Want do I need to do?” She asked and took a sip of Zayn’s beer.

“Go ask her what’s wrong.” Zayn told her.

~

Rose slid off Harry’s lap and instead of heading for Niall she crawled over to Liam and took up the same positing in his lap. He had been the one to save her from the basement and she needed his comfort.

“Hi Liam.” Rose whispered.

“Hi Rose.” Liam said and smiled. “Want a s’more?”

“Yes please.” She smiled. “Can I roast the marshmallow though?”

“Of course!” Liam grinned and handed her a stick and a marshmallow. Rose smiled and moved it so the marshmallow was just above the fire so it would toast but not burn.

“Men” Amy hissed as she grabbed the chocolates and walked over to Liam and Rose. “Hello!” She grinned. “I come bearing gifts!”

Liam smiled at her. “Well I do like gifts! What you got?” He chuckled.

“Look!” Rose smiled and pulled the stick back. “Golden perfection!” She showed them the marshmallow.

“That is perfect! Good Rose!” Amy said and handed her and Liam a chocolate bar each. “Best present ever right? Chocolate is the best!” She said excitedly and leaned against Liam as she started unwrapping hers.

Liam chuckled and did the same. “That does look yummy, Rose. Good job.”

“I’m a boss at s’mores.” Rose smiled and used the gram crackers and chocolate to make one before taking a big bite. “Mmmmm!”

Amy just munched on her chocolate before glancing at Zayn and Niall.

“Rose? Are you mad at me for what I did earlier? In front of everyone?” She asked carefully.

“No… I liked it.” She blushed. “I made you happy. And you made me feel good. And tingly.” She looked down shyly and cleaned her face.

“I’m glad because I liked it too. But then why did you look so sad earlier? With Harry? Are you okay?” Amy asked and looked at her.

Liam rubbed Rose’s back, curious about the answer himself.

“Oh.” She looked down. “Was I that obvious?” She asked and fiddled with her fingers.

“Not really. I just know.” Amy said and shrugged. “What’s wrong?” She asked and grabbed her hand.

“Niall made me have sex with him again and- and.” She whimpered.

“And what baby?” Amy reached up and kissed her cheek.

“When he was inside me. All I could think about was the vibrator I had in me when I was tied up in the basement.” She buried her face in Liam’s neck, fighting the urge to cry.

“Oh Rose.” Amy said and hugged her.

Liam sighed and rubbed her back.

“I was so scared!” She whimpered and started to cry softly.

“You and Niall should talk about it.” Amy said softly and stroked her hair while glaring over at Niall. “Tell him how you feel.”

“I don’t want to be punished!” She cried.

“Oh fuck she’s crying.” Zayn stood up and walked over to the trio. “Hey Amy. You were a very good girl. But we should go now yeah?” He suggested, guessing that Rose and Niall needed alone time.

“You won’t get punished! Right Niall?” Amy said as Zayn picked her up. “I love you, Rose!” She said and blew her a kiss.

Liam stood up with Rose and eased her over into Niall’s arms. “Just hear her out, mate.” He said before patting him on the shoulder and walking away.

Rose whimpered and squirmed in Niall’s arms.

“Punished? Hear her out? Rose what’s wrong?” Niall ask and held on to her. Niall carried Rose over to a hammock and sat down with her. “What’s going on?” He asked, confused.

“You made me have sex with you.” She whispered shyly.

Niall sighed. “Explain it to me. It feels like I force you to do most things so whys this one got you so upset?” Niall asked, not knowing how to word himself better.

“Because… When you were inside me I kept thinking about the vibrator I had in me when I was tied up in the basement. I was so scared. I couldn’t think of anything else! I want have sex with you Master but I’m not ready yet.” She started to cry.

“Did you think I was my father?” Niall asked quietly.

Rose nodded and buried her face into Niall’s neck. “I’m so sorry Master. I was just so scared!” Niall sat there shocked.

“I didn’t. I mean. I thought you were ready. I’m sorry if you weren’t.” Niall whispered quietly and wrapped his arms around her.

“I told you I wasn’t!” She shouted and pushed him away, she hopped off the hammock and started running.

Niall took a shaky breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Looking up and watching as she ran, he got up but couldn’t decide if he should run or not.

Rose stopped and collapsed when she reached the waters edge, a short distance from the beach house. She wrapped her arms around her self and cried while she stared at the moon rising above the waves. She gasped when she realized she could leave. She could keep running because Niall wasn’t running after her. But she felt a pain in her chest when she realized that- she wanted him to run after her.

Taking a deep breath, Niall looked around. “Rose?” He yelled and started heading in the direction she’d gone. “Rose?!” He yelled louder when he didn’t get a response. Starting to run he ran over to the beach stairs and headed down. “Rosie? Rose? Where are you?” He yelled. “Please let me find her.” He whispered and looked around.

Rose turned her head in the direction she head yelling from “Niall?” She said quietly, hoping maybe he really did care about her. She was about to stand to go find him when another thought crossed her mind. What if he was only trying to find her so she couldn’t get away and get the police? She sat back on the damp sand and turned back to look at the beautiful water. The water looked so free, lapping against the sand before retreating back to the vast open ocean where it could flow to anywhere in the world. But even as she sat right by the endless sea, she felt trapped in her own conflicting thoughts.

“Fuck!” Niall swore and looked around. “Baby, where are you? Rosie? I’m sorry!” He yelled and started walking. “Rose?”

Rose sniffed and went to call out to Niall but she didn’t. Why does this have to be so complicated? She thought to herself. She sighed and lay in the sand, smiling as the soft sand tickled her bare back. Shutting her eyes she took a deep breath and focused on the sound of the waves.

Niall’s heart stopped beating for a second as he spotted Rose lying down by the edge of the water. “Rose!” He yelled and quickly ran over. “Rosie? Baby are you okay? Shit, baby. Rose?” Niall asked panicked as he dropped down next to her.

Rose opened her eyes and looked up at him with a soft smile. “You came after me.” She whispered.

“Of course I came after you! You scared me like shit. Fuck! I thought you were hurt when I saw you just lying here. Don’t do that again!” Niall said and pulled her close and started kissing her.

“Hurt?” She asked between kisses. “No just lying here. Thinking.”

“Thank god.” Niall said quietly and just hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you really?” She asked, pushing him away and lying back again.

“I am. I thought you were ready but you weren’t and I’m sorry for that.” Niall said and lay down too. “I know this might sound stupid but I’m not like my dad. I don’t want you to look at me and see his behavior in me.”

“How can you not be like him?” She asked. “I don’t understand. How do you have all this money? Why do you carry a gun? Why did you kidnap me? What does your family do? And how can I not see his behavior? He called me awful names and so did you. You hit me and so did he.” She took a shuttering breath.

Niall took a little nod and a shaky breath. “I’m sorry.” He whispered and looked up at the sky.

“Those questions weren’t rhetorical. I want you to fucking answer them.” Rose demanded.

“Right. Sorry. Well I’m the son of the current mob boss is Dublin. Before him, his father and his grandfather were the bosses. The money comes from business deals, many off which I don’t know about. I have a gun because the mob has many enemies and I have it for protection.” Niall explained. “I kidnapped you because my father told me so. You were to be payment to us because your brother had failed to pay several times.”

“Oh.” Rose took a moment to take it all in. She was dealing with some dangerous people. “What about the other boys? And Amy?”

“Zayn is the son of Yasser Malik, the mob boss in London. Liam, Louis and Harry are friends of his who work for Mr. Malik.” Niall said and turned to look at her. “Amy was working the streets for money when she started to steal customers from Mr. Malik. She was picked up, Mr. Malik wanted to get rid of her but Zayn convinced his dad he could take her and train her. So Zayn did. She was just like you.”

“Oh.” rose said again. “Wait. If you were supposed to kidnap me for my brother’s debt, why couldn’t you hold me for ransom, or let me go after your raped me?” She asked.

“It doesn’t work that way, Rose. And I liked you. I couldn’t give you away.” Niall looked back up at the sky.

“Okay.” Rose sighed. “I guess this life isn’t that bad…” She thought, letting her fingers thread through the sand.

Niall glanced at her before looking up again. “I hope that one day in the future you’ll be able to forgive me for what I’ve done.” Niall whispered quietly.

“I don’t know if I could forget… That’s the problem. I’ll always be a little scared of you…” Rose sighed solemnly.

Niall sighed. “It’s getting cold. We should head inside. Don’t want you getting sick.”

“I think there’s sand in my panties.” She pouted and squirmed. Niall chuckled and held out his hands to her to help her up.

“Why don’t you have a relaxing bath when you get back. I’ll order you some fruit and drinks if you’d like and you can just stay in there as long as you want?”

“Can Amy come too?” Rose blushed, reaching up and letting him lift her up.

“I’ll call Zayn and ask when we get to the room.” Niall smiled and carried her up to the house.


	17. Chapter 15

“Am I in trouble?” Louis asked worriedly as he stood. He waved to the rest of the group before following Harry up the steps of the beach house.

~

“Hazza you said we had to go over a few things? Really am I in trouble?” Louis nudged him as the two walked around the pool and into the house.

“You’re not in trouble. You’re just going to have a bath while I talk baby. Promise” Harry smiled and put his arm around Lou’s waist.

“Okay.” Louis smiled and pulled Harry up to the extravagant bathroom where he started to strip. Chuckling at Louis, Harry started filling the bath with water.

“You’ve tanned already, babe.” Harry said as he glanced over at Lou.

“I’m glad you noticed!” Louis smiled and slid into the tub. He hummed. “Nice and warm.”

Smiling, Harry stopped the water. “How are you liking our relationship, Louis?” Harry asked and got out a little plastic bag.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, shutting his eyes and resting back against the edge of the tub.

“Do you like calling me daddy? What does it mean to you when you call me that?” He asked and sat down on the edge of the bath.

“I don’t know.” Louis shrugged. “It means you’ll take care of me. And love me.”

“It does mean that. And that’s what I’ll do forever.” Harry said. “But if I’m daddy, you’re my baby boy. Right?”

“Yeah I guess.” he shrugged again and sunk lower so his shoulders were under the warm water. “That is what we call each other right?”

“It is yeah. You know, I saw you in the back of the car when we were done shopping.” Harry said carefully and watched Louis.

“What do you mean? Rose and I were cuddling…” He frowned and tried to remember what Harry meant, his eyebrows scrunched together.

Harry ran his thumb over Lou’s bottom lip before easing it into his mouth. “Do you remember?”

Louis’s eyes shot open and he sat up, the water sloshing around him. He pushed Harry’s hand away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He blushed.

“I think you do, Louis. And I want you to keep doing it.” Harry said simply and turned Lou’s head towards him. “I really like being your daddy Louis. And I love that you’re my little baby boy.”

“You- you don’t mind that I sucked my thumb?” Louis blushed and glanced up at him shyly.

“I’d much prefer it if you did. That and among other things.” Harry said and handed him the plastic bag that had the bath toys he had bought for Louis in.

Louis blushed as he accepted the bag and poured the toys into the tub. He pushed around the little fish and ducks gently. “So like… Be a baby. More?” He asked.

“Yeah. Would you like that?” Harry asked with a hopeful smile, almost bursting at how cute Louis looked with his toys.

Louis bit his lip and swam one of the little plastic fish around. “I-I guess.” He smiled.

Harry grinned and reached down to give Louis a big kiss. “You make Daddy so proud and happy baby.”

Louis beamed. “I love you daddy.” He kissed his cheek and started to play with the toys more enthusiastically.

“I love you too baby boy. Just keep playing, daddy is going to clean you up.” Harry said and grabbed a loofa and put some soap on it.

“Okay daddy.” Louis smiled and splashed round. “Wait! I need bubbles!” He demanded.

“Just a little baby.” Harry said and turned the water back on while putting some bubble bath in. Grabbing one of Lou’s arms he started to clean it.

“Thanks daddy.” Louis smiled and started to play with the bubbles. Harry continued to smile happily as he washed down all of Louis.

“Time to wash your hair buddy.”

“Don’t get it in my eyes!” Louis warned.

“I won’t. Here, take this and hold it over your eyes and lean back.” Harry said while handing Lou a folded washcloth. Grabbing the removable water head, he turned it on and checked the temperature. “Ready baby?”

“Yup!” Louis smiled as he tilted his head back. “Please wash my hair daddy!”

Harry chuckled and started wetting Lou’s hair carefully while running his fingers through it.

Louis hummed happily. “Why do you like being daddy?” He asked.

“I like being your daddy because I get to love you, take care of you, protect you and you get to be my baby boy. I get to have moments like this with you while nobody else does.” Harry replied and started shampooing Lou’s hair.

Louis blushed and smiled. “But that whole thing with the thumb sucking? Why do you like that so much? Cause all those other things we could do with you just being a boyfriend..”

Harry started rinsing out the shampoo. “I don’t know. It makes you look super adorable. And I think you like it so I want you to do it because of that. And it shows that you trust me enough to let your guard down.”

Louis smiled. “I love you so much.” He looked up at harry, his blue eyes shining.

Harry bent down and kissed Lou’s nose. “I love you more than you can imagine.”

Louis blushed. “I love you more.”

Harry shook his head and finished rinsing out Lou’s hair. “Not possible baby.”

“Nuh uh!” Louis shook his head “I love you the mostest!”

Harry chuckled. “Let’s agree to disagree on that baby. You want to play a bit more?” He asked and put the water head back.

“Can we go snuggle? I don’t wanna turn into a prune.” He smiled.

“Sure. Let me help you up and I’ll wash of the soap and bubbles.” Harry said while unplugging the bath and grabbing the water head again. Louis used Harry’s arm as he stood. He blushed and turned his back to Harry so the curly headed boy wouldn’t see his bubble covered hard on. Harry rinsed off Lou’s back. “You’ve got to turn around baby.”

“No I don’t have any bubbles on me! I need a towel!” Louis’ blush deepened, embarrassed because he got hard simply from Harry’s gentle touch.

“Louis, come on” Harry grabbed Lou’s arm. Louis sighed and turned around, staring down at the ground shyly. Harry smirked as he started rinsing off Lou. “Well hello. What do we have here?” He asked and turned off the water.

“Nofing.” Louis blushed and pulled a big fluffy towel around himself as he stepped out of the bath.

Louis bit his lip. “Thanks daddy.” He whispered.

“Let daddy see, baby.” Harry said and pulled at the towel.

“No.” He whimpered and scampered out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

“Hey! Baby boy!” Harry called and followed him into the bedroom.

“Where do you thing you are going?” Harry smirked and slowly walked towards him.

“No where!” Louis climbed up into the bed and backed against the headboard, covering his still hard cock.

Harry chuckled as he got up on the bed and moved towards Lou. “I think you’ve got a hard on baby boy”

“No I don’t daddy. You’re just being silly.” Louis blushed.

“Oh yeah? Let daddy see your cock then.” Harry said as he moved up and straddled Lou’s legs.

“Yes daddy.” Louis said while unwrapping the towel, his cock springing free.

“There we go. What a pretty cock. Do you want Daddy’s help taking care of it?” Harry asked and kissed Lou’s mouth.

“Yes please.” Louis moaned and leaned forward to kiss Harry again.

“What would you like Daddy to do?” Harry asked and teased him with small gentle kisses.

“Touch me daddy. Please.” He whined and pushed his hips up.

Harry grinned and very loosely wrapped his hand around Lou’s cock. “Like this?”

“More daddy.” Louis whimpered and gripped Harry’s biceps.

Harry moved closer and started kissing and nipping with his teeth at Lou’s neck. “You can beg better then that.”

Louis whined. “Please daddy. Make me cum. Please stroke my cock and grip it tighter.”

“Good boy!” Harry praised. He tightened his hold, squeezing Louis’ cock, and started to stroke it hard and fast.

“Oh god!” Louis moaned and fell back against the pillows. “So good!”

Harry smirked happily as he watched Louis face. Moving his hand quickly, he started to play a bit with Lou’s balls.

“Daddy please.” Louis squirmed and gripped Harry’s curls.

“Please what? You want to cum baby? You want to shoot your load for daddy?” Harry ran his thumb over Lou’s cock head.

“Yes please daddy! Please I want to cum.” Louis moaned, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Go on baby boy. Cum for daddy.” Harry said and squeezed his cock tightly, moving his hand faster.

“Please please please.” Louis thrust his hips up into Harry’s hand “Oh fuck Harry!” He screamed and started cumming.

Grinning, Harry stroked Lou’s cock for a while more before pulling his hand away once Louis was overly sensitive.

“Oh god thank you.” Louis took a few deep breaths and smiled. “Thank you daddy.”

“You stay here for a bit and daddy is going to get something to clean you up with.” Harry said and kissed Lou nose before heading to the bathroom.

Louis sighed and lay back in bed. “Come back soon daddy.” he mumbled.

Harry quickly wet a washcloth before heading back. Washing off the cum on Lou’s chest he smiled gently.

“You sleepy?”

“Mmhmm.” Louis nodded slowly. “Are you hard daddy? Need me to do something?” He yawned.

“I’m alright baby.” Harry stripped down and got into bed with him. “I do however think this is missing something.” Harry said and rubbed his fingers over Lou’s lips.

Louis blushed and looked down. “No it’s not daddy.”

“Yes it is. Open your mouth for me baby. It’s either my thumb or yours.” Harry said.

Louis blushed and sucked Harry’s thumb into his mouth. He looked up at Harry with wide and curious blue eyes. Harry smiled and brushed back Lou’s hair. “Good boy. You look so cute.” Harry said softly and kissed his cheek. Harry wrapped his arms around him and smiled as he closed eyes. “Nighty night baby boy.”


	18. Chapter 16

“Thank you for helping Amy.” Zayn kissed her head and led her to the stairs.

“You’re welcome. What are we going to do now? Can we get some more dessert?” Amy asked and looked up at him hopefully.

“No baby.” Zayn chuckled. “But..” He smirked “I have some ideas of what we can do.” He led her into the house and started up the stairs.

“Oo what? What are we going to do?” Amy asked curiously and grinned.

“Well…” Zayn smirked and shoved Amy into their bedroom before he slammed the door shut and locked it. “Were gonna have some fun.” he growled.

Amy bit her lip and started to slowly walk backwards to the bathroom. “Umm what kind of fun?”

“Come here.” Zayn demanded as he walked to the bed and crossed his arms.

“Do I have to? I think I’ll just have a shower and, and go to bed.” Amy mumbled and looked at Zayn hesitantly.

“Come here slut. I want to play. And don’t make me come get you.” He warned and started taking his belt off.

Whimpering, Amy rushed over and dropped to her knees. “Sorry Sir.” She mumbled and looked at the floor.

“That’s a good pet.” Zayn smiled and pet her head. “Look up at me.”

Looking up, Amy bit her lip and swallowed nervously.

“Undress. Then get back on your knees and hands behind your back.” Zayn ordered before walking away to the bags.

Amy quickly stood up and started undressing. Once she was finished, she dropped down to her knees and put her hands behind her back. Zayn walked over to the bed and set some stuff down before returning to Amy. “Good girl.” He smiled and pulled something out of his back pocket. “Look what sir brought all the way from home.”

“My collar!” Amy said and grinned as she reached for it before remembering her place and forcing her hands behind her back. “Mine!” She nodded and squirmed as she glanced up Zayn before looking at the collar.

“Good girl. Would you like your collar?” He teased and swung it in front of her face.

Amy nodded quickly as she whimpered. “Please, Sir! I want my collar! Please put it on!” She begged and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Alright.” Zayn sighed and put it around her neck, fastening it securely. “That better pet?”

“Mhm! Thank you, Sir. I missed my collar.” Amy said and stretched her neck slightly to show it off.

“I missed it too pet. You’ll have to show it off to Rose yeah?” He smiled and bit his lip, admiring the pink leather around her neck.

“Do you think she’ll like it? I hope she does Sir.” Amy mused and hummed.

“I love it.” He said and started to unbutton his shirt. “It’s been a while since we’ve played properly pet. What is your safe word?”

Amy nodded as he watched Zayn take off his shirt. “Red Sir.”

“Good. Now, what do you miss the most?” He asked, his shirt sliding off his shoulders to reveal his many tattoos.

“I don’t know Sir.” Amy blushed and looked over his chest.

“Tell me.” Zayn demanded and halted his movements of taking his pants off.

Blushing, Amy looked to the floor. “Miss being used as your Pet, Sir. Miss aching for days after you’ve used me.” She said quietly.

Zayn smirked. “That’s a good girl.” He slid his shorts down his legs and his boxers followed. Kicking them away he looked back at Amy, her face very close to his throbbing erection.

Amy stared at his cock and bit her lip as she whimpered. She leaned forward and tried to rub her lips against the cock head.

Zayn roughly pushed Amy away so she fell onto her back. He walked over to the bed and started to look over some of the things he had taken out.

Whimpering, Amy curled up and sniffled. She glanced up at Zayn and wondered what he was going to do.

“On your back.” He said simply and picked up two little purple objects. Amy quickly turned over and took a shaky breath as she tried to see what Zayn had. He knelt down next to her and smirked as he started to tease one of her nipples with his finger. A little moan escaped Amy and she looked at him with wide eyes.

Zayn smirked. “I wanna hear you for a little bit. I might decide to change that later… but for now.” he gently pinched and pulled the nipple before doing the same to the other.

Amy squeezed her eyes shut as she squirmed and yelped in pain. “Sir! Please!”

Zayn smirked and while her eyes were closed quickly put the two purple nipple clamps on her body.

Amy screamed. “Ow! Fuck!” She whimpered and took several deep breaths to try and calm herself. “Please! It hurts!”

“Here this will make it better.” Zayn smiled and pressed a button on each so they both started to vibrate.

Amy shook her head. “Sir!” Her fingers were digging into the carpeted floor and she squirmed and twisted at the pain.

“Sh sh.” He pet her head. “It’ll feel real good soon. I know you love this.” He smirked before standing and walking over to the bed again.

Amy took a shaky breath and kept her legs firmly together. Squirming, she bit her lip and swallowed her moan. Zayn hummed happily and grabbed two more objects and made his way back to the squirming girl.

“How’s it feel now pet?”

Amy turned her head away. “No more!”

“Oh too bad.” Zayn sighed and reached forward to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He then pulled out a pink saying blindfold and slipped it on her.

“Sir!” Amy broke out in surprise and her arms went up to take it off. “Wanna see!”

Zayn grabbed her wrists and cuffed them up with fuzzy pink cuffs, her favorite, and made sure the chain was connected to one of the chairs so her arms were stretched out above her.

“No, please! I won’t take it off!” She said while tugging on the chain and whimpering.

Zayn swiftly left her side and walked over to the bar, happily watching her naked body squirm so beautifully.

“Sir? Sir please! The clamps hurt so much.” Amy whimpered.

“You can take it.” Zayn stated and poured himself a drink, making lots of noise so Amy would know he wasn’t near her and barely paying attention. “W-where are you? What are you doing? Sir!” She whimpered and squirmed. Turning over to her side she brought her legs up.

“Hey did I tell you to move!” Zayn demanded and walked back over with his beverage.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I forgot!” She said loudly and hurried to lie on her back again. Whimpering, she tried to hear where Zayn was.

Zayn turned back to the bed and started at the toys, there were so many to choose from.

Whimpering Amy squirmed. “Sir, please. I can’t take it. It hurts.”

“Stop lying pet. You’re the one who bought those. Besides. I can see your pussy. You’re dripping.” He teased.

Amy let out an embarrassed squeak as she crossed her legs.

Blushing, she shook her head. “Am not, Sir!”

Zayn walked back over and set a few things including his drink down before he knelt down. Gripping her thighs roughly he pushed them up and tied them to the chair so she was almost bent in half, her ass and pussy on full display. “Now that’s better.”

“No!” Amy protested as she was tied up. Blushing madly she tugged on her bonds and tried to get free.

Zayn lightly smacked her bum before sitting between her legs and fiddling with some things.

“Ow! What was that for?” Amy whined and stilled her movements.

“For complaining.” Zayn stated simply before rubbing gently around her asshole with a cold lubed up finger.

Amy gasped and gave a little moan. “What are you doing?” She asked, curious.

Zayn took a sip of his drink and slowly slid on finger inside of Amy’s ass. Amy moaned and blushed. “Sir!” Zayn wiggled his finger around and started to push it in and out slowly, teasingly. “Sir! Oh god, please!” Amy whimpered, squirming and moaning.

Zayn added a second finger and scissored the two. “Feel good pet?”

“Y-yeah. It feels good.” Amy moaned loudly and tried to move closer to his fingers.

Zayn chuckled and started stretching her. “God baby. Your little hole is so tight.” he smirked.

Amy blushed. “I’m glad you like it sir.” She said quietly.

He pulled his fingers out and started making some noise again. Whimpering as he pulled out, Amy squirmed. “Please sir!”

“Patience whore.” Zayn said before rubbing something wet and round on her hole.

“Eeek! It’s cold!” Amy complained. “What are you doing?”

Zayn used his thumb to push the pink ball into Amy’s ass, watching as her rim closed around it and only the string hanging out.

Amy gasped before moaning and clenching her bum. “Sir!” Biting her lip, she squirmed.

“Know what these are pet?” He asked teasingly and rubbed another one against her hole.

“N-no, Sir. What are they?” Amy asked while moaning.

“Take a guess.” He smirked and pushed the second ball in, causing the first on to go deeper.

“Is it anal beads? Sir? On a string?” Amy moaned.

“Good girl. How many can you take? You’ve got two in already.” He smirked and teased her with another one.

“I-I can take another, Sir” Amy replied quietly and relaxed her asshole.

“That’s my slut.” He smirked and shoved it in quickly.

Amy moaned loudly. “Fuck! So full, Sir!”

“Can’t take anymore?” He asked, rubbing the last one against her.

Amy whimpered. “I don’t know.” She tried to relax and breathe properly.

“Well let’s just see then.” Zayn smirked and pushed the last one in until it disappeared. Amy gasped and let out a strangled sound as it was pushed in.

“Sir, fuck! Oh god!” She moaned and squirmed in her bindings.

Zayn bit his lip as he watched her hole quiver around the rope.

“T-too much. There’s too much sir!” Amy moaned, going crazy thanks to the painful and vibrating nipple clamps and the balls in her bum.

Zayn smirked. “Would this make it better?” He lightly ran his finger over her wet pussy.

Amy shuddered. “Yes please Sir! Please!” She begged, clenching her pussy, trying to get his fingers inside.

Zayn leant over and flicked her clit with his tongue once before sitting back again.

“Fuck! Thank you Sir! Please, more! I need more!” She begged desperately.

Zayn grabbed another toy and shoved the large dildo into her pussy, immediately turning it on.

Letting out a loud moan as she threw her head back, Amy swore and tugged on her bindings hard.

Zayn took out his phone and started to snap some pictures, making sure the volume was up so Amy could hear the click of the camera app.

Amy blushed bright red. “Sir, please don’t! What are you going to do with them?” She asked whimpering.

“Keep them, show them, wank to them.” He said simply. He then put his palm on the base of the vibrator and pushed at it, snapping another photo.

“Fuck!” She gasped. “Please don’t show them!”

“Who don’t you want to see?” He asked, switching to video and teasingly tugged on the string.

“Anyone! Rose! The other boys! Please, Sir! Don’t show!” She begged as she squirmed, her bum clenching around the balls.

“Oh they’re gonna love this video.” He grinned and tugged so the last of the four balls popped out of her tight hole.

Amy whimpered. “What video? No please, Sir! No!” She begged before moaning as the ball slipped out.

“Tell the camera how many of these you had inside of you.” He moved so it was pointed at her face.

“F-four, Sir.” she replied quietly as she blushed.

“Count them as I take them out.” He ordered and moved the camera back to point at her ass, one of the balls hanging from it.

“Yes Sir.” She whimpered.

“Well do it!” He lightly smacked her bum cheek.

“Ow! One, Sir!” She replied and squirmed.

“That’s better.” Zayn smirked and tugged so another ball popped out.

“Two, Sir.” Amy said embarrassed while blushing.

“Smile for the camera.” He teased and held his phone up while he gently moved the vibrator in her pussy. Amy moaned loudly. “Please, Sir! More!” She begged and clenched around the vibrator.

“I said smile!” Zayn demanded and let go of the vibrator.

Amy whimpered before forcing a shaky smile on her face.

“That’s better. Isn’t she beautiful?” He said to the camera before reaching down and pulling out another ball.

“Thank you Sir. T-three, Sir.” Amy whimpered.

Zayn moved the camera back to her ass and tugged the last ball out, butting his lip as he watched her hole gaping and twitching.

“Four, Sir.” Amy said and whimpered at the empty feeling in her bum.

Zayn started to quickly stroke his cock. “Gunna cum all over you asshole. All stretched out.” He groaned.

“Yes sir! Cum on me please! Wanna feel your cum on me!” Amy moaned and squirmed.

“Fuck.” He groaned and pointed the camera right on her asshole as his cum spurted in and around it.

Amy moaned. “Thank you for your cum Sir.”

Zayn grabbed the base of the vibrator and started to roughly shove it in and out as he stroked his cock to hardness again. Amy moaned loudly as the vibrator pushed and touched against all the right places. “Oh, Sir! Please! Can I cum please?” She begged.

“No!” He growled and pushed his cock into Amy’s gaping hole and started to roughly fuck her ass.

“Oh fuck! Oh Sir!” Amy yelled and gasped as he started fucking her. “Please, please, please.” She whimpered as she squirmed and desperately held back her orgasm.

“Cum slut. I want to feel you tighten around my hard cock” he moaned and turned the vibrator up all the way.

“Fuck! Thank you Sir!” Amy said and started cumming. She tugged on her cuffs and clenched her ass and pussy as she cum hard.

“Oh fuck slut!” Zayn moaned and came hard inside of her twitching ass.

Amy panted as she slumped together and relaxed in the ropes that were keeping her in place. Zayn pulled out and watched her hole twitch and start to close. He saw some cum almost dripping out so he reached over and slid in a silver but plug with a gem at the end, Amy’s favourite.

Amy moaned quietly. “Is that my pink diamond, Sir?” She asked curiously as she wriggled her bum.

“Yes it is princess.” He smiled. “Close your eyes okay? I need to take your blindfold off.”

Amy hummed and gave a little nod as she squeezed her eyes shut. He slipped the blindfold off and gently kissed her eyelids and started to undo her cuffs. “I also have your special panties to keep it safe in place.”

“Thank you Sir.” Amy smiled at his gentleness. He brought her legs down and slid the pair of pink panties onto her legs. Picking her up he laid her on her side on the bed, smirking at her bum that read *anal whore*

“Lets watch a movie.” He suggested.

Amy snuggled into the bed and smiled. “Yes Sir.”

Zayn smiled and turned to look through the movies he had brought.


	19. Chapter 17

Rose sighed as she slipped into the large Jacuzzi tub, mountains of white bubbles surrounding her. “Thank you Master.” She smiled at him.

“You’re welcome. I’ll call Zayn and ask if Amy can come over.” Niall smiled and picked his phone out of his pocket and walked into the bedroom. He dialed Zayn’s number and waited.

“Hello?” Zayn answered the phone and put the movie on pause.

“Hi Zayn, it’s me. Rose was wondering if Amy could come over and have a bath with her?” Niall asked.

“Hey honey Rose wanted you to go have a bath with her? Sound fun?” He asked the girl cuddled up to his side.

Amy nodded. “Yes sir! Can I bring a few things?” She giggled as she sat up. Zayn looked at her suspiciously before chuckling.

“Yes. She’s on her way Niall.” He smiled. Amy got up and stretched her aching body as she threw a few things into a bag.

“I can keep my collar right?” Amy asked and bit her lip as she stroked her collar.

“Yes pet. But come here so I can take your plug out.” Zayn smiled. Amy blushed and walked over before bending over in front of where he sat. He took her panties and tugged them until they fell and gathered around her ankles. Gently grasping the plug, he tugged it out of her. She moaned as the plug left her body with an obscene sucking sound. Zayn smirk and stood up.

He took her hand. “Ready to go? Whatcha got in your bag?” He asked.

Amy took a few deep breaths to calm her arousal and followed after Zayn on shaky legs, her hole stretched and sensitive. “A few fun things… that are waterproof. I’m gonna try and help Rose. Is that okay?” Amy asked and held on to his hand tightly.

“That’s a very good idea.” Zayn smiled and led her to Niall’s rooms and his large bathroom where Rose was soaking in the tub and Niall was sat on the counter next to her, gently stroking her hair.

“Hi Niall! Hi Rose!” Amy said excited and gave a little wave as she let go off Zayn’s hand.

Niall smiled. “Hi Amy.”

Rose sat up in the tub, bubbles sloshing about. “Hi Miss Amy. I hope you don’t mind I asked you to be here.” She blushed.

Zayn smiled and walked over to Niall. “Want to go grab some beers and watch some sports with Liam?”

Niall nodded and stood up off the counter. “Sure. You girls have fun.” He said before heading out.

“It’s okay! It’s gonna be fun!” Amy said and put her bag on the edge of bath while climbing in.

“You’re wearing a collar?” Rose observed curiously.

“Yeah! Do you like it? Zayn brought it all the way from home! He used it while played with me and it was so good.” Amy gushed while showing off her collar.

Rose blushed. “You really like wearing it huh?” She asked and pushed some bubbles around before running her fingers over her own collar.

“Of course! I love my collar. I think it’s stupid that Zayn doesn’t make me wear it all the time. How will other people know I’m taken?” Amy sighed and moved to sit behind Rose.

“So you don’t mind?” Rose turned her head to the side to see what Amy was doing.

“No I don’t mind.” Amy said and shrugged. “I was thinking that I could help you a bit.” Amy smiled and kissed her cheek when her head was turned.

“Help with what?” Rose asked nervously and tried to turn around more.

“Your fear about getting fucked. I’m going to show you how fun and good and delicious it is.” Amy said and turned Rose’s head forward as she grabbed a little massager out of the bag.

“But-” Rose whimpered and tried to turn again.

“Shhh, it’s going to feel so good.” Amy pulled Rose back against her chest and brought the massager down between Rose’s legs and turned it on.

“Oh!” Rose squeaked, her legs twitching. “Wha-what’s that?” She bit her lip and rubbed her back against Amy’s soft breasts.

Amy smirked. “Just a little massager.” She replied while rubbing it over Rose’s clit.

Rose moaned and arched her back, reaching under the water to grip Amy’s wrist.

Amy chuckled and moved her hand faster. “You going to cum already?” She smirked.

“Yes.” Rose moaned. “Feels so good!” She bit her lip.

“Go on baby. Cum for me.” Amy said and used her free hand to squeeze Rose’s breast and play with it.

“Oh god Miss Amy!” Rose moaned and squirmed and she started to cum.

Amy smirked and continued to rub the massager against her clit but she turned down the speed. Reaching back she grabbed the long vibrator and pulled a cover shaped like a cock over it. “You ready for the next thing?”

“Th-there’s more?” Rose gasped and turned her head to look but couldn’t get a glimpse.

“Oh we’ve just started baby.” Amy chuckled and turned on the vibrator and teased it over Rose’s opening before easing it in.

“No stop!” Rose yelled and started squirming and shaking. “Please stop! Please take it out Mr. Horan! I swear I wasn’t running away!” She started to cry and push at Amy’s hands, her eyes squeezed shut.

“Shhh, Rose. It’s me, Miss Amy. Open your eyes and look at me baby. He isn’t here.” Amy said softly. Continuing to slowly push the vibrator in and out of her pussy as she turned Rose’s head towards her.

Rose blinked open her watery eyes. “Miss Amy?” She whimpered.

“Hi there baby. It’s me. Only me here.” She said and pushed the vibrator fully into her pussy.

Rose squealed and fought to keep her eyes on Amy. “Miss Amy.” She took a deep breath and nodded. “Miss Amy.”

“Good girl! Take hold of the vibrator with me baby.” Amy said and took the massager away.

Rose kept her eyes on Amy and slid her hand over Amy’s on the vibrator. “Oh-okay.”

“Now move it for me. Thrust it in and out fast and hard for me baby. Fuck yourself with the vibrator.” Amy said and just held on to the vibrator, not moving her hand.

Rose started to slowly push it in and out, taking deep breaths and concentrating on Amy.

“Now faster baby. Imagine that Niall is pounding his cock into you, his moans and panting filling the room. Telling you what a good girl you are.” Amy purred at Rose as she slipped her hand away from the vibrator.

Rose started to move it faster and moaned. “Y-yes. Oh. Niall.”

Amy smirked as she reached back and grabbed some anal beads. “Good girl. Keep moving it fast and hard.” She teased the smaller bead against her bum hole.

“Wait what’s that?” Rose gasped and started slowing down her movements.

“Relax. Keep fucking yourself baby.” Amy said while slipping in the two first beads.

Rose groaned and started to move the dildo faster. “Yes Miss Amy.”

“Such a good girl for me.” Amy praised as she eased in a few more beads in.

Rose whimpered. “Miss Amy. I- it feels.”

“Feels what baby?” Amy kissed her neck and pulled on the beads, teasing her hole.

Rose squeaked. “F-feels weird but. But good.” She moaned and threw her head back against Amy’s shoulder. She turned her head and started to kiss Amy.

Amy chuckled before kissing her eagerly back as she pushed a few more beads in. Wrapping her arms around Rose, Amy reached down and rubbed Rose’s clit. “Cum for me again baby. Cum for your Master and me.”

“Amy. I’m so close!” She whined when the door opened.

“Hey girls how’s your ba-oh” Zayn smirked and Amy smirked right back.

“It’s going great here, Sir.” Amy said.

Niall grinned and looked at Rose. “It looks like it.”

“Oh god Master!” Rose moaned loudly and started cumming, moving the vibrator faster as she squirmed. Niall walked over and kissed her roughly as she came. Rose whimpered and collapsed back against Amy, breathing hard.  

“She looks quite exhausted. What have you put the poor girl through?” Zayn chuckled.

Amy grinned. “We’re just having fun.” Amy giggled as she pulled the vibrator out of Rose.

Rose whined as the vibe was taken out of her. “Noo…”

“Let’s leave them be yeah Niall?” Zayn chuckled. Niall nodded and gave Rose a kiss before following Zayn out.

“Thank you Miss Amy. So good.” She sighed.

Amy kissed her cheek. “You’re welcome. Now it’s time for something extra fun.” Amy said and moved Rose so she was leaning bent over the edge of the bath.

“More?” She whimpered and watched droplets of water fall onto the tile from her hair. “I don’t know if I can take much more.”

“Yes you can baby.” Amy rubbed Rose’s back. “Stay here and don’t look.” Amy said.

“Yes Miss Amy.” Rose sighed and waited, smiling as she concentrated on the lovely tingling between her legs.

Amy quickly stepped into her strap on harness and slid one of the dildos inside of her with a moan. Grinning, she spread Rose’s legs and teased her pussy.

“What’s that?” Rose asked, shifting to get more comfortable, causing the water to splash a bit.

“I’m going to fuck you baby.” Amy said simply and started pushing the dildo in.

Rose gasped. “Oh god Amy! What it that!” She moaned and rocked back against it.

Amy smirked. “It’s a strap on baby.” Amy pushed in all the way and gripped Rose’s hips.

“Oh fuck.” Rose groaned. “Please Miss Amy. Can’t take much more.”

“Yes you can. You’re such a good girl for me. Your Master would be so proud.” Amy said while starting to move her hips quickly, moaning.

“Yes yes yes.” Rose whimpered, pushing back into Amy’s thrusts “I’m gunna- again!”

“It’s okay baby. Whenever you need to.” Amy moaned and gasped as the harness rubbed over her clit and Rose’s rocking pushing the dildo on her side deeper.

“So close! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Rose moaned. “Touch me. Please oh god Miss Amy, touch me!” She begged.

Amy reached in front of Rose and between her legs and quickly rubbed at her clit as she pounded in and out of her pussy.

“Oh fuck! Miss Amy!” Rose screamed and started cumming, collapsing against the tubs edge as Amy continued to fuck her until she came too.

Rose whimpered and sagged against the edge, taking deep breaths and smiling. Amy pulled out of Rose as she panted. Slipping off the strap on she leaned back against the bath and relaxed.

Rose stayed bent over the edge and whimpered. “Feel tingly.” “Come here.” Amy said and pulled Rose to her chest and cuddled up to her.

Rose smiled and relaxed back against Amy. “Wow.” Was all she could say.

Amy smiled and kissed Rose’s mouth. “You okay?”

Rose nodded. “Just felt really, really good.” She smiled lazily.

Amy stroked Rose’s hair. “That was the plan.” She chuckled.

“Thank you Miss Amy. For helping me.” Rose smiled and kissed her cheek before letting out a little yawn.

Amy grinned back. “Let’s get up, dry off and lie down on the bed.” She replied and let out a yawn herself.

“Where’s master?” Rose asked quietly and with a blush, not yet ready to admit she wanted to be with him more.

“I don’t know, with Zayn somewhere. I’m sure they’ll come back soon though. Or you could call him?” Amy got up and threw a towel on the floor as a lot of water had been spilled. Grabbing another towel, she wrapped it around herself.

Rose rinsed off before stepping out and grabbing a towel for herself. “Could you call them?” She asked quietly.

“Okay.” Amy said and dried off before losing the towel and heading into the bedroom and grabbing the landline and dialing Zayn’s number.

Rose crawled under the duvet and reached out to Amy. “Miss Amy.” She whimpered.

“Sir? We’re done so you come back now please. Bye.” Amy said and hung up before he could protest. She laid down and wrapped her arms around Rose as she sighed tiredly. Rose smiled and took Amy’s hand.

“Who was that?” Niall asked and chuckled because of Zayn’s bewildered face.

“We’ve been ordered upstairs! We best go!” Zayn chuckled and stood up. Niall smiled as he stood up and followed Zayn up the stairs to his room.

“Girls?” He asked when they opened the doors.

“I think they’re sleeping. Aww.” Zayn said and walked over to the bed and brushed back Amy’s hair from her face.

“Master?” Rose mumbled quietly.

Niall smiled. “Hi Rosie. How are you?” Niall asked as he sat down on the bed and rubbed her cheek.

“Tingly.” Rose mumbled and reached out for the Irish boy.

“Tingly huh? That’s good.” Niall smiled and laid down next to Rose and kissed her cheek.

“Master.” Rose sighed and reached out for him.

Niall stroked her back. “Go back to sleep baby. I’m here.”

“Yes Master.” Rose whispered, cuddling up to Niall she smiled and fell asleep.

“Amy baby?” Zayn whispered.

 

“Hmm?” Amy hummed and cuddled closer to Rose.

 

“Let’s go back to our room okay? Let Rose and her Master be alone? We can snuggle?” Zayn suggested.

“But Rose and I cuddling Sir.” Amy yawned. “Do I have to?” She whined.

 

“Yeah baby. They need time together. You can cuddle tomorrow” Zayn smiled and gently lifted her up. Amy whimpered as she hugged him tightly and yawned.

 

Zayn waved to Niall and slipped out the door with Amy. “It’s been quite the first day here at the beach house.” He chuckled and rubbed her back. “Sleep in tomorrow? Breakfast in bed?” He suggested before he noticed she was sleeping. “Night baby.” he smiled and kissed her forehead.


	20. Chapter 18

Niall dropped his bags to the floor gently before walking over to the bed. “Rosie?” He said softly and shook her slightly.

Rose yawned and blinked her eyes open. “Master?” She asked.

“Hello sweetie. Good morning.” Niall greeted her and kissed her mouth before picking her up and putting her in his lap.

“Morning Master. I’m sorry.” She sighed and cuddled up to him.

“What are you sorry for?” Niall asked as he rubbed her back.

“I ran away yesterday.” Rose whispered.

Niall hugged her tightly and kissed her head. “It worked out. Hey, I got you something. We’re all going out tonight.”

“I can go out?” She asked quietly.

“Yes you can. You want to see your gift?” Niall asked with a smile.

Rose nodded. “Why do I get a gift? I wasn’t being good?”

“You were good and I would very much like for you to have this gift. Go on.” Niall encouraged her.

“Okay.” Rose slid off his lap and crawled over to the box and lifted the lid. “Wow.” She gasped.

“You like it? Amy’s got it in pink so you two will match.” Niall said and watched her.

Rose nodded and stared at the sparkling silver corset. “Master this is so pretty!” She smiled and looked back at him. “Thank you Master.”

“I’m glad you like it baby. There’s another box.” Niall said while pointing at the second box.

Rose opened the other smaller box and gasped. “Master!” She held up the blue sparkly heels. “How do you expect me to wear these? I can’t walk in heels!” She giggled.

Niall chuckled. “Let’s try them on and practice.”

Rose slipped the shoes on and reached out for Niall’s hands

“Straight back, look forward and try to get a feel of the shoes.”

Niall pulled Rose up, her legs wobbling a bit as she started to walk. She started to get the hang of it and looked over at Niall nervously.

“Can I have some clothes?” She blushed and covered her breasts and pussy.

Niall got out a loose dress and slipped it over her. “Keep trying to walk in them.”

Rose started to walk around the room, slowly getting better at walking.

Niall smiled at her proudly. “You’re doing so good baby. Want to take a break or wear them to lunch?”

“Take a break please.” She smiled and made her way back to Niall, slipping the shoes off and getting down onto her knees.

“Okay baby. Lets head down for some lunch.” Niall said and clipped on her leash. Rose brushed her head against his thigh before following him to the door. Niall headed down the stairs slowly so Rose could keep up without tripping.

Rose slowly crawled after Niall and smiled proudly when she made it down the stairs but frowned when she noticed how far her short yellow dress had ridden up. She didn’t say anything though, knowing she shouldn’t complain about getting proper clothes in the house. “What would you like to eat baby?” Niall asked as they headed over to Amy and Louis.

~

“Hey sleepy girl. Time to wake up silly.” Zayn chuckled and showered Amy’s face with kissed.

Giggling, she tried to squirm away and push him away. “Zayn!”

“Wake up wake up!” Zayn chanted. “I have a present for you!” He smiled and kissed her lips.

“Present?! I like presents! What is it?!” Amy said excited as she sat up and looked around for her present.

Zayn pointed over to a box by the bathroom. “It’s for tonight.”

“Can I go look?!” Amy giggled and stood up, ready to run over.

“Sure babe.” Zayn smiled. “Then we can go get lunch.”

Rushing over, Amy grabbed the box before jumping back on the bed and opening it. “Ooo pink sparkly!” She gasped and picked up the corset and knickers.

“Do you like it baby?” Zayn asked hopefully.

“I love it Zayn! Thank you so much! It’s so pretty!” Amy squealed and gave him a big kiss.

Zayn smiled. “I’m so glad you like it. There’s another box over there that goes with it.”

“Another present?” Amy giggled and quickly got the box. Flipping the lid off, she cooed as she picked up the pink sparkly shoes.

“I thought your legs would look dead sexy in those heels.” Zayn grinned. Amy giggled and threw her arms around Zayn.

“I love it all so much. Thank you.” Amy gave him a kiss. Zayn kissed her back deeply and lifted her into his lap.

Amy moaned. “Zayn.” She hugged him tightly and kissed him back eagerly.

“Want to go get lunch?” He smirked and put his hands on Amy’s hips.

“Okay Zayn. As long as strawberries are involved somehow.” Amy said and grinned.

Zayn lifted her onto his hip. “Fruit salad then?” He smiled and led her out the door.

“Mmm okay! And chocolate milk please!” Amy giggled and played with her hair.

“Alright then.” Zayn smiled and set her on the couch next to Louis “I’ll go tell the cook.”

Amy grinned at Lou. “Hi Louis. Good morning!” She said cheerfully and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“You slept in more than I did!” Louis teased and gave her a kiss back.

“Yeah.” Amy giggles. “It’s fun sleeping in! And Zayn woke me with presents! So it was extra good!” She grinned.

“Presents! I got some too!” Louis smiled. “Ooo! What did you get?” Amy asked excited and sat up.

“A nice shirt and pants and comfy silk boxers. Harry said we are going out tonight!” He smiled and reached forward for a sandwich on the table.

“Ooo fun! We’re going out too! We all are! It’s going to be so much fun!” Amy giggled.

“Have they told you where we are going?” Louis asked and smiled as Rose and Niall walked in.

Rose sat in front of one of the couches. “A bagel and salad please Master.”

“Hello baby. Hello Niall.” She said and smiled.

“Hello Amy, Louis. Sit up on the sofa if you want Rosie.”

“Hi Amy.” Rose smiled up at her and leaned against the couch.

“Hey girlies.” Harry smiled as he walked into the living room and sat next to Louis. Louis climbed up on Harry’s lap, feeling a little clingy and needing his daddy as close as possible. While he did so, Amy bent down and gave Rose a long kiss. Rose gasped but kissed Amy nonetheless just as passionately.  

“Oh look at that.” Harry whispered to Louis and kissed his head. Louis looked over and blushed.

Amy grinned as she pulled back. “Good morning!”

Rose took a deep breath. “Hi.” She whispered up to Amy.

“Damn.” Harry chuckled when they stopped. Lou giggled when Niall and Zayn walked back in.

Niall sat with Rose as he set the bagel and her salad on the table in front of her. “Eat baby okay?” He said softly and picked up his own bagel, unsure how she’d react. Rose looked up at him and waited.

Lous grabbed his sandwich before holding it against Harry’s mouth. “Eat!” He demanded. Harry chuckled and took a big bite. “Good boy.” Lou praised as he patted Harry’s head and kissed his cheek. Harry rolled his eyes and took another bite. Lou smiled happily and nibbled on the sandwich as he played with Harry’s curls.

“Do you have my food?” Amy asked. “I’m hungry.”

Zayn chuckled and with a roll of his eyes, handed Amy a bowl of fruit salad and a turkey sandwich. “Here baby. Lunch.”

“Ooo yummy! Thank you Sir.” Amy said and took a big bite of her sandwich.

“Welcome boo.” Zayn smiled and sat next to her. “So I just talked to Liam. He doesn’t want to go.”

“What? Why not? It will be fun! Want me to go beat him up daddy? I’ll make him change his mind.” Amy said determined.

Zayn rolled his eyes. “There will be no beating up. He’s coming. We are going to make him.” He said simply with a shrug.

Amy hummed. “Fine. I’ll let you handle it.” She nodded and took a big bite of her sandwich.

Niall chuckled and looked down. He sighed and stroked Rose’s cheek. “You can feed yourself sweetie.” He said before chuckling slightly at Amy. Rose rubbed her cheek against Niall’s knee and waited some more, her stomach grumbling. Niall smiled as he picked up Rose’s bagel. “You’re a stubborn little kitten aren’t you?” He joked and held the bagel up to her mouth.

“Just following the rules.” Rose whimpered and took a small bite.

Zayn chuckled and rubbed Amy’s back. “So I was thinking lazy day in the pool until we get ready to leave?” He asked her and the others.

“Sure” Louis smiled.

“But no running by the pool! See!” Amy said loudly and stuck her arm out that still had a few bandaids on it. “I fell!” She said seriously in a warning to the others.

“Alright no running!” Harry smiled as the group sat back and ate.

~Later That Night~

Amy was buzzing and holding onto Zayn’s arm tightly as they made their way through the club and towards the VIP area where their private booth was waiting. Everyone was looking dead gorgeous and Amy couldn’t wait to get out on the dance floor to mingle.

“Looking sexy babe.” Zayn smirked and slid into the booth, pulling her along. He waved over at the bar to signal that the table wanted drinks. “Can’t wait to see you dance.”

Amy grinned and leaned close. “I can’t wait to dance for you, Zayn.” She said and kissed his neck. “I’ll even give you a private show if you pay nice money kind sir.” She purred.

Zayn barked out a laugh. “I’m not paying you anything to be my slut.” He grabbed a couple various drinks from the server and started a tab. “You’ll get drunk and dance for me anyway.”

Amy hummed and took a cocktail. “That’s probably true.” She giggled and sipped her drink. “I like showing everyone you’re mine in public.” She continued and glared over at some of the girls who were looking over at Zayn.

“You mean you’re mine. Didn’t I show you who owned you yesterday?” He asked, sliding an arm around her waist and gripping her hip tightly.

Amy gasped in shock and pain. “Yes, Sir. You own me. I’m yours, Sir.” She said as she dropped her gaze and whimpered, her pussy twitching as she knew people were watching.

Zayn smirked and kissed her neck. “Now drink up. Want you to be smashed when we hit the floor.” He chuckled and winked at Louis and Harry.

~

Harry had his hand thrown over Lou’s shoulders and a massive grin on his face as he sipped his beer. “Is this like our first official date?” He asked with a chuckle.

“If it is the it isn’t very romantic!” Louis laughed and gently slapped his chest. “I deserve better!”

Harry kissed Lou’s cheek. “You do deserve better.” He said seriously. “And you’ll get the first date you deserve.” He promised.

“I will hold you to that.” Louis chuckled, sitting back and observing the crowd of people grinding on the dance floor.

~

“Please Liam?” Rose pouted. “I want you to find a girl!”

“Look she’s pretty. Do you like redheads?” She asked and pointed to a girl on the opposite side of the bar they were standing at.

Liam looked over and looked her up and down. “I don’t know Rose…”

“Brunettes?” She asked hopefully and looked around as Niall came up to them with two drinks.

Liam took a big sip of his beer Niall handed. “Your girl is determined to find me a girl.” He said.

Niall chuckled as he stepped close to Rose and put his arm around her waist. “Is she now?”

“He needs one.” She defended herself. “And I’d rather find a girl willingly at a bar then you guys drugging one.”

Niall kissed her cheek. “It’s fine baby. Knock yourself out.” He said and shrugged apologetically at Liam, who then groaned and took another big sip of his beer.

Rose hummed in thought as she looked around before spotting a dark haired girl with red lips and a nose ring sipping a drink while being pestered by some guy. She smiled before and made her towards her.

Niall chuckled. “I think she saw something.” Liam smiled and chuckled too.

“Yeah. Something tells me this is going to be an interesting night.”

~

“Hi.” Rose smiled and walked up to the girl, interrupting the man and completely ignoring him. “I absolutely love your outfit!” She gushed and the girl grinned, turning to her instead of the man.

“Thank you! Yours is cute too!” She smiled and let out a sigh of relief when the man walked away. “You here with someone?” She asked and sipped her drink from her straw.

“Yeah my boyfriend-” Rose paused as she realized what she just said.

“Everything okay?” The girl asked and stepped closer.

“Yeah I’ve just never said that before.” Rose blushed before changing the focus. “So are you here with someone?”

“Oh, okay. And no. I’m here alone.” Ann smiled.

“Okay I’m gonna be forward. My friend Liam is single and needs a girl. You’re beautiful and sexy and he’s too shy to come talk to you. Would you like to come back over with me and let him buy you a drink?” Rose smiled and let out a little giggle.

The girl giggled too and blushed just a little. “Really? Which one is he?”

Rose pointed over at Niall and Liam. “The one with short brown hair who’s trying very hard to look but not be creepy or noticed.” Rose laughed.

She giggled. “He’s cute. Sure. A drink won’t hurt.”

Rose took her hand and led her over to the two boys. “Guys this is my friend- oh my god I forgot to ask you your name!” She started laughing.

“It’s Ann.” She laughed and glanced Liam over.

“I’m Rose” She smiled.

Niall shook her hand quickly before putting his arm back around Rose. “Nice to meet you Ann.”

“I’m Liam.” He smiled shyly and shook her hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Rose, I need to talk to you about something so lets leave these two alone yeah?” Niall said and smiled at them both.

Rose giggled. “Bye Ann. Liam.” She winked at him before Niall tugged her away as the other two started to chat.

“Can I get you another?” Liam asked as he saw Ann’s drink was getting empty.

“Sure.” She smiled. “So Rose said you were single?” She bit her lip nervously.

Liam ordered her second drink as he nodded. “That’s correct, yes. You?” He asked and bit his lip.

“Yeah.” She smiled and accepted the drink. “Wanna go dance?” She asked hopefully.

Liam chuckled. “Sure. Lets leave these drinks up by our table though.” Liam said, knowing too well what could happen. He held out his hand for her.

“Okay” Ann smiled and took his hand to follow him to the booth four other members of the group were sitting at.

~

“She’s perfect!” Rose smiled as she watched the two head for the dance floor. “Can we go back to the table now?” She turned to ask Niall.

“Sure baby. And I think you picked a good one Rosie. Good girl.” Niall whispered to her before giving her a long kiss. Rose turned her head away and started walking to the table. She was still a little troubled by what she said earlier and didn’t want him to confuse her more with his magic lips and tongue.

She lost him in the crowd and turned to look for him when she bumped into someone. “Sorry!” She apologized to the handsome man.

“No need to apologize pretty girl.” The man smiled and put his hand on her hip to keep her still. “A dance would be nice though.” He pulled her close.

Rose bit her lip and looked over her shoulder to see if Niall was anywhere near. “I guess one dance couldn’t hurt…” she smiled nervously, his grip on her hip tightening.

The man smirked and started to dance close to her as he let his hand wander. Rose to shyly dance with him. She gasped when he gripped her hips and turned her so her back was pressed up against his chest. He rubbed his crotch against her bum and started running his hands up to her breast. “You’re a really good dancer.”

“Th-thank you.” She stuttered nervously and pushed his hands back to her hips.

The man chuckled. “Don’t be shy.” He said and started moving his hands again.

“What are you doing?” Rose asked nervously and squirmed.

“Just having a little fun.” The man said and grabbed one of her breasts hard before starting to slide his other hand down to her covered pussy.

She gasped and pushed at his arms. “No we are just dancing!”

“Oh come on. Don’t be a tease. We can do much more than that.” the man said.

“Don’t you even fucking think about. Get your hands off her!” Niall growled as he grasped Rose’s arm and pulled her away from the stranger. Rose stumbled and fell into Nialls chest. She whimpered, frightened. Niall was seething and looked quiet scary, his many tattoos showing and his very present black eye narrowed into a glare.

“The fuck is your problem man?” The guy glared back.

“This is my fucking girl! And I don’t share with you! So fuck off before I get you thrown out!” Niall threatened.

“She was asking for it. Dressed like a fucking slut.” The guy rolled his eyes before turning and walking off.

“Fucking bastard! I should go after him and teach him a lesson. Go find the others.” Niall growled and kept his eyes on the guy as he left in the crowds.

Rose whimpered. “Why? They’re having a good time. Niall?” She bit her lip nervously.

Niall tore his gaze from the guy and looked at Rose. Gripping her face, he looked her over. “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“I’m fine.” She whimpered, his grip was so tight. “We were just dancing and he was touchy.”

“Fuck!” Niall swore and hugged her close, pressing a kiss to get cheek. “I love you.”

Rose wasn’t sure how to react as she was smothered by Niall. “Uhm.” She whispered nervously.

“Come on. Lets sit down. I know I need a drink.” Niall said and kept his arm protectively around her waist as he led her through the crowd and to the VIP area.

Rose stumbled along after him because he was walking so fast. She whimpered as he pressed bruises into her bare hip. “Niall.”

“Yeah baby?” Niall asked and looked at her.

“You’re hurting me.” She whimpered and tried to push him off.

“Shit. I’m sorry.” Niall mumbled and took his hand off her. “Would you please walk in front of me so I can protect you and watch you until we’re at the booth?” He asked.

“I’m not a baby.” She frowned and walked over to the booth. She slid in next to Harry and took the drink out of his hand and swallowed it down with a whimper.

Niall grabbed Zayn’s whiskey and took a large sip and grimaced at the burn. His blood was boiling and Rose was sitting with Harry, another guy, pretending a second guy hadn’t just felt her up.

He stood up abruptly and grabbed Rose’s arm. “We’re going home now.” He told the others before dragging Rose out.

“Niall you’re hurting me!” She whimpered again. “What’s wrong?!” She asked as he dragged her along.

“Get in the car.” He said and opened the door for her, the driver waiting.

“Why?” She asked and crossed her arms. “Why do we have to leave early? I told you I’m fine!”

“Well you might be but I’m not! Get in the car! Now!” Niall yelled and pushed her before climbing in himself.

Rose fell back into the car and whimpered. “Niall stop you’re scaring me.” Niall breathed heavily as he ran his hands over his face and leaned his head down. “What is the big deal? It’s not like he fucked me!” Rose declared.

“You’re mine! That’s the big deal! And I don’t want some stranger touching you! Okay?” Niall said angry and wished they were back soon.

“You can’t just own a person!” She shouted back at him.

“Yes I can! And I own you! You are mine! Here! Look!” He said as he searched his pockets and pulled out a black sharpie. He yanked down her top and wrote mine in big letters on her breasts. Next he went to her thigh and wrote property of Niall Horan.

“Stop it!” She yelled and pushed at his hands and tried to rub the marker off of her. “You don’t own me stop!”

Niall pushed her hands away and took off her top properly and threw it to the floor. “Trying rubbing this off then! That’s my mark too.” He growled as he pointed to the tattoo on her hip before opening the door. He clipped on her leash and tugged her along.

Rose whimpered and stumbled after him into the beach house, in only sparkly panties and high heels. She covered her breasts shyly.

Niall pulled her along to the bedroom and secured to the leash to the bed. He grabbed some cuffs and started fastening her arms to the headboard before moving to her feet.

“Niall stop!” She yelled and tried to squirm out of her bonds.

Niall tied her feet to the bed and grabbed the black sharpie again.

“Master stop.” She whimpered and stared at the sharpie. “Why are you writing on me?!”

“To help you remember.” Niall said and started writing.

He wrote owned over her pussy, slut by her throat, and Master’s girl over her stomach.

Rose strained her neck to see what he was writing. “What does it say?” She whimpered nervously.

“It says slut, owned and Master’s girl.” Niall replied as he watched her struggling against her bonds.

Rose whimpered. “Will it come off soon?” She strained her neck to look but her leash kept her head down.

Niall smirked. “Oh, it’ll be a few days at least. I hope. You look crazy good, all marked like that.” He said and started taking off his belt.

“I don’t want it on me.” She blushed and squirmed. “Take it off.” She whined. Niall unzipped his trousers and reached into his boxers for his hardening cock. “It stays until it fades.”

Rose whined, squirming and tugging at her bonds. “Please master! I was good!”

“Shhh, it’s okay. Master’s here.” Niall climbed up on the bed and kissed her cheek as he nudged at her pussy with his cock.

Rose whimpered and her thighs twitched. “Don’t. Want it off.”

Niall kissed her again before sliding his cock in. Moaning, he grabbed her hair and pulled her face towards himself.

Rose cried out as he entered her and tugged at the cuffs keeping her on the bed. “Look at me!” Niall said sternly. “Open your eyes and see who’s fucking you!” He moaned.

Rose took a deep breath before looking up into Niall’s blue eyes, they were dark with lust and his face was flushed from the alcohol and arousal. She bit her lip, it was kinda hot. “Who’s fucking you? Tell me!” He growled and fucked her hard and fast.

“Master.” Rose said through a shuddering breath and continued to look into his eyes, focusing on him and the pleasure.

“Good girl.” Niall moaned before dropping his head to rest down on her shoulder as he panted, his hips quickly pounding in and out of her.

“Niall.” She moaned quietly, and kissed his neck and head where she could reach. “Touch me.” She whined. “Please Master.” Niall raised his head and kissed her eagerly back on the mouth as he reached between her legs and started rubbing at her clit quickly.

“You want to cum with Master’s cock inside of you, Rosie baby?”

“Yes!” Rose gasped and moaned into his mouth, looking into his eyes again. “Please Master.” Niall smirked and started rubbing her faster as he pounded into her.

“Come on baby. Cum for me.” He moaned, seconds away from cumming himself.

Rose shuddered as she started cumming. “Niall!” She screamed.

Niall started cumming too, her pussy twitching and clenching around his cock, bringing him over the edge.

“Niall.” Rose gasped and strained her neck so she could kiss his lips.

Niall pulled out and kissed her softly. “Let me untie you baby.”

“Please.” She whimpered as she caught her breath.

Niall did quick work of untying Rose before holding her close. Rose curled up to him. “Mm Master.” She smiled. “Felt so good.”

“Yes it did baby.” Niall kissed her cheek.

She nodded and yawned. “Night Master.”

“Night Rose.” Niall said before turning off the lights.

~

“Enjoying yourself baby?” Zayn smirked against Amy’s ear and pushed up against her back.

“Yes Daddy.” Amy purred and rubbed back against him.

“Calling me daddy surrounded by so many people?” He chuckled and gripped her hips. “You must be wasted.”

“You are my daddy so why wouldn’t I call you daddy, daddy?” Amy grinned.

Zayn smiled and started kissing her neck. “What about when I’m not daddy? When you’re my pet?” He asked and gripped her bum with a growl.

“Y-you’re my Sir.” Amy moaned and leaned against his hand. “My Master”

“That’s right. And Sir wants to have some time with his pet. Right now.” He demanded. “Go out back.”

“Yes Sir.” She whimpered and started making her way through the crowd. Her pussy already getting wet as she thought about all the things Zayn could do to her.

Zayn smirked and picked up a beer from the bar before following after her, eyes on her swaying ass the whole time. Pushing the door open, Amy stumbled out the back. Giggling, she bit her lip as she leaned up against the wall.

Zayn stayed inside for a few minutes, staring at the door and sipping his beer, waiting for Amy to be a bit impatient so he could punish her.

“Sir? Sir?” Amy pouted and turned to the door. Looking around she whimpered. “Siiiiiir?” She called as she slipped her hand down into her knickers and let out a little sigh as she rubbed her clit gently.

Zayn waited just a little longer before swiftly exiting the back door. “What are you doing?” He asked with a growl.

Whimpering, Amy quickly pulled her hand back. “N-nothing!”

Zayn smirked. Roughly grabbing her hips he spun her around and pushed her against the wall. He rubbed his hand over her ass, her cheeks only partly covered by the sparkly panties.

Amy whimpered. “Sir?” She pushed back against his hand. “Please! I’m so horny Sir.”

Zayn bit his lip before pushing her panties down to around her thighs “This what you wanted slut?”

“Yes, Sir. Please.” Amy whimpered and shivered.

“Then let me give you what you want.” Zayn smirked before bringing his hand down sharply on Amy’s left bum cheek.

“Ow!” She yelled and whimpered. “No, please.” She squirmed and put her hands over her bum.

Zayn grabbed them and held them against her lower back. “What? I thought this is what you wanted?” He teased before spanking her again.

“No. Not this.” Amy whimpered. “Owie! Please!” She begged and pouted.

Zayn smirked and slid his hand between her legs and started to roughly rub her clit. “Is this what you wanted slut?”

Amy moaned and rubbed back at him. “Yes, Sir. Please!” She begged. Using his other hand Zayn spanked her again before reaching down to undo his belt.

Whimpering, Amy jumped and bit her lip. “Please Sir! I want you.” She moaned.

“What do you want?” He demanded.

“Your cock please, Sir. Your cock in my pussy!” Amy moaned, her pussy twitching.

Zayn hummed in fake thought as he stroked himself slowly. Taking his hand away from her pussy, he brought it down harshly on her ass. “Do you deserve it?”

“Ow! Fuck, I don’t know, Sir! Please, fuck me.” She begged, her eyes squeezed shut and face up against the brick wall.

Zayn reached up and threaded his fingers through her hair before gripping it and tugging her head back, causing her back to arch as he held her bent over and neck straining back. He held the base of his cock to align it and he slowly started to push in.

Gasping, Amy moaned loudly. “Sir! Oh fuck, I love your cock in my pussy!”

“Slut.” Zayn growled and roughly shoved the rest of his cock into her pussy.

“Your slut, Sir!” Amy moaned as she bit her lip and held on to the wall. “Yours!”

Zayn started to fuck her in a rough and fast pace, too horny to wait or care about teasing. “That’s right. Who does this pussy belong to?”

“Belongs to you Sir!” Amy shouted. “Your pussy!” She moaned, legs trembling.

“And don’t you forget it.” He growled and picked up the pace.

Amy moaned. “Never Sir! Yours always!” She said while gasping.

“Yeah? Gonna prove that by cumming all over my hard cock?” He groaned, so close.

“Yes please Sir! Please can I cum Sir?” She begged, desperate to cum.

“Yes. Cum like the little whore you are.” He groaned, his trusts becoming erratic as he himself starting cumming.

“Oh god, thank you Sir! Fuck! So good Sir!” She gasped as she cummed hard all over his cock.

Zayn gave a couple more weak thrusts before leaning over Amy and resting against the wall. “Fuck.” He said while catching his breath.

Amy tried to catch her breath as well as she turned around and hugged Zayn tightly. “Love you Sir.”

Zayn smiled and fixed her panties and his pants. “I love you too pet. Let me call us cab yeah? Go back to the house?”

Amy hummed happily and drunkenly as she snuggled closer to him.

Zayn smiled and led her down the alley to the street where he hailed a cab and the two slid in.

~

Louis giggled and squirmed in Harry’s lap and took another sip of his bright pink drink.

Harry kept his arms tightly around Lou so he wouldn’t fall off. “You having fun baby?” He asked with a smirk.

“Yes!” Louis cheered and reached across the table for another drink. Harry grabbed his hand and stopped him. “You’re plenty drunk enough baby boy”

Louis slapped Harry’s hand away and quickly took a shot.

“Hey! Naughty boy!” Harry said and landed a smack to Lou’s bum. “Behave.”

Louis squealed but grabbed another shot anyway. After he gulped it down he pointed at the dance floor. “She’s pretty. Oh he’s hot! Oh look at her bum!”

Harry spun Lou over his lap and gave him quick smacks to his bum before sitting him up again. “You going to be a good boy for daddy?” Louis looked at Harry with glassy eyes before turning back to the dance floor and giggling.

Harry grabbed Lou’s chin and turned his head towards him. “Look at daddy, baby.”

Louis turned his head to look at Harry. “Wha-?” He asked with a lopsided grin.

Harry smiled. “Hey there. You want to have some secret fun baby boy?”

“Waz dat mean Hazza?” He slurred and reached over to grab a half empty glass.

“It means that daddy is hard baby. And I want you to take care of it.” Harry said and smirked.

Louis’ face flushed darker, a mix of alcohol, arousal and embarrassment. “But there are so many people!”

“That’s why you got to be quiet and be really discreet.” Harry said and started to unzip his own trousers.

Louis bit his bottom lip and took a big gulp of a light brown liquid and winced as it burnt its way down. “Buh Hazza.” He whined.

Harry made Lou stand up and turn around as he unzipped his trousers. Pulling down his trousers and boxers mostly on the back he pulled him back to sit in his lap. Harry bit his lip as he rubbed his cock against Lou’s hole.

Louis let out a little moan. “Harry.” He felt his dick get hard.

Harry smirked. “Shhh. Be a good boy now.” Harry started pushing into Lou’s still stretched hole from earlier.

Louis whined as Harry pushed in, the way he was sitting combined with the position of his pants made it harder for him to relax his hole open, making it feel as if Harry was stuffing him full.

“Good boy. Fuck, you’re so tight baby.” Harry moaned as he pulled Louis closer and groaned.

“Daddy.” Louis whimpered and gripped the table. “People are gonna know.”

“It’s okay baby. They won’t. Start riding daddy carefully baby boy.” Harry moaned, his cock hard as never before.

Using the table to balance, Louis gently rocked back and forth on Harry’s lap, little whimpers falling from his lips. Harry bit his lip to not moan too loudly as Louis rode him. He was positive one or two people had spotted what they were doing and it was turning him on so much.

Louis took a few deep breaths and blinked his eyes open and whimpered as he looked over at the crowd of people. “Haz!” He gasped as he made eye contact with a smirking man.

Harry groaned. “What baby? Not going to last much longer.” He said while moaning.

“Someone’s watching.” He whimpered and stopped his rocking.

“Yeah? Keep going baby boy. Daddy’s going to cum in your bum.” Harry moaned and gripped Lou’s hips and started moving him again.

Louis whined and reached down to grip his cock through his trousers as the stranger across the room did the same. “But Harry.”

“Be a good boy an give him a show if he wants to watch baby. You want to cum?” Harry reached around and grabbed Lou’s cock trough his trousers.

Louis hissed and pushed up against Harry’s hand. “Please daddy. He’s touching himself.” Louis said, embarrassed.

“Getting turned on watching a pretty boy like you riding cock I’m sure. Don’t blame him at all.” Harry moaned as he started thrusting up against Lou as he moved his hand into Lou’s trousers and started stroking Louis quickly.

“Daddy I’m gunna cum.” Louis moaned and his eyes widened as he watched the man rub himself faster.

“Good boy! Cum for daddy baby!” Harry moaned loudly as he started cumming into Lou’s bum.

Louis groaned as he felt Harry fill him up. He came seconds later as he watched the man finish in his trousers.

Harry panted as he rested his head on Lou’s back. “God baby. Such a good boy.” He praised as he took his hand out off his trousers and brought it up to Lou’s mouth. “Clean them off.”

Louis whimpered and started licking as the brunette made his way to their booth from across the bar. Louis watched with wide eyes.

Harry pulled out of Lou and put his cock away and smirked at the stranger who was now close. He reached into Lou’s trousers and got more cum that was around his cock before bringing his fingers up to Lou’s mouth again. Whimpering Louis started sucking on them and looked up at the handsome guy at their table.

“Hi. I’m Josh.” He smirked and watched Louis suck.

~

“Wait really? You did that!” Ann giggled and gripped Liam’s bicep as she laughed.

Liam laughed along with her while nodding. “Yep! I sure did! Now, Ann. What brings you here? Holiday? Work?” Liam asked as he put his arm around her waist.

Ann smiled and looked up at him. “Celebrating. I just graduated from NYU.” She stated proudly.

“Wow, really? Congratulations!” Liam said and grinned at her.

“Thank you!” She smiled. “I was hoping I’d find someone here to celebrate with.” She giggled and bit her lip before taking another sip of her drink.

“Well I’m up for the job.” Liam smirked before turning to the bar and ordering two glasses of champagne. “For the graduate.” He said and handed her one of the glasses.

Ann blushed and accepted the drink. “Why thank you.” She raised her glass. “To four years of stress, classes, homework, and parties.”

“Cheers.” Liam said and sipped from his glass. Waiting for Ann to finish her drink he leaned close and pressed his lips against hers.

Ann blindly set her empty glass on the bar and pulled Liam in to deepen the kiss. Closing his eyes, Liam wrapped his arm around her and held her close as he let his tongue run over her bottom lip. Ann happily allowed him access and ran her hands along his head and through his short hair before clasping behind his neck.

Liam stroked her back before hesitantly pulling away. “It’s getting late. I’ll get you a taxi.” Liam mumbled against her lips.

Ann smiled and tugged him out of the club. “I have a hotel room.” She said suggestively and pulled him back in for another kiss.

Liam smiled and gave her another kiss before helping her over to the taxi. He handed her his phone. “Save your number on it.”

“Wait. Aren’t you coming?” She frowned and hesitantly took his phone.

“No. Not tonight.” Liam smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her hair.

“Why?” She pouted and toyed with the buttons on his shirt.

 

Liam squatted down next to the opening off the taxi and rubbed her hand. “Sleep on it. Tomorrow I’ll call and ask you to dinner and we’ll see how you feel about it then.” Liam said before reaching up and giving her a kiss.

 

“And if I keep your phone hostage?” She held it away from the door “You’ll have to come.”

 

“I won’t be able to call you tomorrow then will I?” Liam said and stroked her cheek. “Go on. The sooner you back to your hotel and sleep, the sooner I’ll call.”

 

Ann let out a disappointed sigh and handed him his phone. “You’re probably not gonna call.” She mumbled and shut the can door and drove off.

 

Liam sighed as he watched the taxi go. “I’ll definitely call.” He smiled. Double checking she had saved her number on his phone, he smiled before flagging down a taxi for himself.


	21. Chapter 19

Louis groaned as he rolled over and bumped into a body. Grumbling, he rolled the other way and ran into a different body. Gasping, his head shot up and looked back and forth between the two boys looking at him with grins.

“Good morning baby boy. Sleep well?” Harry asked as he looked at Louis.

“Wha-?” He looked from Harry to the other brunette next to him, josh? Was that his name? “Wha happened?”

“Awww, don’t you remember? That’s a shame.” Harry said and ruffled Lou’s hair.

Josh nodded. “Really is a shame. I would have hoped that I’d leave at least one memory from last night.”

Louis sat up and looked down at his body before blushing deeply: he was covered in bite marks, bruises and cum, a lot of cum. “Oh god” he mumbled as he remembered flashes of the night before. Harry smirked.

“What do you remember baby? Tell us.”

Louis blushed. “Not much.” He was so embarrassed and couldn’t look up at the two others.

Josh leaned forward and grabbed Lou in for a kiss while Harry started running his fingers up and down Lou’s chest.

“Are you sure you don’t remember anything baby? Or are we just going to have to remind you?” Harry asked.

He whimpered and squirmed, his cock hardening a bit. “J-josh?” He asked into the kiss, praying it was the right name.

Josh chuckled. “Yeah?”

Harry moved his hand down to his own cock, as it was getting hard watching Lou and Josh.

Louis sighed. “I remembered your name.” He pulled Josh in to deepen the kiss as josh pushed his tongue in.

Josh chuckled before biting down on Lou’s lip. Continuing the kiss, Josh pushed Lou to lie down and spread his legs.

Louis whimpered and looked up at Harry. “Da-Harry.” He moaned quietly.

Josh kissed down Lou’s neck as Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow at Louis. “Try that first part again baby boy.”

Louis blushed and glanced at Josh as he made his way down his chest. “But Haz.”

“You had no trouble calling me daddy last night. Josh heard you loud and clear then baby. Don’t be shy now.”

Harry chuckled and joined josh in kissing down Lou’s chest.

Whining, Louis squirmed. “Daddy.” He mumbled.

“Did you hear something Josh? There was this faint whisper for a second there.” Harry said before sitting up.

Josh chuckled and kissed all the way down to Lou’s crotch. Stopping his kisses just before he reached his cock.

Louis whimpered and used his hips up. “Daddy.” He said a bit louder.

Harry smirked. “Hi baby.” He said and rubbed a teasing finger over Lou’s twitching cock head.

Moaning Louis squirmed. “Please!”

“Please what?” Harry asked as he continued teasing Lou’s cock head with his fingers.

Meanwhile, Josh started playing with Lou’s nipples, pulling and twisting away.

“Sore!” He whimpered and tried to push Josh’s hands away.

“That’s no way to treat our guest!” Harry said before landing a hard smack to Louis’s bum.

Josh just pulled harder on Lou’s nipples as he ignored him.

Louis moaned. “Sorry daddy. Please touch me.” He bit his lip.

Humming, Harry loosely grabbed Louis’s cock and gave it a few strokes. “Harder daddy.” Louis moaned and reached up to kiss josh.

Harry chuckled before letting go of his cock as Josh started kissing Louis again. Harry got between Louis’s legs and spread them a bit further as he line up his own cock to Lou’s still stretched and lubed hole. Louis whimpered into Josh’s mouth, his thighs twitching as Harry nudged his sore hole.

Harry started pushing in slowly as he moaned loudly. “How are you still tight baby boy?”

Josh pulled away from Lou’s mouth and kissed down to his neck where he found a spot of clean skin an started working on making a love bite there as well.

Louis whined. “Daddy. So sore.” He gasped and tugged Josh’s flowy hair.

“You can take it baby.” Harry moaned and started speeding up his thrusts. Josh hushed Louis as he reached down and wrapped his hand around Lou’s cock.

Squirming, Louis gripped Josh’s biceps. “Fuck. Gunna cum.”

Josh bit down on Lou’s neck as he stroked Lou faster and harder while Harry sped up as well.

“Please!” Louis shouted when Josh bit down. He reached his hand around until he found Josh’s cock and started stroking it in time with Harry’s thrusts. “Please can I cum? Fuck.”

Josh moaned as Lou’s fingers started stroking him. Stroking him faster back, he groaned.

Harry sped up and started cumming. “Cum for us baby. Let us watch you.” He moaned.

“Fuck yes!” Louis screamed as his warm cum started spurting over his belly and Josh’s hand, his orgasm causing him to grip Josh’s cock tightly. Josh came over Louis’s chest and moaned loudly. Harry pulled out of Lou’s and laid down next to him as he panted. “Fuck, you’re such a good lay Louis”

Louis panted and held onto both Harry and Josh. “Shit. I definitely remember last night.” He said between harsh breaths. Both Harry and Josh chuckled.

“Can we go back to sleep now? I’ve got a bloody awful headache.” Louis whined and yawned.

“Awww poor baby.” Harry said and ruffled Lou’s hair. “Go back to sleep baby.”

Louis shifted around so Josh was behind him as a big spoon and Lou’s head was resting on Harry’s chest. He smiled before shutting his eyes and falling back asleep. Harry smiled and rubbed over his back. “Thanks for this Josh.”

“What? Thank you is more like it. I’ve never met a couple as awesome as you guys. I hope I’ll get to see you again. I’m leaving to go back to London in a few days.” He smiled and started to get up.

Harry smiled as he watched him get up. “Yeah we can definitely meet up there. It’s been fun. I’m pretty sure Lou had a great time too.”

Josh tugged on his pants before leaning over and kissing Harry deeply. Harry moaned and leaned up to the kiss.

Josh pulled back with a smirk. “Call me when you want.. Daddy.” he teased before grabbing his shirt and slipping out of the room.

“Fuck.” Harry mumbled as he watched him go. Chuckling, he cuddled up to Louis and sighed happily.

~

Rose yawned and stretched her limbs before cuddling up to the warm body next to her. “Master.” She mumbled.

Niall sighed and pulled her close. The sun was lighting up the room through the curtains and Rose blinked her eyes open with a yawn. “Morning.”

“Mmm g’morning.” Niall mumbled and kissed her cheek before opening his eyes.

Rose smiled up at him before burying her face in his neck. “Don’t wanna go downstairs.”

“Don’t want to leave the bed either. So lets not.” Niall chuckled tiredly before pulling her closer and rubbing her back. “So comfy.”

“I just don’t want anyone to see what you wrote all over me.” She shoved him gently.

Niall laughed. “I love what I wrote on you. I’m not letting you wash it off just yet.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Dick.” She mumbled quietly.

“Hey! I hope you just said, oh I love your dick master! It’s so good!” Niall laughed as he tickled her sides.

“No!” Rose giggled. “Never say that!”

Niall laughed. “Oh just you wait and see! You’ll say it one day!” Niall planted a big kiss on Rose’s cheek before scratching his tummy.

“Nope.” She shook her head and cuddled back up to him. “Won’t. I’m hungry.”

“Alright. Hand me the phone and we’ll order up some breakfast.” Niall yawned and pulled the duvet further up and snuggled into it.

Rose climbed up onto her knees and crawled over to the bedside table. Picking up the phone she pressed the number for the kitchen. Niall smiled as he watched her. She looked really great, her dark brown hair slightly ruffled from the sex and sleep.

“Thank you!” Rose said happily into the phone before crawling back over and cuddling up to Niall. “They said it’ll be about half an hour. They are gonna bake some things fresh!” She smiled at him.

“Good, then we have time to cuddle real close.” Niall said as he pulled her close. Rubbing her back, he tilted her head up and started kissing her softly. Rose whimpered quietly and kissed him back. She smiled into the kiss, he was being so gentle with her and she loved it. Niall turned them over slightly as he continued kissing her slowly while he ran his hand down to her pussy. Rubbing gently over her clit, he teased one of his fingers over her opening.

Whimpering quietly, Rose held onto Niall’s biceps. “Master.” She mumbled into the kiss. Niall smirked as he eased in his fingers while kissing her deeply. Rose let a little gasp fall from her lips and into Niall’s. “Please.” Niall moved his fingers slowly as he kissed down her neck.

Rose moaned and squirmed. “Faster. Please.”

“Are you going to cum princess?”

“Please Master. Can I Master?” She moaned and kissed his neck.

“Go on princess. Cum for me Rosie.” Niall said and moved his fingers faster while rubbing her clit.

Rose squealed when he touched her clit and she started cumming. “Niall!”

Niall grinned proudly and continued moving his fingers for a while more before pulling them out. “Good girl.” He sucked his fingers clean.

Rose panted and cuddled up to him. “Thank you Master.” She smiled.

Niall gave her a kiss before looking up as someone knocked on the door. “Come in.” He shouted.

Rose blushed and hid under the covers when the maid walked in and set a large tray next to the bed. She smiled and left.

“This smells and looks amazing!” Niall gushed as he sat up and dragged the tray over to the bed.

Rose peeked over the covers and once the maid shut the door she sat up and close to Niall. “I’m hungry.” she smiled.

Humming as he popped a piece of melon in his mouth he picked up a strawberry and held it up for Rose. Rose smiled and gently bit down on the end. “Yummy.” She giggled and took another bite.

Niall smiled at her and looked over the tray. “Right, what do you want to eat?”

“Uhm. Croissant!” She pointed at the fresh baked pastry.

“A good solid choice!” Niall said as he picked one up and handed it to Rose. “I think I’ll have one of these sandwiches because they look like heaven.”

Rose put the bread back on the plate and lay her head on Niall’s bare shoulder, waiting with a smile. Niall smiled back and stroked her arm. “You don’t want to eat on your own?”

“I’m not supposed to.” She blushed and buried her face in his neck “Master.”

“You can now if you’d like baby.” Niall kissed her on the mouth before handing her the croissant back.

Rose blushed. “…Don’t wanna…” She mumbled.

“That’s okay baby. Let me help you out.” Niall broke the bread in two and held a piece up to Rose’s mouth.

Rose took the bite and looked down as she ate because she was a bit embarrassed. Niall bit down into his sandwich and moaned. “This is really good.” He mumbled with his mouth full of food. “You should try it.” He held it up to her.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” She rolled her eyes before taking a tiny bite.

Niall chuckled. “Alright alright.” He grabbed a glass of juice and held it to Rose while drinking out of his own.

Rose sipped happily. “Thank you. What are we doing today?”

“Nothing much. Just relaxing. Maybe tan a bit. Need to find a store with some muscle relaxing pills, I’m aching all over.” Niall complained before biting into his sandwich again.

“How are your ribs? You never let me take you to a doctor.” rose frowned.

“Just a bit achy baby. I’m fine.” Niall reassured and held the bread to her mouth again.

Rose looked at him skeptically before taking another bite. “Promise?” She asked after swallowing.

“Promise baby” Niall brushed her cheek and kissed her mouth.

Rose smiled and kissed him gently. “We bought a swim suit for me right?” She asked.

“Not sure to be honest. You’ll have to look.” Niall replied while feeding her and sipping his juice. Rose nodded and continued to eat quietly.

~

“Niall! These barely cover anything!” Rose wined as she searched through the bags.

“Well it’s that or your birthday suit baby.” Niall chuckled as he watched her.

Rose pouted and picked up a blue and green stringy one. “I guess I’ll wear this.”

Niall smirked. “Good, get changed already. I’m waiting.”

Rose put the bikini on and tied all the strings in bows. Sighing she looked down. “All of the marker can be seen.”

“You look great Rosie. Lets go.” Niall stood up and held out his hand for her.

Rose took his hand and cuddled up to his arm. “Thank you Master.” Niall led her downstairs and to the pool area.

Rose slid into the pool and smiled as the cold water flowed over her skin. She swam over to Niall and climbed into his arms.

“Hi there.” Niall smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

“Hi.” She smiled. “I don’t get you.” She sighed and set her head on his shoulder.

“Don’t get me? How?” Niall asked as he rubbed her back gently.

“Last night you went crazy and wrote all over me. And now you’re all sweet.” She sighed. “You confuse me. I don’t know if I should hate you or like you.”

Niall hummed. “I think you should like me personally but I can’t really force you.” He chuckled.

“I don’t know. You force me to do a lot.” She sighed.

“I do. But your feelings I can’t force. No matter how much I’d like to sometimes.” Niall whispered as he stroked over her hair and held her close.

Rose shivered. “It’s cloudy today.” She tried to change the subject.

“Yeah. That’s no fun. Hopefully it will get better out over the day.” Niall mused. “Do you have any hobbies?” Niall asked curiously out of the blue.

Rose giggled. “That was random.” She pulled her head back to look at him. “Why?”

“I just want to know. Do you?” He nudged her.

“Of course. Everyone has hobbies. I like to bake. And art. I love photography. I had a collection of film cameras in my flat in London. And I could use the darkroom at the camera store by the marble arch tube station.” She smiled fondly. “Its next to the ice cream shop Roberts dad owns.”

“Would you like me to get you the equipment you need to continue? Anything you like. I’ll get you the best.” Niall said.

“Really?” Rose asked, a bit shocked. “Oh my god I would love that!” She squealed and hugged him tight, water splashing.

Niall chuckled. “We’ll look online when we get back to our room see if we can’t find you some things.” Niall kissed her on the mouth.

Rose squealed and gripped the sides of his head and pulled him in to deepen the kiss. Niall hummed in pleasure and eagerly kissed her back, moving his hands to stroke her bum as he closed his eyes. “Thank you thank you thank you.” She said and pecked his lips with each word.

“You’re welcome Rosie.” Niall smiled softly. “You know if you really want to thank me, I could think of a way or two.” Niall said half joking.

Rose giggled. “Back up. Sit on the edge.” She mumbled against his lips.

Niall quickly did as she said and bit his lip. Rose stayed in the pool and adjusted his shorts so they protected his bum from the pools edge but his cock was out. She smiled and leaned forward to lick the tip. Niall tangled his hand into Rose’s hair, groaning as her tongue made contact with his cock head.

“Is this what you wanted Master?” She asked before taking the head into her mouth.

“Fuck, yes it was.” Niall moaned. Rose smiled and started sucking and bobbing her head happily. Niall threw his head back as he moaned and gripped the edges of the pool. “Fuck, baby. So good.”

Pulling her head back, Rose gripped his cock lightly and started stroking it. She gasped when it started to rain and giggled before sucking Niall in again.

Niall chuckled at her. “Not going to last long baby. You’re mouth is so good.” He said and put his hand on her head and stroked her hair.

Rose blushed and sucked harder, using one of her hands to massage his balls.

Moaning loudly, Niall gripped her head tightly and held her down on his cock as he started cumming. Squeezing her eyes shut, rose quickly swallowed all of his sweet cum.

Pulling back she licked her lips and smiled before a shiver ran through her body. “Master. Cold.”

Niall put his cock back in his swimming shorts and jumped back into the pool. “Thank you Rosie.” He said and gave her a long kiss. “Let’s get inside and warm up.” He put his hand around her shoulder and led her up from the pool.

Rose climbed up into his arms. “Can we watch a movie Master?”

“Of course. You want some hot chocolate brought up?” Niall asked, taking her to the kitchen, a small shiver in his body.

“Yes please.” She whimpered and cuddled closer to him with a shiver.

Niall quickly ordered two hot chocolates up to their room. Picking up Rose, he rubbed her back as he quickly headed upstairs.

“We’re in the Caribbean. Its not supposed to be cold.” She whined.

“I know baby. Lets get all dry and cuddle up on the sofa with some blankets okay?” Niall kissed her cheek and carried her into the bathroom. Placing her on the edge of the counter, he grabbed some big towels and started drying her off.

“Where is everyone?” He asked as he warmed her up.

“I woke up last night to use the restroom. You have no idea how much moaning I heard.” She giggled.

Niall laughed. “Probably still in their rooms then. Nursing sore heads, all of them I imagine.” Niall stripped her out of her wet bikini before finishing drying her off.

“And sore asses.” She mumbled and moved her arms up to cover her breasts.

Niall burst out laughing again. “Go see if you can find some warmer clothes to wear.” He chuckled as he dried himself off.

Rose blushed and scampered out of the room. Grumbling as she looked through the clothes she had she realized they were all lingerie and tiny dresses. Crawling over to Niall’s things she found a pair of boxers and a sweater to slip on.

Niall stripped off his wet swimming shorts and hung it up with Rose’s bikini before tossing the towels into the hamper and heading to get some clothes for himself.

“Could you open the door?” He asked as someone knocked, assuming it was their hot chocolate.

Nodding, rose stood and let the door swing open, a smile on her face. “Your hot chocolate.” The maid said, holding a tray.

Niall put his sweats on and threw on a t-shirt. “Thank you.” he said and walked over, taking the tray from her with a smile.

“Thank you.” Rose smiled and shut the door. She walked over to the bed and climbed in. “I hope you don’t mind I’m wearing your clothes Master… I didn’t have anything warm.” She looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

“It’s okay baby. Makes you look even more mine.” Niall smirked happily and sat down on the sofa.

“Come to the bed with me.” She whined. “It’s warmer Master.”

“Well what kind of person would I be if I denied such a request from such a pretty lady?” Niall said and put his laptop under his arm as he picked up the two mugs of hot chocolate.

Rose rolled her eyes and waited patiently. “Thank you Master.”

“You’re welcome.” He put the mugs of hot chocolate down on the night stand and placed the laptop on the bed before climbing in. “Now, come sit.” He said and patted the space between his legs.

Rose crawled over and placed her self between his legs and rested back against him. “Mm you’re warm.” She hummed.

Niall smiled. “What movie would you like?” He said and opened the laptop, placing it on Rose’s lap.

“Hmm. Let me look…”

Niall just relaxed back and played with her hair as he let her go on.

After the movie was over a couple hours later, Rose shut the laptop and relaxed back into Niall’s embrace. “Now what?”

“Well…” Niall grinned and wrapped his arms around her tightly as he chuckled and started to tickle her sides to make her laugh.

“Stop stop!” Rose squealed through her giggles and laughers and squirming. “Please Master!” Niall stopped and held her close.

“Alright alright, I’ll stop.”

Rose took a minute or two to regain her normal breathing before cuddling into his chest. “I think…” She whispered and stared out the windows. “Never mind.” She blushed and watched the rain pour down.

“What? What do you think?” Niall asked curiously as he started playing with her hair again. “You can tell me anything you know.” He said softly.

Rose mumbled and buried her head in Nialls neck before taking a deep, shuttering breath. “…I think I’m falling in love with you…” She whispered.

Niall held her tighter and kissed her head. “Yeah?”

Rose whimpered. “Yes.”

Niall gave a smile. “I can understand your hesitation about this Rose. It’s okay. Just know that I love you.” He said quietly.

Rose shifted so her arms were around his neck. “Love you.” She whispered.

“Love you too.” He said and gave her a kiss on the mouth. Rose sighed as the two shared a soft and gentle kiss. Niall pulled her close and stroked her back.

 

Sighing, Rose shifted to lie down with her head in Niall’s lap. “Tired master.” She mumbled.

 

“Want to have a nap?” Niall stroked her hair and pulled the duvet over her.

 

“Yeah.” Rose sighed and kissed his stomach. “Tired.”

 

“Sleep baby. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Niall said and stroked her hair. Humming quietly, he closed his own eyes and leaned back against the headboard.

 

“Love you.” Rose whispered before falling asleep.

 

“Love you too.” Niall whispered after she’d fallen asleep. Looking down he smiled at her sweetly before leaning back again, getting comfortable as he too slipped off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 20

Stroking Zayn’s face as she watched him sleep, Amy bit her lip as she moved closer. Tracing one of his tattoos, she sighed before kissing it.

Zayn sighed in his sleep before rolling over and squeezing Amy close to him. “Are you awake?” She whispered loudly. Biting down on his arm gently, she giggled.

Zayn grumbled. “That hurts.”

Amy giggled some more as she squirmed. “You awake now?”

“Yes.” He whined and rolled over so he wasn’t squishing Amy.

Amy climbed on top of him and sighed as she rested her head on his chest. “Morning daddy.”

“Morning baby girl. Have a good time last night?” Zayn smiled and turned on his side to face her.

Amy hummed. “Yeah.” Giggling, she squirmed.

“Me too.” He smiled and blinked his eyes open. “Love you baby girl.”

“Love you too daddy.” Amy moved closer and kissed his chest.

“What would you like to do today boo?” Zayn asked and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Amy’s ear.

“I don’t know daddy. Stay with you.” Amy said as she traced one of his tattoos again.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He teased. “We can stay here all day?”

“Mhm. Okay daddy.” She said and snuggled as close as possible. Sneezing she giggled and bit her lip.

“You sneezed all over me!” He yelled, faking anger with a smile on his face.

Amy covered her mouth as she giggled. “Sorry Daddy.” she pulled her hand back and pouted playfully.

Zayn growled before grabbing her and tickling her sides viciously. “No! Daddy! Stop!” She laughed loudly and tried to squirm away. “No tickles!”

“No tickles?! Why not!” He laughed and continued tickling her.

“Because it tickles!” Amy giggled and tried to push his hands away.

“Tell me you love my cock!” He chuckled and tickled her hips.

Giggling, Amy trashed around. “I love your cock daddy!” She screamed before laughing.

Zayn pulled back and sat next to her. “Knew it.” He chuckled.

Amy breathed heavily as she continued to giggle. “Daddy. You’re silly.”

“But you love me.” He smiled and cuddled up to her again.

“What shall we do?” Amy hummed.

“I don’t know! Something fun!” She grinned and threw her arms around his neck.

“You went from being lazy, to something fun. So what will it be?” He teased with a chuckle.

“Well it’s hard to decide daddy!” Amy pouted and poked his cheek. Zayn smiled lovingly before biting his lip.

“You said you wanted to stay in bed right?” He placed his hand on her hip.

Amy nodded. “Yeah.” She said playing with the hair at the back of his head.

“But also do something fun.” He asked and ran his hand up and down her outer thigh.

“Mhm. Yes daddy.” Amy looked down at his hand as she bit her lip.

“Well I can think of a few things.” He smirked and kissed her neck.

Amy moaned. “That sounds nice daddy.” She said quietly and tipped her head to the side slightly so Zayn could have better access.

“Why don’t you go pick out some things to play with?” He suggested and squeezed her hip gently.

Amy got off the bed and headed over to their toy box and started ruffling through it. Biting her lip she whimpered. “Daddy! There’s too much of them!” Amy whined as he picked out a vibrator, a bullet and dildos.

Zayn chuckled and leaned back against the headboard. He watched and slowly stroked his cock with a smirk. Amy gathered the bag and the items she had picked and dumped it on the bed.

Zayn chuckled. “What first?” He asked and gripped the base of his cock.

Amy blushed as she watched him stroke his cock. Bringing her finger up to the mouth she tapped her lips. “What’s that mean?” Zayn teased her and squeezed the base of his cock.

“Mouth, daddy. Mouth first.” She said quietly as she whimpered and kneeled on the bed.

Zayn hummed in thought. “No I want to play with toys. Pick something.”

Amy whined before turning to look at the toys. Picking up a dildo and a bullet she turned back around.

Zayn smirked. “W

hat to you plan on doing with those?” Amy bit her lip as she brought her hand down to her pussy and looked at Zayn hopefully.

“Baby if you don’t start talking I’m gonna spank the words out of you.” He warned.

Amy whimpered. “My pussy daddy. Please?” Amy asked and held the toys out to him.

“No no.” He shook his head with a smirk “I’m not doing anything.”

“But, but daddy!” Amy said confused and lowered her arms before whimpering and trying to hand him the toys again.

“Nope. I’m just going to watch.” He sat back and relaxed, lazily holding his cock.

Amy frowned. “But I want you to do it please! Daddy please.” She whined and begged. “Why do I have to do it?”

“Cause I want to watch” Zayn said simply. “Now do something.” He demanded.

Amy slowly laid down and spread her legs. Grabbing the dildo and bullet, she turned on the bullet while holding the dildo against her pussy before starting to push it in.

Zayn moved so he was sitting directly across from her. “Come on slut. I’m impatient.” He demanded.

Amy whimpered. “Sorry daddy.” She started moving the dildo quickly in and out of her pussy before moaning loudly as she placed the bullet over her clit.

“That’s not the proper way to address me.” Zayn scolded and smacked the bottom of her foot.

Amy yelped. “Sorry, Sir! Please!” She continued fucking herself quickly as she bucked her hips as the bullet on her clit was feeling super good.

Zayn watched with a smirk. Once he could tell she was close to cumming he gripped her ankle. “Stop.”

Amy groaned and her hands shook as she forced them away from her pussy. Her hips bucked up into the air and her pussy clenched as they looked for friction of any kind. “Sir.” She whimpered pitifully.

“Put those away and pick something else.” He commanded and watched her pussy twitch around the dildo.

“Y-yes Sir.” Amy said shakily as she pulled the dildo out and let it rest on the bed as she got up on her trembling legs and looked into the bag for another toy. Picking up a double ended dildo she showed it to Zayn for his approval.

Zayn chuckled. “Something different. Not another dildo.”

“I don’t know which one to choose, Sir.” She whimpered and just grabbed for something in the bag.

“Well pick something fast doll. I’m getting impatient.” He told her sternly and reached down to his cock again.

Amy blindly grabbed for something and held it out for Zayn. When she saw it was a small paddle she quickly took it back and dropped it into the bag. “I’ll find something Sir!” She said desperately as she searched. Zayn chuckled and watched her put the paddle back, he contemplated making her take it out so he could use it but decided that it wasn’t the day. Finding some anal beads she held them out and hoped that they would be okay.

Zayn bit his lip and nodded. “Up on the bed on your knees. Ass up.” He directed her.

Amy quickly scrambled into position and stuck her bum out.

“Good slut. Now show me what you do with those.” He instructed.

“Yes Sir.” She said as she clutched the anal beads while reaching back. Teasing the smallest one over her hole, she moaned as she slipped it in. “Fuck.” She gasped.

Zayn chuckled. “No lube slut?”

Amy blushed. “No Sir.” She replied quietly as she teased her hole with the slightly bigger one, working on pushing it in.

Zayn groaned as he watched. “God you whore.” He started to stroke his cock faster.

“Whore for you sir!” She moaned as she pushed in two more beads.

“Stop there. Leave them in and finger yourself.” He told her and moaned.

Very willingly, Amy shoved two fingers into her pussy and started fingering herself quickly and hard. “Oh god Sir! Feels so good Sir!” She moaned.

“What do you want?” He groaned and got up onto his knees.

Amy moaned. “Sir please can I have your cock? Please!” She begged while she continued to play with the anal beads.

Zayn gripped her wrist and pulled her fingers out of her pussy before ramming in his cock.

Gasping loudly, Amy fell forward on the bed and rested her head on her arms as she moaned. “Oh god, yes. Thank you Sir. Love your cock fucking my pussy Sir!”

“Not gonna last slut. God you’re a good fuck.” He groaned and moved faster.

“Thank you Sir! Please can I cum, I need to cum!” She begged as she clenched her pussy around his cock.

“Cum. Cum like the whore you are. Fuck!” He yelled and started cumming inside of her.

Moaning loudly as she came, Amy ground back into Zayn and his cock. “Fuck! Sir! So good!”

Zayn panted as he pulled out and lay back. He tugged the beads out and watched Amy twitch.

Whimpering at the loss of the beads inside of her, Amy collapsed down on the bed and panted. Her pussy and bum still clenching and unclenching. It took a few minutes to regain their breathing before Zayn reached over and pulled Amy into his arms. Amy kissed Zayn everywhere she could reach as she relaxed in his arms. “Thank you Sir. Thank you”

“Welcome baby. Lets rest now yeah?” He sighed and kissed her head.

“Yes Sir.” She said and cuddled to get more comfortable, pretty much lying on top of him.

Zayn smiled and gently rubbed her back. “That’s a good girl.”

Amy hummed as she closed her eyes and rested, falling back asleep.


	23. Chapter 21 A

Niall was getting a beer from the mini fridge when his phone called. Picking it up without looking at it, he opened his beer and took a sip. “Hello?”

“Niall what the fuck were you thinking?!” His dad growled into the phone.

Niall dropped his beer onto the counter in shock. “D-dad?” He asked shakily.

“The police were just here. Asking about Rose. You sent Anderson a picture of her?! Why the fuck did you think that would be a good idea?! They know you took her.”

“I- the police were there? And you made me take her!” Niall protested.

“I didn’t make you send a picture! That was the stupidest thing you could’ve done! You jeopardized this whole thing!”

“How was I supposed to know this would happen?! This isn’t my fault!” Niall spat back, his anger rising.

“This is your fault. And you need to fix it Niall. If you want to keep her and not get in trouble than you need to fix this.” Mr. Horan hissed.

Hanging up the phone without a work, Niall slapped the counter and pushed his beer bottle away and it fell to the floor and shattered.

Rose shot awaked and looked over at him nervously. “N-Niall?” She asked and looked and him worriedly.

Niall clenched his jaw as he stared at Rose. “How many fucking times have I told you to call me Master?!” He spat out as he stalked over and grabbed her hair and tugged her head back before slapping her hard. “Why won’t you fucking listen?”

“Niall?” Rose whimpered and reached up to hold her cheek. “What’s wrong!”

“Don’t fucking call me that! I am your Master an you’ll address me as such!” Niall screamed before throwing her down on the bed and reaching to undo his belt.

Rose whimpered and started to cry. “I- I’m sorry Master. Please what’s wrong?” She turned onto her bum and started crawling backwards.

“Your stupid fucking brother! And you not listening!” Niall spat out angrily as he folded the belt in half before swinging it through the air and smacking it against her legs. “Why won’t you listen?”

Rose squealed and fell off the bed. “I’m sorry Master! Please don’t!” Niall quickly walked around the bed and raised the belt again.

“They’re going to take you away from me! Don’t you understand what you’ve done?” Niall yelled and brought the belt down repeatedly on her body.

“I didn’t do anything!” She screamed. “Please Master! You’re acting like your dad!” She sobbed.

Niall glared at her. “What did you fucking say?” He growled. “I’m not my father!” He brought belt down on her one more time before grabbing her and throwing her on the bed.

“Please stop! You’re scaring me!” Rose cried and crawled back until she hit the headboard.

Niall grabbed her foot and dragged her back over. Slapping her across the face he grabbed her by the neck and squeezed a little. “You’re not fucking going anywhere you cunt!” He screamed.

Rose gasped. “Niall. Can’t. Breathe.” She tugged on his wrist and started crying harder.

Niall let her go and started undoing his trousers. “I’ll fucking show you who you belong to.”

“Please don’t. Niall. Not like this.” Rose sobbed and pushed and scratched at him.

Niall slapped her hands away as he stroked his cock so it got hard before pushing into her pussy in one thrust. “Address me fucking properly!” He yelled and slapped her cheek once again.

Rose shrieked as he roughly entered her. “Stop!” She screamed. “Please Master don’t!” She cried.

“Fucking take it bitch. I’m your Master, I can do what I want with you.” Niall said as he fucked her hard.

Rose screamed. “Stop! You’re hurting me! Niall please don’t. I love you don’t do this.” She sobbed.

Niall grabbed her around the neck and squeezed. “Shut up! Shut up!” He screamed.

Rose gasped for breath as her face started to turn red and her vision got blurry…


	24. Chapter 21 B

Niall growled as the door opened.

“Niall! Mate!” Harry said shocked and rushed over. “Get off her now! Your not right in the head, come on!” He said and dragged at Niall, prying his hand of Rose.

Rose gasped for air as Niall’s hands were taken off her neck and he was dragged across the room.  

“Oh Rose.” Louis frowned and climbed onto the bed and took her into his arms. Louis rubbed her back as he hugged her close. “Are you hurt somewhere? Do you need a doctor?” He asked worried, looking at how red her neck was.

Rose coughed and sucked in as much air as she could and shook her head.

Louis looked at her worried. “I’ll call Amy and have her bring some water with her.” He said while keeping an arm around her as he grabbed his phone. Rose cried and cuddled into Louis chest. Louis quickly explained to Amy what was going on before hanging up, having her promise that she was on her way.

“Oh love. I’m so sorry. What happened?” Louis asked.

“I don’t know!” Rose sobbed. “I woke up when I heard a crash and- and he started screaming at me!” She whimpered “I don’t know what I did?!”

Louis kissed her head and put a blanket around her. “It will be okay Rose.” He said as Amy rushed in the door, Zayn right behind her.

“What the hell is going on?” She asked as she jumped on the bed and stroked Rose’s cheek.

“Are you okay?”

Rose cried and climbed into Amy’s arms. Amy hugged Rose tightly as she looked to Louis for answers. He only shrugged though and stroked Rose’s arm. “I’m here. You’re okay, Rose. Try and drink some water to sooth your throat” Amy said and grabbed the bottle and opened it.

Rose cried and held onto Amy tightly. “Amy!”

“Shh, it’s okay. Be a good girl and take a sip of the water for me.” Amy said and held the bottle up to her lips.

Rose took a few sips and sniffed before starting to cry again. Amy put the bottle away and stroked Rose’s hair as she started rocking side from side. Rose whimpered and cried softly while she held onto Amy. Amy just held her close and played with her hair as she dropped a kiss to her head every now and then.

Rose held onto Louis’ hand as she regained normal breathing and stared out the window at the rain. Louis gave a small smile and rubbed his thumb back and forth over her skin as they sat there in silence. Rose whimpered and buried her face in Amy’s neck when they boys yelled.

~

Niall fought against Harry as he dragged him away. “She’s fucking mine! Mine!” He said and tried to get back to her.

“Niall what the hell?! Yes she’s yours we know that! You don’t need to kill her!” Harry yelled at him and held him tightly.

Niall put his cock back in his trousers. “I won’t let anyone take her! She’s mine! Nobody else’s!” He continued screaming as he tried to get past Harry again.

“Mate what is going on? No one is taking her!?” Harry yelled at him and continued shoving him back.

“Yes they are! The police came to our house! Dad called! They know I have her and they are going to come and take her from me!” Niall looked around paranoid, looking to see if there were any police around.

“Mate we’re okay no one knows we are here! Okay? We are safe.” Harry tried to reassure him, mentally checking if anyone who might tell knew.

“They’re going to take her Harry. I know it! We need to go! I need to get her!” He said, his anger now replace with panic.

“Niall we are okay!” Harry continued to tell him.  Zayn rushed in behind Amy and went over to the two boys

“Harry. Niall. What’s happening?”

“They’re coming to take her Zayn! We need to go somewhere safe, hide! I can’t loose her, she’s mine.” Niall whimpered and rested his hands on his knees as he breathed heavily.

“He needs to sit down.” Harry told Zayn and the two of them pushed him over to the couch in the room.

“Niall we are okay.” Zayn rubbed his back.

Niall shook his head. “No! Dad said! I need to fix this now! Where is she?” He looked up and grabbed the table to support himself as he stood up.

“She’s in bed with Amy. Mate what did your dad say? Fix what?” Zayn pushed him back and knelt next to him.

“He said I had to fix it! The police came looking for me and Rose! They know I have her and they’re coming to take her and I don’t know how to fix this. How do I fix it?” Niall whimpered and looked over at Rose.

“Not by choking her!” Harry yelled at him. “What were you thinking!”

“Fuck. What have I done?” Niall whispered. He quickly stood up before rushing over to the bathroom where he promptly threw up.

~

Amy held her close, glaring over at them as she shushed Rose. “It’s alright love. We’re here with you and won’t let anything happen to you.”

Rose sniffed. “C-can we go to. *hiccup* Your room?”

“Sure. Come on baby.” Amy said and stood up, she held Rose tightly as she carried her and quickly headed to hers and Zayn’s room.

“Louis?” Rose called to make sure he was following.

“I’m coming Rose.” Louis said, he walked over to take Harry’s hand and pull him along.

Amy put Rose down on the bed and brushed her hair back. “I’ll find you some clothes okay?”

“C-can I wear some o-of Harry’s?” She asked quietly and cuddled into Zayn’s pillow.

“Of course sweetie.” Harry smiled softly.

“I’ll go get some. I know which once are super comfy to wear.” Louis said and quickly headed out. Amy smiled and sat down on the bed with her. Harry smiled and sat on the other side of rose so she could cuddle up to him.

Amy cuddled up on her other side and kissed her cheek. “Love you Rose.” She said and stroked her hair.

“Love you too.” Rose whispered and looked up nervously when the door opened.

“It’s only me.” Louis said as he held some of Harry’s clothes in his arms. He walked over to the bed and laid them down for Rose. Harry reached over to grab the clothes before starting to gently dress Rose.

Amy sat and watched, waiting until Rose was dressed before cuddling with her again. “Do you want anything? Drink or food?”

Rose shook her head and held on tightly to Harry’s broad chest as he moved to make room for Louis on the large bed.

Cuddling up, Louis put his hand over Amy and rested it on Rose’s hip as they all snuggled together. Rose sighed and buried her face in Harry’s neck and closed her eyes. Amy closed her eyes as well and held on to Rose’s hand as she relaxed. Rose gripped Amy’s hand tightly and whimpered. She concentrated on breathing deeply and eventually was able to fall asleep.

~

Niall flushed the toilet and sniffled as he sank down to the floor. “I lost it Zayn. I completely and utterly lost it and I took it out on Rose.” He said quietly.

“But why? I thought things were going great?” Zayn asked and sat next to Niall on the tiled floor.

“It was going great. She even said she loved me. But then dad called and he was so angry at me and yelling, telling me that I had to fix it and that the police knew and I just got so angry and when she woke up she called me Niall instead of Master and I just lost it.” Niall started crying quietly as he looked down, too embarrassed to look at Zayn.

“I hit her with my belt, choked her and pretty much raped her again.” He whispered before sobbing.

Zayn clenched his fists before relaxing them again and moving in to hug his friend. “God Niall.”

“I’m so sorry Zayn. I’m so sorry.” He cried and leaned against him.

Zayn sighed. “You need to apologize to Rose once she’s ready.” He rubbed Niall’s back.

Niall nodded. “She must hate me. The things I did to her.” Niall sniffled and smiled bitterly. “Right when everything was going so good”

“She might not hate you. She’s probably just very confused.” Zayn told him before mumbling quietly. “And a bit scared…”

Niall leaned back against the wall and sighed. “I wouldn’t blame her if she never forgives me.” He muttered sadly.

Zayn sighed. “Maybe she will forgive you. She said she loved you?” He asked.

“Yeah” Niall smiled. “She even said it as I was…” He trailed off.

“As you were…?” Zayn asked nervously.

“When I was hurting her. Using the belt on her. Raping her.” Niall whispered and sniffled.

Zayn gasped. “She said it then?! Why didn’t you stop!”

Niall whimpered and shrugged. “I honestly don’t know.”

Zayn sighed and leaned against the side of the tub. “Jesus Niall.”

Niall looked ashamed down to the floor and couldn’t muster the energy to say anything more. “I’ll go check on then. You splash some water on your face and calm down.” Zayn told him before exiting the bathroom. Niall gave a little nod and watched him leave. Once he was gone, he allowed himself to slide down to the floor, curl up and cry quietly for just a moment.

~

Rose whimpered and held on tighter to Harry when the door opened “Is it Niall?” She whispered nervously.

“It’s just me, Zayn.” He said while opening the door completely and coming over. “How you feeling?” He asked and rubbed her arm as he sat down next to Harry.

“What did I do wrong?” Rose whimpered before she started crying again. Harry gently rubbed her back.

“You did nothing wrong!” Zayn protested. “Niall got a phone call from his father, the police came by the house. Looking for you and Niall because they know its him who took you.”

“They’re looking for me?” Rose sat up and smiled “Charlie and Robert must miss me.” She smiled, lost in her own world.

Zayn sighed. “Please just know that Niall is sorry and he knows what he did was very wrong.” He said, knowing she’d probably not hear it but feeling like he had to say it anyway.

“I need to call them! Tell them I’m alright!” She smiled brightly and started climbing out of the bed but was pulled back by Harry who was looking at Zayn nervously.

“Sweetie? Rose? I’m sorry but you can’t call anyone.” Zayn said gently. He looked at Amy and Louis and gestured for them to leave.

“But. But they must be worried sick! I’ve been gone for over a month! I- I need to call them!” She whimpered and struggled in Harry’s grasp.

Zayn grabbed a hold of her as well. “No Rose. You can’t. The hard fact is that you’re kidnapped. You can’t call anyone.” Zayn said sternly.

“But. But. Niall loves me. It’s not kidnapping anymore.” She teared up and tried to pull her arms away.

“He does love you. Very much too. But no one outside of us will be able to understand that. They’ll never stop thinking about it as a kidnapping.” Zayn tried to explain.

“I miss my family!” She started crying. “Can’t I just let them know I’m okay! I won’t leave I promise!” Harry sighed and gently started petting Roses head.

“No. I’m sorry, Rose. The best I can offer you is that you can write a very small letter to your brother, one where you wont be able to mention any of us in, least of all Niall. I’d take it and have someone send it from another country. We’d have to read over the letter too.” Zayn offered even though he mostly wanted to send someone to Charlie and scare him off talking with the police.

Rose started sobbing, she had honestly forgotten that she was kidnapped, falling in love confusing her and occupying her mind. “No! No! I wanna talk to him!” She thrashed and squirmed.

“Rose, stop it. This is no way to behave. I’ve made you a very generous offer, I suggest you take it before I change my mind.” Zayn warned her, landing a smack to her bum.

Rose cried out and stopped moving, holding on tightly to Harry.

“Zayn don’t hit her. She’s had enough today.” Harry told him and held her out of his reach.

Zayn glanced at him before looking at Rose. “I won’t apologize for smacking your bum, Rose. I’m not your Master but I expect you to listen to what I’m saying regardless, understood?” He said.

Rose whimpered and nodded while Harry glared at Zayn. “She needs comfort. Not punishment.”

Zayn took a deep breath. “I’m going to see why it’s taking Niall so long to get here.” He said before walking away.

Rose cried softly into Harry’s shoulder and held onto him tightly. “H-Harry.” She whimpered.

Harry kissed her cheek and rubbed her back. “Don’t listen to Zayn okay? Out of all of us he’s the strictest and the one who has been a Dom for the longest. He sometime forgets that not everyone else has the same rules that he’s got.” Harry said trying to comfort her.

“I just wanna hear my brothers voice. He’s the only family I have left. And I know if I even mentioned Robert and his family Niall would act just like he did early.” She whimpered.

“He won’t ever do that to you again. That I’m sure of. And I know you want to but it’s not possible right now.” Harry said.

Rose continued to cry quietly and flinched when the door opened. She held onto Harry tightly and faced away from the door.

“Rose? Can I come in please?” Niall asked quietly, Zayn standing behind him.

Harry gently rubbed her back and motioned for them to come in.

Niall nervously stepped in. “Are you okay? I didn’t injure you did I?” He asked shakily and stayed by the sofa area, wanting to keep some distance.

Rose shook her head and whimpered but stayed where she was clutching to Harry.

Niall nodded and scratched his neck awkwardly. “I’m so sorry I did what I did to you Rose. I’ll never be able to apologize enough.” He said, choking up and trying to blink away his tears.

Rose whimpered and glanced over at him. “You were so scary. You weren’t supposed to be that way anymore.”

Niall wiped his tears and swallowed a sob. “I’m so sorry.” he whimpered and tried to collect himself.

Rose bit her lip when she noticed how utterly distraught and upset he was, kissing Harry’s cheek she stood up nervously and slowly made her way over to him.

Niall started shaking slightly as she came over. He looked at the floor, not daring to look up at her. “Please don’t scare me like that again.” Rose whimpered and gently took his hand.

Niall grasped her hand gently and nodded. “If I’m ever, ever like that again, run and get one of the boys okay? But I promise that it will never come to that. Never again.” He promised and looked at her sadly.

Rose nodded and gently pulled Niall in for a hug “I love you. Don’t scare me.” She whispered.

“I love you too Rosie. And I promise.” He whispered and hugged her softly before planting a little kiss on her forehead. Rose sighed and wiped the tears off his face. “I- I’m sorry but I think I’m going to stay here for a while.” She said and stepped out of his arms.

“Of course. Take as long as you need. I’m gonna- I’m gonna go.” He said and cleared his throat as he quickly started walking out.

“Wait!” Rose called out. “You.. you can stay too. For a little. As long as Harry’s here.”

“Yeah? Sure” Niall said and stepped back into the room. “Do you need anything?” He asked.

Rose shook her head and walked back over to sit with Harry. “Come lie down?” She asked a bit nervously.

“Sure. If you want.” Niall said hesitantly and started walking over slowly.

Rose took a deep breath and lay back down on the bed. She cuddled up to Harry but patted the spot next to her.

Niall swallowed as he sat down before lying down, making sure to not touch her.

Rose hesitantly reached over and took his hand. Niall gave her a small smile and gave her hand a little squeeze. Rose yawned and fell asleep soon after Harry put a blanket over her, the day exhausting her.  

“Hey. I’m sorry she wanted me here.” Harry said to Niall quietly.

“It’s okay.” Niall said gazing at Rose sadly. Not able to stop looking at the marks around her neck.

Harry glanced down to where Niall was looking. “They will go away soon.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to un-see them though.” Niall mused.

“Yeah… You really lost it mate.” Harry said sadly. “I’m sorry, I gotta go. Keep her safe.” Niall said and quickly got up without disturbing Rose.

“Wait!” Harry slipped out from under Rose and caught up to him before he left. “I’m sorry I said that. Don’t leave. She’ll be upset if you’re not here when she wakes up.”

“She’s safe with you, she’s not with me. I shouldn’t be here.” Niall said, upset.

“She wants you here Niall. And so you had a moment. It’s over now. And I’ll stay. But don’t leave. I’m sorry I said what I said.” Harry frowned.

Niall looked over at Rose on the bed before sighing. “Fine.” He said and sat down on the sofa.

Harry frowned and followed him. “Niall.”

“What Harry?” Niall asked and looked up at him.

“You can’t beat yourself up over this.” Harry sighed. “She still loves you even after what you did.”

“I deserve it. That and more.” Niall sighed and glanced out in the hallway as he heard Louis yelling.

Harry looked out and rolled his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips before he looked back at Niall. “Well what are you planning on doing? Going out and hurting yourself? That’s not going to help at all.”

“It’s crossed my mind. Can’t be that hard to pick a fight here.” He said and shrugged.

“Fine. Go out and get into a fight. I’m sure you’ll win with bruised ribs and a still healing black eye.” Harry said sarcastically. “And coming back looking worse wont make Rose upset at all.”

Niall looked away. “What else am I supposed to do? ” Niall asked quietly. “I keep hearing her cries and whimpers.”

“We used to like those when we first got her.” Harry tried to comfort him.

“It was so different this time though Harry. You should have heard her.” He said, choking up again.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked and moved over on the couch so he could rub Niall’s back soothingly.

“She was so upset. And scared. Heartbroken. She kept asking what was wrong. What she’d done.” Niall whimpered.

“And she hadn’t done anything.” Harry sighed. “I understand how that’s differen.t”

“She said that.” Niall cleared his throat. “She said I was being like my father.” He whispered before biting his lip hard.

“Oh Niall.” Harry sighed and pulled him into a hug “I know you don’t want to be like him.”

“I don’t. I can’t.” Niall cried. “I really don’t want to be like him.”

“You won’t be like him okay. Yes you had a moment where you might have acted like him but that’s not your fault. It’s.. it’s just your DNA.” Harry tried to comfort him.

“Which means it can happen again.” Niall whispered.

“Maybe. But we won’t let it okay. You can stay at Zayn’s place in London with us when we go back. So we can always be there.” Harry offered.

Niall sniffled. “Are you sure that would be okay?”

“Yeah.” Harry smiled. “We’d love to have you at the house. We would have to figure out how to get you and Rose back there…”

“That would be nice.” Niall said.

Harry smiled. “Good. Lets go lie down okay?”

“Okay.” Niall said and stood up. Walking over to the bed he lay down and sighed.

Harry followed and did the same, shifting so he was under rose like before. “Hold her.” He whispered to Niall. Niall carefully moved closer before hesitantly putting his arm over her softly.

Harry smiled at Niall from over her head. “Its okay. You won’t hurt her right now.” Niall moved a bit closer and relaxed. He gave Harry a little smile. “You should sleep too.” Harry told him. Niall blinked and closed his eyes before falling asleep.


	25. Chapter 21 C

Louis grabbed Amy’s hand and tugged her out of the room. “Wanna go play?” He asked quietly.

Amy gave a little nod as she glanced back, looking worried into the room.

“Come on.” Louis said and gently tugged on her hand so she would follow him to the room he was staying in with Harry.

“What we gonna play?” Amy asked quietly and bit her lip.

“What would you like to play?” Louis asked with a small smile and closed the door quietly.

Amy shrugged and glanced up at him, uncertain. “What do you wanna play?”

“Well we can have big kid playtime if I ask my Daddy.” He blushed. “Or look through the toys he got me?”

Amy blushed too. “M-maybe look at your toys? And maybe we could have big girl and big boy play later?” She squirmed, kind of torn between her options. It had been long since she and Louis had played.

“Sure!” He smiled and pulled her over to where he kept his new toys that Harry bought him to help him work on becoming more comfortable as a Little.

Sitting down on the floor, Amy looked over the toys. “Can I play with this?” She asked and grabbed a Lego box.

Louis nodded and pulled out some Star Wars Legos for himself. “Just don’t break them or lose any of the pieces!”

Amy grinned and poured the Legos out and started building away. Louis smiled over at her as he did the same and looked at the instructions for the Death Star. Amy poked her tongue out in concentration as she started putting together Hagrid’s hut.

“I’ve missed playing with you Amy.” Louis smiled.

Amy smiled back. “Missed it too. You have a lot of toys, you’re really lucky.”

“Daddy thought it would help.” Louis mumbled quietly.

“Help with what?” Amy asked curious as she marched Hagrid over to stand by Hermione and Harry.

“Being more little. I’m still embarrassed about it.” He blushed.

“Do the toys help cause if not I can take them.” Amy kindly offered seriously.

Louis giggled. “They do! Daddy likes to watch me play with them and suck on a dummy.” He blushed and looked down.

Amy sighed disappointed as she looked at all the Lego. “Why you embarrassed though? It’s fun. It means you get toys and play with Legos.” She said, clutching Hermione in her hand.

Louis glanced up and smiled. “You can have her. And play with them when you want but they are mine.” He nodded before looking down again. “Cause Harry and I just got serious. And I’m nervous that he’ll think I’m weird.”

Amy grinned. “Really? Thank you Lou!” She said happily and lent over and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. “And you’re just being silly. He wouldn’t bought you all the toys and said you can call him Daddy if he didn’t want to.” She shrugged.

Louis smiled. “Yeah I guess.” They played and built in silence before Louis glanced up. “I had my first all guy threesome last night.” He mumbled.

Amy gasped. “What?! Here? With who?” She demanded to know.

“Daddy and this boy Josh we met.” He mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

Amy looked at him wide eyed. “Who’s Josh? Is he hot? Did he fuck you and was all toppy with you? Tell me everything!”

“They both took turns topping and making me suck them off.” Louis blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

“Oh my god! That’s so hot!” Amy said. “I wish I could have watched! Or been in on the fun! Are you going to meet him again?”

“I hope so. He lives in London, strange coincidence. He and Daddy did this.” He mumbled and lifted up his shirt, revealing his chest and stomach that were littered with hickeys.

Amy reached out and touched them gently. “Wow.” She said and bit her lip.

Louis shivered and dropped his shirt again. “Yeah.” He blushed. “So that happened.”

“That’s so hot” Amy said before starting to assemble the walls on the hut again.

Louis giggled. “Yeah it was. How was your night at the club? Oh and Harry fucked me in the booth there.”

“He did? That’s sounds like a lot of fun! I wish we had done that. We fucked in the alley behind the club. Daddy was so possessive it was awesome.” Amy grinned.

“Really? How was he possessive?” Louis asked excitedly.

“He was being so strict and he’d grab me tightly and make me call him Sir. Then he made me go out back and I got a little carried away so he spanked me a few times before being all rough with me as he touched me. It was very yummy.” Amy said squirming at the memories.

Louis giggled. “Sounds yummy. It’s no fair your daddy doesn’t play with little boys.” He pouted.

Amy grinned. “Have you asked? I’ll ask daddy! He could babysit you!” She said excited, already planning away of what could happen.

“I don’t know…” Louis bit his lip. “It’d be weird. Cause I work for him and stuff… I don’t think he’d like me being little…”

“Hey, tonight get drunk and just play it up with him!” Amy suggested, feeling very clever. “Or misbehave when it’s just the two of you. He won’t let you get away with it even though he’s not your daddy. He has certain ways he thinks submissive people should act.” She said.

“But I don’t wanna get punished by him! Or my daddy!” Louis pouted.

Amy hummed. “Then how are you going to get daddy’s attention if you’re not bad?” She asked confused.

“I dohn know.” He shrugged. “But I wanna play with him, not get punished by him.” Louis said and set his Legos to the side.

“I’ll let him know okay? Daddy and your Daddy can talk about it” Amy said and nodded.

“Please don’t!” Louis reached over to her nervously.

“Why not? It’ll be fun!” Amy whined as she built onto her Lego.

“Because! What if Zayn thinks its weird! He’s my boss and I don’t want to have to leave the mob.”

“You’re being silly again. I’m gonna tell.” Amy said simply.

Louis whimpered. “Please don’t. I’ll do anything!”

“Telling.” Amy replied and finished Hagrid’s hut. Grinning at her work she made Harry and Hagrid stand by the door.

“Don’t!” Louis begged. “Please Amy don’t be mean! I don’t want him to know!”

“But why not? It’ll be fun! You wanna play with him so why not play with him! You’re being stupid!” Amy protested.

“Because he’s not gay! And if he thinks I like him he’ll get me kicked out!” He yelled. “He will kick me out!” Louis rephrased.

“No he won’t! Zayn isn’t that mean!” Amy yelled back.

Louis whimpered and crawled back. “Okay.” He whispered with teary eyes.

“What’s all the yelling? Rose is sleeping.” Zayn asked and walked into the room Louis and Amy were in.

“Louis is being stupid!” Amy quickly said and glared at him.

“No I’m not.” Louis whimpered and started to cry softly.

Amy glared at him. “Yes you were!”

Zayn sighed and walked over to Louis, hugging him. “Louis, what’s going on? You, be quiet.” He said to Amy as she was going to protest. “Amy was being mean! I told her I didn’t want anyone to know but she said she was gonna tell anyway.” Louis whimpered and sniffed.

Zayn rubbed his back. “What didn’t you want who to know? And how did Amy act when you said you didn’t want her to tell anyone?” He asked, looking between the two.

“She kept saying she was gonna tell anyway!” Louis cried “I don’t want anyway to know”

“Is this something you’ve done that you shouldn’t have?” Zayn asked hugging him closer and running his fingers through Lou’s hair.

“A bit…” Louis sniffed and pushed his head up into Zayn’s hand.

“What would Harry say if he knew? Would he punish you?” Zayn asked and continued petting his hair.

“No.” Louis blushed and bit his lip, Zayn’s hand feeling really nice.

“Then I don’t care. Can you sit on the bed for a while? Amy, come here.” Zayn gave him a little smile.

Louis whimpered and crawled over and up on to the bed. “Okay.”

Amy pouted as she came over. “What? I didn’t do anything!” She protested.

Zayn just grabbed her and sat her on his lap. “I know that Louis is a sub and that’s different for you but Louis is superior to you. If he asks you something. You do it. If he doesn’t want you to say something. You don’t.”

Louis sniffed. “He’s right!” Amy pouted.

“But daddy! No! Not fair!” She protested.

“Hey!” Zayn scolded her. “Louis is dominant to you. And you do not disrespect the people above you. Now lie over my lap.” Amy whined as she glared over at Louis. Slowly laying down over his lap, she squirmed.

Louis peered over Zayn’s shoulder and watched as he tugged Amy’s panties down. “You’re getting ten.” Zayn told her.

Amy whimpered. “Daddy.” She begged. “Don’t want to!”

Zayn landed two swats on her bum. “No complaining. Or you will get more.” He said simply.

“Yes Daddy.” Amy whimpered and let out some cries of pain.

Zayn landed three more and smirked when Louis rested his chin on his shoulder so he could watch.

Amy cried and tried to twist away as he kept going. “Owie! Daddy!”

“Five more.” Zayn told her and hit her bum twice more. He reached up and gently pat Louis’s head before quickly landing three more swats to Amy’s pink cheeks.

“Ow!” She yelled and sobbed. “I’m sorry! Please!”

Zayn gripped her by her waist and lifted her up onto his lap. “There. Now you’ll listen to Louis right?”

“Yes Daddy.” She whimpered. “I don’t understand why you got so mad.” Amy whined as she dried her tears. “So what if you wanna play with Daddy!” She said frustrated.

Louis paled and backed away from the two. “You weren’t suppose to say!” He whimpered and fell off the bed.

Amy sighed dramatically. “What’s the big deal?” She said frustrated.

Zayn glared at her. “Amy! You’re in big trouble! Corner now! Not a word!” He said angry. Turning to Louis, he sighed. “Louis, I think we need talk.”

“I’m so sorry!” Louis whimpered and crawled into the corner.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s okay. I just want to talk.” Zayn said gently and walked over slowly.

Louis whimpered. “I’m sorry.” He said again.

Zayn squatted down next to him. “I’m not mad. Please come here. We’ll sit on the bed and talk okay?” He held out his hands for him.

Louis nervously crawled into his arms.

“Is it true?” Zayn asked and carried him over to the bed and sat down with him in his lap.

Louis nodded and let out a little whimper. “It’s okay Louis. I’m not mad. Would you like me to talk to Harry about possibly setting up a day or night where we can play? I don’t mind the idea at all.” Zayn said smiling.

“R-really?” Louis asked with a little hiccup in the middle.

“Really. Talk to Harry about what you’d like and I’ll talk to him if you’re not comfortable telling me how you’d like to play.” Zayn explained and started stroking his hair again. “Is there something specific you’d like to do? For me to be?”

“Just… Amy was talking about how last night you were being all possessive and I dohn know…” He shrugged “I just wanted to see that…”

Zayn smirked. “Yeah? On her or you? Or maybe both?”

Louis blushed. “Me. And her I guess.” Zayn stroked his cheek. “Hmmm, I think I’ll do you first. We can bring her in later.”

Louis whimpered and looked at him nervously but with some lust in his eyes. “What do you mean.” Zayn smirked and brushed his thumb over Louis’s bottom lip. “You’ll see.”

Louis nodded and shyly took Zayn’s thumb into his mouth, sucking gently.

Zayn pressed his thumb down on his tongue, stroking his teeth and inside of his mouth. “You’re a good boy aren’t you Louis?” He asked. Louis nodded and continued sucking, nervously glancing over at Amy then up at Zayn. “She wasn’t very good was she?” Zayn asked, thrusting his thumb in and out just barely.

Louis whimpered and followed Zayn’s thumb. “How do you want me to punish her? Should I take my paddle to her? A belt? Whip? Take away her clothes privilege? Keep her on her leash? Lend her to you so you can punish her and use her as you wish?” Zayn purred into Lou’s ear so Amy wouldn’t hear.

Louis moaned as zayns hot breath tickled his ear. “Weash. Coves.” He mumbled around Zayn’s thumb.

“A very good choice. Whore, strip down and go fetch your leash. Now.” Zayn growled as he looked at her. Amy whimpered and quickly stripped and ran to their room to get the leash for her collar.

“Anything else Louis? It was your secret she revealed. It’s up to you.” Zayn purred again as he ran his fingers through Lou’s hair.

“C-can she suck me?” He blushed and looked down at the bulge in his pants.

“Yes she can.” Louis moaned and squirmed before taking Zayn’s thumb back into his mouth. “Order her when she comes back. Get her on her knees, put her leash on and get her to suck you off. Sit between my legs or in my lap” Zayn said to him with a smirk.

“Can you tell her?” Louis blushed and held onto Zayn’s wrist so he couldn’t pull his hand away and he could put his thumb back in his mouth to suck on. Zayn chuckled. “Fine. If you don’t want to” he replied and smirked. Louis nodded and squirmed in zayns lap as he sucked his thumb, pushing his hips up but only meeting air. He whined. “Patients Lou. She’s coming” Zayn said and looked up as Amy walked in. She held out the leash. “Kneel” Zayn said and pointed to the floor right in front of them.

Louis took a deep breath as zayn gripped his hips and turned so he stayed on his lap but was facing Amy, his back against zayns chest. He pulled down louis’ bottoms then hooked Louis legs around his own and and spread his legs so Louis’ spread too. Amy held the leash up as she kneeled in front of them. Curious as to what they were up too.

“S-suck my cock” Louis whispered as zayn released it from Louis’ boxers. Zayn grabbed the leash and clipped it on, holding it tightly. “Get to work slut” Louis bit his lip and nervously waited for Amy to move. Amy whimpered and looked up at Zayn. Seeing his stern gaze she grabbed Lou’s cock and stroke it before opening her mouth and licked at his cock head. Louis whimpered and squirmed, wanting more.

Louis reached down with one of his hands to thread his fingers into her hair. He tugged at it before pushing her further onto his erection. Amy gagged as she was pushed on the cock. Groaning, she started sucking harder as she looked up at Louis. Louis felt a little bit of his dominance come back as he held her harder and started moving her faster.

“Her mouth is amazing isn’t it?” Zayn whispered into Lou’s ear as he trailed his fingers down Louis back. Louis shivered as the tips of Zayn’s fingers brushed his skin lightly “yes” Zayn teased a finger over Lou’s bum before pressing it against his hole slightly. Very slowly pushing it in, Zayn tugged on Amy’s leash tightly so she took Louis deep in at the same time.

Louis moaned loudly and pulled Amy’s hair “fuck” Zayn chuckled as Amy whimpered. “You’ve been fucked recently. Your bum is all wet and stretched” he said as he thrust his finger in and out. “Yes!” Louis groaned “daddy a-and josh” he pushed Amy’s head so she would move again. Amy bobbed her head quickly, sucking hard as she moaned around him. Zayn smirked. “Really? You going to cum?” He asked, easing a second finger in.

“Fuck yes” Louis moaned loudly and ground down against Zayn’s fingers. Zayn moved his fingers quickly and moved his free hand to grab Amy’s hard, forcing her all the way down on Lou’s cock. “Cum down her throat. The slut loves it” he purred into Lou’s ear. Amy gagging violently as she struggled to pull back.

“Fuck” Louis moaned as he started cumming, Amy’s gags and mouth too much to handle along with Zayn’s fingers in him. Amy swallowed down all his cum, moaning happily as Zayn had let go and she could suck him without gagging. Zayn pulled his fingers out. Louis panted and leaned back against Zayn’s chest, his head lulling back on his shoulder. Amy pulled off his cock and licked her lips as she kneeled quietly. Zayn ruffled Lou’s hair. “Did she do a good job?” He asked.

“Yes” Louis groaned “but she should watch me suck you as punishment” he smirked and bit his lip nervously. Amy whimpered loudly and shook her head at Lou’s words. Zayn smirked. “You’re just full of good ideas Louis” he said and lifted Louis onto the bed before tying Amy’s leash to one of the bedposts, ignoring her whimpers of protest.

Louis giggled and got up on his knees. He licked his lips and bit his plump bottom one, waiting to taste zayn for the first time. Zayn sat down and lent up against the headboard. “Come here, show her what happens when she’s a naughty girl” Louis moaned quietly and crawled between zayns legs. He leant over and nuzzled his face into the hard bulge at zayns crotch. Taking a deep breath in he moaned and nudged his nose against the tip.

Zayn ran his fingers through Lou’s hair before gripping it. “You want to see it? Want to taste?” “Please” Louis whined and mouthed at it through the fabric of Zayn’s sweat pants. Zayn held him up against it tightly. “Good boy. Take me out but try not to touch it” he said smirking. Louis bit his lip in concentration as he pulled down Zayn’s sweats, pulling back suddenly as his cock sprang free. He breathed a sigh of relief that it didnt touch him. He whined and licked his lips as he stared at the leaking tip.

“Nice” Zayn praised him as he wrapped his hand around it and stroked it slowly a few times before catching some precum on his fingers. “You want this?” “Please” Louis whimpered and licked his lips “please Zayn” “Open your mouth” Zayn ordered. Louis obediently dropped his jaw and stuck his tongue out. Zayn held his fingers just out of reach. “You sure you want it?” “Yes! I want it. Wanna taste you zayn. Please” Louis whimpered.

Zayn chuckled as he smirked. He slowly brought his fingers closer to Louis’s mouth. He held them just inside Lou’s mouth. Louis waited for Zayn’s permission and fought the urge to shut his mouth and suck the fingers. “Good boy! Very good! Go on” Zayn said impressed and smiled at him. Louis quickly closed his mouth and moaned. He started sucking and glanced over at Amy. Amy whimpered as she watched Louis suck Zayn’s fingers. She looked at him hopefully, wanting to taste too.

Louis smirked around Zayn’s fingers and moaned obscenely loud to tease her. Amy ducked her head down as she whimpered loudly. “Amy, be quiet” Zayn said and pulled his fingers out and pushed Lou’s head towards his cock. “Come on” Louis smirked before bending his neck and taking the tip of Zayn’s cock in before hollowing his mouth and going down all the way.

Zayn moaned and held on tightly to Lou’s hair as he looked down on the boy. “Good cock sucker you are. Taking it all in and we’ve only just started” he said while keeping Louis down on his cock. Louis looked up at Zayn and swallowed around his cock. “How long can you stay down there hu?” Zayn asked, keeping a tight grip on Lou’s hair. Louis tapped zayns thigh and pushed his head up. “Daddy and I have been practicing. If I take a deep breath I can stay there pretty long” he smiled proudly and stroked Zayn’s hard dick with his hand. “Show me” Zayn smirked.

Louis nodded. He took a couple breaths just to even his breathing before taking a big gulp of air in and going back down on Zayn. He reached the base of Zayn’s cock and swallowed around him. Moaning loudly, Zayn bit his lip. “Fuck” seeing Louis down on his cock he decided he needed more than just his own mental image of it an grabbed his phone and snapped a few pictures.

Louis blinked open his watery eyes when he heard the clicks of the camera. He tried to smile around the cock shoved in his mouth so zayn could get a good picture. Louis hoped he would send it to Harry to show how good of a boy he is. “Suck me nice and hard now. I need to cum” Zayn moaned as he let the phone drop to the bed. “Can’t wait to cum down that throat of yours”

Louis moaned and started sucking. Once he couldn’t take much more he lifted his head off, an obscene amount of saliva connecting his lip to the tip of Zayn’s cock. “Stay still” Zayn said and grabbed his phone again, quickly taking a photo. “Messy boy. What you going to do about it?” He teased. Louis’ face was flushed and took a shuttering breath before going back down and sucking and bobbing his head.

Groaning, Zayn grabbed Louis’s head with both his hands. “Going to cum soon boy. You ready for my cum?” Louis moaned as his way of saying yes, sending vibrations down Zayn’s hard cock. Zayn grunted and pulled Louis down on his cock as he started cumming. “Fuck, shit Lou” he moaned. “Don’t swallow. Keep it in your mouth”

Louis whimpered as Zayn’s cum spurted into his mouth, he really wanted to swallow. Zayn panted as he finished cumming. He took his cock out of Lou’s mouth and tucked himself in. “Open your mouth wide, show me my cum” He said as he grabbed his phone again. Louis opened his mouth for zayn. He whined when a little cum dripped off his tongue. Zayn took a few pictures for safe keeping. “You can swallow now, you’ve been such a good boy”

Louis swallowed and smiled as he licked his lips. He leant over and licked Zayn’s cock clean before sitting back happily. Zayn hugged him close. “Good boy. Put on some clothes and we’ll go downstairs and have some food. “Very good boy” Zayn praised and stood up. He untied Amy and patted Lou’s head. “Come on. I’m starving”

Louis bit his lip and nervously took Zayn’s hand “you won’t get me in trouble right?” “Why would you get in trouble?” Zayn asked and tugged on the leash when Amy followed too slowly. “Cause Harry didnt give permission and you’re my boss…” Louis said nervously and held Zayn’s hand. “I’ll talk to him. He’ll understand Louis” Zayn smiled. Once they came downstairs he handed Louis the leash. “Go sit down in the dining room. I’ll get us some food”

Louis tugged Amy along and sat on one of the couches. He curled up to a pillow and smiled at her “hi” Amy kneeled down by his feet and rested the palms of her hands on her thighs. “Hi” she replied quietly. Louis leant over and kissed her forehead “If you had listened you wouldn’t have gotten spanked” Amy whimpered. “I didn’t know. I thought. I don’t know” she shrugged.

“It’s okay” he kissed her head again “come snuggle with me I’m tired” he moved back on the couch and patted the spot in front of him. “I shouldn’t. Sir will be mad. When on my leash I’m to kneel by the holder off it” she repeated from her training and gave a little nod. Louis let go of her leash and set it on the ground “I’m not holding it now” he smirked. “And you’re supposed to do what I tell you. And I’m telling you to come up here”

Amy looked up at him before glancing at the leash. Biting her lip, she hoped that Louis would stab up for her if Zayn got mad. Climbing up on the sofa, she sat on the spot Louis had patted. Louis pulled her up to him so he was a big spoon against her. Yawning, he closed his eyes and smiled. Amy blinked confused at how things were and frowned. She tried to relax but couldn’t, fearing that Zayn was still mad and would only get madder.

Louis’ grip slackened as he yawned and fell asleep. Amy carefully wriggled free and kneeled back on the floor. Picking up the leash, she put it around Lou’s hand gently. Louis whined a little and shifted. Amy looked at him wide eyes, afraid he’d wake up. Grabbing a pillow, she held it to his chest and gently brought his arms around for him to cuddle. Zayn walked in holding a a big bowl of fresh tropical fruit. He chuckled, “what are you doing silly?” He asked with a smile.

“H-he whined when I moved away so I figured that maybe he wanted something to cuddle? Sorry” Amy said and blushed. Zayn smiled “were you being a good girl and staying on your knees? Is that why you put the pillow there?” He asked and set the bowl on the coffee table. “Yes sir. I swear I was only up on the sofa for a little while” she whimpered. “I tried to be a good girl really hard” “Oh sweetie. I’m so proud. Such a good subbie for Sir” he smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

“R-really? You think so?” Amy sniffled and looked up at him wide eyed as she tried to lean into his hand. “Yes honey” he smiled, sliding his hands under her arms and lifting her onto his hip. “I’m very proud. I would’ve had to give you another spanking” “But I was a good girl right? So you don’t have to spank me? I stayed on my knees sir!” Amy said seriously as she grasped Zayn tightly and leaned against him.

Zayn chuckled “yes no spankings. I told you I’m proud. Girls who make their Sirs proud don’t get punished” he shifted so she was on his hip. “It’s about two now. What would you like to eat?” Amy snuggled close. “Whatever you’d like sir. The fruit you’ve brought is fine” Zayn smiled “sometimes you need a good spanking. Then you’ll behave” he sat down on the couch opposite Louis and put her on his lap.

Amy pouted. “We should find away to do that without the spanking. They really hurt” she suggested. “Well that’s up to you” Zayn said and popped a grape into Amy’s mouth “if you’re a good girl all the time you won’t get spankings. Unless I want to see your pretty little bum cheeks stained red” he smirked. Zayn chuckled and fed her another grape “yes well I can do what I want. So it’s not cheating”

Amy swallowed. “I suppose. You’re sir after all” she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. “That’s right. Now eat up” he told her and relaxed back against the couch, smiling when he noticed Louis slide his thumb into his mouth subconsciously as he slept. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture to add to his new *Louis* album. And to show Harry of course. Amy grabbed the bowl off the table and started inhaling watermelon pieces. “Yum!”

Zayn smiled and shut his eyes. Resting back and recalling upon the day, the only worry on his mind being the cops before he fell asleep. Seeing that Zayn had fallen asleep, Amy put the bowl back and snuggled up to him, falling asleep with him.


	26. Chapter 22 A

Niall sighed as he woke up and snuggled closer to Rose. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before opening his eyes. A strangled sound came from him as he saw the bruise around Rose’s neck; a perfect print of his hand. “Oh god.” He whispered sadly.

Rose mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over onto her back, the jumper of Harry’s she was wearing ridding up so her stomach was showing.

Niall let out a whimper as he saw the belt welts on her stomach and legs. Reaching out he stroked his fingers gently over one of the welts.

Rose whimpered and squirmed as she started waking up.

Niall took his hand back and looked at her sadly. “Rose? I’m sorry. Are you hurting?” Rose blinked her eyes open and looked up at Niall. When she realized it was him she nervously pressed back against Harry.

Niall smiled sadly. “Are you hurting? On your neck? Or welts?”

Rose shook her head. “No.” She whispered hoarsely. “No Master.” She corrected herself nervously.

“Can I do something to make you feel better?” Niall asked.

Rose shrugged. “I dohn know.” She squirmed, effectively waking up harry.

Niall bit his lip as Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes. “I want to make you feel better though. To apologize I guess.” Niall shrugged.

Rose cuddled up to Harry and shrugged.

Harry glanced between Rose and Niall. “Well, you could eat her out?” He suggested hesitantly.

“What?!” Rose blushed, embarrassed and a bit turned on.

“You do like that. I think you’d like it if I did it now too.” Niall said and started stroking her leg softly.

Rose bit her lip. “I- I don’t- uhm.” She flushed and looked up at Harry.

Harry smiled and pulled Rose between his legs to lean against his chest before nodding at Niall.

Niall bit his lip as he started taking down the pair of Harry’s boxers she was wearing. Rosie’s breath sped up as she watched Niall move between her legs, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Niall laid down between her legs, kissing along her inner thigh, moving closer and closer to her pussy.

Rose whimpered and a little shiver ran through her body. “Please.” She whispered.

Niall gave her a smile before closing his eyes as he started licking at her pussy.

Harry smiled and stroked over Rose’s hair as he watched his new friend going down on his girl, right in front of him. Rose moaned quietly and squirmed. When Niall surprised her by flicking her clit with his tongue she grabbed onto Harry’s hand. Harry gave it a squeeze before moving his free hand under the jumper she was wearing and started playing with her breast.

Rose moaned louder. “P-please master. Please Harry. I’m- feels- so good.” She whined and squirmed, her back arching.

Niall smiled as he pulled back slightly. “You can cum whenever you want Rosie.” He said before diving back in, licking at her clit.

Harry pinched her nipples hard and twisted them slightly.

Rose squealed. “Oh fuck!” She moaned, resting one hand on Nialls head and the other on Harry’s wrist.

Harry smirked as he continued to play with her nipples. Niall, hearing Rose’s moans and squeals, started sucking as hard as he could and licking as fast as he could, wanting to make her cum.

“I’m- I’m gunna! Oh god Harry.” She moaned. “NIALL!” She yelled and started cumming.

Moaning loudly, Niall licked every drop he could get.

Harry squeezed Rose’s boobs, one last time before letting go.

Rose fell back against Harry’s chest panting. “Wow.” She gasped.

Niall sat up and smiled at her happily. “Thank you Rose. I love your pussy.” He said.

Harry chuckled and stroked her hair. Rose blushed and tugged Harry’s boxers back on herself. “Thanks” She mumbled.

He bit his lip before standing up. “I’ll go downstairs and get some lunch okay?”

“Okay.” Rose smiled at him and curled up against Harry. “Thank you Master.” She said again. “Love you.” She said, barely audible.

Harry wrapped his arms around Rose. “How are you feeling?”

“Like jello.” She giggled. “A little sore. But better. I’m sorry I’m being all clingy to you.” she frowned and looked down at her hands “it’s just… You were there first… And.” She blushed.

“And what?” Harry asked as he played with her hair.

“I don’t know.” She mumbled and cuddled up to him. “You saved me.” She mumbled.

Harry smiled. “If by night you still feel like staying with someone other than Niall, you’re more than welcome in our room.”

“That would break his heart.” She frowned. “But I’d like to. Would Louis be mad?” She asked nervously.

“He wouldn’t mind at all.” He smiled.

“Okay. If you’re sure that’s okay…” Rose looked up at him shyly.

“I’m sure!” Harry stroked her cheek.

Rose blushed. “Okay.” She leaned up and have him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thank you Harry.”

“You’re welcome. I’m always here if you need it okay?” He said seriously.

“Okay.” She smiled and turned back to face the door when Niall walked in, feeling a bit bad about how sad he looked because of her proximity to Harry.

“I brought a bit of everything so… I hope you like it.” Niall said and put the tray carefully down on the bed before sitting by the end of the bed. Grabbing a piece of toast, he bit into it while looking down.

“Come sit with me?” Rose asked quietly “I need you to feed me Master.” She whispered, glancing at Harry because she was a bit embarrassed. She held out her hand for him.

Niall hesitated for a little while before sitting down next to her. “What would you like to eat? Sandwich?”

“Sure.” She smiled and pointed. “That one?”

“Yeah” Niall smiled and got it for her. Holding it up to her mouth, he bit his lip. “Here you go.”

Rose took the bite and smiled at him. She looked up at Harry, a little embarrassed as she chewed.

Harry grabbed a sandwich and took a big bite. “Don’t be embarrassed. Remember, I’ve got a little one of my own.” he said and grabbed a glass of juice and took a sip.

Rose took another bite from Niall. “Do you feed him too?” She asked.

“Sometimes, he’s still a bit embarrassed by it all and I don’t want to push him too much.” Harry said.

Niall grabbed a glass for Rose. “I like when Master feeds me.” Rose blushed and glanced over at Niall.

Niall smiled and brightened slightly. “Is it good?” Niall asked about the food before holding the glass up for her.

Rose took a sip and smiled. “Yes. Uhm… Speaking of you and Louis..” She looked nervously at Harry then Niall.

“What about us?” Harry asked curious.

“It’s what we talked about.” She told Harry. “About tonight…?”

“Are you not sleeping with me tonight?” Niall asked sadly.

“Yes.” Rose whispered. “I’m staying with Louis and Harry tonight” She teared up. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s umm. It’s fine. Harry will take good care of you.” Niall whispered. Excuse me for a while, I love you.” He said and dropped a kiss to her head before quickly walking out of the room.

“I knew he’d be upset.” Rose let a tear fall as she watched him go.

Harry hugged her close. “I’m sure he understands though. He can’t help his feeling, just like you can’t.” Harry told her softly and wiped away her tear.

Rose sniffed and looked around. “We should clean up Zayn and Amy’s room.” She tried to compose herself.

Harry gave her a smile. “Okay. You don’t want anymore food?”

Rose shook her head and quickly got up off the bed. “No. No I…” she started shaking. “I’m so sorry Niall!”

Harry got up and quickly wrapped his arms around her. “Its okay.”

“No its not! He makes everything so difficult! Why do I love him?” She whimpered and clutched Harry’s jumper.

“Come on, let’s go to my room honey.”

“Okay.” Rose sniffed and took Harry’s hand.

She flinched when, as they walked through the hall past Niall’s room she heard crying and the smash of a bottle. “

It’s okay. I’ll have Zayn check on him later.” Harry comforted her and quickly continued to his room.

“I want alcohol.” She said once the two were in Harry’s room.

“Yeah, not going to happen. Sorry.” Harry said and put her on the bed before calling the staff and asking if they could clean Amy and Zayn’s room up.

“No I want some! I don’t want to think right now and I want alcohol and a cigarette!” Rose frowned and crossed her arms.

“Alcohol and thoughts like that don’t go together Rose.” Harry said simply as he smiled as he saw that Louis had been playing with his Lego.

Rose started to cry. “Please Harry. Please I upset him so much. Please I dont want to think about it. I don’t want to think about what he did to me.”

“Not happening.” Harry said and cleaned up a bit.

Rose sat on the ground and cried softly. “This is so hard.”

Harry looked at her as she sat there crying, making his mind up he smiled. “Come here baby girl. Uncle Harry has got something that will make you feel better.”

Rose looked up at him. “Wha-?” She asked, confused.

“Here sweetie. Uncle Harry has a dummy for you to suckle on.” He said softly and watched carefully for her reaction.

“I don’t- understand?” She sniffed.

Harry unzipped his shorts and pulled out his cock. “Do you want Uncle Harry’s dummy baby girl?”

Rose gasped and watched as he stroked himself. “I- Harry?” She whimpered.

“Give it a go, sweetie.” Harry said gently. “Suck on Uncle Harry’s dummy.”

Rose crawled over to Harry and in between his legs. “W-why?” She whimpered.

“So you can let go. It’s very calming to suck on a dummy baby.” Harry stroked her hair. Harry moved so he was sitting up against the headboard. He pulled the duvet back and patted the space between his legs.

Rose climbed up onto the bed rested between his legs. “But. That’s not a binky!” She bit her lip.

“Works the same way.” Harry pulled the duvet over her and eased her head down on his thigh. “Try it. Suckle on Uncle Harry’s dummy. Just on the tip for now.” He stroked her hair while holding his cock against her lips.

Rose shifted so she was lying next to Harry with her head on his stomach. She started to lightly suckle the tip.

“Good girl.” Harry said quietly and continued to play with her hair as she suckled.

Roses eyes fluttered shut as she gently sucked on the head of his cock. Harry smiled wider and relaxed fully as he played with her hair and enjoyed her mouth on his cock, closing his own eyes.

Rose moaned quietly, wrapping her arms around his waist and throwing her leg over his. She slowly bobbed her head but not going very far, just gently sucking. “Such a good girl. It’s nice just relaxing and suckling isn’t it? Not needing to rush.” Harry softly said as he stroked her cheek before going back to play with her hair.

Rose gently lapped at the precum leaking from the tip. She hummed quietly.

“Uncle Harry’s not going to last much longer. You suck so good baby.” Harry said, moaning quietly.

Rose smiled around his cock and continued her slow and gentle movements.

Harry grunted and kept himself from cumming just a while longer, not wanting it to end just yet.

Rose let her fingers lightly brush up and down his inner thigh, sucking slowly on his cock like it was a dummy, just as he asked.

“I’m going to cum baby.” Harry said before letting go and cumming into her mouth.

Moaning quietly, Rose swallowed before continuing to suck, not wanting to stop the comforting act.

“Good girl.” Harry moaned and decided to let her suck for a while longer.

Rose mewled happily as she sucked Harry’s slowly softening cock. She whined when it slipped out of her mouth and she moved so she could take it back in again.

“Shh, here baby. My dummy needs a little rest.” Harry said and grabbed one of Lou’s biggest dummies and pressed the nip against her lips.

“Not a baby.” Rose blushed and looked down at the pacifier.

“I know sweetie. Try it for Uncle Harry please?” Harry smiled.

Rose pouted but accepted the binky into her mouth anyway and sucked on it curiously as Harry pulled her up so her head was on his chest instead of his stomach. Harry started humming softly as he stroked her back.


	27. Chapter 22 B

Hearing the door creak open, Harry opened his eyes tiredly. “Zayn?”

“Yeah it’s me.” He whispered, slipping into the room and shutting the door behind him. “I need to talk to you.”

Harry sat up. “What’s wrong? Where’s Louis?” He asked quickly.

“Don’t worry. He’s downstairs sleeping.” He walked over to the bed. “It’s actually him I need to talk to you about.”

Harry frowned. “Did he do something? I heard some yelling from the room but…”

“Oh no.” He chuckled. “That was Amy. He and I.. well. He wanted to.. pllay with me.” Zayn put gently.

“Play play?” Harry asked to verify. “What did he say?”

“Well Amy and him were discussing sex. And I guess he said something about wishing her Daddy played with little boys…”

Harry couldn’t but chuckle. “So the screaming was Amy not wanting you to?”

“No the screaming was Amy going to tell me and Louis begging her not to. He was scared I was going to kick him out of the mob. But I would never do that!”

“Of course you wouldn’t. So what happened next?”

“Amy got spanked and put on her leash. Louis sucked on my thumb after some persuading, he had been crying.” Zayn leaned himself against the night table.

“Aww, he did? That’s cute! I really want him to be more comfortable with doing things like that in front of people other than me.”

“Yeah well we did some more so I hope he’s comfortable…” Zayn chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

Harry chuckled. “What else did you do?”

“Amy sucked him off while I fingered him. He was still wet. How much did you do last night?” Zayn chuckled. Harry just smirked. “And this. Here.” He handed Harry his phone, open to the Louis album.

“Holy shit, that’s hot. I’ve got a hot boy.” Harry said as he flicked through the photos.

Zayn smiled. “I hope you don’t mind?”

“Of course not. I’ve had fun with Amy loads of times, you can do the same with Louis if you want.” Harry said smiling.

“I’ll let him know.” Zayn smiled. “Oh and he fell asleep and when he was sleeping he had his thumb in his mouth. I got a picture of that too.”

“Oh how cute! You have to send me all of these.” Harry said, handing the phone back. He smiled proudly.

“I will.” He glanced down at Rose, asleep in Harry’s arms. Iis that why Niall is throwing a tantrum in his room?”

“Yeah. I was hoping you’d check on him? I would but I don’t think he’d be very welcome to the idea.” Harry shrugged and stroked Rosie’s hair carefully.

“Sure. I’ll come back with a report.” Zayn smiled, tucking his phone back in his pocket he left and walked down the hall to Niall’s room and knocked on the door.

Niall looked up as someone knocked. He turned away and took a sip of his beer. “Niall. It’s Zayn. Open the door.” He demanded and jiggled the nob.

Niall groaned as he stood up and walked over to the door. “Go away.”

“This is my house. I won’t mind paying to fix the door if it breaks because I shot the lock with my gun. Open it.” He warned. Niall sighed before opening the lock and quickly heading away from the door.

Zayn walked in and shut the door behind him. He winced as he looked around and saw beer bottles lying around, some of them broken. “Jesus mate. How much have you had to drink? It’s only 6!”

“That’s none of your concern!” Niall said and opened another bottle.

Zayn grabbed it and tried to pull it out of Niall’s hands.

“No! Don’t! Let go!” Niall protested and tugged on it as well.

Zayn gasped as the beer spilled on him. “Fuck Niall! What is going on?” He demanded and peeled off his wet shirt.

“Stupid. My beer! Leave me alone!” Niall said and pushed him.

“Niall stop. I haven’t seen you this messed up since Izzy died. What is going on!” He grabbed his wrists to stop Niall’s pushing.

“Don’t you talk about her! Don’t you dare!” Niall struggled to get free, the blargeig amounts of alcohol was seriously working against him though.

“Stop!” Zayn shouted and held him tightly so he would stop. “Look I’m sorry she’s dead. But you have Rose now. And she’s alive. And don’t mess this up!”

“It’s too late! She’s gone too!” Niall shouted back, glaring at Zayn.

“She’s asleep in the other room and she loves you.” Zayn tried to tell him. “Stop. Okay. Stop!”

“No, she’s gone Zayn.” Niall whined and tried to get free. “I need a drink.”

Zayn roughly pulled Niall over to one of the couches and shoved him down onto it. “You’re not thinking straight. Rose is more here than she was when we first got her. She loves you. Are you listening?!” He shouted and shook Niall’s shoulders “Rose. Loves. You.”

Niall whimpered. “Stop shaking me!” He said and tried to pull back. “…are you sure?” He asked quietly after a few seconds and glanced up at him quickly.

“Yes.” Zayn took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. “Yes. She does.”

Niall played with the flap on his shorts. “M’sorry I spilled beer on you.” He mumbled and poked Zayn’s chest.

“It’s okay.” Zayn sighed and put his arm around Niall, letting go of his wrists. “We need to talk about this. You can’t just drink and go into a rage.”

Niall snuggled close to him as he whined. “No talk!”

“If you start acting like a little I am going to freak out. Because there will be four in the house and Liam’s not here and Harry and I cannot do this.” He frowned. “But.. I guess if you’re comfortable..” He sighed.

“We need to talk.” Zayn demanded with a soft voice.

“Do we need to talk?” Niall asked and looked at the beer bottle waiting for him.

Zayn tightened his hold on Niall so he stayed pressed to his chest. “We have to talk Niall.” He said, a bit more sternly.

“Why?!” Niall snapped. “Talking is stupid!” He squirmed and slapped Zayn in the arm.

“Hey!” Zayn shouted and grabbed Nialls wrists again. “Start talking.” He growled.

“Pluto is no longer a planet, the sun is just one big big ball of gas and northern lights are sun flares!” Niall rambled and tried to get free.

Zayn actually cracked a small smile. “You fucking idiot.” He shuffled them so he could hold Niall still easier. “Please. I just want to help. Why are you so upset? Rose is fine and here.”

“Because I fucking hurt her now she can’t stand me and doesn’t wanna be with me!” Niall yelled frustrated as he couldn’t break free.

“It’s not like this is the first time! Remember when we first got her! You’re being too hard on yourself.” Zayn tried to calm him down.

Niall turned away to hide the tears in his eyes. “I don’t want to talk anymore.” Zayn sighed

“I’m sorry Niall. But really. You need to put this in perspective. Yes. You hurt her. And you’ve done it before. But what matters now is not letting it happen again.”

Niall continued looking away. “I-I don’t know how. I’m so scared Zayn. I don’t want to be like that again. Like him.” He whispered and sniffled.

“Like your father.” Zayn sighed. “I know. And I understand. I’ve seen my father do awful things. You don’t think I’m scared one day I might snap? Do something to one of my friends or Amy? It’s something we have to live with. Both of us. But we can’t let it get to us okay? We’re stronger than that. Than them.”

Niall stayed quiet for a long time before speaking again. “Promise me that if you see me like that again, you’ll stop me by any means.” He said seriously and looked up into Zayn’s eyes.

“I promise. And so does Harry. And Liam. And even little Louis. Okay? We’re here for you.” He smiled gently.

“Thank you.” Niall replied sincerely before letting his shoulders drop, relaxing against Zayn.

Zayn loosened his hold. “Rose is sleeping right now. Would you like to give her a kiss goodnight?”

Niall nodded. “Yeah. That would be nice.” Zayn stood up and pulled Niall with him. He led them out the room and shut the door. “You’ll be staying with me and Amy tonight. No more alcohol.” He said sternly as they walked to Harry and Louis’s room.

“What? No, no, no! Zayn! No!” Niall replied shocked.

“Yes. Now shush. Or you’ll wake her.” He gripped his forearm tightly and took him into the bedroom, where Harry was still lying with Rose curled up to him, tapping away on his phone. He looked up when the two walked in and subconsciously tightened his arm around her.

Niall took several deep breaths just because of Rose and couldn’t help but wanting to rip her out of Harry’s arms.

“We’re just here to say to say goodnight.” Zayn said to Harry. 

“Want me to wake her?” Harry asked.

“No!” Niall said quickly but quietly. “No. She’s happy and peaceful. Let her be.” He tore his arm out of Zayn’s grip and walked over to the bed.

Harry nodded and watched Niall carefully, as did Zayn. Niall pushed Harry’s hand away from her hair so he could stroke it gently as he reached down and gave her small gentle kisses against her cheek. Rose mumbled something sounding close to *Niall* around the binky and shifted slightly in her sleep. Niall smiled sadly as he rested his forehead against hers, continuing to stroke her hair.

“See?” Zayn asked quietly. “You two are going to be okay.”

Niall didn’t say anything as he just stood there with Rose. Never wanting to leave her side. “Come on.” Zayn rubbed his back. “You need a shower and some sleep.”

Niall bit his lip hard, turned away from Harry and Rose and headed out the door.

“I’ll send up dinner when Louis wakes yeah?” Zayn whispered to Harry before following Niall out.

Niall headed back to his rooms and tried to open the door. “Please open the door”

“No. Come on. You smell like alcohol and need a shower.” Zayn told him, gripping his shoulder and leading him the other way.

“Zayn please. I promise to not drink anything.” Niall begged, keeping his gaze low.

No. Stop whining.” He shut the door behind them and took niall over to the bathroom, shutting and locking that door. “Shower.” He commanded, leaning against the counter.

Niall looked at Zayn with wide eyes. “A-aren’t you leaving?” He asked nervously.

“No.” Was all Zayn said as he sat down on the ground and leant back against the counter.

“But, I. No, please.” Niall said flustered.

“Get. In. The shower.” Zayn glared at him. Niall whimpered and slowly started undressing as he blushed. Zayn leaned his head back and yawned. “Hurry up. I’m tired.” Niall hurried into the shower and started cleaning up.

Zayn sighed and pulled out his phone to send the pictures to Harry.

Niall finished up before stepping out. Quickly grabbing a towel to dry himself off and cover his privates. “I need my clothes. From my room.”

“You can borrow some of mine.” Zayn said while standing. He grabbed Niall’s arm and led him out to the bedroom, set him on the bed, and went to his suitcase.

“I promise to not drink anymore tonight. I just want to go to my room.” Niall gathered his courage to say. “I don’t want to stay here. Please?”

“Why don’t you want to stay here?” Zayn asked, handing him a pair of boxers and a jumper.

“You’re messing with my head.” Niall whispered back, sliding on the boxers and jumper. “Can I have some trousers or shorts?”

“Sleep in that. Messing with your head how?” He asked, sitting down next to him on the bed.

“Why do I need to listen to you? It’s not fair that I have to do as you say.” Niall whispered again.

“I know. Technically we are equal. But I’m older and more experienced and your friend.” Zayn told him as he ran his fingers through Niall’s hair. “And you’re not in your right mind right now and need someone to watch out for you.”

Niall closed his eyes and leant against his hand. “I don’t. I don’t need you to do this. I’m fine really. You need to stop telling me what to do. It’s… confusing.”

“Confusing? How?” He asked, moving closer so Niall could lean against his chest as he ran his fingers through his wet hair.

“Zayn.” Niall whimpered, hating how good it felt with Zayn’s fingers running through his hair and leaning against his chest. “I’m not like this. I’m not a sub. I don’t get told what to do! You’re not my …. boss.” Niall said frustrated. “Stop it, please.”

“Don’t think of it like that. This isn’t Dom and sub. This is me being your friend okay. And looking out for you.” Zayn spoke softly to him.

Niall sighed and looked up at him. “I’m sorry about all this. I’m sure you had other plans for tonight.”

“No not really. Amy’s sleeping and will be hungry when she wakes up. She can eat in here with us and I’ll put her in front of the tv with a dummy and play Tangled.” Zayn shrugged.

Niall smiled. “You’re so lucky to have her. She seems amazing.” He murmured and yawned.

“She can be a handful sometimes.” Zayn chuckled. “But yes. I’m very lucky. And you are lucky to have your sub.” He reminded Niall.

“I know.” Niall replied smiling softly.

“Come lie down yeah? I’ll order dinner and get Amy?” Zayn asked, sitting Niall up from where he was leant against his chest and pointing to the middle of the bed.

Niall just crawled over and laid down and relaxed. “Thank you Zayn.” He said quietly as he closed his eyes.

Zayn rubbed his back. “I’ll be back in a minute okay?” He smiled before standing and leaving the room, making sure to quietly lock the door behind him. Niall hummed in reply before falling asleep.

Zayn made his way downstairs and smiled at Amy, still asleep. He first went to the kitchen to order macaroni and cheese for dinner, to keep Amy happy and quiet. Thanking the cooks he made his way back to the living room and knelt down next to the couch. “Amy Hun? Daddy’s gonna take you upstairs okay?” He whispered and lifted her up.

Amy sighed and cuddled up to him. “Daddy.” She murmured.

“Yeah baby. Daddy’s here.” He smiled and carried her up to their room. Unlocking the door, he took her in and laid her down on the bed next to Niall.

Amy sighed and rolled over in her sleepily. She reach out for him. “Daddy?”

“No no.” Zayn pulled her back. “That’s not Daddy baby. That’s Niall.” He smiled and sat next to her on the bed.

Amy cracked an eye open and glanced up at Zayn just to be sure. “Daddy.” She said happily and snuggled up to him. “Sleep.”

“Dinner will be up soon. So I’ll wait to sleep until later. You’re not going to get a full nights sleep with all the naps you’ve taken.” He frowned.

Amy giggled. “I know what we can do instead Daddy.” Amy climbed into his lap and kissed at his neck.

Zayn chuckled but set her back down. “Not now baby. Okay? Niall needs some rest. Would you like a nappy and dummy? I’ll put on Tangled for you?” He offered.

Amy nodded before looking at Niall. “Why is he here?” She asked, confused.

“He got a bit emotional when Rose decided to stay with Louis and Harry tonight instead of him.” He explained as he got the stuff out from one of his bags. “So he needs a friend to watch him so he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Oh. That’s silly of him Daddy. Rose doesn’t mean anything by it, sleepovers are fun! Do you think I can have a sleepover soon too Daddy?” Amy asked hopefully.

Zayn smiled gently. “Yes you may. But you know that’s not why Rose isn’t sleeping there.” He said while changing her into a pull up.

“Yeah I know.” Amy sighed and squirmed as the pull up came on her. It had been a while since she’d worn one. Zayn lifted Amy up and carried her over to the couch. Setting her down he pulled a blanket up over her and went to get her stuffed bear and a dummy.

“So you have to be extra good when he’s awake yeah? He’s real sensitive.” Zayn told her and gave her the items.

“I be rweally nice Daddy.” Amy mumbled around her dummy as she nodded seriously before cuddling her teddy and pointing at the TV.

“No Rapunzel, Daddy.” She complained.

“Hold on let me get it.” Zayn rolled his eyes with a chuckle. Once the movie was on there was a knock at the door. Accepting the tray from the maid, Zayn thanked her and put it on the coffee table. “Here sweetie.” He handed Amy a bowl of the Kraft Mac n cheese.

“Thank you Daddy.” Amy eagerly grabbed the spoon and started digging in as the movie started.

Zayn smiled and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to Niall and gently shook his shoulder. “Niall? Ni you should eat and have some water okay?”

“No.” Niall groaned.

“Yes. I don’t know how much you drank but I know you will feel real shitty tomorrow. Food and water will help.” He gently shook him again.

Niall groaned again and sat up. “But I just fell asleep, which you told me to do by the way.” Niall said grumpily.

Zayn chuckled. “I meant after dinner.” He then shocked Niall by picking him up and setting him on his hip.

Niall squeaked. “Zayn!” He grabbed on tightly to him, worried that he’d fall down.

“You’re okay.” He rubbed his back and sat on the couch with him in his lap. “Grab a bowl.”

Niall looked over at Amy embarrassed but it didn’t look like she was paying much attention to anything but the movie. Niall whimpered and went to move off his lap. Zayn wrapped his arm around Nialls waist to keep him there. He reached forward, grabbed a bowl and handed it to Niall. “Eat.”

Niall grabbed the bowl and the fork and started eating slowly. His cheeks bright red

“That’s better.” Zayn smiled and gently rubbed Nialls hip with his thumb.

Niall gave Zayn a small hesitant smile before continuing eating and pretending he wasn’t watching the movie.

Zayn sat back with a smile, Amy was eating quietly and Niall was eating quietly. His stomach grumbled so he reached forward to grab his own bowl, his chest pressed against Niall’s back.

Niall squirmed and tried to distance himself. Even though Zayn had said it wasn’t like Dom/sub it very much felt like it most of the time. Zayn sat back and pulled Niall against him as he began eating too.

Sighing, Niall just relaxed back against Zayn and held the bowl in his lap as he watched the movie.

Zayn smiled as the trio ate silently. After he finished his bowl he set it down and took Nialls empty one and put it back as well. “Want anymore?” He asked Niall.

Niall shook his head. “Thank you for the food.” He whispered.

“Welcome Niall. How ya feeling? Still pretty drunk?” Zayn asked him and played with his hair.

Niall hummed and leaned into Zayn’s hand, almost purring. It did feel really good when Zayn played with his hair.

“Answer.” He said sternly and gently gripped his hair.

“Fuck!” Niall gasped. “I-I’m still drunk. I think. Ow, Zayn!” Niall whined.

Zayn let go and continued petting him. “How much did you drink?”

Niall turned around and hugged Zayn as he hummed again from being petted. “A lot?”

“Anything other than beer?” He shifted to get more comfortable with Niall on his lap, smiling over at Amy.

“Yeah, the kitchen sent up some really yummy drinks.” Niall giggled and moaned.

Zayn gripped his hair again. “No. More.” He growled. “Until you and Rose fix this. No more alcohol.”

“Let go! I’ll just have one drink okay? Then no more.” Niall said and tried to get Zayn’s hand off him.

“Stop it.” Zayn held tighter and pulled his hands behind his back.

“Zayn.” Niall snapped and struggled hard to get free.

“Stop Niall.” Zayn demanded and held him. “We are not doing this again.” He growled.

Whimpering, Niall continued to struggle. “I want to go now please.”

“Stop.” Zayn growled and tugged Niall’s hair, hard.

Niall gasped loudly and whimpered as he stopped struggling right away. “Ow! Ow! Please!”

“Sh sh.” Zayn loosened his grip. “Calm down.” 

Niall whimpered. “I’m calm! I’m calm!” He said and squirmed.

“Stop squirming.” Zayn said, quietly but sternly.

Niall breathed heavily and slumped over against Zayn.

“There we go.” Zayn went back to gently petting his hair. “No more alcohol for a couple days okay? Can you do that for me? And for rose?”

Niall nodded. “Okay, Zayn.” He said quietly and sniffled.

Zayn smiled and let go of his wrists. “That’s better.” He continued running his fingers through Niall’s hair and started rubbing his back.

Niall sniffled and closed his eyes. “I’m tired.” He mumbled and wrapped his hands around Zayn and sighed.

“Okay let’s get you back in bed.” Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist and stood up.

Niall yawned and hummed. “Make sure Rose is safe. I love her you know.” He said sleepily.

“I know you do. I’ll go check on her right now.” Zayn said and set him down on the bed. He lay him back and put the duvet over him.

Niall sighed and cuddled up to the pillow, curling up. “That’s nice. Thank you.” He said before falling asleep.

Zayn smiled before walking back to the couch and kneeling down next to Amy. “Hey baby girl. Sorry you had to see that.”

“I no twell anyones Daddy.” Amy said seriously and gave a nod as she tore her eyes away from the movie.

“Good girl.” Zayn kissed her forehead. “I’m gonna go check on Rose yeah? Enjoy the movie kitten.” He stood back up.

Amy cuddled her teddy. “Bye bye Daddy! Bring back some dessert!”

Zayn chuckled as he shut the door. As he was making his way down to the living room to get Louis, his phone rang. “Hello?” He picked up.

“Son, it’s me. How’s the Caribbean?” Mr. Malik asked as he sat in his office, watching the rain pour down outside.

“Raining.” Zayn smiled into the phone. “Niall had a bit of a melt down today. There was a lot of drama in the house. But I handled it. Did you need something dad?” He asked, walking over to the couch and lifting a sleeping Louis into his arms.

Mr. Malik signed some papers. “Yes, I do. I need you back home. I have a job for you. And good work, Zayn. You’re a quality worker and do what’s needed always.” Mr. Malik bragged.

Zayn rolled his eyes and shifted Louis so he could get up the stairs easier. “Thanks dad. We’ve only been here a few days? Do you need us right now?”

“Yes I do. You’re the ones I trust the most to do this. Fly home tomorrow, I’ve already talked with the pilot.” Mr. Malik said. Zayn sighed and paused outside of Harry’s bedroom door. “Alright dad. I’ll let everyone know. Did you need anything else?”

“No that’s all. I’ll brief you on the job when you boys get home. Good bye.” Mr. Malik said and promptly hung up the phone.

“Bye dad. Love you too.” Zayn said sarcastically as he put his phone in his pocket.

Opening the door quietly he smiled at Harry. “Brought you a present.”

He grinned, hiding behind the door so only his head could be seen. “A present? Well I do like presents.” Harry said and smiled at him. “Come on in.” He said and stood up from the sofa, quickly glancing at Rose sleeping on the bed.

Zayn walked in with Louis. “Here. One slutty little boy who’s good at planning heists.” He grinned.

“Awww! What a cutie!” Harry took him from Zayn and hugged Louis tightly while kissing his cheek as he walked over to the bed with him.

Zayn sighed. “I also have some bad news.”

Harry pulled the duvet over Louis before turning to Zayn. “Oh? What’s the bad news?” Zayn walked over to the bed and moved Rose so she’s wasn’t so close to the edge. “We need to leave. I know we’ve only been here two days but my father needs us to do a job back in London.”

Harry groaned. “Really? What kind of job?” He asked and rubbed a hand over his face.

“He didn’t say.” Zayn pulled the duvet over Rose and smiled as she turned and curled up against Louis.

“It’s going to be different pulling a job with him now.” Harry said and stroked Lou’s hair.

“Well you can’t let it affect your work. My father would not be pleased.” Zayn reminded him.

“I know. I won’t. Promise.” Harry gave Zayn a little smile. “How’s Niall?”

“Not good. He was so drunk.” Zayn sighed “He’s sleeping now. He’s going to be so hungover and embarrassed tomorrow.”

“Well that will be pleasant.” Harry sighed.

“Yeah plus the extremely long flight. Is Liam going to be back soon? We need someone else to control the littles and incapacitated.” He ran his fingers through his hair.

“Should be yeah. And three out of four are down for the count.” Harry said and poured Zayn a a drink and handed it over.

Zayn accepted it. “Thank you. I should probably check on Amy. There’s Mac n cheese for dinner if you’re hungry and those two wake up.”

“Thanks. I’ll make sure we’re packed and ready to go in the morning.” Harry said and stood up.

“I’ll actually go pack for Rose and Niall. Could you check on Amy?” He asked on his way out.

“Sure.” Harry kissed Lou’s forehead before heading out. Harry quietly opened the door to Zayn’s room and smiled over at Amy.

“Hi hi!” Amy said and waved over at Harry.

Harry glanced over at the sleeping boy on the bed before walking over to the couch. “Look at you being all little.” He whispered and sat next to her on the couch.

Amy giggled. “Mhm! Hi!” Amy crawled up on his lap and got comfy.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and smiled as his hand brushed against her pull up. “Oh look what you’ve got on.”

Amy giggled. “It got a pwincess on it! Look!” She said and pointed to the princesses on the pull up.

“I see that.” He smiled and put his hand on the princess. He started to gently run his hand back and forth. “I might need these for Louis. Are they comfy?” He asked.

“Mhm!” Amy moaned. “They’re super comfy. And, and feels really good.” She murmured and rubbed back against Harry’s hand.

Harry slipped just the tip of his finger inside of the waistband. “And the inside? That comfy too?” He whispered with a smirk.

Nodding quickly, Amy shuddered. “Also really really good.”

“I’ll just have to see then.” Harry said as he slid his hand inside of her diaper, making sure not to go too far so he wouldn’t touch her pussy yet.

“It’s very comfy. E-especially if you go further down.” Amy whimpered, feeling her pussy tingling and quickly getting soaked.

“Yeah? Can you be a good girl for uncle Harry and stay quiet?” He asked, shifting her so her back was pressed against his chest and her legs were spread over his.

“Yes! Be good girl! Please!” Amy begged, leaning back and spread her legs further while gripping his arm.

Harry glanced over at where Amy had been sitting and smirked when he saw her binky. Grabbing the binky he held it up to her mouth just as he slid his hand down to rub against her pussy. Her moan got muffled by the binky and Harry’s hand. Pressing up against his hand, Amy grabbed on tight to his wrist.

Harry kept his hand over her mouth and the dummy as he started rubbing her clit with his middle finger. Amy moaned and squirmed as she closed her eyes. Her nails digging into Harry’s skin. Harry slid his finger down and inside of her. “These nappies are very soft.” He smirked against her ear. Amy clenched around his finger as she rutted her hips back and forth. She tried to speak but nothing came past the dummy and Harry’s hand.

“You’re a squirmy baby girl.” He teased and added another finger. Amy moaned and nodded against his hand. With two fingers moving inside of her, Harry used his thumb to start massaging her clit. Amy whimpered and rutted her hips towards his hands, clenching her pussy around him. “Is the baby girl gunna cum in her little nappy?” He smirked, pushing the dummy against her mouth harder. Amy nodded the best she could while moaning and whimpering. She threw her head back against his shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut.

“Cum for Uncle Harry baby girl. Cum in your nappy and make it all messy.” He whispered into her ear and gently nibbled on the lobe. Amy shuddered and moaned loudly as she came. She grasped his hand as tight as she could as the waves of pleasure run through her. “Good girl.” He smirked and pulled his hand out, wiping her cum of on the inside of her nappy. Breathing heavily, Amy looked up at him as she curled up on his lap. Harry took his hand away from her mouth and cradled her in his arms. “Such a good girl.”

“Thank you uncle Harry.” Amy mumbled around her dummy as she sighed happily.

“Now… I have some bad news pumpkin.” He said while rocking her.

“Bad news?” She whimpered.

“Yeah. Unfortunately we need to leave. And go back to London. Your Daddy said we have a job.” Harry told her.

Amy frowned and shook her head. “No! I’m not gonna! I like it here and I’ll take Rose and Louis and you can’t leave without us! We’ll runaway!” She snapped.

“Excuse me?” Harry frowned and looked at her sternly. “Say anything rude like that again and I will tell Zayn and give you the worst spanking.” He warned.

Amy whimpered and started crying softly. “Don’t tell daddy! Please! But do we all have to go? It’s nice and safe here and we can relax all the time and just be us! No stupid mob!”

“I’m sorry Hun, but we do all have to go. You know that. That’s just how it is.” Harry sighed and rocked her gently.

“Well I don’t want it like that anymore!” Amy cried softly.

“Where’s this coming from? You’ve been with us for a while. You know how it is. Zayn is needed in London. So we go to London.”

“I know. I’m always like this when we get a little time to ourselves. It’s so nice being with Daddy all the time and playing and having fun.” Amy sniffled and grabbed her teddy, giving it a tight cuddle.

“Sorry Hun. But we got to spend some fun time here. Two-three days? And if we didn’t go back and do our jobs we wouldn’t be able to have time in amazing places like this.” He reasoned with her quietly.

“I know.” Amy pouted and snuggled up to Harry.

”Zayn is packing for Rose and Niall right now so why don’t you surprise him by being a super good girl and packing his things?” He smiled.

Sniffling, Amy nodded. “Are you going? You’re not gonna help but can you just stay?” Amy asked quiet and uncertain as she glanced up at him.

Harry bit his lip. “Would you like me to? I was going to go pack for myself and Lou…”

“It’s okay. You can go.” Amy clutched her bear and stood up, stopping the movie she put it back in its case and put it in the suitcase.

“Good girl” Harry smiled and kissed her head before leaving to go pack himself. Amy pouted for a few minutes before she threw the bear and dummy into the suitcase and threw away her nappy. Glancing around the room, she put her hair up and starting packing everything down.

Zayn piled up Rose’s bags next to Niall’s in the hall before shutting the door and walking back to his own room. “Hey kitten. Look at you packing already.” He said quietly and smiled at Amy.

“You’re not supposed to be back yet. I was gonna surprise you.” Amy whined and pouted.

Zayn shushed her and checked that Niall was still sleeping before walking over and hugging her “It’s still a very nice one kitten.” He kissed her gently. Amy tightened her arms around him and sniffled. “I always forget we have to go back.” She whispered.

“Sorry baby girl. I know it’s harder for you when you’re in your little space.” Zayn frowned and brushed the hair out of her eyes as he looked down at her. Amy whimpered.

“Not little anymore! I took it off and put away in the suitcase!” She protested before pouting. “I’m a big girl. I can handle anything.” She continued whispering.

“I know baby.” Zayn kissed her again.

Amy whimpered and hid her face against his chest and tried to calm herself and not cry. “Shshsh.” He lifted her up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. “No tears. Think about the good part of going home? All your stuff is there and your dummies and your clothes and we can go to your favourite restaurant.”

Amy hugged him and laid her head down on his shoulder. “Can we go when you’re done with work?” She sniffled.

“Yes. Now we need to finish packing okay? So we can leave soon.” Zayn told her and set her down.

Nodding, Amy sniffled. “Can I have my dummy and teddy again please?” She asked quietly.

“You’re the one who put them away silly.” Zayn kissed her nose before checking his watch. “Ugh, is Liam still out?”

“Don’t know Daddy.” Amy said and squirmed herself free and got her teddy and dummy.

Zayn sighed. “I’ll go pack his things then.”

“I’ll come watch you Daddy.” Amy said and stood up and took his hand.

“Are you finished packing?” He raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

“Ummm yes?” Amy grinned around her dummy.

“Noo.” He teased. “Go finish.” He gently slapped her bum before walking to the door.

“Oh daddy! You’re no fun!” Amy said as she took her dummy out and poked his tongue at him.

“Sh!” He reminded her and pointed to Niall before slipping out of the room. Amy mimicked Zayn as he walked out before giggling to herself and started packing again.


	28. Chapter 23

It was around 3 am, Zayn hummed as he set all the bags in the limo before going to wake up everyone. Liam was back with a girl so he went to get them first. Then went to his room where Amy and Niall were sleeping. Amy sucked on her dummy as she hugged her teddy and Niall. Zayn smiled and gently untangled her from Niall and lifted her up.

“It’s Daddy.” He whispered.

Amy sighed and gripped him tightly. “Sleepy.” She mumbled.

“Okay I’m just gonna put you in the car. And you can sleep there.” He whispered.

“Mmm okay Daddy.” She said sleepily and went back to sucking on her dummy.

After Zayn set her down in the limo he went back to get Niall. “Niall?” He gently shook his shoulder.

“Yeah?” He grumbled tiredly and opened his eyes just a bit. “Zayn?”

“Yeah. Time to go back to London.” He lifted him up and walked down to the limo.

“London?” Niall asked confused before a big yawn cut him off.

“Why are we going to London? Where’s Rosie?”

“Rosie’s with Harry. She’ll be here in a moment. My dad needs our help.” He put him into the limo along with Amy, Ann, and Liam. He huffed out a breath and Niall cuddled up to Amy.

Zayn yawned as he trudged his way upstairs again. Shaking Harry awake he yawned again. “Get up. We need to go.”

Harry yawned as he sat and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Alright alright, I’m up.” He said and stood up stretching.

“Louis.” Zayn gently shook him awake. “Time to go to the airport.”

Louis whimpered and shook his head, he tried to turn over so he could cuddle up to his pillow again. “Harry could you get rose?” Zayn asked and lifted Louis up. “Come on.” he huffed and set him over his shoulder.

“Sure.” Harry said as he pulled his clothes on. Walking over to Rose, he just picked her up and rubbed her back.

“Niall?” Rose mumbled quietly and curled up in his arms.

“Louis we are getting in the car now.” Zayn told him and slid into the back of the limo with him in his lap, taking a seat next to Liam, who was half asleep.

“Where’s daddy?” Louis whimpered and looked around for him sleepily.

“He’s coming. You’re with Uncle Zayn. Just go back to sleep.” Louis rubbed his eyes and curled up towards Zayn as he yawned and went back asleep just as Harry came in with Rose.

“Niall?” Rose whimpered again and squirmed in Harry’s arms as the limo drove away from the beach home.

Harry rubbed her back. “He’s sleeping. Want to sit with him?” He asked quietly.

“Want NiNi.” Rose whined sleepily and wiggled. Harry shifted up with her and eased her into Niall’s arm and made sure they were sitting comfortably before getting back in his seat. “Want me to take him?” He asked Zayn, smiling at Louis in his arms.

“Would you like him?” Zayn chuckled and kissed Louis’ forehead.

“Yes! Give me my baby!” Harry said and chuckled, reaching out for Louis.

Zayn smiled and passed Louis over to Harry. “Everyone is sleeping now. Which sucks. The flight is going to be long.” Zayn groaned and let his head fall back against the seat.

Harry chuckled as he held Louis close and stroked his hair. “It’ll be up to Niall and Liam to take care of it. We’ve done our part.”

“Yeah. I need a blow job.” Zayn groaned.

Harry chuckled. “Well most people in this car would be happy to help you out.”

“You’re the only one awake.” Zayn smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at him. “Wanna help your boss out?”

Harry bit his lip. “I suppose I can yeah.” He said and let out a quiet breathy moan as he eased Louis down on the seats.

Zayn bit his lip and spread his legs a little. “Come do your job Harry.”

Harry dropped to his knees and crawled over, a slight blush in his cheeks. “Yes, Sir.” He said quietly as he kneeled between Zayn’s legs. He pressed his lips against the bulge in Zayn’s trousers.

Zayn smirked and bit his lip. “Hurry up. Before we get to the plane.” He demanded.

“Yes Sir.” Harry said and unzipped Zayn’s trousers and got his cock out of his boxers. He pressed a kiss to the tip before taking just the head in and sucking on it.

“Deeper Harry. I know you can do better.” He grinned. “Show me you can do better than your little slut.” Zayn smirked and gently pet Louis soft hair as he slept.

Harry looked up at Zayn as he started taking more and more of his cock in his mouth.

Zayn moaned quietly and reached down to grip Harry’s curls. “If only they could all see you right now. They think you’re so dominant. But really you’re just a little slut for me? For your boss?”

Harry whimpered and sucked hard on Zayn’s cock. He felt his cheeks heating up from his blush at Zayn’s words. Zayn pulled out his phone and set it to video camera. He started recording and gripped his hair and started tugging his head up and pushing it down. “Look up at the camera Harry.”

Looking up, Harry moaned as Zayn fucked his mouth. He played around with his tongue and hollowed his cheeks, wanting to do a good job.

“That’s right. Smile for the camera Harry.” He moaned quietly and started moving his hips up.

Harry hummed around his cock as he looked up dazed at Zayn and the camera. Zayn tugged Harry’s head back up and put his face right in front of his cock. “Stay.”

Harry licked his lips and swallowed as he stayed in place and looked up Zayn. Zayn gave one final tug on Harry’s curls before moving his hand down to stroke his cock. “What do you want Harry?”

“Your cum Sir.” Harry whispered back as he looked between Zayn and his cock.

Zayn groaned and started stroking his cock faster. “Why do you want it?”

“Because your cock tastes good Sir. And you’re my boss Sir.” Harry replied blushing.

“That’s right. And you do what I tell you right?” He bit his lip, close to cumming.

“Yes Sir. Anything you want Sir.” Harry said honestly back.

“Fuck.” Zayn moaned, his load spurting all over Harry’s face. He sighed and dropped his cock then moved the camera closer to Harry so only his head was in the shot. “Smile.” He teased.

Harry gave him a small smile. “Thank you Sir.”

Zayn used his fingers to wipe up the cum and held them up to Harry’s mouth, filming the whole time. Harry closed his mouth around his fingers and sucked off the cum. Zayn shut off the camera and put his phone away as Harry sucked. He used his other had to play with Harry’s curls. “Good boy.”

Harry smiled around Zayn’s fingers and looked up at him. Pulling his fingers out, zayn wrapped his arms around Harry and lifted him into his lap. “Fix me up.”

Harry tucked Zayn’s cock in his boxers before zipping up his trousers. He looked at Zayn when he finished.

“Kiss?” He asked with a smirk.

Harry bit his lip before closing his eyes and pressing his lips against Zayn’s.

Zayn gave him a soft kiss. “Good boy.” He smiled and set him back onto the seat between to him and Louis. “We will be there in a couple minutes.”

“Will you show anyone the video?” Harry asked quietly as he looked down.

“No that’s just for us. We can watch it another time we are alone.” Zayn smiled at him. “Besides. I don’t want anyone to know you’re my sub sometimes. That’s private and special.”

“Thank you Sir.” Harry reached up and kissed Zayn’s cheek before sitting up straighter and stroking Lou’s hair. “I’m going to have to play a bit rough with him on the plane” Harry said cheekily and smiled innocently at Zayn. “Just to even things out in my head a bit.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “As long as I’m watching.” He smirked.

“Can I use Amy too? She up for it or she too little?” Harry asked with a grin, a few ideas starting to form in his mind.

“I’m sure she would love it. But we’ll see. Because she was little earlier and she’s upset about leaving. She might just want to watch but I’ll ask if she’d like to play.” Zayn smiled and pulled her into his lap as she slept.

“I know. She was very upset when I told her we had to leave. Threatened to run away with Lou and Rose. That way we wouldn’t be able to go.” Harry chuckled.

“She would’ve gotten into so much trouble if she said that to me.”

“I warned her that she was close to a spanking. She started crying and we talked. It’s okay. She didn’t mean to be rude.” Harry shrugged.

“Are you sure?” He asked and looked down at Amy in his arms.

“Yeah I’m sure. She was just upset that she would get less time with you now.” Harry explained.

“Okay.” Zayn said as the car pulled up next to the plane. He stepped out and waved to the men working security as he took Amy onto the plane before coming back to get the others.

Harry carried Louis onboard before coming back. Shaking Liam awake, he pushed him towards the plane and hoped for the best as he grabbed Rose from Niall’s embrace.

“Uhm. Ann?” Zayn nervously shook her shoulder, he hadn’t really met her properly yet… “Ann time to get on the plane.” He whispered. Ann blinked her eyes open and looked up at Zayn before looking around. Yawning, she blushed before walking up to the plane.

“Master?” Rose whined and wrapped her arms and legs around Harry.

Harry rubbed her back. “He’s right behind us Rose. We’ll be there in a moment.”

“Want Master.” Rose squirmed in his arms.

Harry shushed her as he sat hugging her gently, rocking from side to side carefully as he waited for Niall to come. “In a second babe.”

Rose blinked her eyes opened and yawned. “Where is he? Why isn’t he here!” She whimpered.

“Shhh, it’s okay. He was sleeping so, hey, look, here he is.” Harry said and smiled as he pointed at the sleepy Niall coming in on the plane.

~

“Niall. Niall wake up.” Zayn shook the last person in the limo awake. “Time to go.”

Niall sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Are we in London already?”

“We just got to the airport idiot.” Zayn chuckled and pulled him out of the car.

Niall groaned and walked on board.

Zayn smiled and went to sit next to Amy, who was still sleeping, curled up in a chair.

Niall smiled as he spotted Rose and headed over. “Master.” Rose whined and reached her arms out for him.

“Hi sweetie, how’s my girl? You sleepy?” He asked, taking her from Harry and placing her on his hip.

“No I just woke up.” Rose stretched and let her head fall back, the bruise on her neck in full view.

Niall kissed her cheek. “How are you elsewhere?” He asked quietly and reached out to gently touch the bruises. Rose flinched away from his hand with a whimper. A small flash of fear sparked in her eyes as she looked up at him.

Niall dropped his hand quickly. “Sorry.” He mumbled. “Want to try and get more sleep? Pass the time?”

“Can we cuddle?” Rose asked quietly and looked down with a blush.

“Here or on one of the beds?” He asked smiling, rubbing her hand gently.

“Beds. There’s more privacy.” She smiled lightly.

Niall picked her up and carried her over, pulling back the duvet before laying her down carefully. Rose skooched over so Niall could slip in too. “Are you mad at me?” She asked worriedly, recalling the earlier events of the evening.

“No. I’m not mad at you.” Niall said and got on the bed and pulled her close.

“Okay good.” Rose cuddled up to him before leaning her head in to kiss him gently, running her tongue softly against his bottom lip. Niall pulled her body closer and kissed her back eagerly. Rose slid her arm between their bodies and gently palmed his erection through his sweat pants. Niall moaned into the kiss and grasped Rose’s bum as he thrust against her hand.

“Niall.” Rose whispered as they kissed and she moved her hand inside of his pants and boxers.

Groaning, Niall bit his lip hard before taking a deep breath. “Go on princess.” He whispered and kissed her desperately. Gently gripping his cock, Rose moaned as she felt his hot member pulse in her hand. “Fuck!” Niall grunted and pushed into her hold.

“Master.” Rose whimpered and squirmed, pushing her bum against his hand as she started moving her own.

Niall pushed down the boxers she had borrowed from Harry and stroked her bum before reaching between her legs. “So wet Rosie.” He chuckled and teased his fingers over her opening.

“F-for you.” She moaned, lifting her leg up to rest across his thigh.

Niall grinned as he eased his finger in, starting to move it quickly in and out right away.

Rose whimpered and squeezed his cock gently. “Master. Please Niall.”

“What baby? Use your words.” He teased as he rolled Rose over on her back and kissed her neck. He thrust teasingly into her grip, pushing a second finger into her pussy at the same time.

“I- want- oh god- Master please. Want- inside me.” She whimpered, her grip on his cock slackening.

“You want my cock Rosie? My cock in your pussy?” He whispered into her ear as he teased her clit and bit her lobe.

“Please Niall!” She moaned, and pulled his hair roughly to bring him in for a kiss. Niall grabbed his cock and rubbed the head over her pussy as he kissed her hard. Biting down on her lip gently, he pushed into her with one thrust. “Oh!” Rose squeaked and dropped her head against the pillow, her back arching. Niall grinned at her and thrust in slowly and deep before pulling out again. He bit his lip as he watched her boobs bounce slightly at his movement.

Rose whined, wanting him to go faster and wanting them to be naked. She whimpered and tugged his shirt. “Master.”

Niall shushed her and kissed her cheek. He reached down and took off the t-shirt before bending down again and taking one of her nipples in his mouth as he slowly thrust his cock in and out.

“Faster.” Rose groaned and thread her fingers through his hair and tugged. “Please Master.” She whined and squirmed.

“It’s okay baby. Slow is good too.” He told her, afraid he’d hurt her if he went fast.

“Want fast.” Rose moaned and whimpered, tugging his hair.

Niall groaned and bit his lip as he carefully started going a bit faster, watching her to see if she was hurting.

Rose moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Oh Niall.”

Niall moaned and speeded up a bit more. “God, Rosie.”

“Harder. Please Master.” She whined and bit her lip. “So good.”

“Fuck, if you’re sure.” He moaned and snapped his hips quickly back and forth.

“Yes! Oh fuck! Master yes!” Rose moaned and scratched at his back.

Niall moaned. “So fucking good Rosie.” He grunted and kissed her roughly.

“Love you.” Rose moaned into the kiss as Niall pounded into her.

Niall reached down and started rubbing at her clit quickly. “Come on baby, cum with me.” He moaned, holding back his own orgasm waiting for her.

“Please master. So close!” She squirmed, scratching his back roughly as she started cumming.

Niall moaned loudly as he thrust in deeply and came with her, the pain from her scratches bringing him over the edge.

Rose gasped as she felt his cum fill her. “Love you. Love you.” She panted and dropped her arms and legs down onto the bed.

“Love you too Rosie. Love you so much.” Niall moaned as he gently laid over her and kissed her cheek.

Rose lay panting and smiled up at him. “I’m glad.”

Niall smiled back at her before gently kissing her lips. “Me too.” He whispered.

“Well I’m really awake now.” She giggled.

Niall chuckled. “Me too. What should we do?” He asked while stroking her hair.

“Go see the others?” She suggested and gently kissed his lips again.

Niall groaned playfully. “I’ll need some trousers for that.”

Rose rolled her eyes and hopped off the bed, slipping back into Harry’s clothes. “Please?”

“Sure.” He chuckled and slipped his own boxers and shorts on. He took her hand and led the way over to the others.

“Hi.” Rose smiled at the others, all awake except for Ann and Liam at the far end of the plane.

“Have fun?” Louis teased and Rose blushed.

“Very much so.” Niall replied smugly and pulled Rose on his lap as he sat down.

Rose blushed and looked away. “You heard?”

“Oh Niall faster!” Louis mimicked teasingly.

Niall rubbed Rose’s back. “It doesn’t matter baby, don’t listen to him.” He said and pulled her close, stroking her cheek.

Rose squirmed and looked down bashfully. “Okay…”

Harry slapped Louis at the back of his head. “Don’t be a smart ass, Lou. You know what happens to smug little boys?” Harry asked sternly.

“N-no.” Louis whimpered “I’m sorry.”

“Amy why don’t you tell Louis what happens?” Zayn suggested to her.

Amy took her dummy out before speaking up. “They get punished. Right daddy?” She looked up at Zayn to make sure she had answered correctly as she popped her dummy back in.

“That’s right.” He smiled and kissed her head.

“No it’s okay really.” Rose squirmed.

“No it’s not. Strip and get on all fours boy.” Harry ordered and pointed to the middle of the floor. Louis whimpered and quickly did as told, turning so his ass was presented to Harry and his jeans were down. “Put your head down to the floor, look at Rose and apologise for being such a naughty boy.” Harry said as he went over to his carry on bag and got a few things out of it, keeping them hidden from Louis.

Louis looked up at Rose in Niall’s lap. “I’m sorry Rose.” He said and shifted so he was on his chest and knees.

“It’s okay.” She whispered, a bit embarrassed.

“Close your eyes and lift your head a bit.” Harry ordered as he picked up a blindfold and stood over Louis. Louis whimpered as he did what he was told, hyper aware of the people around him. Harry secured the blindfold around Lou’s head before pushing his head down.

Louis bowed his head again so it was lying against the carpeted ground. “Daddy?” He asked nervously.

“Shhh.” Harry said as he ran his fingers down Louis’s back. “I’m right here. What’s your safeword?”

“Red.”

“Good boy.” Harry picked up a spreader bar as he got between Lou’s feet and started putting it on. Louis twitched before relaxing again as the bar was clasped to his ankles. He didn’t need it, he wasn’t planning on moving, but Harry knew how much Louis liked the feel of leather on his skin. Harry smacked Lou’s bum hard a few times as he grinned. “Almost time to start your punishment. What else do you think you should wear boy?” Harry asked.

Louis moaned. “Thank you Daddy. Whatever you want.”

Rose bit her lip as she caught a glimpse of Louis’ erection. “Does.. does he like that?” She whispered to Niall.

Niall nodded. “Yeah. Pain kink.” He whispered back.

“Oh.” Rose whimpered.

Harry chuckled. “Always such a suck up to Daddy aren’t you. Lets ask the nice men and girls with us shall we? What else should we put on him? Be honest now.” Harry asked.

“Would you like something?” Zayn asked Amy. Amy clutched her teddy as she walked over to see what Harry had. Giggling she picked up a cock ring, that small weights could be put on. She handed them over to Harry before eagerly sitting back down in Zayn’s lap so she could continue watching.

“What’s that?” Rose asked curiously.

Harry grinned wickedly. “This Rose, is a cock ring.” He said and Louis whined. He started putting it on. “But it’s not just any cock ring, it has this nice little attachment. It’s got an extra ring where I can hand some weights to create a lovely pull on his cock. Doesn’t that sound nice boy? Thank Amy for picking such a nice thing for you.”

“Oh god.” Louis moaned, it was the best and worst toy he had, it felt great but he couldn’t cum when wearing it. “Thank you Amy.”

Harry started off with some of the lighter weights. “What about you and Rose, Niall? Any wishes for this naughty boy? He’s still a bit naked.” Harry said smacking Lou’s cock gently.

Louis squeaked, his body jerking forward a bit but not moving from his spot. “I-I don’t know.” She blushed and squirmed, looking at Niall for help.

Niall grinned before leaning close to her. “The nipple clamps with the chain.” He whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek. “Go on.”

“Those hurt.” She whimpered and shook her head as Louis squirmed impatiently.

“That’s the point darling.” Niall replied.

“Oh yeah. Right.” Rose walked over to Harry. “Those.” She pointed to the black clips with purple chain before scurrying back to Niall’s lap.

“Good girl.” Niall whispered and smiled at her. Rose blushed and cuddled up to him, keeping her eyes on Louis.

Harry grinned wider as he picked it up. “Up on your knees, hands behind your back”

Louis quickly pushed himself up, his back to Harry and chest and cock facing Rose and Niall. He moaned as the weights shifted.

Harry hummed as he reached around and started playing with Lou’s nipples. “Zayn, would you mind helping me? Timing is everything.” He smirked, wanting the clamps to be put on at the same time.

“Absolutely.” Zayn smirked and got onto his knees next to the moaning boy.

Harry handed Zayn one of the clamps before grabbing the other himself. “On three.” He mouthed to Zayn. Zayn nodded with a smirk and waited for Harry’s signal. “One, two, three.” He mouthed before putting on the clamp and tightening real good.

Louis screamed as Zayn and Harry clamped his nipples, his body writhing in pleasure and pain “Fuck!”

Zayn smirked, flicked the clamp, and stood up to go back to Amy.

“Thank Zayn for being so nice and helping out.” Harry said as he smirked, grabbing on to the chain.

“Thank- thank you Zayn.” Louis moaned.

Rose whimpered as she stared at his red nipples, squeezed tight by the clamps; they looked so painful.

Harry gave the chain a hard tug before standing up. “All fours.” He commanded as he looked through the various whips and paddles in his bag, trying to decide which one to use first.

Louis whimpered and quickly got into the position.

Harry picked up a leather paddle and smiled happily. “Now we can begin.” He said before bringing down the paddle hard on Lou’s bum.

“Fuck!” Louis screamed and Rose flinched back against Niall’s chest.

“Shhh, it’s okay baby. He’s okay.” Niall whispered to her, holding her close as he rubbed her back.

“I didn’t like when you did that.” Rose whimpered.

“I know you didn’t but Louis does. Go ask him if you like. And look at his cock, leaking precum and it’s so hard.” Niall tried to reassure her.

Harry quickly landed many, just as hard, smacks down on Lou’s bum, watching as his bum turned redder and redder.

Rose whimpered and crawled over to him. “L-Louis? Do you… Like that?” She asked nervously and gasped as the boy nodded and squirmed.

Harry grinned as he stroked Louis’s bum with the paddle. “Oh he’s a right little pain slut Rose. Aren’t you boy?” He landed an extra hard smack against Lou’s bum.

“Yes! Oh god I love it!” Louis moaned, his arms shaking.

“Want to feel how warm his bum is Rose? I love he’s bum like this. It makes it extra perfect.” Harry said proudly as he rubbed his boy’s bum. “Have you touched a spanked bum before?”

Rose shook her head. Louis moaned and pushed back against his hand.

“Come and have a little feel. It’s alright, Rose.” Harry smiled comfortingly at her.

Rose crawled forward and glanced at Niall before placing her hand in his bum. She drew back with a gasp. “It’s so warm.” She whimpered.

Harry chuckled. “Isn’t it? I love it.” Harry rubbed it before smacking it a few times.

Louis whimpered. “Please Daddy.”

“Please what, baby?” Harry asked standing up. “Please- I- I don’t know!” He whimpered as Rose started rubbing his bum again.

Harry chuckled as he picked up some heavier weights and changed them out. He pulled on the weights when he was finished. “I really like this toy.” He smirked.

“Please daddy!” Louis cried.

Harry let go and patted Lou’s bum as he moved closer to Rose. “Want to give him a little smack? If you want to that is?” He asked whispered into her ear, stroking her hair.

“No.” Rose whimpered and drew her hand back.

“It’s alright baby.” He kissed her cheek and have her a smile before turning back to Louis. “Move over to your back.”

Louis immediately rolled over, his legs spread wide, his cock being pulled down by the weights. Harry grabbed a whip and grinned down at Louis. “Oh, if you could only see yourself now boy. You look like the biggest whore I’ve ever seen.” Harry chuckled and teased the tip of the whip over Lou’s cock.

Louis flinched. “Please Daddy.”

Harry chuckled before raising the whip and bringing it down on Louis’s stomach, biting his lip at how pretty the thin welt was.

Rose jumped the same time Louis did. She whimpered and pressed back against the couch.

Niall reached down and picked her up. “You okay? Don’t you want to watch anymore?” He asked gently and hugged her close.

“I do.” Rose held his hand. “Just don’t wanna be near that.” She frowned in confusion as Louis moaned.

Niall smiled. “That’s okay baby.”

Harry smirked and brought the whip down several times, moaning as he marked his boy. Harry landed a smack with the with on Lou’s cock.

“Fuck!” Louis screamed, accidentally bringing his hands down to cover himself.

Harry glared down at him and snapped the whip against his hands. “Hands up now.” He growled.

“I’m sorry Daddy!” Louis cried, immediately bringing his hands up next to his head.

“Count them, if you lose count I’ll start over.” Harry threatened and brought the whip down on Lou’s cock again.

“1! Fuck!” Louis moaned and his thighs twitched. Harry brought it down two times after each other, doing it a bit harder every time. “3!” Louis screamed.

Rose bit her lip and crawled back over to sit by Louis’ head, gently brushing his hair back and running her fingers over the blindfold.

Harry aimed the whip at Lou’s cock head before bringing it down.

“4! Please daddy. Fuck.” Louis whined brokenly.

“One more. Lift up your cock and show me your balls.” Harry ordered as he took that moment to stroke the straining bulge in his trousers.

Louis reached a shaky hand down to lift his member out of the way, tugging on the weights with a whine. Harry moved the weights out of the way and teased the whip over Lou’s balls.

“Oh god please Daddy.” Louis whimpered, his body trembling with arousal. He moaned when Rose reached a curious hand up to fiddle with the chain on the clamps.

Harry chuckled. “Tug on it real hard now Rose.” Harry said as he brought the whip down on Lou’s ball as hard as he could. Louis screamed and Rose hesitated as he writhed in pain and pleasure. His legs were shaking, instinct wanting to close them but the spreader bar kept them forced open.

Harry put the whip away. “Turn over, bum up in the air.” he ordered as he unzipped his trousers. Louis moaned and flipped back onto his chest and brought his knees up so his ass was presented to Harry, all pink and sore. He shivered when Rose ran her fingertips lightly over his spine. Harry bit his lip as he got down behind Louis. He stroked Lou’s bum before smacking it and gripping it tightly.

“Please Daddy. Fuck me.” Louis groaned and pushed up into Roses hand as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Harry chuckled as he grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times. Lining it up with Lou’s bum hole, he pushed in quickly and hard.

Louis screamed and started grinding back against Harry. Rose curiously gave the chain hanging from his chest a gentle tug and Louis moaned.

“Please Daddy take it off.”

“Take what off?” Harry asked as he roughly pounded Lou’s bum.

“The ring! Please.” He sobbed, his blindfold soaked with tears as he fucked himself back against Harry.

“What do you think Rose? He been a good boy that deserves to cum?” Harry panted. He slapped Lou’s bum as he thrust in and out quickly.

“Yes! I’ve been good!” Louis cried, unable to see Rose nodding at Harry.

Harry waved Rose over. Rose pulled her fingers out of Louis’ hair and crawled over to Harry, her face flushed from arousal and embarrassment. Louis whined brokenly as Harry slowed down. “Get the ring off and give him a helping hand?” Harry whispered, making the weights swing back and forth with his thrusts.

Rose bent over so she could do as told, the ring falling to the ground with the weights making a big clunk. Glancing over at Niall she wrapped her hands around his weeping cock and started stroking it. Harry started fucking Louis hard and fast again as he was close to cumming. He slapped Lou’s bum as he fucked him.

“Please can I cum! Fuck! Daddy!” Louis screamed.

Harry started cumming as he moaned. “Cum baby. Cum with Daddy!” He grunted.

“Thank you Daddy!” Louis sobbed as he came, cum spilling into Rose’s hand.

Harry pulled out and got up, tucking his cock away as he panted. “Would you mind helping me get Louis free Rose?” He asked, getting to work on the spreader bar.

Rose stared down at her hand nervously, covered in Louis’ cum. “Uh-”

Harry smirked and chuckled. “I’ll leave you to figure out what to do with that.” He said as he took the spreader bar and laid it in the bag with the other toys.

Rose looked up at Niall nervously before looking down at her hand and taking a little lick. Niall smiled encouragingly while Harry grabbed a few things and headed back to the bed to have them ready before coming back. Rose continued licking and sucking all the cum off her fingers, very embarrassed but how much she liked the taste. Niall couldn’t help but feel proud as he watched her. He couldn’t wait to reward her later.

Once Rose finished cleaning her hand she leant over. “Louis. I’m gonna take the blindfold off now.” She whispered.

He squeezed his eyes shut as she pulled it off, he continued to pant as he lay on the floor. Harry kneeled down by Louis and stroked his back, waiting for Rose to take off the nipple clamps. Rose rolled Louis over onto his back and unclipped the clamps before leaning down and gently kissing each nipple.

“Thank you, Rose.” Harry smiled before taking Lou’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “Hey you.” he said softly. Louis mumbled something unintelligible and turned his face towards Harry.

“Is he okay?” Rose whimpered and asked Harry.

Harry smiled as he sat down on the floor. Nodding he grabbed Louis and put him on his lap. He put the blanket he had brought down with him around Louis. “He’s fine Rose. Have you heard about subspace before?” Harry asked as he started rubbing circled onto Lou’s back. “Daddy’s here baby.” He whispered, kissing his cheek.

Louis whimpered and curled up to Harry. “Dahdee.” He mumbled.

“No.” Rose shook her head, still worried about Louis.

Harry wrapped the blanket tighter around Louis before he looked at Rose. “When we play like this, very rough, very painful and hard, the body respond by releasing natural chemicals like endorphins.” Harry started explaining. He brushed a finger over Louis’s lips and held him close to his chest. “Do you understand so far?”

Louis whimpered and took Harry’s thumb into his mouth and started sucking gently.

Rose whimpered. “A-a bit. But he’s all weird.”

“When all those chemicals are realised in his body his pain tolerance gets higher, it’s a form of recession and incoherence, which is why Louis is like this now. It can cause an out of body experience almost.”

“But he’s okay right?” Rose whimpered and crawled closer. “Did you hurt him? I thought he liked it that way?” She hesitantly reached her hand out to pet his head.

“He’s okay. Right now, I doubt he can feel any pain in his body because of all the extra hormones and chemicals floating around in his blood. Lou is going to start coming down from that high now and for Louis, it’s very important with aftercare when he’s so far into subspace.” Harry explained, stroking Lou’s back.

Rose gently kissed Louis’ cheek. “Is it nice? Subspace?” She asked curiously.

“It is. It’s the coming down from that high that’s a bit uncomfortable. Louis gets very very exhausted, and it can be a little scary for him sometimes. You know when you’ve had little sleep, you’re tired and cranky?” Harry asked Rose. Rose nodded and sat next to Harry, watching Louis suck on Harry’s thumb. “Isn’t it nice if someone comes and holds you, cuddles you, let’s you know that they’re there for you? That they comfort you, reassure you and support you?”

“Yes.” She whispered, sadly recalling when Robert would do that. “It’s nice.” She shook her head to get those thoughts out and glanced over at Niall. She was with him now and he loved her and she loved him. That’s what she needed to remember.

“Some people just want to be left alone after subspace but others need that comfort and reassurance.” Harry stroked Louis’s cheek. Rose watched as Louis slowly blinked his eyes open and looked up at Harry. “Hi baby boy, are you comfortable?” Harry asked smiling softly.

Louis nodded around Harry’s thumb and sucked gently.

Harry smiled. “Okay, I think we’re going cuddle on the bed now sweetheart.” He kissed Lou’s cheek and stood up with him. Rose watched quietly as they walked away before crawling back over to Niall and kneeling at his feet.

 

~

 

Harry smiled and laid Louis down on the bed. Grabbing the dummy he had brought over earlier, he rubbed it over Lou’s lips. Louis whimpered but took it into his mouth anyway. “Good boy.” Harry whispered as he stripped down and laid down, pulling him close.

Louis hummed happily and cuddled up to Harry. “Dahdee.” He mumbled around the binky.

“I’m here baby. Daddy loves you so much.” Harry told him softly and ran his fingers through Lou’s hair.

“Thirsty.” Louis whined, his voice hoarse from screaming.

“Yeah?” Harry reached for the plane phone and dialled for service.

Louis nodded. “Thank you Daddy.” He smiled up at him. “For just now.”

“For playing with you?” Harry asked after he’d ordered some juice and water.

“Yeah.” He smiled. “Love you.” Harry smiled back and hugged him closer.

“I love you too baby boy.”

“Thank you.” Louis whispered to the attendant as she set a tray down next to the bed with juice and water on it. He grabbed some apple juice and happily started sipping.

Harry took over the bottle and rubbed Lou’s back with his free hand. “You little cutie.”

Louis blushed and looked down before pushing Harry’s hands away. “I can hold it myself.”

“Shhh, let Daddy hold it for you baby boy.” Harry said, holding on to the bottle.

Louis whimpered. “Why?”

“Because Daddy wants to.” Harry replied simply and looked at Louis.

Louis sighed. “Fine.” He looked down and let Harry lift the drink up to his lips again.

“Good boy.” Harry went back to running his fingers through Lou’s hair as he listened to him drinking.

Louis soon finished the drink. “Woah I was thirsty.” He smiled. “Thank you Haz.”

“Welcome. Want more?” He asked putting the other bottle away.

Louis shrugged. “It was good… But I don’t care.”

Harry chuckled. “A bit more than.” He reached for the bottle again and filled it up.

“Okay.” Louis said, a bit hesitant but went along with it anyway.

Harry smiled happily and held the bottle to his mouth and held him close as Lou started drinking again.

Louis gently pushed Harry’s hand away when he tipped the bottle up too much “I think I’m okay now…” Louis said while wiping his mouth.

“Okay baby. Let me know if you want, it’s important to drink. Especially after that hard session.” Harry said and put the bottle on the table.

“Okay Daddy.” Louis smiled.

Harry smiled before kissing Lou on the cheek and stood up. “Be right back baby.”

“Where are you going?” Louis whined and reached for him.

Harry rubbed Lou’s cheek before heading out. “You’ll see in a moment.”

Louis whimpered and curled up into the pillow. “Daddy.” He whined, impatiently waiting for his return.

Harry rushed over to Zayn and Amy’s bag and got one of Amy’s pulls ups out of the bag as he grinned at Zayn. Zayn winked at Harry and chuckled. “Good luck.” He smiled and held Amy close, patting her diapered bum gently.

Harry walked to the back of the plane again and pulled the pull up out from behind his back, showing it to Louis.

“What’s that?” Louis asked nervously and sat up, sliding a bit away from Harry.

“It’s a pull up baby boy.” Harry said and walked over to him.

“But why? I don’t need one.” Louis whimpered.

“Because I want you to wear it baby. And you’re going to give it a shot.” Harry said a bit sternly as he sat down on the bed.

“Harry…” Louis whined, nervous and embarrassed because he kind of wanted it.

“Shhh come here and I’ll help you put it on. After we can watch some TV. See what movies they have okay?” Harry said gently.

Louis bit his lip nervously and didn’t move. Seeing that Louis wouldn’t come to him, Harry moved closer and stroked his leg. “Daddy’s going to put it on baby.”

Louis trembled nervously “Harry I’m not sure.”

“Don’t think about it. Daddy’s taking away your choice on this. I’m going to put it on, and you’re going to let me.” Harry said sternly but gently as he started easing the pull up on.

Louis whimpered and, despite his hesitation, kept his legs still. Harry smiled proudly at Louis as he lay still. “Lift your bum up baby.” He asked as they were almost finished.

With a bite of his lip, Louis did as told and squirmed once the pull up was on him, his sore bum rubbing against the soft fabric.

Harry grinned happily and lent over so he could kiss Lou and stroke his cheek. “Wanna watch TV or do something else?”

“Tv is fine.” Louis mumbled. “Can we cuddle?”

“Of course we can cuddle baby.” Harry got comfortable before opening his arms for Louis. Louis crawled into Harry’s arms and sighed, wiggling in the diaper to get comfortable. Pulling the blankets over them both, Harry kissed the top of Lou’s head as he turned on the TV. He handed the remote to Louis before holding him close.

Louis changed the channel to a scary movie, wanting to prove that he was a big boy.

“Louis? Are you sure you want to watch that?” Harry asked quietly.

“Yes.” Louis answered, biting his lip nervously as someone was chased through the woods by an unseen threat. Harry looked down at Louis before glancing at the TV. Not at all liking what he saw, Harry grabbed the remote and started looking for something else to watch.

“Hey I was watching that.” Louis whined and reached for the remote.

“And getting scared. We’re watching something else.” Harry replied holding the remote out of his reach.

“No I’m a big boy I can watch it!” He reached for the remote again .“Harry!”

“Hey! Calm down. You’re not watching that movie and that is final. Want me to pull down your nappy and warm up your bum a bit more?” Harry said as he looked at Louis sternly.

“No.” Louis stopped moving and put his hand down. “Was watching that.” He mumbled.

“Yes you were but not anymore.” Harry said and watched the comedy showing on TV.

Louis pouted and looked away.

After about a half an hour later Louis squirmed before he sat up and got off the bed. “Where are you going?” Harry asked.

“Bathroom?” Louis gave him a strange look. “Why?”

“Come here for a sec.” Harry waved him over as he sat up on the bed.

“But I have to go.” Louis whined.

“Come here.” Harry simply replied and looked at him.

“Why?” Louis crossed his arms stubbornly.

“Here. Now.” Harry warned.

Louis whined and crawled back onto the bed and next to Harry .“What? I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Drop the attitude. Louis, you’re wearing a nappy. What do you think it’s there for exactly?” Harry asked as he grabbed Lou’s arms.

“I-i have to use it?!” Louis gasped.

“Yes you do” Harry replied.

“But. But. I can’t!” Harry held on to Louis tightly and moved him so he was lying down. Harry straddled his legs. “You can”.

“I don’t want to!” Louis squirmed and tried to push him off. Harry grunted as he fell back. He quickly grabbed Louis’s hand though and pulled him on his lap, cradling him close.

“Shhh, it’s okay. Just relax okay?” He said softly as he started rubbing Lou’s stomach gently.

Louis whimpered. “Harry. Why are you doing this?” He squirmed, trying to get Harry’s hand away.

“I want you to try it. More than once too. If it isn’t for us we’ll stop but I think you will like it.” Harry replied as he pressed down on Lou’s stomach a bit.

“Don’t do that.” Louis whimpered and fought the urge to pee.

Harry started singing softly as he kept on rubbing and pressing on Lou’s stomach.

“Harry please.” Louis squirmed, trying to get away from Harry’s hands.

Harry held him firmly with his free hand as he kept on singing and rubbing.

“Don’t make me” Louis started crying softly.

“Shhh it’s okay baby. Just do it.” Harry said gently.

“No Harry it’s embarrassing.” He whimpered as tears fell down his pink cheeks.

Harry kissed Lou’s forehead before sighing. “It’s fine. It’s okay.”

A little sob fell from Louis’ mouth as he felt himself start to go in the nappy, his body relaxing in Harry’s grip.

“Good boy. Daddy’s so proud.” Harry whispered softly as he cradled Lou closer and patted his nappy.

“Oh god.” Louis cried quietly and held onto Harry’s shirt.

“Shhh. You’re okay. I’m so proud of you baby.” Harry rocked gently from side to side as he stroked his finger over Lou’s lips. Louis took Harry’s thumb into his mouth and sucked on it while he cried quietly.

“Such a good boy. Daddy loves you so much. You want Daddy to change your nappy baby boy?”

Louis nodded around Harry’s thumb and squirmed, the warm wetness feeling odd.

“Okay sweetie.” Harry stood up with Lou before lying him down on the bed and putting the blanket over him as he reached for the dummy. He rubbed it over Lou’s lips before it popped in. “I’ll be right back.”

Louis rolled onto his side and curled up to a pillow, sucking the dummy nervously as he got used to it. Harry quickly got a second pull up and the wipes before heading back.

“Daddy.” Louis sniffed and wiped his eyes when Harry got back.

“Hi love. Lets get you changed.” Harry said sitting down on the bed.

“Okay.” Louis sniffed and pushed the blankets away.

Harry smiled and started tearing the sides of the pull up. “You’re such a good boy for Daddy aren’t you?”

“Am I?” Louis asked, still crying softly.

“Yes, you are.” Harry replied and put the used pull up away before grabbing some wipes and wiping him down.

“When we get back home we’ll go out and you can pick anything you want you to do and we’ll do it okay?”

“Don’t we have a job?” Louis pouted. “I need to start planning.” He sniffed and wiped his eyes.

“We do. But after we’ll have a day just for you. As soon as we can.” Harry grabbed the clean pull up and started putting it on.

“Okay.” Louis nodded.

Harry finished and gave him a kiss on the mouth. “Can you think of something you’d like to do?” Louis shrugged and made grabby hands at Harry.

Harry laid down and blew a raspberry against his neck. Louis giggled and and cuddled up to Harry. “Does that tickle?” Harry teased before doing it again.

“Stop!” Louis laughed. “Daddy no more!”

Harry chuckled as he did it once more before pulling away. “Alright, I’ll stop. What you want to do then?”

“Cuddle.” Louis yawned.

“Okay sweetheart.” Harry got comfortable and put the blankets back over them both as he held Louis close.

Louis buried his face into Harry’s neck and started sucking gently.

“Have a little sleep love.” Harry said quietly and started running his fingers through Lou’s hair.

Louis hummed and after a few minutes of sucking fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 24

Rose smiled as Harry carried Louis away and crawled over to Niall. “Hi." She whispered, Amy had fallen asleep again. 

Niall picked her up, putting her on his lap. “Hi there. You were so good with Louis just then." Niall said proudly at her.

"I was?" She blushed and put her arms around his neck.

"Yeah." Niall kissed her head and rubbed her back. “I’m very proud to have such a nice and kind girl."

She blushed and squirmed. “Thank you Master."

"You’re welcome. You’re going to get a reward for being so good." Niall whispered into her ear.

"What kind of reward?" She bit her lip.

"Well I have a few ideas but its your reward so what would you like?" He asked.

"What were your ideas?" She asked, looking down at the boxers on her legs.

"Well, I’d love to eat you out. And I know Zayn and Amy have a little toy I’d like to use on you and I think you’re going to like it a lot." Niall whispered.

"W-what toy?" She asked, nervous yet excited, her pussy tingling.

"That’s a secret for now." Niall chuckled as he slipped his hand up to her pussy and stroked it.

Rose moaned quietly. “Wanna know."

Niall picked her up as he started heading to the sofa. He laid her down and took off the boxers she was wearing. “Close your eyes baby." He smirked as he went to get the toy from Zayn and Amy’s toy bag.

Rose whimpered, but deciding to trust him, she closed her eyes and lay back on the couch.

Grabbing the small vibrator he turned it on and walked over to her. Getting between her legs, he spread her pussy lips and held it against her clit.

Rose squeaked and shot her eyes open, wanting to keep them on Niall so she knew she was safe and it was her Master touching her. She took a deep breath.

Niall smiled up at her, holding her gaze as he lowered his mouth down and starting to lick and suck on her pussy.

She whimpered and squirmed, keeping her eyes on his blue shining ones. “Master."

Niall hummed against her pussy as he moved the vibrator to her pussy and put his mouth on her clit.

"Master!" She squealed and gripped his hair in her hand.

Niall moaned as he thrust the vibrator quickly in and out of her pussy as he flicked his tongue over her clit.

"Don’t want that." Rose whined. “Want you Master." She gasped.

Niall smirked as he quickly pulled the vibrator out an unzipped his trousers, getting his cock out.

"I thought you’d never say." Niall chuckled as he lined his cock up and eased it into her wet pussy.

"Always want you instead." Rose moaned and tugged at her shirt, wanting to feel him on her skin.

Niall reached down and helped her take it off before pressing his lips against hers and kissing her hard as he rubbed his hand up her chest, grasping her boobs. 

"Fuck." Rose moaned and held onto him. “Love you Niall."

"Love you too baby." Niall moaned as he thrust in and out of her pussy quickly.

"Wanna cum. Master please." Rose whimpered and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

"Yeah?" Niall grabbed the vibrator off the sofa and pressed it into her hand. “Make yourself cum for me baby." He moaned, speeding up. Not far from cumming himself.

Rose tossed the toy to the ground. “No." She whined. “Wanna cum. Just from you." She moaned.

Niall chuckled before kissing her hard. He reached down and started rubbing her clit gently as he pounded into her quickly.

"God, I’m going to cum inside your pussy baby!"

"Please. Wanna feel you." She begged. “Niall please." She moaned loudly.

Rubbing at her clit faster, Niall grunted as he thrust in deep and started cumming.

Rose whimpered as she felt Niall fill her and she started cumming herself. “Niall!" 

Niall panted as he rested his head down next to Rose’s. “Good girl. Love you so much baby."

"Love you Niall." She said after taking a few deep breaths.

Niall pulled out of her and rolled over so Rose was resting on top of him.

"Love you." Rose mumbled again before falling asleep on his chest.


	30. Chapter 25

Zayn shook Rose and Niall awake. “We’re about to land, time to get up." He said.

The rest were already awake and, most of them, functioning as humans.

Rose yawned and stretched. “Master time to get up." She kissed his cheek. Standing up she stretched again. “Niall I can’t wear boxers."

Niall groaned as he sat up and rubbed his face. “Zayn? How we going to get her past security?" He asked before yawning.

"Alright well we have to get you dressed like a boy." Zayn said and pulled out some clothes and accessories for her.

"Okay." Rose sighed, stepping into the baggy sweats and football jersey.

"Here we go." Zayn said while helping her tuck her hair up into the SnapBack on her head. “Put these on before you get off." He handed her aviators before walking back to sit by Amy for landing.

Amy tried to climb into his lap as she whimpered tiredly and whined. “Daddy". 

"Baby girl. You have been doing nothing but sleeping." Zayn chuckled and put Amy back in her seat, buckling the belt for her.

"Cause I’m tired!" Amy slouched in her seat and pouted.

"Sit up straight. And no pouting. When we get home you will shower and get dressed up for dinner with dad." Zayn told her.

Amy whined and huffed as she sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. She bit her lip as she stifled a cry.

"Don’t cry. Why are you crying?" Zayn sighed and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I don’t know! I’m sorry! I just wanted to sit with you Daddy!" Amy cried and dried her tears as quickly as they came out.

"God baby. You sleep and cry so much." Zayn chuckled and wiped her tears away. “You can sit with me in the car but not while we are landing. Five minutes okay?"

"I’m sorry Daddy. I think the two are quite linked together." Amy replied and sniffled. “But that sounds nice."

"Alright well no more tears. I hate seeing you cry." Zayn gently brushed her hair back.

"Okay Daddy." Amy took a deep breath and wiped her tears before giving him a small smile.

Zayn kissed her cheek just as the plane landed. “Alright boo." He smiled and unbuckled the both of them. “Let’s go." He grabbed their carry ons and followed Liam and Ann off the plane.

~~~~

Niall grabbed Roses hand as she sat down. “I’m a boy now." Rose giggled and stuck her tongue out at Niall. 

Niall chuckled. “So you are! I’d still fuck you though." He said and winked at her.

"Are you saying you’re gay now?" She teased.

"I’m saying I’d fuck you no matter what." Niall replied with a smirk and leaned over to kiss her. Rose giggled and pecked his lips. “Is that why you kidnaped me? It wasn’t about money. You were just stunned by me?

"Exactly! Couldn’t let the girl who stole my breath get away with could I?" Niall joked back and pecked her.

Rose giggled. “Why don’t we just stick with that story then." She smiled and kissed him gently. Niall grinned and kissed her back eagerly.

Rose gently pushed his chest. “Wait for the limo. And you have to take my collar off." She frowned. “It doesn’t go with the normal boy thing."

"Awww. I’ll keep it safe until you can put it on again" Niall said and reached to unclasp it. Folding it, he slipped it into his pocket as they landed.

He stood up. “After you." He said and grabbed their bag.

Harry and Louis walked off the plane after them.

"So now what are we doing tonight?" Rose asked, smiling as Harry sat next to her.

"Well when we get to my house we can wash up and have dinner with my Father." Zayn told everyone.

"If you could drop me and Ann of at The Connaught?” She’s gonna stay there until we get back." Liam smiled

"It’s ridiculous. He won’t tell me where he’s going." Ann pouted.

"Some other time" Liam told her.

"Sure we can stop." Zayn smiled

Niall sat down on Rosie’s free side and grabbed her hand. Amy promptly crawled into Zayn’s lap and sighed happily.

"Do you know what’s for dinner? I want something yummy! Like mac n cheese!" She asked.

"Probably not Mac n cheese" Zayn chuckled.

~~

When the car stopped Ann slid out with her bag.

"Thanks guys. I’ll see you later tonight." Liam waved and followed her, shutting the door so they could drive off again.

"Bye bye!" Amy shouted after them while nuzzling into Zayn’s neck.

Niall chuckled and put his arm around Rosie.

"Can I wear that pretty pink thing with the black lace to dinner?" Rose asked.

"You bet you can." Niall smirked and took the SnapBack off her head, letting her hair down.

"Hey!" She giggled and reached for it.

"Niall she needs to keep that on. Glasses too. Until we are in the house okay. Sorry mate." Zayn told him.

Niall allowed himself a moment to run his fingers through her hair as he kissed her before pulling back and helping her put it back.

"I’ll make it look very pretty for tonight." Rose kissed his cheek.

"Are you going to wear something pretty for me?" Zayn teased Amy.

"Of course Daddy! I know just the thing!" Amy replied and grinned at him.

"Good." Zayn smiled and kissed her cheek when the car stopped. “Alright we are finally here." He sighed and everyone piled out of the car, walking into the extravagant home. “Let’s go get in the shower and get ready for dinner." He said to Amy.

Amy took Zayn’s hand and followed him into their room. She quickly stripped down and laid down to wait for Zayn.

"What are you doing?" Zayn chuckled and pulled his t shirt off. “I said shower not sleep." He smiled and pulled off his shorts and boxers.

"Waiting for you Daddy." Amy replied and made grabby hands at him. When he came over, Amy sat up. “Hi hi." She said and kissed the tip of his cock.

"Not now slut." Zayn chuckled and lifted her up, carrying her to the master bath. “You really are a whore." He sat her down on the counter and went to turn on the shower.

"I was just saying hi! Or else it might get sad cause it’ll think I’ve forgotten it." Amy reasoned.

Zayn barked out a laugh. “You are ridiculous." He tested the water to make sure it wasn’t too hot. He walked back and lifted Amy into his arms. “You did excite him a little." He teased and stepped into the shower, setting Amy down under the spray. “See? He’s happy I said hi and remembered him!" Amy replied and went to continue her conversation.

Zayn bit his lip as she got down on the tile. “Excuse me? Did I give you permission?" He crossed his arms.

Amy squirmed as she stared at the cock. “I guess technically you didn’t." She whimpered as she licked her lips. “Please Sir! I want it so bad!" She begged and her hand went out to touch.

Zayn quickly slapped it away. “Stand up. You look like a whore." He demanded.

Whimpering, Amy stood up quickly and looked down.

"Good." Zayn reached over and grabbed Amy’s bar of soap. He gently started washing off her body. “You’re slipping. Maybe we need to do some training again.."

"No! No training! I don’t want to! Sir, please!" She whimpered while shaking her head. “Then remember your rules." He said sternly while washing her back. He set the soap bar down and rinsed her off. Zayn smirked and gripped her hips so her back was pressed to his chest.

Amy moaned as she felt his cock pressing up against her bum. “P-please sir"

"Please what? I’m not doing anything. Just making sure you’re all clean." He smirked, running his hands down her body. He slid one between her legs and pushed his middle finger inside of her. “Every single part of you." He put his other hand on her bum and rubbed her hole.

"Fuck, sir! Please!" Amy moaned and thrust down on his finger before trying to push his other into her bum.

"Stop. Moving." He growled and shoved his finger into her bum hole.

"Shit! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!" She gasped and whimpered as she stood still.

"Now stay." He demanded and started fucking both of her holes.

"What’s the rule about cumming?" He asked and rubbed her clit.

Amy whimpered and moaned as she fought to stand still, her hands in fists by her side. “To ask for permission and only cum if I get it, oh fuck, Sir!"

"That’s right. You also have to deserve it." He slid another finger into her pussy. “Fuck!" Amy screamed and shook. “Please sir can I move? Can I cum, please I need to!" She pleaded.

"Cum. But do not move." He growled in her ear, moving his fingers faster.

Amy gasped as she let herself cum, trying desperately not to move. “Thank you sir! Thank you!"

Zayn pulled his fingers out and gently grabbed her hips. He pulled her back to lean against his chest. “Good girl."

"Can I move, Sir?" She whimpered. Her body shaking as she was so tensed up.

"Yes baby girl. Wash your hair okay? While I wash mine yeah?" He turned her around and kissed her gently.

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir." Amy said and moaned into the kiss as she got her limbs to obey her. Grabbing the shampoo, she quickly started washing her hair.

Zayn smiled and started washing his own hair. “Once you’re done get out and get dressed. You can leave your hair natural." He told Amy.

"Yes Sir." Amy replied and started rinsing her hair.

Once done she hesitated a bit before stepping out and starting to dry herself, not really wanting to leave Zayn’s side. Zayn hummed and started washing his body. Very aware of Amy’s eyes on him, he slowly ran his hand down his soapy chest and loosely gripped his cock. He started to stroke it slowly, covering it with bubbles.

Amy bit her lip as she watched transfixed. Her pussy twitched and her throat wanted nothing more to gag on his big cock. She took a little step forward, slowly stopping drying herself.

Zayn moaned quietly and started stroking his cock faster, his head thrown back in pleasure.

"No." She whimpered and dropped her towel. “Don’t waste it!" she said quietly and stepped closer.

"Amy. Back. Up." Zayn growled, not slowing his movements.

She took the tiniest step back. “Please Sir, I don’t have to touch! I can just open wide and catch your cum! Sir please don’t let it wash away!" She whimpered.

Zayn groaned. “Bad girls don’t get cum."

"I’ll be good! I’ll be super good Sir." She pleaded.

Zayn stopped and washed the soap off his body. He shut off the water and stepped out. “Knees. Hands behind your back." he commanded, water droplets falling from his naked body.

Amy dropped to her knees and put her hands behind her back and whimpered as she looked up at Zayn. “Please!"

Zayn started stroking his cock again, faster this time. “Shut up and open your mouth." He growled.

Opening her mouth as much as she could, Amy put her tongue out and stared at the cock eagerly. “God you’re such a fucking whore." Zayn moaned and started cumming, getting it inside of Amy’s mouth and on her tongue.

Amy moaned and waited until he was finished till swallowing it down.

"Clean me up slut." Zayn said, letting go of his cock and crossing his arms. Amy quickly got the cock in her mouth and started sucking it clean, moaning and closing her eyes in delight.

Once Zayn deemed it clean enough. His pushed Amy back. “Go get dressed." He grabbed a towel and started drying himself off. “Yes Sir. Thank you for your cum Sir and for letting me clean you Sir." Amy replied as she stood up and threw her towel into the hamper before leaving the room.

Zayn wrapped the towel around his waist and looked in the mirror. He quickly fixed his hair and walked back out. “I’m far too easy on you. I’ll need to fix that.”

"What do you mean Sir?" Amy asked nervously as slipped on her knickers.

"Oh nothing." He smirked and took out a nice dress shirt and trousers.

Amy bit her lip and grabbed her corset. “Can you zip me up please Sir?" She asked as she held it close to her chest.

"Of course." Zayn smiled and walked up behind her. “This is one of my favorites." He smiled and zipped the back for her.

"Yeah? I’m glad you like it Sir. Thank you." She said and kissed his cheek. “What shoes should I wear Sir?"

"Some red heels will be fine Pet." Zayn smiled and kissed her cheek, buttoning up his shirt.

"Yes Sir." She replied with a smile and got her shoes out from the closet. Sitting down on the bed she put them on before standing up and grabbing Zayn’s shoes.

She kneeled down by his feet. “Can I put them on you Sir?" Amy asked, looking up at him.

"It’s okay baby." He smiled proudly. “I can do that. Just go sit and wait." 

"Okay Sir." Amy replied and remained kneeling where she was.

Zayn chuckled and quickly slipped his shoes on. “Come on Pet." He held out his hand “I’m not mad anymore."

"I just wanna be good for you Sir" Amy mumbled as she took his hand and stood up. "You are. And if you’re, not I’ll fix that later." He smirked and kissed her gently before leading her out the door.

"Wait! I almost forgot!" Amy shouted before running back into the room, quickly searching through her bag.

Zayn chuckled and leaned against the door frame. “Forgot what?"

"Your dad’s present!" She explained and clutched it in her hand as she returned to Zayn. “See? Isn’t it pretty?" She asked Zayn.

"Very." Zayn laughed. “Now lets go. I’m hungry." he said and put his arm around her waist.

Amy grinned and held it closely as they made their way downstairs to meet the others.

~~~~

Once they got up to their room Rose happily took her hair out of the hat. “There. That’s better." She smiled at Niall.

"Much better." Niall agreed and grabbed her for a long kiss.

Rose moaned quietly. “Niall. Shower." She said and threaded her fingers into his hair, tugging gently.

“Alright alright. So bossy." Niall joked and picked her up and went into the bathroom. Rose giggled. “I just don’t want to be late for dinner." She kissed his cheek. “And I said shower. I didn’t say stop kissing me." She kissed his neck. “Master." She whispered.

"Get in the shower." Niall chuckled and put her down before he started stripping. His cock growing harder and harder.

Rose smirked and quickly pulled her clothes off. Stepping into the spray she hummed. “Master?" She teased.

Niall didn’t reply but stepped into the shower and pushed her up against the wall before kissing her hard.

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. “Master." She whimpered as their lips crashed together.

Niall lifted her up and made sure her legs were wrapped around him before he pulled back slightly so he could reach down and grab his cock. He ran it over her pussy as he kissed her neck.

"Master please." She whimpered and squirmed, leaning down to suckle his neck.   
“Niall baby. Niall.” He said and thrust into her pussy with a moan. Grabbing her face, he smashed his lips against hers and kissed her roughly as he started thrusting quickly.

"Niall please." Rose moaned, her back arching as it slid against the tile.

"Oh god." Niall moaned before pulling out of her. “Turn around." He growled and gave her a helping hand in doing so. He rubbed her bum and have it a little slap.

"Hey!" She turned with a pout. “No spanks. I’ve been good."

Niall chuckled. “Can’t help it. Your bum is so smack-able." Niall thrust into her and pushed her up against the wall.

"Oh!" Rose squealed as she was pressed against the wall. “Niall please. Fuck."

Niall smirked as he pounded into her fast and hard. “God baby, love your pussy!"

Rose squealed and moaned. “Gonna fall." She whimpered as her feet slipped. Niall wrapped his arm around her hips tightly as he pressed closer, keeping his thrusting just as fast and hard.

"Niall please. Can I- I’m gunna- oh god." She whimpered, clenching around his cock. Niall reached around and rubbed at her clit. “Cum baby, cum for me." He growled as he started cumming in her pussy.

"Niall!" Rose screamed as she started cumming, her legs shaking and knees buckling as she couldn’t hold herself up.

Niall groaned and held her up as he turned her around and kissed her. “That was amazing." He whispered and kissed her once more.

"The sex is better when both people are willing." She teased and kissed him gently. Niall smiled. “I’ll wash your hair." He said and grabbed the shampoo.

"I’d love that. And… I’m sorry I tease you for kidnapping me." She sighed when she turned her back to him, her welts almost completely faded, except for the ones he gave her.

"It’s alright. I did after all." Niall replied quietly and started shampooing her hair as he looked at what he’d done. “Do they bother you? The welts?"

"Yes." Rose replied quietly but honestly. “When I sit. And if I stretch the wrong way. Harry said they’ll go away though."

"They will. Tell you what, when I get back home after the job, I’ll give you a full body massage to make you feel better okay?" Niall said and kissed her shoulder. He grabbed the shower head and started rinsing out her hair.

"I thought we were staying here for a while?" She asked, humming in delight as she was pampered.

“Yeah. I think this will be home for a while." Niall replied and grabbed the soap and started washing her body as well.

"So I get a body massage when you get back from your job?" She bit her lip and his hands roamed her body. She flinched a tiny bit when he touched on of the worst welts. “You do. I’ll get some oil and everything too." Niall chuckled as he started washing her front, taking extra time to make sure her boobs were clean.

Rose giggled and slapped his hands away. “I think they’re clean." She smiled with a roll of her eyes. “And what else besides oil do you need?"

"Candles to set the mood, some music and some snacks like chocolate covered strawberries." Niall grinned and gave her boobs one final squeeze before leading her under the spray to wash off the soap.

"How romantic." She teased, looking forward to it. “Am I going to have to return the favor?"

"A thank you of some sort will do I’m sure." He teased back and kissed her.

"Now leave the shower and dry off, I need to wash up too and you’re too distracting!" He smacked her bum.

"Stop spanking me!" Rose whined and stepped out. “When I’m good I don’t get spanks." She pouted and grabbed a fluffy towel to wrap around herself.

"Sorry Rosie. But you can ask anyone and they’ll say you’ve got a very smack-able bum!" Niall defended himself as he quickly started washing his body and hair. Rose bit her lip as she watched before turning away and grabbing the blow dryer to do her hair real quick.

Stepping out of the shower, Niall grabbed a towel and dried himself off before going to find some clothes. He found his suit pants and a nice shirt to wear along with a matching tie. He also laid out Rosie’s little number.

Rose huffed once her bangs were dry and decided that was enough. She walked out to the bedroom as smiled. “Look at how pretty that is."

"It’ll look gorgeous on you babe." Niall said and kissed her as he slipped on his briefs. “I think we’re running a little late so let’s hurry a big okay?" Niall let her know.

"Sorry." Rose quickly took off her towel and made sure she was all dry before she slipped on the pink teddy. “There." She quickly fixed the bow. “I’m ready. Wait where’s my collar?"

"I got it. Hold up your hair yeah?" He asked and stepped behind her.

"Thank you." She smiled. “Do I need to kneel like- last time." She said a bit nervously, not wanting to remember the dinner she had at the Horan household.

Niall fastened the collar around her neck. “I don’t think so. Mr. Malik is nicer to his family. But I’ll ask Zayn okay?" He kissed her neck as he turned her around. “You ready?"

Rose took a deep breath. “I think so." She gently took his hand. “Amy will like my outfit."

"Everyone will like your outfit." Niall said and led the way downstairs.

"Hey there you are" Louis smiled. “Dinners ready." he said excitedly and pulled Harry into the dining room where a table full of food was the center piece.

"Wow." Rose smiled and her stomach grumbled.

"Hey guys. Dads on his way down." Zayn smiled and waved them over to where he and Amy were.

"Rosie!" Amy said and went over and hugged her tight. “You look super pretty!" She gushed and stroked the soft fabric.

Niall wandered over to Zayn and gave him a smile.

"So do you Miss Amy" Rose smiled and kissed her cheek. “I’m nervous." She whispered. “Don’t be. Mr. Malik is super nice. You’ll love him!" Amy replied and smiled.

"Are you sure? It’s not gonna be like- like last time?" Rose bit her lip and looked down, a bit scared. “Nothing like last time. Mr. Malik keeps business separate most of the time. He’s really is nice. Sometimes he gives me sweets in secret!" Amy giggled as she whispered.

"That’s nice." Rose smiled, a bit comforted. “Will I have to kneel again?"

"Nu uh." Amy replied shaking her head. “Mr. Malik!" she squealed excited and ran over to the man as he came down the stairs.

"Hello Amy." He chuckled and embraced her. “Why are you all waiting? Aren’t you hungry?" He smiled and led Amy over to the table where everyone sat down.

"Mr. Malik? I got you a present!" Amy said and handed him the tiny palm tree decoration shyly. “Do you like it? I picked it out just for you!" She said as everyone started sitting down around the table.

"I love it Amy." He smiled and went to take his seat at the head of the table next to Zayn. “I shall keep it on my desk." Amy beamed as she sat down on Zayn’s other side. “He likes it!" She whispered to him excitedly and grinned widely.

Zayn smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’m glad."

Mr. Malik smiled as he looked around the table. “Thank you for coming to dinner everyone. Let’s start eating, I’m starving." He said and grabbed his fork and knife. “Where’s Liam?” He asked.

“With a friend. He’s meeting us later tonight.” Zayn told his dad who nodded in understanding.

"How was the Caribbean Harry? You been before?" He asked.

"No Sir I haven’t. But it was quite nice and relaxing." Harry smiled.

"Learned a lot when I was there." He smirked and subtly glanced at Louis who was sitting across the table.

Mr. Malik nodded. “Did you get some girls? I’ve always liked how full of life they are over there!"

Zayn chuckled quietly as he took a bite of pasta. “No but they sure did get some." He mumbled.

"And Rose. How are you? Did you like the Caribbean?" Mr. Malik asked before taking a bite.

"Yes Sir." Rose mumbled, looking down at her lap.

“So what did you guys get up to during your stay?" Mr. Malik asked.

"I know Harry got up something." Zayn mumbled again.

Niall coughed, trying to hide what Zayn said, a grin on his face. “Well we mostly stayed in. We did go shopping and to a club."

"Zayn, is there something you’d like to say?" Mr. Malik asked as he looked over. “You keep mumbling."

"No. Nothing." He smirked and looked over at Harry who nervously glanced at Louis.

Louis looked at Harry back and have him a smile and nod. “It’s okay." He mouthed. “Uhm. Well I have something to say…" Harry stood up nervously.

"Oh?" Mr. Malik asked and sat back, putting his knife and fork down. “LouisandIaredating." He said in one quick breath. “Well its about time. I’m very happy for you both. Don’t let it interfere." Mr. Malik said and went back to eating.

"W-what? A-about time?" Harry stuttered.

"You knew?!" Zayn looked at his dad, astonished. “Of course I knew! The two of them have been sneaking into each others rooms late at night for a long time" mr. Malik said casually and waved for the dessert to be served.

Harry sat down in his chair, mouth open in shock.

"H-how did you… Know that?" Louis blushed, completely embarrassed that his boss knew of his late night adventures with Harry.

Mr. Malik chuckled as the treats were served. “My boy, it’s my job to know everything that goes on in this house." He smirked and winked. He grabbed his glass and raised it. “To Louis and Harry. The happy new couple!"

Louis and Harry blushed as they both raised their own glasses along with the other. “Thank you." Louis smiled shyly.

"Now eat, eat! This cake is very good.” He pointed to one. “I have the strawberries specially imported so the taste will be just right." Mr. Malik bragged and took a bite. Zayn rolled his eyes before taking a bite. “Of course you did dad."

"I did! I have the papers if you don’t believe me!" Mr. Malik replied to his son. “I know you did. And its ridiculous." Zayn chuckled.

"That went really well." Rose whispered happily to Harry.

"Surprisingly well." Harry replied and smiled at her.

He looked up at Louis and gave him a grin. Louis beamed at Harry, glad that they had come out to everyone that mattered and it had all went well.

Rose patted Harry’s thigh under the table and gave it a little squeeze. “I’m glad" she whispered before going back to her dessert.


	31. Chapter 26

"Alright. Daddy loves you very much. Take good care of Rose yeah? You have to keep an eye on here and keep her safe and hidden." Zayn told Amy as he finished tying his slim black tie. “Love you too Daddy. And I will. I won’t let anything bad happen to her." Amy replied as she did her hair up and made sure her boobs were looking good in the corset.

Zayn bit his lip before grabbing Amy by the hips and pulling her against his chest. He crashed his lips against hers with a growl.

Moaning loudly, Amy wrapped her arms around Zayn’s neck and closed her eyes. “Daddy." She murmured against his lips.

 

"I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?" Zayn pulled back and smiled. He reached over and pulled a pair of heels down from the shelf for Amy.

"Okay Daddy. Thank you." Biting her lip worried, Amy took the shoes. “Be careful. Come back to me just as you’re now." She whispered as she flung her hands around Zayn once more.

Zayn smiled. “You’ve been with us on jobs. You know how good I am with my guns." He smirked and gripped her ass tightly.

Amy giggled. “I know. Best not let your big ego hurt you though."

Zayn kissed her once more before grabbing a robe. “Okay baby. I’ll be safe. Now put your shoes on and this. Surprise Rosie." He smirked.

Sitting down on the bed, Amy slipper shoes on before standing and taking the robe from Zayn. “Do I look okay Daddy?"

"Dead sexy." He smiled and took her hand.

"Thank you Daddy." Smiling, Amy took one last look in the mirror before following Zayn out of their room as he started walking.

~

 

Rose whimpered, her arms wrapped around Nialls legs and nudged her head against his thigh “Do you have to leave Master?"

Niall smiled as he reached down and petted her head. “Yes baby. I’m sure you’ll have loads of fun."

"Don’t want you to leave." She pouted. “Stay with me."

Opening his mouth to reply, he looked up when he Amy walked in with Zayn, her heels clicking against the floor as she approached them.

"Rosie, hi." Amy said grinning wickedly.

"Hi Amy. Tell Master he has to stay with me." She whined and held onto him tighter.

"I can’t baby." She replied. “I’m sure we’ll have a lot of fun though." She smirked a bit.

Rose whimpered and looked up at Niall “Please Master”

Niall picked up Rose and put her on his lap. “It’s going to be okay baby. I’ll only be till tomorrow. I’m the meantime, Amy will take care of you and be in charge." Petting her hair, Niall pressed a kiss to her mouth.

"I’m sorry Rosie." Zayn walked next to her “Niall needs to come with me and help take care of some bad guys who stole from us. We’ll be back tomorrow and you’ll have plenty of fun with Amy." He smiled before turning to Niall. “Boys are in the car."

"Okay." She sighed before giving Niall a kiss. “Be safe. I love you." She said and wiggled out of his arms.

"Okay." Niall nodded at Zayn before looking at Rose. “You’re such a good girl. I love you." standing up, Niall smiled at her and gave a little wave before following Zayn out.

 

Rose blushed and smiled. She looked up at Amy. “What are we gonna do Amy? Wanna watch a movie? Have some snacks?" She smiled.

"Well." Amy started opening her robe. “Not exactly." She finished with a smirk as she showed off what she was wearing, letting the robe fall to the floor.

"O-oh." Rose blushed. “Amy?" She whimpered and crawled backwards nervously.

"It’s okay baby girl. We’re just going to have fun. No bad toys." Amy said softly and smiled at her., squating down so she was level with Rose.

"Okay Amy." Rose smiled nervously, her pussy starting to get her outfit wet.

"First thing, I’m Mistress now." Says while waving Rose closer.

Rose crawled over slowly. “But. Amy? Wha- does Niall-?"

"He knows and he’s okay with it baby girl.” Petting her hair, Amy pulled her head up slowly and gently before starting to kiss her deeply.

Rose moaned quietly and opened her mouth to let Amy’s tongue in.

Amy smirked into the kiss before pulling away. “All fours baby." She stood up.

Rose whimpered and got onto her hands and knees, fingers digging into the soft carpet.

 

Walking around her, Amy bit her lip as she looked at Rose’s bum. “Something to help you remember my new title." Amy bent down slightly and landed five quick smacks to Rose’s bum. Rose whimpered and tried to squirm her bum out of the way. “I’m sorry Mistress!" She begged. “Shh, there we go." Landing three more smacks to her bum, Amy straightened up. “Lie down on your back."

Rose rolled over and bash fully crossed her legs. “Mistress?" She whimpered nervously.

"Easy girl. It’s okay." Amy smiled down at the girl. “Spread your legs baby."

Rose shook her head. “Don’t wanna."

"Rosie." Amy warned her. “What’s your safe word?"

"Safe word?" Rose asked, confused. “I-I don’t know?"

"A safe word is something you can say when you really can’t handle what’s happening in a scene. It doesn’t help to say no or stop." Amy explained. “My safe word is red for example."

"So I say red if I don’t like something?" She asked, relaxing a bit at the idea.

"Yes and no. If you use it to get out of a spanking just because it hurts and it uncomfortable you’re likely to get punished more. If you use it during play and your limits are being pushed so hard you just can’t continue, it’s okay to use it."

"Okay." Rose nodded. “Thank you mistress." She smiled.

"Good. Ask if you have any questions. Now, spread your legs." Amy stood by her feet and nudged them with her heel. Rose looked away as she bent her knees and spread her legs apart “Yes Mistress."

 

Walking in between them, Amy squatted down. “What do we have here? You’re all wet." Smirking, Amy rubbed her fingers gently over Roses pussy.

Rose let out a little moan. “Mistress. Embarrassing."

"Being turned on is embarrassing?" Amy chuckled and focused her fingers over her clit. “Tell me Rose, what’s gotten you so wet?”

Rose squeaked. “Y-you. A-and Master. After dinner. He. He let me suck his cock."

"Yeah? You like his cock Rosie?" She grinned and rubbed quickly at her clit.

"I used to not. But now…" She moaned and squirmed. “Tastes so good!"

Chuckling, Amy slipped her hand under Rosie’s onesie and found her clit again. “I bet you’re an amazing cocksucker baby."

 

"Fuck!" Rose squealed and squirmed. “Yes Mistress. Master loves my mouth!"

"Are you going to cum for me Rose? I want to lick your cum off my fingers." Amy said as she managed to slip one finger into Roses pussy while rubbing her clit.

"I- I’m gonna ruin my- my pretty- oh!" She moaned and fisted her hands in the carpet.

"Well I suppose I’ll have to stop then." Amy teased and started pulling out her finger from Roses pussy.

"No don’t!" Rose squealed and grabbed Amy’s wrist. “Mistress. Wanna cum please."

"That’s what I thought." Chuckling, Amy pushed her finger fully back in and started thrusting it in and out as she rubbed at Rosie’s clit.

"Please Mistress. Wanna cum! Please" she whined and kicked her legs. Rose trembled as she started cumming over Amy’s finger, the damp spot in her panties getting bigger. “Oh god! Mistress!" She moaned.

Amy moved her fingers quickly as she watched Rosie cum. “Good girl.”

Rose whimpered and her legs twitched. “Mistress.”

Pulling her fingers out, Amy crawled up so she was face to face with Rose. Making sure Rose was watching before starting to lick and suck clean her fingers.

Rosie’s face was already flushed with arousal but she blushed more as her glassy eyes watched Amy suck.

Moaning, Amy pulled her clean fingers out of her mouth before reaching down and pressing her lips eagerly against Roses.

Rose whimpered as Amy licked inside of her mouth. She reached up to touch her and whined when her hand was pushed back.

"Sshh, it’s time we moved up to the bed." Amy smirked as she stood up.

 

Rose moaned wantonly and climbed up onto the plush large bed. “Yes Mistress."

"First we need to get you naked." Amy ran a hand up roses chest. “Sit up."

Rose sat up obediently and smiled, happy to feel her skin touched more.

Amy kissed her neck as she pushed her hair away and started tuggin her onesie fdown. Rose impatiently started to tug the strings off her arms. “Mistress." Rose whimpered before sighing as the lingerie was removed.

Amy moved around to Roses front and started to gently touch her skin, pushing her back flat on the bed. 

"Please Mistress. No teasing."

"I like teasing you though babe. And I’m in charge so." She liked a Roses perky nipples. Moaning, Rose threaded her fingers through Amy’s hair and pushed her chest out.

Amy bit down on one nipple and pulled at it as she moaned.

Rose whimpered. “No biting!"

Amy smirked before biting down harder on her nipple. Chuckling as she let go, Amy stood up and got a duffle bag from the corner. “Time to turn off the lights as I get you ready." She held up a blindfold.

Rose whimpered and backed against the headboard. “Wanna see Mistress."

"It’s just for a few minutes. Lie down on your back baby." Amy said as she walked back over. Rose took a deep breath and got into position. “Okay.”

"Good girl." Amy gave her a kiss and a smile before putting the blindfold over Roses eyes. Fastening it Amy smiled as she took a moment to stare at Roses beautiful body.

Rose squirmed impatiently. “Mistress." She whined.

"Stay still baby. I’m right here." Amy reassured her as she pulled out ropes from the bag. Lying them on the bed, Amy stroked her hand down Rosie’s leg before starting to wrap the rope around it and tie it in place to the bed.

Rose shivered nervously. “Mistress?"

"You’re okay baby, I’m going to tie up your other foot now." Amy calmly said as she grabbed the foot.

"Yes Mistress." Rose took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Quickly tying up her right foot, Amy ran her hand up Rosie’s leg as she moved up. “Did you know I’m good with ropes babe?"

Rose shook her head. “N-no"

Smirking, Amy crawled up on the bed and sat down between her legs. “I’m good at a lot of things. I was a pretty good call girl and did everything I could to please my customers." Amy started making a rope harness around Rosie’s crotch area as she hummed.

Rose squirmed. “W-what are you doing?" She blushed, the thought of Amy pleasuring her making her wetter.

"Oh just making sure that a toy stays put where I want it." She repiled simply and tied in the magic wand so it was resting on Rosie’s clit.

Rose squirmed as something hard was tied to her clit. “W-what’s that?!"

"You’ll find out soon enough." Smirking, Amy got off the bed and grabbed another piece of rope. “Okay, almost done.”

"Can the blindfold come off now Mistress.?" Rose asked nervously.

"In a moment baby. Just going to tie your hands can you hold them together for me?" Amy stroked Rosie’s cheek as she spoke.

Rose put her wrists together and held them by her chest. “Do you have to? Id like to touch you Mistress." She blushed.

Amy chuckled. “We have plenty of time for that." Quickly tying Roses hands together, Amy gave her a kiss as she took off the blindfold.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered.

Amy leaned over her and kissed her forehead. “Take your time opening them. Get used to the light."

"Yes Mistress." She squirmed and slowly blinked open her eyes.

"Hi there baby." Amy smiled. “You okay?"

Rose nodded and took a deep breath. “A little nervous." She smiled.

"That’s okay. What do you say if you really want me to stop?" Amy asked as she stroked Rosie’s hair.

"I say red Mistress"

"Good girl. Are you ready?" Amy smiled.

"For what?" Rose whimpered.

"To have some fun of course." She grinned while turning on the hitachi wand on the lowest setting.

Rose sqeaked, surprised by the sudden vibrations. “Oh!"

Pressing her lips against Rosie’s Amy kissed her deeply as she grabbed one if her boobs and started squeezing and and fondling it.

"Mistress." Rose moaned and squirmed.

Straightening up, Amy started lowering her knickers and grinned over at Rose.

Rose bit her lip. “Mistress. Wanna please you.”

"Good. Cause you’re about to baby girl." Amy climbed up onto the bed. “Now you won’t be able to speak so if you need a break, you need to tap me three times." Amy explained as she moved to straddle Rosie’s face.

"Yes Mistress." Rose bit her lip and stared at Amy’s pussy.

"Tap me baby." Amy said as she ran her fingers through Rosie’s hair.

Rose gently tapped Amy’s thigh three times. “Like that Mistress?"

"Do it again but harder.” Amy ordered.

"Don’t wanna hit you." Rose whimpered.

"Do it. I’ll be sitting on your face, possibly cutting off your breathing. If you can’t do it, this isn’t happening." Amy said sternly.

Rose quickly tapped Amy’s thigh twice, harder this time.

"Focus Rosie. One more time and this time three times."

Rose whimpered and did it again, properly and hoped she was right and could lick Amy now. “Good girl." Amy moved down. “Now lick mistress’s pussy baby."

 

Rose strained her neck up to flick her tongue at Amy’s clit and whimpered.

Amy moved further down hearing her whimper. “There we go. Come on baby. Mistress is so wet."

Rose started taking long licks up and down Amy’s entire slit and moaned quietly.

"Fuck, feels so good!" Amy moaned loudly and gripped the headboard on the bed tightly.

Gaining a bit of confidence from that, Rose started flicking her tongue fast against Amy’s clit. Amy tightly grasped the headboard and ground her hips down on Rosie’s mouth and face as she groaned. “Such a good girl, pleasing Mistress!"

Rose whimpered and started sliding her tongue in and out of Amy’s pussy. She squirmed and pushed against the vibrator on her clit.

 

"Fuck, your tongue is so good! I can tell why Niall loves your mouth so much." Amy moaned and started humping Rosie’s face. Gripping the remote for the hitatchi, Amy turned the speed up. Rose squealed. She gasped and slowed her licking as she got caught up in the pleasure.

"Hey! Get moving!" Amy growled while pushing down on her mouth to get her attention. Whimpering, Rose went back to flicking her tongue against Amy’s clit.

Amy bit her lip as she moaned. “Going to cum baby, oh god." She said as she quickly started humping Rosie’s face hard and quickly.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut, she couldn’t breathe very well. But she kept moving her tongue, wanting to make Amy happy.

"Yes! Oh fuck!" Amy screamed as she started cumming.

Rose moaned quietly and licked up everything Amy gave her.

Sitting up, Amy panted as she shuddered from the pleasure she’d just experienced. “Good job baby girl. So so good."

Licking her lips, Rose smiled proudly. “Thank you Mistress."

Amy chuckled. “You’re very welcome." She said as she got off Rosie and sat down on the bed next to her.

Rose pushed her hips up. “Please Mistress." She begged, her pussy tingling.

"You want to cum baby?" Amy smirking as she turned up the speed to maximum.

Rose squealed and trembled. “Y-yes!"

Amy hummed as she bit her lip. “Cum baby." she leaned down and whispered into her ear.

Rose squirmed and moaned. “Mistress!" She screamed after only minutes, cumming.

Amy smirked as Rose cummed. “Good girl!" She praised as she turned off the hitatchi.

 

Rose panted and lay back. “Please untie me Mistress."

Amy hummed. “Why? I like seeing you all tied up." She replied smirking a bit.

Rose whined. “Wanna touch you." She squirmed and tugged at the ropes.

Amy smiled and started letting her free.

"Thank you Mistress!" Rose smiled and squirmed impatiently.

Once Amy had finished letting Rose go, she stood up and went to the bag. “I want you to try something new." She said as she searched for her desired object.

"All of this is new." Rose mumbled shyly, nervous.

Amy turned to look at her and grinned. “Fun isn’t it?" She asked, giddy. “Alright, I want you to wear this and fuck me!" Amy said as she held up the strap on harness and dildo.

"What’s that?" Rose asked nervously, staring wide eyed at the dildo attached to some thong looking thing.

"It’s a strap on! Stand up so I can help you put it on." Amy bit her lip excited as she stepped over to the bed.

Rose slid off the bed and stood on shaky legs. “What’s it for?" She asked nervously, suspecting the answer and not knowing if she could do it.

"Well you put your legs in here, then tighten it like this and voila! You got your very own cock!" Amy said excited. “And now you fuck me with it!"

Rose blushed, completely embarrassed by the whole idea of it. “But-why can’t you wear it Mistress?"

"Because I want to be the one getting fucked! This is so much better then the dildo I’ve to stuck to the wall in mine and Zayn’s room. That’s what I have to use when Zayn was gone before and I wanted cock" Amy explained as she laid down on the bed and spread her legs.

 

Rose got up on the bed and kneeled between Amy’s legs, her eyes widening as she watched the dildo swing about obscenely.

Amy bit her lip. “Go on baby. Mistress needs a cock in her pussy. Just do your best. Don’t worry about anything." She said moaning slightly.

Taking a deep breath, Rose moved her hips forward and pushed the head of the purple cock into Amy’s dripping pussy.

Amy closed her eyes and her breath hitched as she moaned. “G-go on baby. Go deeper!"

"Yes Mistress."Rose blushed and pushed her hips forward more, watching as the dildo disappeared in Amy’s body, until it was all the way in.

"Fuck!" Amy moaned loudly. “Start moving baby. In and out.”

Hesitantly, Rose started thrusting in and out slowly and gently.

"Baby girl, go faster and harder!" Amy demanded, throwing her head back.

Rose whimpered and sped up just a little. “Yes Mistress."

Amy groaned. “Oh sweetheart. There’s not a dominate bone in you is there?" She complained as she flipped them over so she was on top of Rosie.

Rose whimpered. “I’m sorry Mistress. I just don’t wanna hurt you."

"Oh you wouldn’t have." Amy said before starting to ride the purple cock fast and hard.

Rose watched with wide eyes as Amy’s tits bounced. “M-mistress?"

"Yeah Rosie?" Amy replied breathlessly as she squeezed her eyes shut and moaned.

Rose reached up and grabbed her hips. “I- i want you to- to r-ride my c-cock."

"God yes!" Amy squealed and moved a bit faster.

"Yes Mistress." Rose moaned. “C-cum on my cock."

"Shit!" Amy yelled and gasped as she started cumming hard.

Rose smiled, proud of herself. “Thank you Mistress."

Amy slipped the cock out of her pussy and laid over Rosie as she kissed her gently before resting her head on Roses shoulder to catch her breath.

Rose smiled and squirmed “I did good Mistress?"

"Oh so very good. You got a very nice cock Rose." Amy chuckled as she lifted her head up and gave her another kiss.

Rose blushed, embarrassed. “That sounds weird"

Amy laughed a bit. “Yes it does." she stroked Rosie’s cheek. “You alright? Had fun?"

"Can I cum again?" Rose mumbled and looked away shyly.

Amy grinned and started taking off the strap on before pushing it away. As she pushed Rosie’s legs apart she looked up at her. “I can fix that"

"Thank you Mistress!" Rose smiled and reached down, starting to rub her clit. “Nu uh baby girl." Amy said and pushed her hand away. Leaning down she started to lick away at Rosie’s pussy.

 

"Please mistress!" Rose squirmed and brought her hand down again.

Amy growled and pulled back so she could land a smack to Roses pussy. “Do I need to tie you up again?"

Rose squealed and shut her legs. “No Mistress!"

"Spread your legs." Amy ordered as she looked at Rose sternly.

"Yes Mistress." Rose whimpered and opened her trembling thighs.

Amy spread Rosie’s pussy lips with one hand so she had better access to her clit before repeatedly smacking it.

"No! No no!" Rose shook and started crying. “That hurts!"

Amy smirked. “Are you going to listen?"

"Yes please stop! Hurts! Red" She cried out and squirmed.

 

Amy stopped and looked up at her. “Shh. It’s okay. Why’d you say it?" She asked, giving her a little kiss on the cheek as she moved up so she could see her better.

Rose whimpered as a little tear fell. “It hurt Mistress. Hurt."

"I know baby girl. It was supposed to." Amy replied softly and grasped Rosie’s trembling hand.

"I didn’t like it!" Rose cried and shook slightly.

"It’s okay. We’ve stopped now. Shhh, Mistress’s got you." Amy sat up and pulled Rosie into her lap and started stroking her back.

"Yes Mistress." She sniffed and squirmed. “No more of that." She shook her head.

"You were such a good girl for me. I’m so proud." Amy praised her as she kissed her head. “C-can I still cum?" Rose asked quietly.

"I don’t know. I think we should just get cleaned up. You’re still shaking." Amy replied. “P-please?" Rose whimpered.

Amy thought it over for a second. “Go lie down with your head at the end of the bed and on your back." She finally said as she leaned back against the headboard.

Rose got up on shaky hands and knees and crawled over to the end and laid down, trembling slightly.

 

"Good girl. Now run your hands down your chest, massage your breast slightly." Amy ordered as she sneakily got her phone out.

Rose shut her eyes and gently did as told, soothing her nerves.

"There you go." Amy said as she started filming. “How does it feel Rosie? You wish it was your Master’s hands on you instead? Touching you and caressing you?"

"Y-yes. His are bigger." She smiled and gripped her breasts lightly.

"Keep touching your breast with one hand while moving the other slowly down towards your little cunt."

"Yes Mistress." Rose breathed out, moving her hand down and started to rub her clit.

"Good girl. Tease that clit of yours. Put two fingers into your mouth and suck on them" Amy bit her lip as she watched.

Rose slid her middle finger and pointer into her her mouth and sucked, rubbing her clit faster. “Good. Now take your fingers and push them into your pussy baby. Imagine it’s Niall’s cock pushing into you."

Quickly bringing her hand down and pushed them in, she whined. “Noo. He’s so much bigger". Amy chuckled at her. “Awww, well imagine he’s fingering you then baby. Quickly thrust them in and out. Don’t forget to rub at your clit too."

"Need cum Mistress. Please." Rose squirmed and fingered herself faster.

"Been such a slut today haven’t you? How many times have you cum today?" Amy teased.

"I-I don’t know!" Rose moaned, embarrassed and sped up her fingers.

"I think this is the third or fourth time with me now." She guessed.

 

"Th-third with you." Rose blushed.

"I knew you were keeping count." Amy teased. “Cum baby"

"Oh! Mistress!" Rose screamed and started cumming on her fingers, she had to pull them away from her clit because she was becoming too sensitive.

Amy grinned and crawled over while making sure to keep the camera on Rose. Bending down she gave her a nice snog before pulling away and grinning into camera and pulling a funny face before switching it off.

 

Pulling her fingers out, she let them fall onto the duvet. Rose panted as she lay back, her body trembling slightly. Amy put her phone down and landed small kisses on Rosie’s face. “Such a good girl for Mummy." She murmured and stroked her hair.

 

"Mommy?" Rose asked, confused and embarrassed.

Amy hummed. “Yes baby. Let Mummy take care of you now. You lay here while Mummy goes to get you something to clean you up with okay?"

"Why Mommy?" Rose whimpered. “Why not Mistress? Or Amy?" Rose whimpered, really liking Mommy but feeling a bit weird saying it.

"Because I said so baby." Amy smiled softly and tucked a strand of hair behind Roses ear before standing up. “I’ll be right back baby girl."

"Amy don’t go." Rose whimpered.

"Mummy." Amy started, putting extra emphasis on the word. “Will be right back." she said and headed into the bathroom. Quickly wetting a washcloth, she washed herself down fast before jumping into her black nightie and getting a second washcloth ready for Rose as she grabbed the outfit she had bought for her.

"Mommy." Rose whined and curled in on herself, not wanting to be alone.

Amy was just about to head out when she spotted a cute little bow in one of the boxes on the bathroom counter. Grabbing it with a smile, she walked back into the room.

"Mummy’s back." She said while putting down the nightie for Rose and the bow.

 

Rose crawled over with a whimper. “Don’t leave again.” She sniffed, her eyes watering.

"Sorry baby. Mummy’s here now. I’m just going to wipe your face baby, you’ve got cum all over." Amy said gently as she grasped Rosie’s head softly and started wiping her clean.

Rose giggled. “You made me messy." She wrapped her arms around Amy’s waist and moved closer.

"I did didn’t I? Silly mummy." Amy tickled Rose’s neck a bit.

Rose squirmed and giggled. “No tickles Amy." She whined.

Amy chuckled. “Lie down and spread your legs baby girl so Mummy can clean you up.”

Rose blushed but lay back, spreading her legs only a little. "…Amy"

"No. Not Amy baby girl. Mummy." Amy said clearly and pushed her legs further apart.

"It’s embarrassing." Rose mumbled and squirmed. “You can do it baby." Amy said and started wiping Roses legs clean.

Rose squealed. “Cold!"

"Sorry baby girl. Mummys almost done." Amy hurried up a bit before putting the washcloth away. Rose sighed. “We cuddle now… Mommy?"

"Let’s put you in your nightie first baby girl. Mummy got it just for you." Amy said while picking up the yellow nightie and showing it to Rose.

Rose smiled. “So pretty." She made grabby hands at it.

Amy smiled. “Hands up baby girl.”

Rose smiled lazily and lifted her arms. “Want Niall to see me in this.”

“We could send him a picture?”

“Take one for me please?" Rose blushed.

"I will in a moment baby. I’ve got something else for you." Amy said picking the yellow bow up. Rose smiled. “Okay.” She yawned.

Amy gently fastened the bow in Rosie’s hair and grinned before landing a soft kiss to her mouth. “Okay, picture time baby girl."

Rose stood up off the bed, shakily. Before posing and smiling happily.

Amy took the picture and sat down on the bed, opening her arms for Rose. First she sent the video of her and Rose before sending the photo.

Rose smiled and crawled into Amy’s arms. “Mommy."She said, still a bit embarrassed.

Amy kissed her head and smiled. “I love you baby girl." She said honestly and tightened her arms around Rose.

"Love you too Mommy." Rose yawned and snuggled closer to her. “Feel funny."

“It’s a nice funny feeling though isn’t it?" Amy asked smiling.

"Yeah. But I’m really scared that you’re gonna leave. I dont know why." she whimpered and moved closer, if that was possible.

"Its just cause this was your first real scene. But I’ll never leave you baby. They’d have to drag me away screaming and kicking." Amy reassured her, stroking her hair softly.

"Promise?" Rose asked with a yawn, her eyes dropping closed.

"I promise." Amy smiled. “Try and rest some baby. Your body has been busy today." She teased.

Rose blushed before falling asleep happily cuddled in Amy’s arms.

Amy leaned back against the headboard and held on to Rose tightly as she too fell asleep.

~

 

Rose shot awake when the door was slammed open


	32. Chapter 27

Amy shot up and stared wide eyed at the police coming in, pointing guns and screaming. She tightened her hold on Rose.

 

"Hands in the air! Put them up right now!" One of the police officers screamed as they came closer and closer.

Rose whimpered and quickly put her hands up, she started to cry. “A-Amy?”

"What’s going on? We haven’t done anything!" Amy demanded to know as she glared at the police, her heart beating quickly in her chest.

"Are you Rose Anderson?" Another police officer asked.

Rose whimpered and shook her head. “N-no”

 

"That’s her. Here’s a picture." One of the cops said before roughly tugging Amy out if the bed "You’re under arrest for the kidnapping and assault of a minor." He started cuffing her.

 

"Amy!" Rose cried as she was pulled away.

"Fucking hell, you’ve got this all wrong!" Amy protested and tried to swing her arm at one of the officers face.

"You’re under arrest." His grip tightened on Amy’s arms as he led her to the hall.

"Oh fuck you!" Amy growled and tried to kick him.

"Hey!" The officer shouted and he tightened his grip on her, another one helping drag her out to the cars.

 

"Ms. Anderson, it’s okay now. We are here to help you." One of the lady officers said and walked over, grabbing Rose gently but firmly, starting to drag her out of the room.

"No don’t please." Rose squirmed and started crying. "Don’t hurt her!"

"it will be okay now Ms. Anderson. Your brother and your boyfriend have been looking for you for a long time." The lady said as she continued dragging Rose with her.

 

"But but. Amy?!" She cried.

Amy looked up at made eye contact with Rose. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay. This will be fixed. Just tell the truth and everything will work out. Okay?” Amy hurriedly said as she was being forced into the police car.

 

The lady holding Rose, steered her away, towards another car. “Mommy” Rose cried softly as she was pushed gently into one car.

 

~~~~

 

"Ms. Anderson? My name is Dr. Little, you’re at the Saint Michael’s Hospital, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked as he looked at Rose sitting on the bed.

"I feel fine! I wanna go home." Rose whimpered and fidgeted on the bed.

"You’re brother has been called and he’s on his way. If you’d let us, we’d like to take some tests to make sure you’re alright. I know what you’ve been through has been very hard and it’s not always easy to talk about." Dr. Little said as gently as possible.

"What do you mean tests?" Rose asked nervously, moving back a bit.

 

"Well a blood test, check if you’re dehydrated, malnourished. And I’d like to do a rape kit."

"I don’t need a rape kit!" Rose whimpered and backed up until she tumbled off the bed.

Dr. Little stood up and started walking around the bed as the nurse came over to help Rose up too. “It’s okay Ms. Anderson. One of the nurses will do the test and it will be quick. We’d need you to change into a hospital gown.”

"No! I don’t wanna change. Don’t need a kit." She whimpered and backed up, bumping into a tray with tools on it and knocking them over.

"Ms. Anderson! You need to calm down!" The nurse said urgently as she rushed over, trying to pick her up.

 

"Nonono!" Rose whined and picked up a scalpel. "Need to go home! Need to be there when Master gets back! Where’s Mommy?!" Rose screamed and held the scalpel in front if her.

Dr. Little pushed the security button as the nurse backed away. “Ms. Anderson, I need you to calm down and put down the scalpel slowly.” He said clearly as he held up his hands as a gesture of retreat.

Rose threw it on the ground with a scream. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her. She started rocking back and forth. “Want Master.” She whimpered and started crying.

 

Dr. Little quickly prepared a shot of sedatives and as the security burst in, he shot it into her arm as they held her still before lifting her up on the bed. “I’m calling Dr. Sora up in the psych ward.”

"Niall." Rose whimpered before she passed out.

 

~~~

 

Rose blinked her eyes open and looked around the room, confused. Looking down she realized she was tied to a bed.

She whimpered. “Niall.” She squirmed. “Niall?”

"Rose? Rosie you awake?" Someone asked and sniffled.

Rose whipped her head to the side. “Charlie?” She smiled “Charlie!”

"Hi sis! Oh I’m so happy to see you!" Charlie said as he squeezed her hand tightly.

Rose sniffed and started to cry softly. “Why am I tied to the bed?”

"You broke down Rosie. You held a scalpel up against the staff. Don’t you remember?" Charlie asked and wiped his eyes.

 

"Oh. But I won’t do it again. Promise!" Rose started crying. “Please take them off."

"It’s not my call, I’m sorry." Charlie said sadly. "I would never give up hope about finding you but … I was starting to give up hope." He said brokenly after a little break. "I’m so sorry."

"What did you do? Why didn’t you just pay them?" She started crying harder.

"I just needed some cash quick and they were the only solution but I couldn’t pay them back when they wanted and so I ran and hid then I got the photo." Charlie sniffled and wiped his eyes again. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? They won’t get away with this!"

 

"I’m fine! They didn’t hurt me! I wanna go back home. I want my Niall" She cried softly and tugged at her binds.

"Rosie, you need to stay calm okay?" Charlie said pained as he watched his baby sister.

Rose took a deep breath and stopped moving, just continued to cry softly.

Charlie stood up and kissed her forehead. “It’s okay Rosie. We’ll get through this together.” He whispered.

"I want my Niall." She whimpered as she cried until exhaustion took over and she fell asleep again.

 

~~~~

 

Niall stretched as he stepped out of the car, yawning as the rest of the boys piled out of the car, he smiled as he looked up at the house. He was more tired than he’d like to admit, and he’d missed sleeping with Rose by his side even more.

Zayn smiled. “That one was easy.” He opened the door to his house.

"Weird working with such extremely talented young lads." Niall joked with a chuckle.

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Zayn chuckled as the two waved to the others and made their way to Niall’s room. Zayn sighed and undid his tie.

 

"Oh I’m just saying. We definitely needed to be five for this job. Because it was sooo difficult. But to be serious, Louis is scary. I think he’s the inspiration for all the ‘I could murder you and not leave any evidence behind’ quotes in movies and tv shows." Niall said and gave Louis’ back a suspicious look.

Zayn chuckled and watched as Louis tugged Harry into their room. “Yeah he’s full of surprises. Anyway.” He smiled. “Think we’re too late for lunch with the girls?”

"Hope not. I’m starving and I want to see my babe. Rosie?" He called out, wanting to see her right away.

 

Zayn looked over at Niall curiously after there was no response. “Maybe they’re sleeping?”

Niall grinned at that. “Judging by the video they might have had a late night so it’s very possible.” He said as he headed into his and Rose’s room. Seeing that it and the bathroom were empty, he turned to Zayn. “Your room?”

Zayn nervously turned and ran to his room. “Amy?” He slammed the door open.

"Are they there?" Niall asked as he came jogging after.

Seeing no one inside he bit his lip worried. “They wouldn’t go out would they?”

 

"No Amy knows better than that." Zayn’s face darkened before he ran down to the other rooms and got Louis and Harry up, Liam having gone to see Ann. "The girls are missing. Find them." he growled.

Harry nodded seriously and immediately rushed off with Louis to search the house. Niall rubbed his face as he tried to get his brain to work properly. “What do we do? We can’t report them missing. At least not rose, well technically she’s already reported missing but I don’t think that counts.” Niall started rambling as he went back into their room and looked under the bed, in the bathroom and out on the balcony.

 

Zayn checked the kitchens and the basement and when he was back in the entrance hall the front door slammed open.

“Shit.” Niall whispered and stared shocked as the police piled in, wearing body armor and holding very large guns. Gulping he put his hands up and looked at Zayn uncertain as he quickly was surrounded.

Zayn gasped as he was searched, his guns taken off of his body and his hands cuffed behind the back. “What the fuck is going on?! You have no right to be in my house!”

"Zayn Malik, you’re being charged with helping in a kidnapping and hiding a fugitive. Every you say may and will be used against. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these right as they have been explained to you?" One of the officers said as he kept his gun trained at Zayn’s chest.

Niall gulped at the display and dutifully didn’t resist as he himself was cuffed and taken off his weapons.

Zayn sneered. “Yes I understand.”

 

Louis whimpered as he was shoved into the back of a car with Harry. “H-Harry?” He stuttered nervously, watching as Zayn and Niall were shoved roughly into separate cars.

"It’s okay. Keep your mouth shut and ask for a lawyer. If you get sent in, keep a low profile but fight back is someone tries to fight with you." Harry quickly said.

"Mr. Malik will pay for bail right?" Louis asked nervously as the cars drove off.

"Everything will be fine. Don’t worry about it." Harry said as he glanced at the officers in the front of the car. "Now be quiet." He forced himself to say even though it felt too harsh and he wanted nothing more then Louis being at home, safe. Definitely not cuffed in the back of a police car. Louis whimpered and pressed back in his seat, staying silent.

 

Zayn groaned as he was pulled from the car and marched into the police station. “Keep them separated and get them into some interrogation rooms.” The chief said as he smirked over at Zayn as he stepped closer and took him from the officer leading him.

"Your girlfriend says hi, she’s having a nice time with her fellow dirty tramps." He whispered before pushing Zayn into an interrogation room, locking the door as he shut him in there.

"Come back in here and say that again! Untie me and I’ll fuck you up." Zayn screamed, kicking over the chair.

 

"I- I want my one phone call? Please." Louis whimpered, putting on his innocent card and pouty face.

The officer sighed and unlocked Louis’s cuffs before cuffing one hand to the table. “I’ll get a phone in here.”

"Thank you." Louis smiled and fluttered his eyelashes at the young officer.

The officer blushed before hurrying out of the room.

Louis let his smile fall with a roll of his eyes. He reached up into his hair to check that he still had a bobby pin there. He always kept one with him for emergencies. He looked down at his cuff, he would wait until he called Liam.

 

The officer returned into Louis room, carrying a phone. He handed it over. “You’ve got 10 minutes.” He said before walking out again.

Louis smiled and quickly dialed Liam’s phone. “Pick up pick up pick up.” He mumbled as it rang.

 

"Hello?" Liam said and chuckled as Ann kissed his neck.

"We got arrested!" Louis shouted into the phone. "Call mr Malik and get down here!”

"Who’s on the phone?" Ann whined and started unbuttoning Liam’s shirt.

"What? Louis is that you?! Did you say arrested?" Liam asked shocked as he gently pushed Ann away and sat up properly.

"Arrested?" Ann gasped and sat up, quickly fixing her shirt.

"The cops came! We are all here in separate rooms. You need to call Mr. Malik!" Louis begged. "I will Louis. I’ll call him. Try and calm down okay? What happened?" Liam said calmly, figuring that freaking out would do nothing to help Louis.

Louis took a deep breath. “We got back and Harry and I were gonna fuck (liam had to roll his eyes) and Zayn came in and Rose and Amy were gone and we were looking for them and then all these cops came in and arrested us!”

"Okay. Hang in there, we’ll get you out. I promise." Liam said as he stood up, fixing his shirt and rushing out to his car.

"I dont know if I can come and I don’t think it’s safe for me to go to the house but I’ll go to one of our safe houses and I’ll call Mr. Malik on the way."

"They won’t arrest you will they? You weren’t there, they don’t know." Louis asked nervously when the door opened. "Fuck I have to go. Call him please." He whimpered as the phone was taken from him.

 

~~~~

 

Harry glared at the officer as he was handcuffed to the table. “I want my lawyer. I’ve got nothing to say to you.”

"Alright pretty boy." The officer rolled his eyes at Harry and slammed the door. Harry sneered after him and as soon as the door was closed he tugged on the cuff and tried to break it open or get it loose enough so he could slip out.

 

~~~~

 

"Liam? What’s wrong?" Ann asked nervously and ran after him.

"They’ve all been arrested." Liam said as he dialled the number to Mr. Malik’s personal mobile. He barely waited until Ann was in the car before speeding off. "mr. Malik? It’s Liam. The rest of the boys and Amy’s been arrested.”

"I’m on my way." Mr Malik hung up and quickly made his way out of the restaurant.

 

"Liam where are we going?" Ann asked nervously as he sped through traffic.

"I know I said a safe house but Louis is right. They shouldn’t have anything on me and I need to figure out how much their bail is. Fuck! I can’t believe this happened!" Liam swore loudly and the steering wheel.

"Slow down. Please." She rested her hand on his thigh gently. "I have no idea what is happening or why all of your friends got arrested but everything’s gonna work out okay?"

Liam chuckled bitterly, knowing his secret wouldn’t be a secret much longer. He did slow down though.

"How bad is it?" Ann asked, extremely worried and confused.

"Bad" Liam muttered as he parked the car and got out.

Ann got out and quickly scampered around the front of the car and took his hand.

She pulled him back from walking in. “How bad?”

Liam sighed. “I work for the London mob. Rose was kidnapped. By us.” Liam he said quietly. Ann pulled her hand back from Liam. She took a deep breath. “Why didnt you tell me?”

"How could I possible tell you? Look, I’m sorry but I got to go. I understand if I never see you again." Liam said and turned away, heading into the police station.

Ann followed. “Li wait.” She reached out and took his hand again. “We need to discuss this seriously. But for now I’ll stay and help. I minored in criminology at school. Maybe it could help?”

 

Liam gave her a quick smile and squeezed her hand. “Thank you.” Walking into the police station, he headed straight for the reception.

Mr Malik walked in moments later, looking calm and collected. “Liam.”

"Sir." Liam greeted him. "Have you heard anything?" He asked a bit nervous, glancing around. "No." He said and walked up to the counter. "I need to see my son. Now."

The poor intern at the desk quickly scampered to the back, intimidated by the older man.

Liam smirked a bit before clearing his throat and steeled his face.

"Eh, um, if you’d f-follow me." A young officer said as he stepped out from the backroom, the intern peeking out behind him.

 

Mr Malik followed behind with a smirk. “Explain to me why he is here. And how much his bail will be. I’ll pay it immediately. Same for the others.”

"Well your son, Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson were taken because they were at the scene when we arrived to arrest Mr. Horan. Ms. Ryan was found with our victim, she was the one holding her captive at the moment we came. She’s to be charged with kidnapping along with Mr. Horan. We’re still investigating the others involvement" Mr. Maliknodded his thanks as they stopped in front of a door. The young officer unlocked the door. "I’ll be outside."

 

"Who is pressing charges? Was the victim in fact held against her will? Did she say so? Were restraints used? " Ann suddenly piped in, extremely serious.

"Her brother. Ms. Anderson is not in a state of mind where the doctors feel it right to ask her questions. Only one at the time.” The officer said and opened the door.

 

Zayn grumbled and kicked the chair again, he glared at the door as he heard the lock jiggle. Zayn looked up and had a brief moment of relief when he saw his father. He glared at the officer behind him.

"Thank you officer. That’ll be all." Mr. Malik said as he helped the young lad close the door. He turned around and looked at Zayn.

"Dad." Zayn tugged at his cuffs.

"Sit down" mr. Malik ordered and gestured at the chair.

 

Zayn grumbled and sat down. “How’d you know?”

"Liam called. Tell me what happened." Mr. Malik said as stood at the other side of the table, staring down at him.

"I don’t know." Zayn shifted. "We got back and went to see the girls. They weren’t there and we searched the house and the cops came in. We were all arrested and brought here. Everyone’s in separate rooms. The fucking chief made a low comment about Amy." He growled defensively. "Am I right to assume that you did not cooperate with them?" He asked sternly.

 

"I did! I didnt resist arrest." Zayn defended himself. "I might have kicked a chair and told the chief I would fucking kick his ass…" He mumbled.

Mr. Malik walked around the table and grabbed Zayn by the front of his shirt and dragged him up before pushing him up against the wall. “You know better!” He growled. “Cooperation with the police is extremely important. I don’t care what the chief said!”

Zayn whimpered nervously. “Im sorry d-dad. He insulted her.”

"What did he say then? What could he possibly have said that was so insulting?" Mr. Malik growled.

 

"…Called her a dirty tramp…" Zayn mumbled and looked down. "I got pissed."

"Well guess what son? She was a dirty tramp. Turn around." Mr. Malik let go of Zayn.

Zayn glared at him before turning around to face the wall, squirming in his cuffs.

Mr. Malik glared at his son’s back as he sighed frustrated. Opening the cuffs, he tossed them onto the table.

Zayn turned back and rubbed his wrists. “Thank you.”

 

Mr. Malik pushed him back into the chair. “So far they’re only pressing charges against Niall and Amy. They’re still investigating the rest of you.” He explained.

"Well then lets pay their bail and go home? So we can talk to our lawyer." Zayn stood back up. "Sit down." Mr. Malik nearly rolled his eyes at his child. "I wouldn’t be too surprised if some resisting arrest or assault of a police officer charges came up for you."

"I never touched them. And I didn’t resist." Zayn grumbled and sat down. "None of us did."

"Well I’m sure they’ve got a different story." Mr. Malik walked around the table and kissed his son’s head. "Be nice and behave. I love you." He said before smacking Zayn at the back off the head. "If I hear differently, Id be happy to help you remember how to behave in my office later. Stupid ass kid." Mr. Malik grumbled as he started heading out of the room.

Zayn rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Just.. please get Amy out of there.” He bit his lip and decided to stay quiet, he did not want to go to his dads office.

 

"I will." He said as he walked out, closing the door behind himself. "Where do I pay their bails?" Mr. Malik asked the officer.

"Just down the hall.” The young man pointed.

"Wonderful." Mr. Malik replied before walking ahead. He pulled out his card clip as he approached the counter. "I’m posting bail for Amy Ryan, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Niall Horan and Zayn Malik." The man behind the desk searched through his papers.

"I’m sorry sir we can’t allow Mr. Horan or Ms. Ryan to leave. But the others can."

 

Mr. Malik glared at the man sternly. “Are you sure? May I ask why? I see no problem with letting them go.”

"Well they’re the main suspects in a kidnapping case involving a foreign minor. And given their resources we can’t risk them leaving the country…"

"Very well. I’ll be back in a few hours and I’m sure things will be different then." Mr. Malik gave him his credit card. "These charges are complete bogus after all."

The man sighed and ran his card. “I’m sorry sir.” He handed him the papers to sign.

Quickly signing them, Mr. Malik slid them back before taking his credit card. “Lovely making business with you. I’ll expect them outside in say, five minutes?” He said before walking away. The teller looked a bit shocked before going to find an officer to release the eligible people.

 

Liam and Ann were stood outside when Mr. Malik walked out. “How’d it go?” Liam asked nervously.

“They’re not letting Amy and Niall go.” Mr. Malik replied as he looked down at his watch to note the time.

"What why?!" Liam asked, worried.

"There seems to have been a mistake and they’ve ended up the main suspects in a kidnapping. Dreadful business really. No worries. I’ll be having a word with my lawyers as soon as we’re home."

 

Liam bit his lip, still a bit nervous. They waited only two minutes before Harry, Louis, and Zayn came out to meet them.

"Where’s Amy?!" Zayn demanded.

"They’re keeping her for a while." Mr. Malik said and quickly led them away from the station.

The driver opened the door to the limo.

"What do you mean keeping her?!" Zayn demanded as they all piled into the limo.

"She and Niall are the main suspects in the kidnapping of Rose. They usually don’t let them go. Especially when they’re related to the mob. Lower your voice please." Mr. Malik said before leaning towards his assistant as he filled him in on Rose’s situation.

Zayn grumbled and crossed his arms, he slouched in his seat.

"Don’t worry Zayn. He’ll fix this." Liam said quietly.

 

"Right, Rose is currently at the psych ward at Saint Michaels hospital. She apparently broke down and threatened the staff with a scalpel. She’s just asking for Niall. Her brother, Charlie, is there with her." Mr. Malik said, filling everyone in.

"Threatened them with a scalpel?" Harry asked, astonished

"Poor Rose." Louis frowned. "She’s probably so confused."

"Two of you go and check on her. I’m thinking Harry and Liam. Louis, I’ll need you to possibly distract the brother if it’s needed. Ann, you’ll assist Louis." Mr. Malik ordered as he got his phone out as they pulled up to the hospital.

Liam quickly kissed Ann on the cheek before he followed Harry out of the car.

 

"And me?" Zayn asked.

"You’re staying right here with me." Mr. Malik replied without looking up from his phone.

"Dad!" Zayn whined. "You’re wired up, pissed and unreliable. There’s no way I’m sending you in to check on the girl we did actually kidnap." Mr. Malik said and looked up at his son.

Zayn pouted and crossed his arms. “Fine.”

Mr. Malik sighed. “John, will you excuse us?” He said and nodded to the front of the car. John nodded and headed out and soon they could hear him opening and closing the door to the passenger seat as he got in. “Come here”.

 

Zayn crawled over. “Please don’t hit me.” He whimpered, becoming very submissive as he was left alone with his father.

"I won’t." Mr. Malik said and wrapped his arms around Zayn. "Hey, I said I’d get her out. I’ll get her out." He reminded Zayn and stroked his hair.

Zayn crawled into his dads lap, absolutely hating how vulnerable he was being. “She’s gonna get hurt in there.”

"It’s not like it’s her first time being locked up Zayn. She’s a tough girl. She spat in the face of the mob leader of England and punched his son. And got out of it alive, and I heard theyre pretty tough guys." Mr. Malik said lightly. "I bet she’s got both the staff and inmates doing her bidding already."

 

Zayn chuckled. “Okay dad. Just want her home.”

"I’ll get her home." Mr. Malik promised again and gave Zayn a tight hug before looking at him sternly. "Now, Zayn. We need to talk about something else.”

Zayn whimpered. “Now what?”

"Your behaviour at the police station was completely unacceptable. Both with me and the police. You know it’s very important that we keep things as smooth as possible between us and them because they’re watching us all the time. If you hadn’t kicked it off with the chief of all people, people on the inside would have been able to help." Mr. Malik said very displeased. "You’re my son Zayn. You’re the leader of a lot of people. Leaders do not act like that."

 

"I’m sorry dad." Zayn looked down, embarrassed.

Mr. Malik forced his son to lie properly over his lap. “I know you can do better than what you did today Zayn.” He said before he started landing harsh smacks to his son’s backside.

Zayn ground his teeth together and hissed as his father hit him. He gripped the edge of the seat and steeled himself so he could get through it.

Mr. Malik continued for awhile before easing up. “You can sit up.”

Zayn shakily got up. “I’m sorry Sir.” He said and sat back, wincing as his bum pressed against the seat.

Mr. Maliks phone began to ring and he told Zayn to remain silent.

"Yes Sir. " Zayn bowed his head and stayed quiet.

Mr. Malik answered the call. Hearing that it was his lawyers on the phone, he covered the mouthpiece. “Wait outside.” He ordered Zayn, wanting to speak in private, knowing Amy would come up and most likely some problems.

Zayn quickly crawled out of the car. Once outside he lit a cigarette. Looking up at the hospital, he wondered how bad Roses breakdown had been as he took a long drag.

 

~~~~

 

Charlie looked up as there was a knock on the door. Squeezing Rosie’s hand, he stood up and walked over. Opening it, he looked at confused at two people he’d never seen before and definitely weren’t staff. “Can I help you?” Charlie asked confused, wanting to get back to his sister.

Ann sniffed and let a little tear fall. “How’s rose? Is she okay? Can we see her?” She asked and started crying a bit harder.

"Excuse me? But who are you exactly?" Charlie asked, worried as he couldn’t remember seeing them before with Rose. "How do you know Rose?"

 

"We’re her friends!" Louis told him.

"Please can we see her?" Ann cried more.

Charlie frowned and glanced back at Rosie. “No. I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He replied and went to close the door.

Louis stopped him. “Why exactly is that your decision? Shouldn’t you ask her?” He demanded. “Pardon?” Charlie asked shocked. “I’m sorry but Rose is a minor and she’s had a breakdown. She’s not capable of making any decisions right now.” Charlie said getting a bit angry.

"Why don’t we go ask her doctor then? Wouldn’t seeing her friends be good for her?"

Charlie clenched his jaw. “Fine.” He spat out and closed the door to Rose’s room as they headed down the hall.

 

Rose whimpered and tried to roll over in her sleep. She started waking up as her cuffs kept her from getting comfortable.

Seeing Louis, Ann, and Charlie head away, Harry and Liam quickly walked up to roses room and snuck in.

"Rosie?" Harry asked quietly. "Rosie it’s Harry."

Blinking her eyes open, Rose looked up. “Uncle Harry?” She asked, tearing up. “Hi baby. It’s me. Uncle Liam is here too. This isn’t a very good day is it?” Harry said softly as he looked at the straps holding down her legs and arms.

 

Rose whimpered and started crying. “Where’s niall? What happened? Why’d they take me away?”

"Liam, help me untie her yeah?" Harry asked as he started opening the cuffs on her arm and leg on the side he was standing.

"Of course." Liam replied and started opening the cuffs on his side.

"w

Well your brother reported you missing baby remember. And we did kidnap you so..” Harry said, not really knowing what to say. “But I promise that everything will work out.”

 

"I’m so confused!" She started sobbing. "I should be happy they found me! That I can go back to Robert and Charlie and normal life! But I wanna be with Niall too!" She sobbed brokenly.

"Oh love. It’s okay." Harry sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "It’s not easy, and I’m sure it’s so confusing but know that Niall and everyone single one of us loves you and care for you very much. Mr. Malik himself is outside in the car, trying to sort it all out." Harry tried to comfort her.

Rose sat in his lap facing him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and cuddled up to his chest. She grabbed onto his dress shirt, the pressed fabric wrinkling in her fists. She sobbed and started to hyperventilate.

 

Liam sat down on the bed and wrapped the thin hospital blanket around Rose. “You need to breathe properly Rosie. We can’t have you having a panic attack can we? Take nice easy slow breaths.” Liam said softly and kissed her head.

Rose worked on breathing until she was down to softly crying. “I’m so confused.”

“Have they given you any medicine?” Liam asked after a short silence as Harry rubbed her back.

"They gave me a shot when I was freaking out." She sniffed "I don’t remember much."

"That’s okay. Have you gotten any food or drink?" Liam asked concerned, not seeing any evidence of it in the room.

Rose shook her head. “Been sleeping Uncle Li. And tied up.” She whimpered.

"Well that’s no good. I’ll go get you something. Is there something special you’d like to eat or drink?" He asked and stroked her cheek gently, wiping away some of her tears.

Rose shrugged. “Something yummy.” She sniffed and turned her head to kiss his wrist.

"Okay sweetie, I’ll go get something. I love you and I’ll be right back." Liam said and stood up after pressing a kiss to her cheek. He peeked out the door to make sure it was safe before walking away.

 

Harry shuffled further on the bed and adjusted the blanket around Rose as he gave her a little smile. “You know, you gave Niall quite the boner yesterday when you sent that video.” Harry said casually as he started playing with her hair.

"What video?" Rose asked and pressed her head up against his hand, mewling softly.

"Amy filmed you while you were touching yourself last night. It was very hot. I think we were all stirring a bit in our trousers." Harry explained.

"She didn’t tell me." Rose blushed. "That’s mean." She buried her face into Harry’s neck.

"Hey it’s okay. I’m sure she had her reasons for not telling you. Oh and by the way, you looked super cute in your nightie and with that pretty bow in your head. We all thought you were one of the cutest baby girls." Harry said and rubbed her back, holding her tight.

Rose started crying again. “They took it away from me! And my collar!” She sobbed.

"You’ll get it back. And if they become difficult about giving it back, I happen to know this guy named Louis who’s very good at planning things and stealing things, and he’d get it back to you in a heartbeat."

 

Rose sniffed and wiped her nose. “Want them back.” She whimpered. “Want Louis to get them now.”

"I’ll tell him to do it as soon as possible okay." Harry kissed her cheek and rubbed her back as he reached into his pocket for his phone. Sending Louis a text about the items, he put it back. "Where are they. Wanna see them too." Rose asked, looking up at Harry with wet, red rimmed eyes. "We’ll see how things go okay? Maybe if we have time." Harry replied and wiped away the rest of the tears on her face.

"Okay. Is Mr. Malik gonna say hi? Or Zayn?"

 

"I don’t think so. Not right now. Mr. Malik is working on getting you out if here so I’m sure he’s very busy." Harry replied with a smile.

"Okay. Uncle Harry?"

"Yes baby?" He replied.

"Can I suck your thumb?" She asked shyly.

Harry smiled sweetly as he started rubbing his thumb against her lips before pushing it in gently. “There we go. Such a good girl.” Rose let her eyes flutter shut as she started sucking gently. She sighed, a comforting feeling surrounding her.

 

Liam snuck in the door. “got you some crisps, a grilled cheese sandwich and some Dr. Pepper. Is that alright?” He asked, going over to the bed and sitting down next to Harry.

Rose smiled around Harry’s thumb before moving her head back. “Grilled cheese!” She giggled. “I thought that would be a hit!” Liam chuckled and broke the sandwich in two and handed her a piece just as the door opened.

Harry and Liam quickly looked up.

"Ms Anderson?" The doctor asked nervously.

 

"Uh. Hey." Louis frowned, upset that he couldn’t keep them away longer.

Harry gave him a smile as Liam stood up.

"Hi, I’m Liam. Friend of Rose. I hope its okay I got her food. She’s been here for a while and she hasn’t gotten any food apparently. Since no one was here and there were no signs we decided to be okay to visit her. She was very upset about being tied down so we let her up and she’s better now." Liam said as he reached his hand out at the doctor with his most charming and innocent smile.

The woman took his hand, a slightly astonished look on her face at his bluntness. “We haven’t determined if she was a danger to herself or others yet. We weren’t prepared to untie her.”

"Rosie? She’s just fine. Just needed a cuddle from a friend, someone she felt safe with" Liam replied and shook her hand before taking a step back.

 

"Rose?" Charlie pushed his way through and glared at Harry. "Get off my sister you perv"

"No Char-"

"Stay out of this rose"

"Come on man, don’t talk to your sister like that. She can talk for herself." Harry said displeased at Charlie’s tone with Rose.

"No she cannot. She is not in a good emotional state." Charlie frowned

"I’m fine. Hazzas comfy." She whimpered.

"She’s fine. I’m sure she’s hungry and scared but that’s all. Doctor?" Harry said, not liking this Charlie guy very much.

"Mr Anderson please calm down." The doctor asked.

Rose whimpered and pressed closer to Harry. “Charlie don’t be mean.”

Harry rubbed her arm. “He’s just concerned for you Rose. Why don’t you try and eat your sandwich? And have a little sip of your drink?” Harry quietly said to her as he glanced up at the others in the room.

 

"Well its a bit crowded in here isn’t doctor? Charlie and Harry can stay and we others will head out, it’s been a long day so Rose should take it easy." Liam spoke up.

Rose started to nibble on the sandwich and watched as everyone exited the room with waves at her.

Harry continued rubbing Rosie’s arm as he watched the others go.

Rose looked up at the doctor and Charlie nervously as she munched on her sandwich.

 

"Mr. Anderson, it seems like Ms. Anderson is very comfortable with … Harry. She’s doing a lot better by the looks of it." The doctor said looking at Charlie.

"I want to know how they know each other. She was kidnapped and I don’t trust him." Charlie crossed his arms.

Rose whimpered nervously.

"Kidnapped?" Harry said outraged. "Oh come on. We met Rose at a club in London, her friends had stood her up. Amy, a mate’s girlfriend, went up to her and they hit it off. We all got pretty wasted and woke up in Ireland. We became good friends!" Harry explained.

 

"Yeah I’ll believe that." Charlie said sarcastically. "Why didn’t she call. Or come home? She’s been gone for over a month." He growled.

"Just calm down, please. You’re scaring her." He said calmly and pulled Rose closer to himself. "Look, this is all a big misunderstanding. I’m sure you’ve been like her once. We had a lot of fun and we got caught up in it. We went to the Caribbean and partied there too. We were just very busy."

 

"Rose. I know none of this is true. I saw those pictures. And until you tell me the truth. I’m not talking to you." He said before swiftly leaving the room.

Rose started crying softly. “Charlie.”

Harry glared at Charlie as he left. “Son of a bitch.” He growled and started rubbing Roses back. “Shhh, you’re okay baby. You’re okay. I’m here.” He whispered into her ear.

"Uncle Hazza." She whined and nudged her face against his neck.

The doctor headed out, seeing that Harry had control over the situation, she would check on them later.

"Shhh, Uncle Harry is here baby girl." He rubbed his thumb against her lips again.

 

Rose quickly started sucking as she cried softly. Harry started rocking from side to side gently as he bummed quietly. Rose sniffed and shut her eyes, her breathing slowing as she calmed down. Smiling down at Rose as she got calmer and calmer, Harry let himself let his guard down as he sank down on the bed and fell asleep. Rose yawned and let Harry’s thumb slip from her mouth. She fell asleep soon after him.

 

~~

 

Rose blinked her eyes open and looked up, Harry was still asleep. She turned her head and gasped. “Robert?”

"Rosie! You’re awake!" Robert said and grinned before putting down the collar he’d been playing with back on the pile of clothes where he’d found it. "Oh how are you?!"

Rose started crying quietly. “I missed you.” She nervously glanced over at her collar, confused as how her clothes got there.

Robert sat up and grabbed her for a tight hug. “God, I’ve missed you too! I’m so glad you’re okay and safe finally!” He said before pulling away. “Sorry I was fielding with it. Is it yours? It was just there and yeah…” He said a bit nervous.

 

"Y-yes. It’s mine. Uhm did you bring it in?" She reached out and gently stroked the thin strip of leather.

"No. No it was here when I got here." Robert replied. "So how are you really? And can I just ask who’s the guy in bed with you?"

"Oh." Rose blushed. "This is Harry. He’s a friend. He takes good care of me. Charlie uhm- he got a little upset earlier and I needed a hug. And honestly? I don’t know how I am. I’m so confused." She started crying.

 

Robert sat up on the bed and held out his arms for her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Rose slid out of Harry’s arms and crawled into Roberts. “No it’s not.” She sniffed “it’s not you. I’m just so confused about what’s going on and how I feel about it.”

"What is going on exactly? One day I get a call from Charlie saying that you’re gone and then over a month later you show up again, I heard something about the mob and I’m just. I’m just as confused as you I think." Robert said quietly.

"God you have no idea." Rose laughed bitterly. "It’s a lot. I’m just- just confused cause. I love you. You know that. But-" She started crying harder.

"it’s okay." He replied quietly and hugged her tightly as his own eyes were watering up. "But what?" He urged.

"But I love someone else too. And I really don’t want to love them but I can’t help it. I love you so very much and I don’t want to lose you but I’m so scared you’ll hate me because of this.” Rose quickly said, crying harder.

"I could never hate you Rose. Never." Robert said as tears started rolling down from his eyes. He rubbed her back and sniffled.

 

"I made you cry." She wiped his cheek "I’m so sorry."

Robert chuckled. “And I made you cry.” He replied and wiped away some of the tears on her face.

Rose giggled a bit. “Both a bunch of softies huh?”

"Looks like it." Robert replied before leaning in and kissing her forehead. He closed his eyes as he rests his forehead against hers. "Did they hurt you?" He asked quietly. "Threaten you? If so, you don’t have to be afraid. Theres help around."

 

"Yes they hurt me." She whispered honestly, she couldnt lie to him. "But they won’t anymore. And they didnt threaten me."

Robert took a deep breath and tightened his hold on Rose as he heard her reply. “Are you hurt right now?” he asked.

"No." She shook her head. "Just sad." Nodding, he sighed again and stayed quiet for a long time as he just held her.

 

"Promise you’re not mad?"

He smiled as he opened his eyes. “How could I possibly be mad today? I finally got to hold you in my arms again and know you’re safe.”

"But. But I love someone else too. Aren’t you mad?" She whimpered and held onto him tightly. "I’m not mad, Rosie. I promise." Robert said and stroked her back.

"Can we still be friends?" She looked up hopefully. "Because I can’t loose you. I do love you. So very much."

"Of course! I’m not letting you disappear now that you’re back!" Robert said. "And besides, every Sunday, I expect you to come visit us so we can have ice cream and chat. I won’t have it any other way."

Rose giggled. “I’d love that.” She smiled and sniffed, wiping her tears. “And. And I know this may be bad to ask. And you can say no. But I want you to meet everyone. They are really cool once you get to know them.” She said nervously.

"Sure. They seem like important people to you so." Robert replied and gave her a small smile. "One thing though…. are they really mobsters?" He whispered hesitantly as he glanced over at Harry.

 

"…Yes." Rose whispered nervously.

"Oh god." Robert moaned. "Tell them they can have free ice cream anytime they want. Everyone likes ice cream. They’ll love me." Robert said mostly to himself.

Rose started laughing. “Oh Robert. Louis and Amy really like sweets so you’ll have to be careful with that!”

"Shhh! Don’t wake the mobster" Robert said chuckling and tried to cover her mouth.

Rose smiled and pushed his hand away. “Stop calling him that silly. His name is Harry.” She giggled.

"Fine. Harry. The mobster." Robert said and poked her stomach.

"No!" She laughed. "Just Harry!"

Robert laughed. “Nope! Harry the mobster!”

"Wha? Lou?" Harry asked confused. "You sound really weird." Harry mumbled into the pillow and sighed as he started waking up.

"Because it’s not Louis." Rose smiled and squeezed Roberts hand.

Harry sat up and looked around confused. “Hello.” He said at Robert.

"Harry… This is Robert." Rose said nervously.

 

"Robert?" Harry asked confused. "Oh! Robert! Hi! I’m Harry. Nice to meet you." He said and stretched out his hand, grinning.

Robert took it. “Hi Harry. And you too.” Robert replied.

Rose looked nervously between the two. “So. Will this work?”

"I don’t know what you’re talking about but sure! What’s the time? I see Louis delivered." Harry noted as he noticed the clothes and collar lying on the table.

"Yes he did." Rose smiled and reached for her collar.

Robert looked at his watch. “Almost 11 pm.”

"11? Fuck. Well let’s see about getting you out of here Rosie.” Harry said and got off the bed. He pointed at Robert. "Are you okay with her getting out of here tonight?" He asked.

"Yes. She’s not hurt and will be comfortable at home." Robert smiled "Hey. You can get pizza on the way back to your flat." He suggested.

"Yes!! Please." Rose smiled happily. Harry hummed. "Good. Cause Charlie is going to do everything he can to keep her here. He’s convinced she’s brainwashed or something. I’m calling Zayn and see if he can’t get you home with us." Harry said very clearly, hoping she’d take the hint.

 

Rose looked at Harry’s not liking his tone at the end. “I can go home. Right?” She asked nervously. Harry helped her off Robert’s lap onto her feet. “Not up to me.” He said as he got his phone out and dialled Zayn’s number. It didn’t take long before it was answered. “Hello? Zayn?”

 

"Yeah?" Zayn asked, stomping out another cigarette.

 

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, grabbing her nightie.

"What’s happening? Any news on.. On the others?" Harry asked seeing as Rose wasn’t aware of Niall and Amy’s situation and wanting to keep it like that for a while.

"Dads been on the phone with the lawyers for a while. He won’t let me back in the limo." he grumbled. "So I don’t know. How’s Rose?"

"Oh okay. She’s fine. Charlie is not cool, I don’t like him and he’s going to be a problem because he probably has custody over her but the doctor seems to agree she’s fine, and Robert agrees that she’s fine and can go home. Have you tried calling the hospital? Getting her out? What’s the plan?" harry asked quietly.

 

"I don’t know!" Zayn exclaimed before taking a deep breath. "My dad won’t let me do anything Haz.”

"Right. Fine. I’ll get her out on my own then." Harry sighed and hung up the phone. Biting his lip, he rubbed his face tiredly and looked over at Rose and Robert. "We need to find a way to get you out of here, it’s getting late."

"Why can’t I just leave?" Rose asked, slipping on her nightie then Roberts jacket.

"You can’t just walk out of psych ward when you’re the patient. And you can’t disappear. You need to be officially released. And with Charlie being an idiot, that might be a problem." Harry said and scratched his neck.

"I’ll go and see if I can have your doctor talk to you alone so you can convince her you can go."

"Okay." Rose sighed and leaned against Robert. "I want pizza." Harry gave her a sad smile before heading out to find the doctor.

 

~~~~

 

Zayn rolled his eyes and knocked on the window to the car.

Mr. Malik lowered the window. “What?”

"Harry wants to know if Rose can leave now?"

"Well she’s in the psych ward right? So she’ll need the doctors okay. Possibly from her guardian. Is her brother Charlie her guardian? Or is there a parent?" Mr. Malik asked and waved him into the car.

"There’s just Charlie.” Zayn frowned. "Harry said he’s not too pleasant."

"Think Rose can change his mind? If not you better hope the doctor is enough." Mr. Malik said as he sent a quick text off.

"Okay. How’s everything with the lawyers?"

"Well she’s got five charges against her." Mr. Malik drawled. "The police seem pretty desperate to make sure something sticks. So far we’re at kidnapping, resisting arrest, assault of an officer, fraud and prostitution. They’ve just got Niall for possible kidnapping though."

 

"Fraud?" Zayn asked, confused. "Why not just stick her for prostitution and we can get her out of there easily?"

"Apparently she conned some rich men and woman back in the day for a lot of money. And we’re getting close to getting her out."

Zayn chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Of course she would.” He mumbled to himself.

Mr. Malik chuckled. “Yes, she would. “He checked the time and sighed. “If we want everyone home today we need everything to go right for us.”

"What can I do? Dad I want to help.”

"Go find out how things are up there. I’ve done all I can. Now its just up to the lawyers." Mr. Malik sighed.

Zayn nodded before stepping inside the hospital and asking for Roses room.

Mr. Malik looked down his phone. “David, to the police station. Quickly please.” The driver nodded and sped off.

 

~~~~

 

"I don’t like hospitals." Rose sighed and pulled Roberts jacket tighter around her.

Robert smiled at her. “The mobster seems to want you to go home with him.” He said casually. Rose rolled her eyes. “They don’t exactly like me being out of their sight.”

"What are you going to do?" Robert asked.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked him.

"Who you going to go with? Them? Or me?" Robert clarified.

Rose looked nervously up at Robert as she thought of his question.

“Its okay.” Robert nodded, seeing it in her eyes. He gave her a small smile and she gave one back as the door opened.

"Rosie? The doctor wants to speak with you." Harry said as he opened the door for her and let her in.

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" The doctor asked Robert. He nodded and gave Rose a smile before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Rose waved at Harry and Robert as they walked out.

 

Awkwardly looking at the doctor she sat on the bed and tightened the jacket more.

The doctor pulled up a chair and sat down. “How are you feeling?” She asked simply enough.

"Fine? I just want my Niall." She sniffed and rubbed her eye.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The doctor asked as she reached for a box of tissues and handed them to Rose.

"I guess." She shrugged and started sucking her thumb shyly.

"How did you guys meet?" She asked with a little smile.

"Iz complicated." Rose mumbled around her thumb and fidgeted.

"That’s okay. What about Harry? Is he your boyfriend too?" Rose shook her head

"No. He’s got one, Louis. He’s Uncle Harry."

"He’s your uncle? How does that work?" The doctor asked, curious.

"He loves me but not like loves loves me." She shrugged. "I was sad and he suggested I call him that and cuddled me and I felt better." She blushed and put her thumb back in her mouth, shyly looking down at her nightie.

"Are you in a sexual relationship with someone?" The doctor asked.

Rose squirmed and blushed harder. “…Yes?”

"With who? Remember that everything you tell me, stays with me." Dr. Sora pretended to zip her mouth closed and throw away the key.

 

Rose whimpered. “Niall, Harry, Louis, Amy, Zayn, and one time I kissed Liam.” She mumbled, embarrassed.

"Do you like it or is it weird? Do they force you?"

"It was weird…and I didn’t like it at first… But now I do.”

"Are they ever mean, do they hurt you or yell?" Dr. Sore asked as she scribbled something down in her book.

Rose peeked over at her book. “You won’t tell right?” She asked nervously.

"No. I promise." Dr. sora smiled.

"Then yes. They did. Hurt me lots. And yelled. But then they were really sweet and caring." She started crying a little. "It’s confusing."

"What did they do to hurt you?" Dr. Sora moved to sit on the bed with her and handed her a tissue.

"Do I have to say?" Rose asked and wiped her eyes. She looked up at the Dr sadly and watched her nod. ""Uhm. Hit me. A lot. Spanks. Belt. Whip. Cane. Choked me sometimes.” She pointed to the bruise on her neck. “…they raped me. At first." Rose fidgeted.

"And now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do they still do those things to you?" Dr. sora clarified as she looked at the bruise, making sure it wasn’t too bad.

"No. They stop if I say my safe word. And I only get spanked if I’m naughty. But I’m really good so it doesn’t happen." She smiled proudly.

"That’s nice. Who’s Robert?" Dr. Sora asked. "You’ve had quite many people around today to visit haven’t you? Popular you are!"

Rose giggled quietly. “I guess people like me.” She shrugged. “Roberts my old boyfriend. He’s my best friend.”

"I think people like you too. You seem very likeable. And Robert seems very nice."

"He is… Can I go now?" She sniffed.

 

"Where would you go?” Dr. Sora asked handing her a new tissue.

Rose shrugged. “My flat? Harry probably wants me to go back to Zayns.”

"Why? Would you be alone at your flat? Is that why?"

"I don’t know. They like me to be with them."

"Is there something you’d like to know? Or talk about?" Dr. Sora asked with a smile as she looked down at Rose.

"What do you mean like to know? There’s a lot I wanna know."

"Anything you think I know? You can ask and I’ll give it my best shot!" She chuckled a bit as she added. "But please. No sports." She whispered.

Rose giggled. “I can’t think of anything. I just wanna go now please.”

"I need to talk to my supervisor alright? Rest in the meantime and try to finish your food." Dr. Sora stood off the bed and got her stuff.

"I wanna wait to have pizza." Rose said before lying back down on the bed and sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Would you like me to send in Harry and Robert again? Or do you want a moment?"

"No I want them please."

Dr. Sora headed out the door. “You can go in again now.” She said, holding the door open.

 

Rose looked up as Robert and Harry walked in followed by Zayn. “Hi Zayn.” Rose smiled.

"Hey baby. How you feeling?" Zayn stroked her hair and sat down. Harry stood by them as he watched.

"I wanna go home now." Rose told him quietly.

"I know you do. Everyone’s missing you and dad says hi. He’s not been to seen you cause he’s busy trying to get Amy and Niall out still." Zayn replied and stroked her cheek.

"Out? Still? They’re still in jail?" Rose whimpered and teared up.

"Yeah, they are. Dad’s getting them out though." Zayn wiped her tears.

"Okay." Rose sniffed and looked over at Robert and Harry. "Did you meet Robert?"

"Yeah we met out in the hall." Zayn replied with a smile. "Hey, you haven’t put the bow on." He picked it up.

"I couldn’t do it myself." Rose sat up so Zayn could do it. "On Sundays Robert and I are gonna have ice cream at his dads shop. Is that okay?"

Zayn put it on and kissed her head. “There you go. That’s fine by me. You going to be all hyper on Sundays then from all the sugar?” He chuckled.

"Maybe." She smiled. "I won’t eat too much."

"It’s okay. Amy’s going to be jealous, you’re going to force me to spoil her with something.” Zayn grinned and tickled her neck.

Rose giggled and pushed at his hands. “She can get ice cream too! Right Robert?”

"Of course, you can all come around." Robert said with a smile.

"Thanks. We’d love to.” Zayn replied.

 

"Can I go home now Zayn?" Rose whined.

"I hope so." Zayn said and stroked her cheek. "I think we all want to go home."

There was a knock on the door and Harry walked over and opened it. “Dr. Sora, come in.” “Please can I go home now?” Rose asked the doctor sadly.

"Guys, can I talk to rose alone?" Dr. Sora asked as she stepped in.

"Of course." Zayn smiled and led Robert and Harry out of the room.

Dr. sora smiled and waited until the door closed before turning to Rose. “I’ve talked to my supervisor and he too feels okay with letting you go home, under certain conditions.” She said as she sat down on the bed.

"You promised you weren’t gonna tell anyone!" Rose whimpered.

"I promise I didn’t. I just explained your behaviour earlier, how you are now and what options you have when it comes to support system." Dr. sora explained.

"I did a good job right?" She asked nervously.

"Yes Rose. I’m a bit worried though. About when you threatened Dr. Little and the nurse with the scalpel."

Rose shifted uncomfortably. “I was scared. They were trying to take my stuff away and do tests. I didn’t want them too.”

"That’s okay. I understand, it can be very scary. Are you still scared?"

"No. My friends are here. Uncle Harry is here. That’s better. And you said I can leave."

"Thing is, I can’t let you go home alone. You’re only 16 and I need to release you into the care of someone at the age of 21 or older." Dr. Sora said and watched her carefully. "Do you know anyone that could take you?"

"Uhm… I think Harry’s 22?"

"Good. I’ll talk to him and see if he accepts but I don’t think it will be a problem. The other thing is that you’ll need to come in for some talks with me."

"Like therapy?" Rose asked.

"Kind of yeah. Have you heard of Stockholm Syndrome before?" Dr. Sora asked curious as she looked closely at how Rose reacted.

"No? What’s that?" Rose frowned.

"In 1973 in Stockholm, there was a bank robbery. The hostages were held captive for six days and after the ordeal the hostages defended the gunmen at court, and critiqued the police for their behaviour and their violent ways. After that happened they started diagnosing people who experienced a positive, almost love bond, with their kidnappers or assaulter, with Stockholm Syndrome."

Rose shifted uncomfortably, catching on to what the doctor meant. “What- what are you saying?” She whimpered, tearing up once again.

"Well I think that we should talk about it. Do you recognise yourself and your friends in the story?" Dr. Sora asked gently and put her hand over Rosie’s.

"Yes." Rose started crying. "Does this mean I don’t really love them?"

"It doesn’t have to. I can see that you do love them, and I can see their care for you too." Dr. sora grabbed a tissue for rose as she squeezed her hand.

"But but. Do I have that-?" Rose cried and wiped her eyes.

"I’m not sure. That’s why I’d just like to talk to you some more, over time to make sure everything is right." Dr. Sora rubbed roses arm.

"O-okay." Rose hiccuped. "But can I go home now?"

"Yes. I’ll let everyone in and have a word with Harry in the hall. I’ll set up an appointment for you and we’ll get you out of here." Dr. sora smiled and stood up.

"Thank you." Rose cried softly and waited impatiently.

Zayn looked up as the door opened.

 

"You can go in now again, Harry, a word?" Dr. Sora asked as she opened the door. She got the papers ready.

"Okay." Harry stepped out and shut the door. "Is she okay?"

"Ms. Anderson is fine and I will let her go home. Because she’s a minor she needs to be released into the care of someone of the age of 21 or older. She says youre 22 and would take her in? Is that correct?"

"Yes 22. I live in a large house with many other people who will also help. If that’s alright? I could always stay with her at her flat? Just the two of us?"

"It’s fine, it’s okay that you stay with people, as long as they people she’s safe with and comfortable with. She regresses sometimes so I wouldn’t leave her alone."

"Regresses?" Harry asked.

"When we’re talking she’ll mumble with her words, suck on her thumb and so on. Is very clingy. Acts younger than she is." Dr. Sora explained.

"Oh." Harry scratched the back of his neck. "That uh. Some of that might be our fault…"

"Oh?" Dr. sora asked confused.

"Yeah. There’s this thing… Called age play?" Harry blushed.

"Oh. Oh! Well that’s alright then. Still, I’d keep a close watch. It’s not like you personally have to be with her 24/7 but if anything did happen, she’s under your name."

Harry chuckled awkwardly. “Yeah. Age play. But besides that. I will make sure she’s okay.” He smiled. “Thank you doctor. I know you had to pull some strings to get her out.”

"It’s no problem. She doesn’t belong on this ward." Dr. sora said and handed him some papers to sign.

Harry quickly scribbled his signature on the clipboard and handed it back. “I’ll bring her back next week to see you.” He shook her hand with a smile and turned to open the door.

 

~~

 

"Zayn." Rose whined and reached out for him and Robert.

"What did she say?" Zayn asked as he walked over to Rose.

"She said I might have Stockholm syndrome!" She cried.

"She did? I don’t think you do but I’m not a doctor." Zayn replied as he picked her up and hugged her.

Rose wrapped her arms around Zayns neck and her legs around his waist. She cried softly into his neck.

"I think I should go." Robert walked over and gently rubbed her back. "I’ll see you on Sunday yeah? For lunch?" He smiled.

"Do you want your jacket back?" She sniffed.

"Nah you can give it back to me later." Her kissed her cheek. "Bye sweetie." He waved at Zayn before slipping out of the room. He waved to Harry and the doctor before leaving.

Zayn rubbed her back.

"Shhh. It’s okay. You get to go home? Did she say?" He asked.

"She said I could. But only if I was with Harry."

"That’s good. You excited about going home?" Zayn held her on his hip as he bounced her slightly.

"Yes." Rose sighed, resting her head on Zayns shoulder, his gentle rocking soothing her. "I want my Niall."

Zayn sat down on the bed and kissed her cheek. “You’ll get to see him soon. Try and sleep on me for a bit? Just rest, it’s been a long day Rose.”

"Not tired." Rose whined.

"Yeah you are." Zayn chuckled quietly. "Come here." He said and cradled her close and stroked her face before running his fingers over her lips softly.

 

~~

 

Dr. Sora followed Harry in. “Alright, you’re free to go. Would you like me to clip your ID bracelet Rose?” She asked.

Rose shyly held out her wrist as she sucked on Zayns thumb, she blushed and averted her eyes. Dr. Zora pulled out a small pair of scissors and cut if off before throwing it away. “I’ll see you next week.” She smiled before walking out.

Rose smiled around Zayns thumb and wiggled.

"Alright. Louis Liam and Ann are down in the cafeteria." Harry told them. "Zayn." He smile and handed him Roses collar.

"What do you say rose? Want me to put it on?" Zayn asked as he took it from Harry.

Rose nodded around Zayns thumb with a blush. Zayn chuckled as he wriggled his thumb free so he could put it on. “We should get you a dummy.” He said as he kissed her neck before locking the collar in place.

Rose squirmed. “Can I go home now?” She begged.

"Yeah let’s go." Zayn stood up with her and held her close.

Rose buried her face in his neck, not wanting people to stare at her only wearing little clothes and a collar. Zayn walked quickly as he headed to meet up with the others in the cafeteria.

 

Harry smiled as he saw Louis looking tired as he sat with a cup of coffee in his hand. Louis looked up and smiled at Harry. He handed him one of the coffee cups. “Here.”

"Thank you baby boy." Harry whispered as he leaned down and gave him a kiss. "You okay?"

“Yeah.” Louis smiled and gently kissed Harry before leaving with the others.

 

"When we get there, imma cuddle all my stuffed animals and order pizza and watch one of my movies." Rose started rambling happily.

"You have big plans! I didn’t know Niall had gotten you so many teddies, I didn’t see them in your room." Zayn said and chuckled as everyone stepped outside.

“No they’re at my flat?” Rose gave him a confused look. “You said I could go home.” Her bottom lip started to wobble.

"Yes. In my home. I thought you knew that." Zayn said and groaned as he saw his dad was gone. He started trying to get a taxi.

"N-no. I wanna go to my home! Please! Please." She started crying.

"Rose." Zayn started, tired and just wanting to see if he could get Amy home.

"Its okay. Ive got her. We can go to the falt." Harry said and took her from Zayns arms.

"I’ll come too" Louis smiled and took Harry’s free hand. "You guys go back and get Niall and Amy out." He told Liam and Ann and Zayn.

"Okay. Thanks Harry. Thanks Louis." Zayn said gratefully and held the door open to the taxi. "You guys take this one. I’ll call with any news.” Louis nodded and shut the door as Rose told the cabby her address.

 

Liam hailed a taxi for the other trio and they all piled in. “Police station please.” Zayn sighed as he got in. “I want Amy.” He mumbled as he rubbed his face before turning to look out the window as they drove.

"I know mate. Your dads good. He’ll get her out." Liam smiled, rubbing his friends back. He grabbed Ann’s hand as well.

"Yeah. Sorry." Zayn said and smiled over at him.

"For what? I understand. Nothing to be sorry for. Your baby’s not with you or at home." Liam sympathised.

"It’s just weird you know?" Zayn sighed. "It’s throwing me off my game massively knowing she’s in prison of all places."

"She’s been there before. She’s tough. She’s given you a black eye." Liam chuckled.

Zayn laughed. “That she did. Fucking hurt too.” He chuckled.

"See? She’ll be fine." Liam smiled "Kay. We’re here." He said as the cab pulled up to the police station. He paid the driver and let Ann pull him out.

Zayn rubbed his hands together as he smiled at Liam and Ann, looking very cute together. Heading in, he spotted his dad.

"Remember. Keep your temper in check.” Liam warned zayn as they walked in, heading over to where Mr. Malik was.

"Dad? Have you heard anything?" Zayn asked anxiously.

"Amy will be charged with assisting in a kidnapping. Niall is being charged with kidnapping. Charlie has to drop the charges first. But if Rose won’t go along with the charges he has no case. Both are able to leave tonight though. They will be under surveillance so everyone must be on their best behavior." Mr Malik sighed, tired from the long night and how much he had to do to get the charges reduced and the two out.

Zayn gave him a quick hug. “Thank you.” He whispered before pulling back and steeling himself. “When she coming out?”

"In a minute. Now go sit before the chief sees you." He said before turning to walk to where Amy and Niall would meet him.

"Right." Zayn sat down and sighed before leaning his head in his hands.

 

"Hello pumpkin." Mr. Malik opened his arms as Amy walked out, followed by Niall.

"Mr. Malik." Amy said relieved now that she was finally out. Stepping into his arms, she hugged him tightly. “What happened? Where’s everyone?"

"Zayn is in the lobby with Liam and Ann." He hugged her before moving back and taking off his suit jacket. "Here lets cover you up." He put it around her shoulders. "Zayns impatient so lets leave."

"Thank you.” Amy replied and held it tightly around herself. "He’s here?" Amy whimpered and looked around for him.

"Yes." Mr. Malik said simply before leading them out to the lobby.

 

"Baby." Zayn sighed and pulled Amy into his arms.

"Zayn." Amy whimpered and wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him. "Zayn!" She started crying.

"Shh don’t cry. Why are you crying?" Zayn asked, holding her tightly as he walked outside.

"The girls on the inside said that there had been a huge mob bust and that people had been shot and arrested and I was so scared!" Amy sobbed.

"Oh sweetie. Not even close." He gently bounced her on his hip to calm her down. "A few of us were arrested but dad got us out. And nobody was hurt. Everyone is fine and now we are all out of jail. No more tears. Daddy hates to see his baby girl cry." He wiped her cheeks gently and brushed his thumb against her lip before pushing it in.

 

Amy whimpered and sucked on his thumb quickly. “I was very good inside Daddy, I promise! I didn’t start any fights and I was nice!”

"I know sweetheart. Lets go home and get some rest." He kissed her head and carried her into the limo. The others all following behind, Liam and Ann saying their goodbyes and going to the hotel.

Amy sobbed as she relaxed in his hold. “My Daddy. My Daddy” she mumbled, snuggling close to him.

"Yeah baby. Daddy’s here. When we get home I’ll get you in a nappy and braid your hair. Get some warm milk? How’s all that sound?" He whispered while kissing her cheek.

"Sounds nice Daddy. Hungry Daddy." She whined and nuzzled into his neck.

"I’ll get some Mac n cheese brought up to our room." He kissed her cheek. Amy held onto Zayn’s arm as she suckled on his thumb. 

 

"Wheres rose?" Niall said getting into the car.

"Harry and Louis took her home."

"Good. I can’t wait to see her." Niall replied as he smiled and sank down in the seats of the limo.

"Uhm actually Niall. She went to her flat…" Zayn said awkwardly.

"Flat?" Niall asked sadly. "She’s gone?"

"No! I promise she’s not. They took her to the hospital after they arrested Amy. They wanted to do tests and examine her but she had a mental breakdown and they put her in the physc ward. The doctor examined her and thinks she has Stockholm syndrome." He sighed. "They released her into Harry’s custody because Charlie got really upset when we were there. She wanted to go back to her flat. I don’t think forever though. She kept saying all she wanted was her Niall. And pizza." He chuckled. "We can pull over and get you a cab to take you there?"

"No. No it’s fine." Niall replied and went back to staring out the window as they drove home. "She’s okay though right?"

"Yeah. She’s okay." Zayn smiled sadly as Niall looked blankly out the window.

 

~~

 

"Here it is!" Rose cheered as she found her spare key.

Harry smiled. “Nice. Open the door! I’m dying to see what Casa Rosie looks like.” He chuckled and pulled Louis close.

Louis smiled and kissed his cheek. “Hopefully cleaner than my old place.”

Rose opened the door. “Ta da.” She happily scampered inside. “Here’s my couch and my DVD collection and this is my kitchen and my coffee and tea mugs and over here’s my bathroom and here’s my bedroom and these are my stuffed animals and this is my bear!” She rambled and squealed as she ran around the apartment.

"It looks good." Harry said to Rose but he doubted she’d heard it with her running around. "Definitely cleaner than your old place." He chuckled and kissed Louis.

 

"Have a seat! I’ll make hot cocoa!" She said happily and went to the kitchen to get it all set up, her bear held tightly in her arms.

 

Harry pulled Louis into his lap as he sat down. “Thanks Rosie.”

Louis smirked. “Now now Harry. We cannot defile Rosie’s couch.”

"Says who?" Harry grunted as he sat back. "Rose didn’t."

"We could always ask. Maybe she’d want to join?" Louis teased and kissed his neck.

"Rose! We’re gonna fuck, want to join?" Harry shouted and smashed his lips against Lou’s and demanded entrance to his mouth.

Louis gasped and pushed at Harry’s chest, trying to get him to stop. “I was joking!”

"Wait what?!" Rose turned and walked out of the kitchen. "Harry!"

Harry grabbed Louis’s hands and put them behind his back. “You in or out?” He asked Rose with a smirk.

"Wha- you- you can’t just fuck on my couch!" Rose pouted and crossed her arms.

"Pretty sure we can and will actually" Harry smirked and turned to Louis. He grabbed his face with one hand and held it still as he started kissing him roughly again. Louis whimpered and struggled against Harry’s strong hold on his hands as he tried to turn away, his cheeks blushing madly as he was very aware of Rose just standing there watching.

 

"Harry!" Rose gasped and stood still, completely unsure of what she wanted to do. Biting her lip, hesitantly walked over and sat next to them on the couch.

"I want you to kiss Rose." Harry told Louis as he looked Rose in the eyes.

Louis gulped and glanced between Harry and Rosie. Biting his lip, he shifted his body slightly and leaned in, landing a little peck on her lips.

Rose blushed and raised up on her knees to give him a peck too.

"Kiss her properly, boy. Do it right." Harry urged as he saw the small little kisses they were passing, he let go of Louis’ wrists.

Lou blushed and raised his hand and gently grabbed Roses face before leaning in and starting to kiss her slowly.

Rose moaned quietly as the two shared a soft kiss, their tongues gently playing.

"Start to undress each other, touch as much as you like." Harry said and rubbed the growing bulge in trousers as he watched them.

Lou started pushing off Rosie’s coat before running his hands up her arms and down to her boobs, fondling them through the yellow nightie she was wearing.

Rose whimpered. “Wanna keep dress on.” She said before kissing him again and starting to unbuttoning Louis’ dress shirt, keeping his tie on. Louis moaned into the kiss.

"Why?" Harry asked and ended the kiss between them as he pulled at Louis’s hair. "Strip." He told him and turned to Rose for his answer.

Louis whimpered and started taking off his trousers quickly.

"I like it." Rose blushed and fiddled with the bottom of the nightie. She looked over at Louis and bit her lip as she watched him undress. "Wanna tell Niall what I did in it." Harry smirked. "Okay." He leant down and pulled her in for a kiss.

 

Louis whimpered as he finished undressing and stood there uncertain on what to do. Rose wrapped her arms around Harry as the two kissed, she moaned as the two shifted to lie down. Pushing her legs apart, Harry ran one of his hands up her leg until he came to her pussy. “No knickers? How naughty.” He murmured against her lips.

"Louis didnt bring them back with my other things." She blushed and moaned.

"He didnt? How naughty of him" Harry chuckled and pulled away. "Bury your head in between her legs boy." Harry said while grabbing Louis cock and stroking it quick and hard a few times before letting it go.

Louis moaned and laid down between Rose’s legs. Eagerly he started licking and sucking at her pussy. “Oh!” She squealed and brought both of her hands down to grip his hair.

Harry stripped off his own clothes and stroked his cock lightly as he watched for a bit.

 

Louis moaned loudly as Rose gripped his hair tightly, he pulled away to make it hurt a bit more before going back to sucking on her clit quickly.

Rose moaned and pulled on his hair, unable to control herself. “Please. Lou!” Louis shuddered as the pain ran through him and made blood rush to his cock. He rubbed down against the sofa and moaned at the friction. He flicked his tongue happily over her clit as he looked up at her. Every time Louis used his tongue to flick her clit, she pulled his hair and moaned. “Lou. Please. I wanna-!”

 

Harry landed a smack to Louis bum. “Stop rubbing yourself on the sofa if you want to cum at all today.” He growled.

Louis whimpered and lifted his hips up and settled on his knees. “Please, Daddy!” He begged and wriggled his bum slightly before licking at Rosie’s clit, liking this little rhythm very much.

"I’m gonna cum! Oh god please!" Rose moaned. Her back arched as she pulled Louis hair and tried to hold off her orgasm.

"Go on Rosie. Cum all over Lou’s face." Harry said as he spread Louis’s bum cheeks and started pushing himself in with a smirk. Louis moaned and sucked fast at her pussy as he pushed back against Harry.

"Thank you!" She squealed and started cumming, tugging Louis’ hair extremely hard to keep his face against her throbbing pussy. Louis squeaked as he started cumming as well, he tried to hold back but it was too late. He licked up Rosie’s juices as he whimpered.

 

"Did you just cum?" Harry growled as he grabbed Louis hair and forced him up against his chest. "Did I say that you could?"

Rose gasped and sat up. She looked down and whined. “You came all over my couch!”

Louis whimpered as he teared up. “I didnt mean to, it was accident! She pulled on my hair really hard Daddy, and I couldn’t help it! I’m sorry Daddy!” He cried.

Harry tightened his hold on Lou’s hair. “I don’t fucking care. Apologise to Rosie for her sofa. And start cleaning it up.”

"I’m s-sorry for cumming on your sofa Rose" Louis sobbed, going down easily as harry pushed his face into the cushion. He started licking up the cum that hadnt seeped in.

 

"Make it up to me." She pouted and crossed her arms. "I like this couch."

"H-how?" Lou whimpered once he was finished.

"You’re going to be our fuck toy. I don’t want to hear a word out of you. Just do as youre told. You’re a fuck hole for me and whatever Rose wants you to do, you’ll do. Your job is to be useful for us both and make us feel good." Harry growled.

"Tell him what to do, don’t be gentle with him." He said and thrust into Louis roughly to prove his point.

"C-can he flip over? I want to ride him while- while you fuck him." Rose mumbled shyly. "Is that okay?"

Harry pulled out and not too gently threw Louis onto his back. “Climb on baby” Harry smirked and held out his hand to help her.

Lou cried quietly as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep quiet. Rose crawled over and straddled Louis waist, teasing his cock with her bum. She faced Harry instead of Louis.

"Hi Uncle Harry." She bit her lip.

"Hi baby girl. Going to be a lot of fun to tell Niall what you did in this later isn’t it?" Harry smirked and tugged on her babydoll.

Rose blushed. “Yeah.” She giggled and rubbed herself against Louis’ cock. “Think he’ll be proud?”

Louis whimpered pathetically and bit his lip hard to lay still.

"I think he’ll be very proud. He has such a good girl to be proud off" Harry leaned and grabbed her for a kiss. "So very good."

"Maybe you should fuck me instead. Since I’ve been good." She teased and kissed Harry happily.

"That is true. You have been very good." Harry chuckled before thrusting his cock deeply into Louis. He grabbed Lou’s cock roughly. "Come on babe, your ride awaits you." He said cheekily and smirked.

Rose lifted herself up on her knees and let Harry line Louis cock up with her pussy. Harry helped her down and grinned before grabbing her for a deep kiss as he started thrusting into Lou.

 

Rose started bouncing a bit awkwardly until she found a rhythm rocking on his cock to move with Harry’s thrusts.

Harry grinned as he stared into her eyes. “You like uncle harry fucking you?” He asked with a smirk.

"You’re not." Rose giggled before moaning.

Harry gave a extra hard thrust, making Lou’s hips move up a bit. “Kind of em.” He teased. Rose moaned.

"Can I cum Harry? Please you’re fucking me so good." She giggled breathlessly.

Harry sped up his thrust and grabbed her in for a rough kiss, holding her face as he moaned. “Of course baby girl. Cum for Uncle Harry.” He grunted, close to cumming himself.

"Gunna cum on your cock Uncle Haz!" Rose moaned deeply into his mouth as she started cumming.

Harry moaned as he too started cumming. “Fuck baby girl!” He grunted and threw his head back.

 

Rose moaned quietly and stopped rocking, savoring the feeling of her orgasm. Harry breathed heavily as he started coming down from his high. He gave Rose a kiss as he pulled out. Rose climbed into his arms, Louis cock sliding out of her, still rock hard.

 

"That was fun, thanks baby." Harry whispered to her and rubbed her back gently.

Rose looked back at Louis, his hands in tight fists, eyes squeezed shut, and biting his lip hard. “Can he cum too Uncle Haz?” Rose looked up at Harry with a pout.

Harry chuckled. “Not a chance. Why don’t you find a bag and pack down some stuff you want to bring with you when we leave?” Harry said as he stood up and put her down.

"Okay." Rose sighed and scampered to her room, making sure to grab her bear on her way.

 

"Bend over the back of the sofa and wait for me to come back." Harry ordered Louis and he walked into the kitchen. Looking through Rose’s utensils, he smirked when he saw a big heavy wooden spoon.

 

Louis whimpered quietly and quickly scrambled to get in position before Harry came back. “Hold on to this while I get dressed.” Harry said as he came back and handed the wooden spoon to Louis.

Biting his lip nervously, Louis grabbed the spoon and held on tightly. Harry quickly got dressed and stood behind Louis. “Why are you about to be spanked?” Harry asked and grabbed the wooden spoon back.

"Because I came without permission Daddy" Louis recited.

"That’s right. And that’s a big no no." Harry said and rubbed the spoon against Lou’s bum cheeks. Without warning he raised it and brought it down hard.

"Ow!" Louis squealed, falling forward a bit on the couch before steadying himself.

Harry put his hand on Louis’s lower back as he quickly started landing smack after smack. “You are never to cum without permission!”

"Yes Daddy!" Louis screamed, kicking his legs and crying.

Harry hesitated for a few seconds before giving him a few more smacks. Putting the spoon down he helped Louis up and hugged him.

"I’m sorry Daddy." Louis whimpered and pressed his face into Harry’s bare chest. "shhh, it’s okay now. Daddy forgives you." Harry picked Louis up and held him close while rubbing his back.

Louis sniffed. “Can I get dressed now? Rose will be ready soon.”

"Yes you can baby boy. I love you." Harry gave him a kiss and dried his tears away.

Louis sniffed. He quickly kissed Harry’s cheek before going to our his clothes on, his poor cock still erect.

 

Rose walked back out nervously, a bag slung over one shoulder. “Can I come back now?”

"Yes. You ready to go?" Harry asked and slung his arm around Louis and pulled him close, rubbing his arm softly. Louis sniffled and cuddled up close.

Rose nodded and walked over.Wwhile buttoning up the rest of Harry’s shirt, she looked over at Louis’ tear stained face. “Are you okay Lou?” She asked and kissed his cheek.

 

Louis nodded shyly. “Yeah. I’ll fix your sofa, I promise.” He whimpered.

"It’s okay." Rose smiled, she looked over at it with a frown and a sigh. "Think Niall will let me come back? I like it here."

"I do. Just give him some time okay? Invite him over, it can be a getaway place for the two of you. The house can get a little crowded sometimes. Maybe one day you two could live here together." Harry told her with a smile. Taking her bag, he led the way out of the flat.

"Let’s go home now."

"Okay." Rose smiled hopefully. She took Louis’ hand gently and grabbed her key. Shutting off the lights she held her bear close to her chest and shut the door.


	33. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry its been so long. its been hard without amy.

Niall sat down on his bed as he sighed. Rubbing his hands over his face as he laid back. Biting his lip, he put one hand behind his head and rested the other on his chest as he stared up at the ceiling, wondering if he’d ever see Rose again.

~

Rose dropped her bag by the front door and kissed Harry and Louis each on the cheek. “See ya later.” She smiled. Clutching her bear to her chest she quietly made her way up to the room she was saying in, hoping Niall would be there.

~

Niall closed his eyes and enjoyed the darkness as he curled up a bit on the bed.

~

Rose slowly opened the door a crack, seeing the lights all off she bit her lip. “Niall?” She whispered nervously.

"Hmm? Rose?" Niall asked as he sat up a little.

Rose smiled and switched the light on. She whimpered and ran to the bad, collapsing into his arms. “Niall.”

"Baby! I missed you!" Niall said and tightly hugged her back.

Rose squirmed to sit in his lap with her arms and legs wrapped around him and her head pressed into his neck. “I missed you Niall! T-they were so m-mean! They hurt Amy and took me away from her!” Rose started crying. “They t-took my c-collar!”

Niall stroked her back and held her close. “It’s alright baby. You got your collar back though. You’re back now. Right where you belong. Here with me.” Niall said comfortingly and kissed her head.

Rose sniffed and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. “Are you in trouble?” She asked nervously.

Niall smiled. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it baby. I’m just happy you’re back and safe now.” Niall stroked her hair and kissed her cheek.

Rose peeked up at him. “Did they hurt you?” She whimpered, gripping his shirt in her fists. “Don’t want you hurt… D-daddy.” She mumbled the last part quietly, not wanting him to get mad.

"I’m… I’m not hurt. I’m okay." Niall stuttered out quietly and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good." Rose sighed and rested her head against his chest.

 

"Louis and Harry took me back to my flat." She said after a few minutes of silence.

Niall started rubbing her back. “Yeah? How was it?” He asked quietly.

"It was nice. I love my flat. Got my bear." She held up her blonde teddy.

"Had him forever." Rose smiled.

"He’s a good teddy then." Niall smiled. "What’s your flat like?"

"It’s small. With a kitchen and living room area. And a bed and bath. Simple and nothing more than I needed. A bit too messy though." She giggled.

Niall chuckled. “I bet it is. Are you sure you’re okay? You hungry? Or thirsty maybe?”

"We got pizza on the way back. And I deserved it." She pouted. "Louis got cum on my couch." She grumbled quietly.

"How did he do that? Did they fuck on your sofa it something?" Niall chuckled.

Rose blushed. “Kinda…” She squirmed, turned on by the memory.

"What do you mean, kinda?" Niall asked curious and tilted her head up slightly so she’d look up at him. "Well. It wasn’t so much they kinda… more like we kinda…” Rose blushed and shyly looked down.

"We?" Niall asked. "What happened exactly?" He asked smirking slightly.

"Well I went to make hot cocoa and when I got back they were kissing… And they asked me to join… So uhm…" Rose blushed and squirmed.

Niall chuckled. “So you said yes? Did it turn you on watching them kiss?” He asked curious. Rose played with the buttons on Niall’s shirt. “I just. It would have been weird. If I waited in my room or something. And maybe I liked it a little…”

"It’s alright if you did. Watching you and Amy on that video was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen and I kind of like watching other have sex sometimes, joining them too." Niall said and watched Rose carefully for her reaction.

"They did look pretty together." Rose blushed before she pouted. "Amy didnt tell me she was taking a video. Did you all see it? I said things…"

"We did yeah. Not on purpose. We were just in the car when Amy sent it to me so it just happened. It’s alright though." Niall stroked her cheek.

 

Rose squirmed. “Uncle Harry had Louis fuck me… While he was fucking Louis.” She mumbled quietly.

"Really? Was it fun?" Niall asked smirking as he held her close.

"Yes." Rose breathed out, her pussy getting wet. "I kept my dress on." She admitted quietly. Niall rubbed her back, his hand slowly moving down. "Why’d you keep it on baby?"

"Harry said you guys really liked it… So I wanted to keep it on and tell you that I was naughty in it." She blushed deeply. "It was stupid…"

"Not stupid it at all. And you do look so gorgeous in it baby. So you were naughty in it hu?" Niall said as he stroked her bum. "And you wanted to tell me about it. That’s a very good girl."

"Good girl for you Niall." She mumbled and kissed his neck gently. "Missed you and wanted you to be happy."

Niall hummed as he stood up so he could lie Rose down on the bed.

Leaning over her, he kissed her gently. “Well I am very happy. And so very glad to see you again. To touch you again.” he said as he pushed up her dress slightly.

"I thought they were going take me away forever." She whimpered and grabbed onto his arms tightly. "Love you so much."

"Love you too baby girl. I’m so sorry you had to go through that." Niall replied and kissed her cheek.

Rose turned her head to kiss his lips. “Touch me please. Need to feel you.” She begged quietly and started unbuttoning his shirt. Niall deepened the kiss as Rose took off his shirt. He started kissing down her neck, his hands on her hips.

Rose moaned quietly. “Kiss me.” She begged. “I want to make love. Not fuck.” She admitted shyly, wanting to know she made the right decision going back. Niall kissed her softly on the mouth as he closed his eyes and moaned quietly. Stroking her hip slightly he moved his hand down to her pussy and rubbed it gently. “Tell me what you want baby.”

 

"I want you inside of me. I want you to love me." She whimpered and teared up. Wanting to be loved.

"Okay baby. Hold on." Niall said as he kicked off his trousers and boxers, laying her down on the bed and crawling on top of her. "Love you so much baby. Was so worried when you were away." He said and lined his cock up against her pussy. Starting to ease in slowly he grasped her hand and squeezed it.

Rose moaned quietly and squeezed her eyes shut. “N-Niall.” She squeezed his hand back and blinked her eyes back open to look at him. “L-look at- at me.” She begged.

Niall smiled softly as he thrust in all the way and looked into her eyes. “You okay?”

"Yeah." She smiled shakily and reached her head up to kiss him softly. "P-please."

Niall started moving slowly as he kissed her back and brushed her hair back.

Rose moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck along with her legs around his waist. “F-feel so good.”

"You’re amazing baby. Love you so much." Niall said as he moaned quietly.

Rose pushed her hands Into his hair and tugged him down for a deep kiss as she moved in time with his thrusts.

Niall moved his hips a bit faster and making sure to thrust in deeply. He moved one hand to her pussy and started rubbing at her clit gently.

"No." Rose gasped and reached down to take his hand away. "Just. Just this." She breathed out and squeezed his hand.

"Okay baby. Just want to make you feel good." He said as he continued thrusting in and out of her.

Rose looked up into his eyes and smiled. “Y-you do.” She moaned quietly and went to kiss him again.

Niall moaned as he kissed her back eagerly. He couldn’t help but move his hips quicker and quicker as he kissed her.

Rose moaned louder. She squeezed his hand and gently scratched his back. With a whimper she started cumming. “Niall!” She cried out.

As Rose started cumming, Niall couldn’t hold back anymore and started cumming inside of her. Moaning loudly, he smashed his lips against hers and squeezed her hand tightly.

Roses body trembled as Niall pulsed hot and thick inside of her.

"God Niall. Love you." She sighed and kissed his red and sore lips gently.

"I love you too Rose. So fucking much." He said as he pulled out and laid down next to her.

 

Panting, he pulled her close and tightly hugged her. Rose let their legs tangle together and intertwined her fingers with his. She blinked her eyes up at him and smiled shyly. “Hi.”

Niall let his fingers stroke over her back as he smiled back at her. “Hi.” He replied.

"Are you in trouble?" She asked again.

"A little." Niall replied honestly. "But mr. Malik got all his lawyers on the case and they are very good at what they do. Everything will work out."

 

"But. I’m not kidnapped anymore right. You’re not a bad guy anymore?" She bit her lip.

Niall swallowed. “No. No you’re not. If…” Niall cleared his throat. “If you want to leave, you can.” He said quietly.

"We’ll actually I was asking cause I wanted you to take me out to dinner. Not so I could leave." She smiled. "I didn’t come back just to leave again." She rolled her eyes.

"I’m very glad to hear you say that. I wasn’t too sure. And I’d love to take you to dinner." Niall gave her a kiss.

"Good. Because now we’ve dealt with the cops and it’s okay. You need to start treating me like a proper girlfriend or I will leave." she said seriously.

"I will. Tomorrow, we’ll go have dinner and go to some camera store and get you whatever you need okay? I owe you." Niall said and reached out to stroke her cheek.

"Oooor. We could go to my flat and get my camera stuff. And then dinner and you can give me that massage. I want to be treated like a princess you know. Since you did some real shit things." She demanded.

"I’d forgotten about the massage. Sounds like a plan to me." Niall chuckled quietly before grabbing hold of the blankets and putting them over them both as he started feeling a little cold just lying there naked.

"Yes you said it was gonna be all romantic with candles and-" A yawn cut her off.

"It will be romantic. Let’s sleep yeah? It’s been a long day today.” Niall said gently and cuddled up closer to her.

Rose smiled and let him hold her close. “Love you Niall.” She sighed before exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.

"Love you too Rosie." He whispered before kissing her cheek. Closing his eyes, he tightened his arms around her and fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So i guess this is the end? Hope you all liked it!


End file.
